


Beautiful Mistake

by antetokounmpo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Best Friends, First story, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 91,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antetokounmpo/pseuds/antetokounmpo
Summary: Steph and Kevin had a nice relationship before Steph kissed him on a national televised game and in front of his ex. Kevin loves him but can he handle the pressure that comes with being gay in the public? Klay warned his lightskinned ass about KD, but he wouldn't listen.





	1. Victory has a Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup guys, this is my first story ever. I'm a lil nervous about how y'all will react, but I hope you enjoy. I been saying I would do it, but I haven't. So, here it goes. Enjoy... (Leave comments, kudos, and all...Tell me your thoughts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions ran high during the game.

                 

                                                                        (A/N: Aren't they cute?) 

 

 _It was fourth quarter, with less than ten seconds left and Golden State was down by 2. T_ _h_ _e arena was so loud, that Steph couldn’t hear his own thoughts._

_He calmly walked the ball up the court and saw Russell waiting for him at the half court line, watching him intently with his eyes. Once Steph reached half court, he quickly passed the ball to Kevin and once Kevin touched the ball, every fan in the arena instantly booed._

_" CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE!” everyone chanted in the stands. Kevin calmly dribbled the ball and watched as his former teammate, Andre Roberson, checked him._

_After passing the ball, Steph ran straight through the lane and took a screen from Draymond. Russell bumped into Draymond and then hurriedly moved to catch up to Steph, but this was enough space to give the sharpshooter room._

_Kevin dribbled the ball to the top of the key and Andre followed. He gave him a quick in and out with the ball and then passed it to Steph once he saw him open. Steph caught the ball in the corner behind the three point line and quickly released it in the air. Russell moved to contest the shot, but was too late._

_The clock was running down as the ball sailed to the basket. Steph had landed and watched as the ball moved in the air. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that the ball would sink in the net. When he heard the buzzer go off, he opened his eyes and saw the ball rattle in the hoop. The whole Warriors bench stood and watched. BUZZZZZ!!!!!_

_"_ _WOOOOO!!!!!” Steph yelled excitedly. He raised his arms in the air as Thunder fans booed. The team was running onto the floor to hug him and celebrate the game winner. Thunder players were shaking their heads at the sudden lost and standing in disbelief. Steph continued to stand confidently as Kevin was the first to reach him. He put his forehead to Steph’s and yelled._

 _“ YEAH!” Kevin yelled out loud. He brought a hand to Steph’s head and smiled. Steph looked in his eyes and smiled, too. At that moment, Steph focused solely on Kevin and wanted nothing more than to kiss him._ _Kevin was leaning close to him, so Steph leaned up and kissed him._

_It went silent in the arena, every fan either stopped cheering or booing and watched as Stephen Curry kissed Kevin Durant._


	2. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph recalls how he kissed Kevin with his best bud, Klay.

                                           

                                                               (A/N: So darn cute, aren't they? )

 

 

     “ And that’s how I remember everything,” Steph said. “ That’s how we…,” Steph took a moment to think about what to say, but as he thought of his words, Klay answered for him.“ Came out?” Klay asked. “ Yeah...Came out,” Steph said, replaying the day that he kissed Kevin on national television over in his head.

     Steph was sitting in the living room of his Southern Oakland home with Klay sitting across from him. He was relaxing over the summer, trying to get over everything that happened, when Klay barged his way through the door and demanded him to tell him what happened.

      “ What happened with Kevin?” Klay asked, concerned about his friend. Steph looked over to Klay and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t really answer Klay as he didn’t have the words to say anything.

     “ He skipped out on you?” Klay asked. He sat across from Steph and slightly frowned. “ No, but he stopped talking to me for the summer to go be with you guys in Rio,” Steph answered, looking a little sad. “ He said he needed some time alone,” Steph continued.

     “ I hope he got it because in Rio, he didn’t come party with us much,” Klay admitted, now thinking back to when Team USA won the gold medal in the olympics. Klay shook his head and sighed. “ He said he wanted to be alone,” Klay added.

     “ I was hoping you talked to him,” Steph said. He looked to Klay with a slight glint in his eyes. “ You know, since you were with him most of the summer,” he added. Klay looked to Steph and sighed.

     “ He talked to me, but he never wanted to talk about anything personal going on,” Klay admitted. “ I thought he just had a lot going on,” he added. Steph silently nodded at what Klay said and closed his eyes. He took a soft breath and opened his eyes.

     “ I wished I never kissed him,” Steph admitted out loud. He shook his head and downcasted his eyes. “ What? Why?” Klay asked, quietly. Steph shook his head and looked to Klay.” Because…” he paused. He looked away from Klay and breathed.

     “ He might still be here with me,” Steph finally said. Klay shook his head. “ Don’t say that,” Klay said. Steph shrugged and slightly frowned. “ Why not?” he asked. “ Would you rather be a secret than to be out there?” Klay asked Steph. Steph sighed and looked to Klay.

     “ I wouldn’t want to be a secret, but it just shouldn’t have happened at that time,” Steph said. “ Then when would it have happened?” Klay asked. “ I don’t know when,” Steph answered. “ Just shouldn’t been then,” he added.

     Klay stared Steph down. Steph softly breathed and looked away. Klay shook his head and said “ Just because your dad didn’t know doesn’t mean -” “ Shut up, Klay. I don’t want to hear that,” Steph interrupted. Steph frowned. “ He hasn’t spoken to me since then,” Steph said. “ Well, fuck him right now, Steph,” Klay said. “ And Kevin can’t even look me in the face,” Steph said.

     Klay licked his lips and then sighed. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward from his seat. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at Steph. “ You gotta get out man. It’s been three months,” Klay said. “ I do get out,” Steph said. “ I mean going to the gym, talking to people again, you know. The stuff you used to do,” Klay said.

     Steph shook his head. “ I DO go to the gym. I workout at my home gym, I do talk to people. I’m talking to you,” he said. Klay sat back in his seat and shook his head. “ This isn’t you man,” Klay said. Steph sighed and said “ I know,”.

     Klay leaned his head on the back of the chair he sat in and closed his eyes. “ Steph, we miss you,” he mumbled. Steph looked at Klay’s relaxed form and said “ I miss him,”. “ I know you do,” Klay answered without opening his eyes. “ But just for now, let it go…” Klay said.

     His words hung in the air like a dead silence. Steph kept replaying them in his head as he sat and watched Klay. He sighed again and then said “ I’ll try,”. Klay smiled at the words and said “ Good,”.


	3. Getting Back Into It

__

_(A/N: Besties!!!!)_

 

 

_A few days later…_

 

     “ Hey, Steph,” Klay yelled from his spot in the gym. “ I haven’t seen your lightskinned ass in awhile,” he continued. Steph smiled from the words his friend said and walked into the gym.

       He had finally decided to get out of the house and the first place he came to was the gym. “ Well you know, I had to come get some shots in,” Steph said with a smile. He walked over to Klay and greeted him. “ It’s good to see you, man,” Steph said to Klay as the two embraced. “ Man, you too,” Klay said, hugging his older friend.

      The two pulled apart from the hug and Steph looked around. “ The place still looks the same,” he commented. “ Of course, the only thing new in here is you,” Klay said, slapping at Steph’s arm. Steph smiled at the comment and looked to Klay.

      “ Look Klay, thanks for coming to pull me off my ass,” Steph said. “ Aww man, I couldn’t let you be a hermit crab. Besides, who was I gonna tell about my adventures in Rio?” Klay said. Steph smiled and said “ You could’ve told Shaun,”. Klay made a face and shook his head. “ Hell nah, bro. I’d rather tell you,” Klay said. Steph smiled and picked a ball up from the gym floor.

      “ You still know how to shoot that thing?” Klay asked, looking to Steph. Steph walked past Klay and stood past the three point line. He took two dribbles and then shot the ball. He watched as it sailed in the air and headed straight to the basket.

_SWISH_ went the net as the ball sailed straight through the rim. “ Yeah, I can always shoot,” Steph answered Klay. Klay nodded his head with a smile. “ That’s good. That means you can come to the open practice later,” Klay said. “ Open practice?” Steph asked. “ Yeah the open practice...You know, the one we have every year that everyone is allowed inside?” Klay asked.

      Steph looked confused for a minute and then said “ Oh yeah...the one where everybody has to be there and it’s open to the public,”. Klay slowly nodded his head and said “ Yeeaaa,”. Steph rolled his eyes and said “ Fuck off and cool, I’ll be there,”. Klay smiled and said “ That’s good, now we can get some work in,”. Steph nodded his head and the two began to have a three hour long workout.

 

 


	4. Really?

 

__

                                                          (A/N: Perfectly depicts how I think Steph would look up to Kevin in this story)

 

_A few hours later…_

 

       After practice the two decided to head home for a quick shower and then drive over to Oracle Arena. Steph had parked and was now walking up to the arena. He walked through the parking lot and had noticed that there was news vans.

       “ Shit,” the sharpshooter said as he walked past the vans. He then noticed reporters in front of the doors waiting for players to walk through. He knew he would be harassed with questions, so he prepared his mind for what was to come.

       He walked to the front of the doors and reporters and sports analysts swarmed him. He stopped and smiled at them.

       “ Hey Steph,” “Hey,” “ Steph” “ Mr. Curry,” all these things were said as the man looked around himself. He nodded to the reporters and one asked a question.

       “ How is your relationship with Mr. Durant?” a young brunette woman asked. Steph looked at the woman and then glanced to the sky. He looked back to the woman and answered “ My relationship with him is fine,”.

       “ What made you kiss him during the Thunder game a few months back?” a balding man asked. Steph looked from the woman to the man and said “ I’m not honestly sure, maybe it was the feeling of the win or something,”.

       “ It is known that your father is opposed to gays, how was it when he found out about you and Kevin?” a thin, Asian woman asked. Steph looked from the balding man to the Asian woman. He licked his lips before answering. “ I...I...it was-”

       “ Ladies and gentlemen, if you may. I need to borrow this man, please. Practice is about to start,” Klay had said as he came and rescued Steph from all the question the reporter had. He took Steph by the arm and dragged him into the doors of the arena. “ You alright there man?” Klay asked, once the two were inside.

       “ I guess,” Steph said. He had began to breathe harder than normal and was sweating. He leaned against the wall in the hallway for support. “ Hey, hey...take it easy man,” Klay said concerned. He looked to Steph and brought his hands out to help him off the wall. “ I’m fine, Klay,” Steph said. He took Klay’s help and got off the wall.

       “ You sure bro?” Klay asked. Once Steph was off the wall, Klay brought his hands back to his sides. “ Yeah,” Steph answered. He took a moment to gather himself. He took a deep breath and then tried to calm down. “ Alright,” Steph said. Klay nodded and looked at Steph.

       “ You ready?” Klay asked. Steph blinked and looked to Klay. “ Yeah,” Steph answered. Klay nodded and motioned for Steph to follow him. Steph caught his breath and then followed.

       Klay lead him to the main practice gym where press was allowed to be. Steph saw the team practicing, a few players being interviewed, but didn’t see Kevin yet.

       Klay walked through the door and held it open for Steph. Steph walked through the door and thanked Klay. “ They’re gonna head this way soon,” Klay whispered to Steph. Steph nodded his head and continued to walk in the gym. When he got closer to the press area, the reporters flocked to him.

       “ Mr. Curry,” “ Steph,” “Hey,” “Stephen,”

       Steph stood in front of the Warriors backdrop and looked to the press. He nodded and then looked to an black woman. The woman looked back and began to ask her question.

       “ Mr. Curry, how does it feel to be back?” the woman asked. Steph smiled lightly to the woman and answered. “ It feels great. Klay came and got me and said we needed to head to practice and he’s right,”. The woman took notes down as he talked and then began to ask her second question. “ How do you feel about Kevin?” the woman asked. Steph raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. “ Honestly,” he began. “ I really can’t say, but I feel indifferent,” he finished. The woman finished her notes and gave a thank you.

       Another reporter, a white older man, caught Steph’s attention and asked his question. “ Since the Olympics, have you had any contact with Mr. Durant?” he asked. Steph shook his head lightly and said “No,”. The older man began taping the answers. He preceded with his next question. “ Why not?” he asked. Steph glanced around the gym and then back to the man. “ I can’t tell you why because I don’t know,” he answered.

       Before the older man could ask another question, Kevin had walked in the gym. All of the reporters instantly flocked to him and left Steph to his thoughts. Steph looked to Kevin and had caught his eyes. The two stared at each other until Steph broke contact and went to stretch.

       Steph crossed the court and stood next to Klay. “ You didn’t say he was coming,” Steph said to Klay. Klay was warming up his arms before Steph walked over. “ Well, this is a team exhibition practice and he’s on the team,” Klay said. Steph started to stretch his legs and arms as the two talked. “ That’s bullshit, Klay,” Steph said. He reached to touch his feet and then looked up.

       Kevin was still being harassed by reporters. Steph looked at Kevin and watched as he stood calmly among the reporters. “ I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Klay said, bringing Steph out of his stupor. Steph shook his head and started to stretch his arms. “ Yeah, I do,” he responded. He looked to Klay after he finished pulling his arms and asked “ You want to shoot around a little bit?”. Klay nodded and the two made their way onto the court.

       Kevin finally got free of the reporters and walked across the court. He glanced at Steph and licked his lips. He stopped in front of him as Steph stood at the half court line. Steph looked up to Kevin and frowned. Kevin continued to look toward Steph. Steph looked back, but eventually walked past Kevin. He looked towards Steph and sighed. He moved to the sidelines to stretch and Steph went to Klay.

       “ That was intense,” Klay said to Steph. Steph walked to Klay and grabbed the ball from him. “ Whatever, look we got practice,” Steph said and then shot the ball. Klay sighed and, then went to rebound the ball.


	5. Kevin?!?

 

__

 

 

_Two Hours Later…_

 

     Practice was intense as the men ran plays, practiced shooting, and did drills. Kevin and Steph had glances at each other, but didn’t partner up for anything. Steph always partnered with Klay and avoided Kevin at all costs. Eventually, Coach Kerr sent the men by their ways and told them to be back in two days for a regular practice.

     Steph decided to stay behind and shoot some more. Klay walked up to Steph and said “ Hey, I’m gonna go,”. Steph dribbled a ball as he looked at Klay. “ Where you going?” he asked. Klay smirked before answering. “ I’m going about my life, _dad_ ,” he answered. Steph smiled and shook his head. “ Alright, _son_. I’ll see you later,” Steph replied. Klay nodded and said “ Call me when you get home, dude,”. Steph nodded and saw Klay on his way.

     Steph dribbled the ball more and then set up to shoot it. He released it and heard the swish. He quickly rebounded the ball and put up more shots. As he shot another one, he watched as it sailed through the net.

     “ Your shots are still falling,” someone declared from within the gym. Steph looked from the basket to where the voice came from. He saw Kevin standing by the door of the gym. “ Yeah, it’s a natural thing,” Steph responded. He went to rebound the ball and turned towards Kevin.

     The near seven footer slowly approached Steph. He crossed the gym in a few strides and stood in the center of the court. “ That’s good,” Kevin said. Steph licked his lips and shrugged his shoulder. “ I guess it is,” he said. He dribbled the ball out to the three point line and turned his back to Kevin. He looked to the goal and set up to shoot.

     “ I want to talk to you,” Kevin said. Steph shot the ball and it swished through the net. “ Well, I kind of don’t want to talk right now,” Steph said, going after the ball. He picked the ball up and looked to Kevin. “ Why not?” Kevin asked, he stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and looked at Steph. “ Because…” Steph started, but couldn’t finish. He felt tears start to prick around his eyes. Kevin watched him intently and waited.

     “ Because,” he started again “ you left me,” he finished. Kevin started to move his hands in his pocket and look away from Steph. He glanced around the room before landing his eyes back on Steph. “ I didn’t know what to do,” Kevin said. Steph shook his head and looked to the ground as he started to cry. “ Neither did I,” he said. “ Then why did you kiss me?” Kevin asked.

     Steph looked from the ground and to Kevin’s face. “ I kissed you because I wanted to,” Steph answered. Kevin shook his head before saying “ No, that’s not the only reason,”. Steph brought his hand to his face to wipe away tears. “ I, honestly, don’t know why, Kevin,” he said. Steph sniffed and blinked. “ I just wanted to and it happened,” he added. Kevin licked his lips and looked to the ground.

     “ Why did you leave me like that?” Steph asked. He watched as Kevin looked back up. “ I was scared,” Kevin answered. “ About what?” Steph asked. Kevin shook his head and sighed. “ I was scared of what was going to happen,” he replied. Steph watched Kevin as he stood. “ I didn’t know what I wanted, but I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Kevin said.

     Steph rolled his eyes and glanced to the side of the gym. “ Well, it’s a little late for that,” Steph said. Kevin looked at Steph’s face and slightly frowned. Steph stared back at Kevin. Eventually he turned from the taller man and walked to the door. Before he reached the door he heard Kevin call out to him.

     “ Steph!,” Kevin called. Steph stopped and turned back to Kevin. “ I’m sorry,” Kevin said from his spot on the court. Steph shook his head and watched Kevin. “ You aren’t sorry. You ran off to Rio,” Steph said. Kevin frowned at the comment and started to move from his spot. “ Don’t Kevin, I can’t right now,” Steph said, before the taller man made his way to him. Kevin stopped in his tracks and Steph turned back to the door. “ Well, when?” Kevin asked. “ I don’t know,” Steph answered before walking through the door.


	6. Alright Seth

                                             

                                 (A/N: Wow, they were really adorable...)

 

 

_The Next Day…_

 

     Steph was standing in his kitchen when his phone started to ring. He walked from the stove and over to where his phone sat on the counter and answered it.

     “ Hello,” Steph said. He walked back over to the stove and watched over his frying fish. “ Wassup, youngblood,” Seth said over the line. Steph smiled and flipped a piece of fish in the skillet. “ What’s good, baby bro?” he said. “ Nothing much, man. Just calling you, checking on you,” Seth said. Steph picked up a piece of fish and placed it on a plate. “ Well, I’m all good and you?” Steph asked over the line. He turned the fire off and picked up the rest of the fish.

     “ I’m good, but for real bro. I heard you had a really intense comeback practice after...someone showed up,” Seth said with concern. Steph sighed and picked up his plate of fish. He placed it on the kitchen island and sat down with the rest of his food. “ I’m all good, for real Seth. Besides, I’m the big bro. I should be worried about you,” Steph said. He heard some shuffling on the line before Seth answered. “ I know you’re older than me, but sometimes a lil’ bro can be worried, too. And have you talked to him?” Seth asked.

     Steph held the phone in one hand while holding a fork in the other. He began to dig into his food. Before taking a bite he answered Seth. “ With who?” he asked. Seth sighed over the phone and said “ You know who,”. Steph bit into his fish and chewed it. He swallowed and said “ Klay?”. “ No, dude,” Seth said. “ Kevin?” Steph guessed. “ Bingo,” Seth said.

     Steph finished one piece of fish and began to eat the next. “ We’ve spoken,” Steph answered. He began to drink some juice. “ Well that’s good. I know how tight you guys are,” Seth said. “ I said we spoke, not made up,” Steph corrected. “ Just kiss and make up, bro.” Seth said. Steph sighed into the phone. “ That’s not how it works, Seth. It’s a respect thing,” Steph said. “ If it’s a respect thing, then you didn’t have much of it for him when you just reached up and kissed him,” Seth said.

     Steph stopped eating and brought the phone from his ear. He looked at the screen and blinked at it. “ Hello?” Seth called from the line. Steph brought the phone back to his ear and replied. “ That’s a whole different thing, Seth.” he said. “ How?” Seth asked, innocently. Steph blinked again before answering. “ It just is,” he replied. “ Alright, man.” Seth said. A moment of silence sat between the two siblings.

     “ Have you at least thought about apologizing?” Seth asked over the phone after a moment of silence. Steph looked down at his food and glared. “ Apologize for what?” Steph asked. “ For kissing him, I guess,” Seth answered. “ No… I’m not apologizing,” Steph replied. “ Why not?” Seth asked.

     Steph rolled his eyes at his brother before replying. “ Don’t you have something you have to do?” he asked. “ Not at the moment and I just wanted to check on you, bro.” Seth replied. Steph quietly sighed again before answering. “ I’m fine, I told you,” he said. “ I know, but I was worried. I would’ve came up that way, but I have a televised practice to get to,” Seth said over the line. “ Then, get to it, bro,” Steph said. “ No need to rush me, man,” Seth said. Steph smiled at his younger brother and began to say his goodbye.

     “ Look, I’ll see you later, lil’ bro.” Steph said. Seth sighed into the phone and replied. “ I’ll check you later, dude. Tell Klay I said ‘hello’,” he said from over the line. “ Your man crush?” Steph asked teasingly. Seth sighed again and said “ That was just one time, man,”. Steph smiled and said “ I’ll let him know you said something,”. “ Whatever, man. I’ll catch you later,” Seth said. Steph chuckled at his brother and said “ Okay man, bye,”. “ Bye,” Seth said before the line went dead.

     Steph took the phone from his ear and sat it on the counter. He sighed and went back to his food.


	7. I Got Curry To Go Cook

                                                                          

 

 

     Steph ate in silence, thinking about the conversation with his brother. He knew in his mind that Seth was somewhat right, but just refused to acknowledge it. He started to think about if maybe he was wrong, and that maybe, he shouldn't have kissed Kevin.

     After finishing his food, he brought his plates to the sink. He began to wash them and think again. " Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him," he muttered to himself. Steph paused washing the dishes to think about what he said. After a moment, he chuckled a little and shook his head. " Nah, Seth. I'm not agreeing with you on this one," the older sibling muttered to himself. He quickly went back to washing up the dish he used. As he finished washing them, his phone began to ring. 

     Steph placed the plate to dry and walked back over to his phone. " Better not be Seth again," he muttered to himself, before picking up the phone. He picked it up and answered. “ Hello,” Steph said. “ Yeah, man. Wassup? You good?,” Klay said over the line. Steph sighed and answered. “ I’m good, what you need?” he asked. “ Woah...why you so moody, bro?” Klay asked. Steph rolled his eyes and sighed again. “ Because you’re the second person to ask if I’m okay and I’m alright. Now, what’s up?” Steph answered. He moved to sit back at the high topped counter and listened to Klay. 

     “ Well, I was calling to ask if you were headed to practice today and if you had talked to Seth?” Klay asked over the line. Steph smiled at his friend before replying. “ I did talk to Seth. He said ‘hello’, too and I’m headed there later. Why?” Steph asked. “ Why Seth?” Klay asked. “ Both,” Steph replied. “ Seth because I saw his snapchat today and I was his MCM. I’m not weirded out, but you know. Your his big bro, so...Whatever, and why the later practice?” Klay answered. “ The later practice because I don’t want to see Kevin and I saw his snap, too. I thought you were gonna call,” Steph answered with a smile. “ Oh, that makes sense and I thought it was kind of nice, though.” Klay said over the line. “ Eww, don’t tell me you have a crush on my lil’ bro,” Steph said with disgust. “ What’s wrong with that?” Klay asked. Steph shook his head at his friend and answered. “ Nothing, dude.” he said. “ Good, so I have your blessings?” Klay asked. “ What? No,” Steph said. “ Aww...I wanted a taste of the Curry,” Klay said over the phone.

     Steph looked in shock at the phone. “ EWWW!!! STOP Klay. Please,” Steph whined. Klay laughed over the line. Steph frowned before speaking back into the phone. “ Dude, you’re kidding, right?” he asked. Klay quieted his laugh before answering. “ Yeah, mostly,” he said. “ Eww, whatever,” Steph said with a shudder. Klay chuckled more over the line. " Relax, bro. I'm only half way kidding," Klay said through his laughs. " No you're not," Steph said, frowning.

     " Yes, I am, but have you spoken to Kevin? I know you're still avoiding him and all," Klay asked, innocently. " I am not avoiding him," Steph responded. " Yeah, you literally just said you didn't want to see Kevin," Klay pointed out over the line. Steph rolled his eyes at Klay and heaved a sigh. " I'm not avoiding him, simply not wanting to see him," Steph said. " Wow, so avoiding?" Klay said, mock surprised. " Whatever, don't you have something to do?" Steph asked, trying to end the conversation. “ Yeah, you're right. I’ll catch you  later, man." Klay responded to Steph. " And don't be a pedophile," Steph told Klay. " What makes you say that?" Klay asked over the line. " I'm talking about you sliding into my baby bro's DMs, man." Steph reminded the younger Splash brother.

" Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me," Klay said. " Reminding you of what?" Steph asked. " That I got a Curry to go cook,” Klay answered, laughing. “ Noooo,” Steph whined. “ Yeesss,” Klay said over the line in between laughs before the line clicked.

     Steph took the phone from his ear and stared at the screen, not able to believe his friend. " That guy is disgusting, man. Digging on lil brothers," Steph muttered to himself before frowning. He sighed and shook his head at Klay’s actions. “ Eww,” he muttered and got up from the island to nap before the practice later today.


	8. Apparently I Wasn't Important

 

 

_Later that day…_

     Steph arrived to an nearly empty parking lot at the practice center. He parked in his usual spot and walked to the front doors. He walked through the door and headed straight to the locker room. He walked through the doors and noticed some belongings on the bench. He easily identified them as Kevin's and sighed.

     " Aye, who's there?" he heard Kevin call from somewhere in the spaceous locker room. Steph thought about keeping quiet, but he knew Kevin knew someone was there, so he answered. " It's just me," Steph muttered. " What?" Kevin yelled back. Steph rolled his eyes and walked to his locker. He unlocked his locker and moved to change clothes. He stripped to his boxers when he heard Kevin walk through the locker doors.

  
     “ Hey,” Kevin said. Steph looked up and to Kevin’s face. " Wassup," he responded. " I thought I heard someone," Kevin said, smiling a little. " Yeah, I know. I thought this was a closed practice," Steph said. " Yeah, it is," Kevin said, losing his smile. “ So, what are you doing here?” he asked. “ Well, Coach Kerr told me to come to this practice,” Kevin answered. Steph shook his head and sighed. “ You shouldn’t have,” Steph mumbled. " I really didn't want to either, but I heard you were so...yeah," Kevin answered awkwardly. “ But, I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to be here,” Kevin added. Steph frowned at Kevin and went to put his shorts on. “ I like your underwear, Superman is a great choice,” Kevin said, walking past Steph.

  
     Steph furrowed his brows and looked to his underwear. Superman stared back at him. Steph shook his head and continued to get dress. " Why were ypu looking at my boxers?" Ste[h asked out loud to Kevin. " I mean, I always look you over when I see you," Kevin answered from somewhere within the locker room. Steph slightly blushed at the comment and sighed. " That's a bit pervish," he answered. " Nah, not really. I did when you kissed me after that game," Kevin said, walking back to where Steph was.

     Steph was lacing up his shoes when Kevin walked back by him. He angrily tied up his left foot at Kevin's words. " If that was the case, why couldn't you have stayed after the game?" he asked Kevin. Kevin licked his lips and sighed. " I told you why already," he responded. Steph a mirthless laugh and put his left foot down. " Being scared isn't a straight answer," he said, frowning. He started on his right shoe as Kevin moved.

  
     Kevin walked in front of Steph and towered over him.“ Look, Steph,” the near 7 footer started. “ I’m sorry,” he finished. Steph finished tying up his right shoe and looked up. “ I know you are, but,” he paused. “ But what?” Kevin asked. Steph lightly pushed Kevin back and stood up. He still looked up to Kevin. “ I can't tell that you are,” Steph finished. Kevin looked down and frowned. “ I'm not understanding why you aren't understanding my reason,” he said. Steph sighed and looked to the door of the locker room. “ Look, we got practice, Kevin,” he answered and moved towards the door.

  
     “ I know that, but this is more important,” Kevin said from his spot. Steph came to a halt in front of the door. “ Apparently I wasn't too fucking important when you left or when you came back.” he quietly answered. He continued through the door and headed to the practice gym, leaving Kevin alone in the locker room.


	9. My Golden Boy!

                                                  

 

 

     Steph quickly strode down the hallway to the gym, trying to leave his thoughts in the locker room with Kevin. He sighed as he dreaded the practice to come. He came to the gym door and lightly shook his head. Steph blinked a few times before stepping through the doors of the gym. He immediately saw Klay, who was waving his arms from side to side, excitedly.

     “  There he is! My Golden Boy,” Klay yelled from across the gym. A few of their teammates turned to Steph and smiled. Steph smiled back at them and stood in the doorway, looking towards Klay. He smiled to Klay before following his loud introduction. “ There's my kiss ass!” Steph called. Their teammates all shared a chuckle at the two. Steph started to laugh as he walked over to Klay. Once he reached Klay, he sat down and started to stretch. Kevin walked through the door at the time and held his head down. Klay looked towards the superstar and looked back to Steph.

     “ What happened between you two?” Klay asked Steph. Steph touched his toes and answered Klay. “ Nothing,” he answered. “ I’m serious Steph, I know you two were in the locker room together and I know you two weren’t doing what you used to do in there,” Klay said, fixing Steph with a glare. Steph came up from touching his toes and looked at Klay. “ What did we used to do?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow at Klay. Klay fixed Steph with stare. “ I know that you two used to go in there and give each other blow jobs and shit,” he answered bluntly. Steph’s cheeks rose with color as he thought of the times back then. " Uhm, I don't know what you're talking about," Steph said, resuming his toe touches. " Oh really?" Klay asked, challenging the older Splash Brother. " My memory is a lil foggy," Steph said, shrugging. " Well, let me rejog your memory from last year...Remember when Patrick walked in on you two grinding in the show-" " Alright!" Steph interrupted Klay. Klay broke into a soft laughter at Steph's expense. Steph shook his head and sighed. “ Well, we didn’t do that this time,” Steph told Klay. “ Of course you didn’t,” Klay said, with a smile. “ So, what happened?” Klay asked.

     Steph stood from his stretching and started stretching his arms. “ We briefly spoke,” Steph answered Klay. “ About what?” Klay asked. Steph rotated his arms and answered Klay. “ Stuff,” he said. “ Steph.” Klay said. “ Wha-” Steph began, but was interrupted by Coach Kerr as he told the few guys who were there to come to the center of the court. Steph shrugged at Klay and the duo walked to the center of the court.

     “ Hello, gentlemen.” Coach Kerr said as the men came to the center. “ ‘Sup coach,” Klay answered. “ Hey, Klay,” Kerr said with a smile. He soon cut the formalities and began to speak. “ Alright you all. We got the ring last season, now we got a lot of work to get it this season. With the West getting stronger, we have to work harder. So, to start practice today, I want you all to pick a partner. And with that partner, you’ll have to run some laps and do some ab work. Now, let’s go gentlemen,” Kerr told the players and stalked off to the sideline.

     “ Alright, Steph. Let’s do this,” Klay said to Steph as the two paired up. Steph began to walk to Klay, but was called over by Kerr. “ Hold on, man,” Steph called out. Steph made it to coach and asked “ What’s up, coach?”. Kerr frowned and looked at the 6’3 guard. “ I need you with Kevin,” he said. “ What?” Steph exclaimed. “ Yes, we have to build chemistry with you both. I know what happened, but I want you two back into talking terms at least,” Kerr said. Steph frowned and sighed. “ You’re not serious, Coach?” Steph asked. Kerr nodded his head and dismissed Steph.

     Steph frowned and stalked over to Klay. Klay noticed Steph’s face and asked “ What’s up, man?”. Steph frowned deeper before answering. “ Kerr wants me with…” Steph trailed off. Klay raised an eyebrow. “ With Kevin?” he asked. Steph nodded his head with a deep frown. “ Well, don’t kill him okay,” Klay said. “ I won’t try to,” Steph replied. “ Come on, Steph. Just get to work, man,” Klay said, before walking off to find another partner.

     Steph rolled his eyes and turned to find Kevin. He was standing, talking to Shaun. Steph stalked over to Kevin and Shaun. “ Hey guys,” Steph said. Shaun looked from Kevin to Steph and spoke. “ ‘Sup Steph,” Shaun said. “ You being Kevin’s partner?” Shaun asked, looking between Kevin and Steph. Steph held a sigh and answered. “ Yeah… Coach Kerr said we had to,” Steph said, directing the last part to Kevin. “ Okay, cool. I’ll go find me another partner, then,” Shaun said before quickly walking away.

     Steph stood a few feet away from Kevin and glanced anywhere, but at him. Kevin shuffled his feet silently, and looked around the gym. Eventually, the taller man spoke. " Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Kevin said lowly to Steph. " Don't be sorry...," Steph said as he watched the other pairs began on their laps. " Why won't you listen to me?" Kevin asked, sounding upset. " Why don't you drop this right now?" Steph asked, countering Kevin. " How can I when you're acting like this?" Kevin asked, growing a little angry.

     " Gentlemen, what is the hold up?" Coach Kerr asked Kevin and Steph as he saw them still standing together. " Nothing Coach," Steph responded, still looking into Kevin's eyes. " Then get a move on, men," Coach Kerr said and turned his attention to the other groups. Steph sighed before speaking to Kevin.“ Look, we need to get started...Klay and Draymond are almost done with their laps,” Steph said. Kevin sighed and shook his head. " Alright man..." Kevin said, and the two went to work.


	10. You guys back together?

 

      

 

_Hours Later…_

 

     The team was drenched in sweat. Kevin had to help Steph up from the court once Kerr dismissed the men.

     “ Alright, men. Good workout today. I expect you to be here in two days,” Kerr said, as he watched the team breathing heavily. He received a chorus of slow head nods. Kerr smiled before saying “ Alright guys, you can go,”. He walked away and left the team on the middle of the floor.

     After watching Kerr walk away, Steph leaned more on Kevin. Kevin wrapped his arm around Steph and pulled him tighter to himself. Steph looked up to Kevin and frowned.

     “ What’s wrong?” Kevin asked, when he noticed Steph’s face. Steph shook his head and moved out of Kevin’s grip. Kevin let him go with a frown and asked again, “ What’s wrong?”.

     Steph grunted before answering. “ I’m fine now,” Steph said curtly. He began to walk away from Kevin and to the bench near the sidelines of the practice court. Kevin followed quietly.

     Steph made it to the bench and sat. Kevin stood in front of Steph with his hands on his hips and watched Steph as he looked around the gym and watched as all of their teammates, except Klay, slowly filed out of the gym. The two spotted Klay walking away from Draymond and towards them. Steph started to shift from his seat and tried to get up.

     “ Hey, you should sit,” Kevin suggested. Kevin moved to put a hand on Steph and gently pushed him down. “ I don’t need to sit, I want to stand,” Steph protested. He pushed against Kevin’s hand and tried to stand, but sat back down.

     “ Hey, KD,” Klay greeted Kevin. “ ‘Sup, Steph,” he greeted Steph. The two men greeted him back and he smiled. “ You guys back on good terms?” Klay asked the two.

     Steph rolled his eyes at Klay’s question and sighed. “ At the moment, hell no. I’m trying to get up and he won’t let me,” Steph complained of Kevin. Kevin shrugged before answering. “ You don’t need to be up, Steph.” Kevin said. Steph again rolled his eyes at the taller man.

     “ Why do you care so much?” Steph asked, crossing his arms on the bench. “ Because I care about you,” Kevin answered. Steph furrowed his brows and perched his lips. “ Yeah, didn’t seem like that a few months ago,” the lighter man responded. Kevin smiled with no real happiness and looked around. “ Why are you still on this, Steph?” Kevin asked.

     “ Uhm, guys,” Klay said, feeling the situation about to rise. “ Because,” Steph started, “ you said you cared about me then, but what happened?” Steph answered, rising from his spot on the bench. “ I told you, I cared about you and I still do,” Kevin answered. Steph shook his head at Kevin’s answer.

     “ Uh…” Klay said quietly, he quietly started to slip away from the two.

     Steph stepped into Kevin’s personal space and looked up to the taller man. “ How could you leave me when you cared?” Steph asked, fuming mad. “ I had other things to do and worry about,” Kevin answered, growing angry. “ So, that was more important than me and you?” Steph asked, breathing hard. “ I never said that,” Kevin responded. “ You didn’t have to, Kevin,” Steph said. " But I would love to know what the hell could've been so damn important," Steph said while searching Kevin's face. " It was just some other things, look...they aren't important. You and me are what matters right now," Kevin said, dancing around the topic. Steph shook his head at Kevin's response. " You're fucking lying," he replied. Kevin shook his head at Steph's reaction and sighed. " I had personal things going on Steph," Kevin said. " Like what?" Steph asked. " Don't worry about it," Kevin said, quickly looking away from the 6'3 guard.

     A moment of silence passed between the two men as they thought about what was said. Kevin sighed out loud and Steph tried blinking away tears. He eventually started to quietly sniffle. Kevin turned back to him with a hardened gaze. When he saw that Steph was nearly in tears, his gaze softened. He licked his lips and softly breathed before speaking. “ Look, I understand why you’re so mad..” Kevin began. He watched Steph's face and he started to feel bad. " I left you alone and went about everything as if nothing happened and I'm sorry." Kevin finished. Steph sniffled again before gathering his breath to speak. He “ You should be...you left me alone to deal with everything Kevin. You left me by myself looking stupid over here in America why you were in Rio, partying, celebrating, having a great time. I was alone, by myself,” Steph said, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

     Kevin breathed through his nostrils and calmed himself. “ Yes, I know I left you, but I was scared, Steph,” the taller man responded. Steph gave a mirthless chuckle and shook his head. “ Yeah, Kevin scared. As if I wasn’t…” Steph said. “ I didn’t know what else to do,” Kevin said. Steph rolled his eyes. “ So you left?” Steph asked.

     Kevin looked down to the ground. He slowly breathed and blinked. After a moment, he looked back to Steph. “ I know I left, and I’m sorry I left. When are you going to let it go?” Kevin asked. Steph frowned and a tear trickled down his face. “ I don’t know when...I gave you everything, Kevin,” the shorter man responded. “ Everything,” he repeated. Steph took a calming breath before answering. “ And you ran with it,” he said.

     Kevin looked guilty. He furrowed his brows and frowned, sadly. “ I’m sorry I left...I had so much going on at the time,” Kevin said. Steph shook his head. “ So did I,” Steph answered. After answering, he wiped his tear away and sniffled. He looked Kevin in the face and frowned.

     “ My own father is shunning me because of what happened, my mother can’t speak to me, and everyone keeps treating me like some fragile glass…” Steph said, looking at Kevin. “ I had somethings going on on my side, too.” he finished.

     Kevin searched Steph’s face and moved closer to him. He stared into Steph's hazel eyes before bringing his long arms up to hug him. Steph embraced Kevin back and the two stood tangled in each other’s arms.


	11. I Hate To Break Up The Moment...

     

 

     “ I’m sorry, Steph,” Kevin repeated. Steph breathed and continued to hug Kevin. “ I’m not accepting your apology,” Steph responded. Kevin hugged him tighter and kissed his hairline. “ I understand,” Kevin responded. The two stood, hugging each other. 

     Klay walked back into the gym and saw the two embracing, he smiled at the view. “ So, does this mean what I think it means?” Klay asked the two. Steph, still clinging to Kevin, responded. “ No,” he said. “ But, you’re still hugging,” said the taller lightskinned. Kevin responded. “ We’re just coming to terms,” he said.

     Klay looked on confused with the answer and shrugged. “ Alright, whatever.” he said. He stood and crossed his arms. Steph finally stepped from Kevin and Kevin let him go. “ I’m sorry,” Kevin repeated, in a hushed tone. “ I know you are,” Steph responded with the same tone. “ You gonna take me back?” Kevin asked, looking into Steph’s eyes.

     Steph sighed deeply and frowned. “ No,” he answered to Kevin. Kevin licked his lips and nodded. “ That’s fine…” he said, quietly. Steph crossed his arms and looked to the floor. “ You at least gonna take me back, eventually?” Kevin asked, observing Steph’s actions. Steph glanced at Kevin before answering. “ I don’t know, I’m still not over what happened,” he answered truthfully. “ No matter how much I say sorry?” Kevin asked, sounding hopeful. Steph looked at Kevin and replied. “ I don’t know, Kevin,” he replied. 

     Kevin nodded and went to hug Steph again. Steph welcomed his embrace and hugged him back. “ I’m really sorry, Steph,” Kevin said, squeezing the shorter man. “ I know you are, but it’s just hard for me is all,” Steph said in response.

     “ How long?” Kevin asked. Steph shrugged and held Kevin. “ I don’t know,” Steph said. The lighter man held onto Kevin and breathed. “ I missed you,” Steph said. Kevin squeezed him tighter and replied. “ I missed you, too...I missed this,” Kevin said. He kissed Steph’s temple and squeezed him again.

     “ Uh, I hate to break up the tender moment, but Steph come on,” Klay called out from somewhere in the gym. Kevin looked up at Klay and frowned. Klay shrugged and looked back. “ What’s the rush?” Steph asked, still clinging to Kevin.  Klay sighed, loudly. “ Well, I could just meet up with Seth all by myself,” Klay said, smiling. “ Aw, shit,” Steph mumbled. Kevin chuckled and let the shorter man go.

     “ I’m leaving, if there’s any sounds when you walk in, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Klay said, turning to leave the two alone. “ You better not touch him,” Steph called out. “ No promises,” Klay called out before the sound of the gym door closing was heard.

     Kevin chuckled at the two men and smiled. Steph looked up to him and frowned. “ He really likes your lil’ bro?” Kevin asked. Steph sighed before answering. “ I hope not,” he said, looking at the taller man. Kevin laughed again. Steph deepened his frown and sighed. 

     “ I’m still mad at you,” the lighter man said. Kevin dropped his smile and stepped closer to Steph. Steph pouted and stepped around Kevin. He walked towards the gym doors. “ Where you goin?” Kevin called out, walking behind Steph. “ I gotta go save my bro,” Steph responded, walking through the doors. Kevin rushed through the doors and grabbed Steph from behind. He brought the shorter man’s body to his and hugged him tightly. Steph gasped at the contact and leaned into Kevin’s touch.

     “ Come on Kevin, I have to go,” Steph said, softly whining. Kevin leaned down and kissed Steph’s neck. “ I wanna show you that I’m sorry,” Kevin said. Steph struggled a little more before giving in to Kevin’s touch. “ I told you, I’m not accepting it right now,” Steph struggled to say. He moaned out as Kevin licked at his neck and squeezed him tighter to him.

     “ So you want me to back off?” Kevin asked, he temporarily stopped kissing Steph’s neck. “ Not right now,” Steph whined, growing aroused. “ Do you really have to go see Klay and Seth?” Kevin asked, going back to attacking Steph’s neck. Steph sighed. “ Shit, I do,” the shorter man said and weaseled his way out of Kevin’s grasp.

     “ You sure?” Kevin asked, grabbing Steph’s hands. Steph nodded and looked to Kevin’s face. “ I gotta go, but I really want to be with you,” Steph said. “ Then stay with me, you can come with me to my house,” the taller man said, with a deviant smile. Steph chuckled and responded. “ Sorry, but I have to go, even though you got me all turned on,” he said. Kevin smiled and licked his lips. “ Let me at least help you unpitch your tent,” Kevin said. Steph looked down and saw his erection tenting his shorts. He smiled and shook his head. 


	12. Damn, I Missed Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Terrible masturbation scene ahead. Sorry, had to put some sexiness in the story. You can skip that part and continue reading past that. I just wanted to try my hand at a sex scene. I'm knowing it's bad. Don't shame me.

 

                                  

 

 

 

     Steph smiled before he spoke. “ I haven’t had any in awhile,” Steph said, mindlessly beginning to palm himself. Kevin nods his head and gives a small smile at the action. He wanted nothing more, but to touch Steph. “ You haven’t been with anyone else?” Kevin asked, now smirking. “ Nope and I haven’t even touched myself,” Steph responded, now putting his hands in his shorts and slowly stroking himself. Kevin smiled and watched Steph as he moved his hand. He licked his lips at the scene and sighed before deciding to take action. He walked to Steph and wrapped him in a hug. He moved a long arm down his front and removed Steph’s hand from his pants. He replaced it with his own hand and sighed as Steph let him. He began to slowly move his hand along the length of Steph's dick and smirked as Steph started to moan.

     “ I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Kevin whispered into the shorter man’s ear. Steph moaned out again and began panting as Kevin sped up his movements. " Do what? Touch me?" Steph dumbly asked, nearly breathless. Kevin slowly nodded his head as he moved his hand. " Yeah. I know you hate my guts right now," the near 7 footer responded. Steph quietly moaned and gave a small breathless laugh before speaking.“ It’s only because I need to get off...I’ve had no release lately,” Steph responded. Kevin chuckled and squeezed Steph’s erection. " No wonder why you've been so crabby. You only get like that when you don't get any," Kevin said. " Nuuh," Steph moaned out. Kevin chuckled again. “ You don't have too much room to talk,” Steph said between moans. Kevin brought his hand to the head of Steph's dick and felt precum leaking from his slit. He smeared it around the head before continuing to stroke the length. Steph moaned out more and tried keeping quiet. " I know, I'm pretty much crabby now," Kevin said as he moved his hand.

     Steph grabbed Kevin as he felt his orgasm come closer. “ I thought you would’ve been with somebody in Rio,” Steph said, gasping. Kevin stroked him harder before responding. " Hell no, I'm only with one person," Kevin said. " Who?" Steph asked, knowing the answer. " You," Kevin responded. As Kevin responded,  Steph gasped out. He felt his orgasm take over. He soon came in his shorts, shooting strings of cum in Kevin's hand. He moaned out once more before laying his head on Kevin’s chest. Kevin milked him for everything and took his hand from Steph’s shorts. He looked at his hand and saw the cum stringing through his fingers.

     Steph pulled his head from Kevin’s chest and looked at the taller man as he brought his cum covered hand into view. He watched as Kevin began to lick his hand clean. Steph was almost hard again from watching him.

     Kevin smiled as he saw Steph watching him. “ Still as sweet as I remember,” he said, after licking the last drop of cum from his hand. Steph gave a lazy smile. “ So, you say were still together?” Steph asked. Kevin sighed before pulling him into a real hug. He squeezed the lighter man and kissed his forehead. “ Of course,” Kevin said. He kissed Steph’s forehead again and rested his chin on his head. “ That’s cute, but I’m still mad at you,” Steph said, squeezing Kevin. Kevin chuckled and squeezed the shorter man back.

     “ I understand, I really just wanted to start talking to you again,” Kevin said, revealing his true intention. Steph smiled. “ I’m pretty miss able,” he replied cockily. “ You are,” Kevin said. " I really hope no one saw that," Kevin said, still gripping at Steph. Steph sighed. " I highly doubt they care, I mean, the world knows we're having sex," Steph said. Kevin slightly pulled back and looked Steph in the eyes. " So, we are sexing?" Kevin asked with a smile. Steph rolled his eyes and smiled. " That we  **were** sexing," Steph said, fixing his previous statement. " Oh wow," Kevin said with a slight smile. He let  Steph go and looked him over. He looked the younger man up and down. He noticed the stain on his shorts and apologized. “ I’m sorry for that,” Kevin said, smirking. Steph looked down and saw the mess. He shrugged and smiled. “ It’s cool, it won’t be happening no time soon,” Steph said, looking from his shorts to Kevin. “ Why not?” Kevin asked, poking his bottom lip out. Steph smiled and shook his head. “ Because we’re not together,” Steph responded. “ I only let my boyfriend touch me,” he finished.

     Kevin nodded his head with a small smile and sighed. " Welp, looks like you cheated on your boyfriend," he said, still smiling. Steph raised an eyebrow before responding. " Which is who?" he asked Kevin. " Me. Whenever you're ready." he responded. He looked Steph in the eyes before asking, “ How much time?”. Steph looked back at Kevin and truthfully replied. “ I don’t know, but I gotta go,” Steph said. " To the thing with your baby bro and Klay?" Kevin asked. " Yep, and I'm most likely late." Steph said before turning and walking towards the locker room. Kevin quickly followed.

     “ Well, at least let me walk you to the locker room,” Kevin said, stretching his legs out to catch up to Steph. He slowed his stride once he started walking next to the lighter man. “ So, what’s up with Klay and your brother?” Kevin asked, walking in tune with Steph. Steph shrugged and kept walking.  “ I think it’s nothing, but I think Klay’s gonna try to get with him,” Steph said. The two walked up the hallway and reached the locker room door. Kevin grabbed the handle and pulled the door. He held it open for Steph to walk through. Once Steph stepped through the doors, Kevin followed and let the door close.

     “ So, he’s not with Kyrie anymore?” Kevin asked the lighter man. Steph walked over to his locker and opened it. He pulled his bag from his locker and closed the door. “ I guess not...What happened in Rio?” Steph asked, moving over to the bench that sat in between him and Kevin.  “ I don’t really know, you know I was too busy being heartbroken,” Kevin said with a smile. Steph glanced up at Kevin and shook his head. “ Sure you were, but something had to happen. He hasn’t mentioned Kyrie since I’ve been around him,” Steph said, rummaging through his bag.

     Kevin leaned his tall body against a row of lockers and watched Steph. “ Well, you’re guess is as good as mine, Golden Boy,” Kevin said, crossing his arms. Steph found the shirt and shorts he was going to change into. “ Uhh, I’ll ask him when I get alone with him,” Steph responded, ignoring the name Kevin called him. “ I’m gonna go put these on, you can go now,” Steph said, looking at Kevin.  Kevin smirked before responding. “ I gotta make sure you get out of here alright,” Kevin said, slightly adjusting his body. “ You’re just tryna see me naked,” Steph said, moving to take his jersey off. “ I am,” Kevin admitted, watching the golden man take his shirt off. Steph shook his head and said “ For real Kevin, I’ll be alright by myself.”. Kevin moved from the lockers and nodded. “ Alright, Steph. It’s nice getting to speak with you again,” the taller man said.

     Steph put on his clean shirt and sighed. He smiled after, looking to Kevin. “ It’s good to talk to you again, too,” he said. Kevin smiled and waved him off. “ Alright. I’m gone, Durantula is walking out of the building,” Kevin said, leaving the locker room.

     Steph furrowed his brows before calling out “ You can’t refer to yourself in third person,”. He heard Kevin laugh as the door closed, leaving Steph alone in the locker room. He began to chuckle at Kevin’s actions. “ Damn, I missed him,” he whispered to himself.


	13. Seth and Klay!?!

                                                  

 

     

     Steph thought about what happened with Kevin and started to get lost in his thoughts. All the good feelings he had started to rush back and he started to question why the relationship was rocky.  _We were so good together..._ he thought as he stood in the empty locker room.  _What happened to us?..._ he thought. As soon as his mind crossed that thought, he immediately was reminded of when Kevin left and sighed. His feelings of abandonment and loneliness came back, rushing in with full force. Steph instantly scrunched up his face and frowned. He sighed before relaxing his face and turned his thoughts elsewhere. Before he could began to think about anything else, his phone started to ring. Steph shook his head and went to answer the phone.

     " Hello," Steph said, answering the line. " Yeah, Steph you still coming, bro?" Seth asked over the line. " Yeah man. Of course," Steph answered, looking around the locker room. " Alrght man. Just making sure, your ass was supposed to be here almost 30 minutes ago," Seth said, lightly chastising his older brother. Steph quickly checked his clock on his phone and sighed before speaking with Seth. " No need to worry, lil' bro. I'm on my way." Steph said. " He probably was having the soul sucked out of him from Kevin." Klay called over the line. Steph rolled his eyes and chuckled. " Whatever man. I'm on my way, Seth." Steph said. " Alright man. Get here before the food gets cold." Seth said before hanging up the phone. Steph smiled before quickly getting dressed. He threw his clothes on and left the locker room. He headed to his car and drove to meet Seth and Klay.

 

~~~~~~~~ _30 minutes later_ ~~~~~~~

 

     “ Hey!!” Klay called out to Steph as he stepped through Klay’s front door. Steph smiled and closed the door behind him. “ Wassup, Klay,” Steph said, walking through the living room. “ ‘Sup bro,” Klay said, coming to hug Steph. “ Man, you act like I didn’t just see you,” Steph said, hugging the taller man back. “ I love to give love,” Klay said and let go of Steph. Steph rolled his eyes at the man and chuckled. “ Sure you do,” Steph responded. He lightly punched Klay in the arm. " Ow, what was that for?" Klay asked, rubbing his arm. " I heard what you said." Steph said before hearing Seth speak to him.

     “ Hey, Steph,” Seth said, coming from the back of the house. “ Lil’ bro, lil’ bro,” Steph said, stepping around Klay and to his younger brother. He strode over to Seth and grabbed him by his shoulders. “ Please tell me he didn’t touch you yet,” Steph said, a worried glint in his eyes. Seth and Klay both laughed. “ Relax, Steph,” Klay said from behind the two brothers. “ I’m no pedophile,” Klay said with a smile.  “ I’m not that damn young,” Seth complained. Steph laughed at Seth’s reaction and hugged his baby brother. “ Good,” Steph said as he pulled back. “ I didn’t want to have to chop some dicks off,” Steph said, with a smile. Klay made a pained face as he grabbed at his crotch and Seth laughed. “ Damn, Klay, he would’ve took your shit,” Seth said, smiling. “ And yours, too,” Steph said, looking to Seth with a smile.

     Seth grabbed his crotch as Klay laughed at him. “ Oh no Seth, no ding a ling for you,” Klay said, grinning. “ Enough talks about ding a lings,” Seth said, gripping his crotch a little tighter. “ You’re making me uncomfortable,” he said. Steph shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  “ Man, what you have to eat, Klay?” Steph asked, walking around the kitchenette and to the refrigerator. “ Well,” came Klay’s voice from the hallway. He walked into the kitchen with Seth in tow. “ Your baby bro here,” Klay said wrapping an arm around the younger Curry. “ He cooked,” he said, proudly. Seth blushed and shook his head. “ Nah, Klay helped me,” he said, grinning at Klay. “ Nope, he did all the work,” Klay said, grabbing Seth tighter and pulling him into his side. Seth wrapped an arm around Klay’s back and the other around his front. “ We did it together,” the younger Curry said, smiling. Steph watched the scene take place between his brother and best friend. “ Okay,” he said slowly. “ What did you cook?” he asked, eyeing the two. Carefully looking at his brother and best friend.

     “ Well, I cooked some food,” Seth said, unwrapping himself from Klay. He walked past  Steph and to the stove. He got a plate from the cabinet above the stove and started to put food on the plate. Steph watched as a pork chop, mashed potatoes, and corn was placed onto the plate. He smiled as Seth reminded him of his dad and then suddenly frowned. Klay noticed the facial changes and remained looking at Steph. “ Hey, Steph you all good?” Klay asked Steph. He had walked over to Steph once Seth started fixing him a plate. He quietly asked the man with a hint of concern how he was. “ I’m good, Klay. Just had some thoughts was all,” Steph said. He smiled at Klay. Klay hunched his eyebrows together and frowned. “ I’m serious Steph. Is it about Kevin?” Klay asked. Steph shook his head and sighed. “ It’s nothing for real,” he answered Klay. Klay dropped the subject for now and smiled at his friend.

     “ Here you go, Steph,” Seth said, handing a plate to Steph. Steph smiled at Seth and took the plate. “ Thanks lil bro,” he said and walked to the island in the middle of Klay’s kitchen. Steph, Seth, and Klay all sat at the island and enjoyed their meal. Seth and Klay made light chatter while Steph sat in silence, watching the two. Steph started to think about him and Kevin and frowned. Klay looked away from Seth and towards Steph. He glanced at his friend and looked back to Seth. “Hey, you finished?” Klay whispered to Seth. “ Yeah, why?” Seth answered back. Klay shrugged his shoulder and glanced at Steph. “ I wanna talk to your big bro alone,” Klay said. Seth glanced at Steph and nodded his head. “He has been pretty mopey,” Seth said. “I know,” Klay said. With that, Seth got up from the island with his plate. He walked over to the sink and sat his plate in it. He took a glance at Steph and walked out of the kitchen. Klay watched him as he walked and turned his attention to Steph once Seth was gone.

     “ Alright, what’s going on?” Klay asked Steph. Steph looked up from his plate of untouched food, and he sighed. " Klay man, honestly, nothing is wrong," Steph said, trying to convince Klay he was okay. Klay shook his head at his friend and frowned. " Look, you're either moping because the potatoes got mashed or your thinking about your dad," Klay said, matter-a-fact like. Steph frowned at his friend and sighed. " You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Steph asked, watching his friend's features. " Nope, nope, nope," Klay said, smiling a little. Steph upturned one side of his face before speaking. " Alright, I am thinking about my dad," he said. " Ring ring ring, I am the winner," Klay said to Steph. Steph smiled at his friend before looking back down to his untouched plate. " Alright, seriously though," Klay began. " have you spoken with your dad since the game?" Klay asked Steph.

     Steph shook his head no and looked to Klay.


	14. You Wouldn't Understand Klay

                                                                                   

 

     Klay frowned to the older light skinned man. He shook his head and sighed at Steph's response. " Why the hell not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to him. Steph looked away from Klay, trying to think of something. _He just won't understand..._ Steph thought before speaking. He sighed out before looking back at Klay. " I'm waiting, Golden Boy." Klay said, bringing his arm up to rest his face on his hand. He looked at Steph intensely before Steph spoke. " Because, I..." Steph began, but come himself off. " Because you.." Klay said, trying to egg Steph on. " You wouldn't understand Klay." Steph said. Klay furrowed his eyebrows to Steph and made a face. " What would I not understand?" he asked, looking at Steph.

     " You don't understand, man. You're dad isn't disappointed in you for being gay." Steph said, now frowning. " I'm sure if you spoke with Dell, he wouldn't be so mad." Klay said, making suggestions. Steph shook his head and sighed.  " You don't understand how disappointed my dad is." Steph said, thinking of old memories. " Steph, man. Look, my dad wasn't too proud to hear I'm bisexual, but he got over it." Klay said, trying to make Steph feel better. " What did he do until he got over you coming out to him?" Steph asked, looking into Klay's chocolate eyes. 

     Klay grimaced as he thought about his father's actions from a few years ago. " Uhh, he wasn't too extreme, but he did tell me how upset and mad he was." Klay said, trying to clean up his experience. Steph sighed again and looked away from Klay's stare. " I'm not ready to hear that yet," Steph said, making a slight face at the thought of his dad. " Steph, bro. It's been nearly 2 months. I know you have spoken with your moms," Klay said, trying to reassure his friend.

     Steph grimaced at the suggestion. " By talk you mean text, right?" Steph asked, glancing around Klay's kitchen. " No by talk, negro I mean mouth to mouth." Klay said, raising an eyebrow to Steph. " Well, I wouldn't kiss my momma on the mouth to talk to her," Steph smartly answered. Klay straight faced Steph before rolling his eyes. He sighed through his nose and replied. " You wouldn't kiss her because you're gay, but I meant words coming out of your mouth." Klay said, smiling. Steph chuckled at Klay's comment. " You're right, I wouldn't kiss her cause I'm gay, but I have talked to her." Steph said. " Through the phone?" Klay asked.

  
     Steph frowned before speaking. " Uhhh... I've sent her some texts, but I haven't spoken to her yet. Seth has though," Steph said, still frowning. Klay shook his head at him. " Bro, that's dumb. Just go talk to her already. I know she wants to hear from you," Klay said. Steph sighed and nodded. " You know Mrs. Sonya's fine ass be worried about you." Klay said, wiggling his eyebrows. Steph raised his eyebrows at Klay and frowned. " Don't ever call my momma fine, bro." Steph said, frowning. Klay chuckled. " You know I love the family." he said, with a wink. Steph rolled his eyes at Klay. " You're a fucking pervert. Wanting a dude brother and mother." Steph muttered. He shook his head at Klay again. " I thought you liked people younger than you," Steph said, raising an eyebrow. " I do, but I be needing someone a lil seasoned, too." Klay said, winking again. Steph shuttered at Klay's statement. Klay chuckled at Steph's actions and shook his head. " I'm just fucking with you, bro. But, for real on a serious note, go talk to your parents. The best way for them to understand what's going on is to talk to you and get a hint of your feelings." Klay said, giving real insight.

  
     Steph sighed and nodded his head. " You're right I do, but I got other things to sort through before I do that," Steph said. Klay furrowed his brows. " Like what exactly?" Klay asked. " My relationship with Kevin, this NBA season, my public image, and some other business aspects." Steph said, thinking over the hundreds of things he had to worry about. Klay slowly nodded his head before replying. " Look Wardell, I know you got a lot of shit going on and everybody's on your ass or out of your ass." Klay said, smiling towards the end of his sentence.  Steph made a face to Klay. " Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, trying not to smile. " That last part was about Kevin, but yeah, back to what I was saying. I know you got a lot going on, but talking to your parents is one thing you need to handle," Klay told Steph, becoming serious.

  
     Steph sighed and nodded his head. " You're right," Steph said. " Of course I'm right. Remember I went through something similar, just not on a national platform." Klay said, reminding Steph of his own crisis. Steph nodded his head again. " Word of advice, talk to your momma first. She'll understand more, mine's did." Klay said, looking at Steph. Steph looked into Klay's eyes and saw the understanding. " I'm gonna talk to her first." he said, connecting with Klay. " You swear?" Klay said, holding his pinkie out to his friend. Steph glanced at the pinkie.  " Come on man, I know it's not as big as KD’s, but you can still grip it," Klay said, smiling at Steph. Steph started to laugh at Klay's comment. " Dude, you're sick, but alright," he got out between laughs. He brought his pinkie up to Klay's and the two pinkie promised.  " I will talk to my momma," Steph said out loud.

     " Alright cool, now eat. Seth put 'em all out in that," Klay said, pointing to the pork chop on Steph's plate.  " Yeah I know, I taught him how to put 'em out," Steph said, smiling to Klay and referring to cooking. " Yeah, you taught him how to put 'em out, but last night, I had to teach him how to take it," Klay said, wiggling his eyebrows at Steph.

  
     " WHATTT!!!!!" Steph screamed as Klay laughed. 


	15. I'm Not Stopping

 

                                       

_~~~~~~~~ A few weeks later ~~~~~_

 

     Steph was laying on the gym floor, looking up to Kevin. He sighed as he stared at the near 7 footer. Hearing a sigh caught Kevin's attention. He looked down at Steph and gave a small smile. " Hey, there Golden Boy. What you thinking about?" Kevin asked Steph as he stared up at him. Steph shook his head, wakening himself from his thoughts. He glanced around the gym before bringing his eyes back to Kevin. He sighed again before answering.

     " Nothing," Steph answered, still looking up to the superstar. Kevin furrowed his brows before looking into Steph's hazel eyes. " So, what you doing?" Kevin asked, growing slightly worried for the 6'3 guard. " Just looking at you," Steph responded. " Damn, you haven't been sitting in the house that long." Kevin answered. Steph raised an eyebrow before speaking. " Why do you say that?" he asked from the floor. " Because you're just staring." Kevin said, smirking. " Like what you see?" Kevin asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Steph rolled his eyes from the floor and sighed. " Fuck you, Kevin." he said. Kevin smirked again. " Shit, you want to?" Kevin asked with his smirk. Steph smiled before rolling his eyes again. " I mean, we did just finish shooting drills and you know, I want to practice some more back shots." Kevin said, licking his lips. Steph laughed from the floor.

     He was invited to come to the gym with Klay, but when the two arrived Kevin was there shooting with Draymond. The two were having their own little practice. Steph wanted to leave, but Klay pointed out that it was the only time they had left to practice alone before their season opener. They spent a few hours shooting around and doing drills. Eventually Klay left with Draymond, and Steph and Kevin were left alone in the gym.

     " Earth to Steph," Kevin said, worry dripping through his tone. " You fantasizing about those back shots? I can give 'em to you in the locker room." Kevin said, trying to catch Steph's attention. Steph smiled again and shook his head. " No, I'm not thinking about you're back shots. I'm thinking about something else." Steph said, losing his smile towards the end of his sentence. Kevin nodded his head and hummed to himself. " You sure you not thinking too hard?" Kevin asked, glancing over the man laying on the ground. Steph shook his head and continued to lay on the ground. Kevin walked a slow circle around the lighter man and stopped in front of him.

     " Look, you can tell me if I did anything," Kevin said after some time. " Well you did leave me a few mon-" Steph started, looking at Kevin. He was quickly interrupted by Kevin. " Besides that smart ass," Kevin said, placing his hands on his hips. Steph smiled a little before sighing. " Is it the back shots thing? If so, I can just drive to the hoop. I just need you to clear the paint." Kevin said, bringing his arms up to signal Steph to spread his legs. Steph rolled his eyes and smiled again. He looked into Kevin's eyes before dropping his smile. Kevin saw the smile drop and grew serious. " So, what's on your mind?" Kevin asked, placing his hands back on his hips.

     " I have something on my mind, but I'm not talking to you," Steph said from the floor. Kevin moved his hands from his waist and started to lightly kick Steph's feet. " Why?" he asked, tapping Steph's left foot. Steph watched as Kevin kicked his left foot and started to kick back. " Because," Steph started. He lifted his right foot up and then tapped Kevin's foot. " 'Cause what?" Kevin asked, moving his foot from Steph's feet. Steph shrugged and tried to hit Kevin's foot with his own. Kevin stopped moving and stared at the younger man. " Come on Steph, you aren't usually this moody unless you're not getting dick or something serious is going on, which in this case I'm hoping is the first choice," Kevin said, watching Steph's feet tap over his. Steph sighed at Kevin and then frowned.

     " Well, I am dick deprived, but I'm not sad about that," Steph answered Kevin. He watched his feet move over Kevin's foot. He started to hook his feet around Kevin's ankle. " I know you are, even though there is one nice good dick in front of you," Kevin said, smiling. Steph rolled his eyes and pulled his hooked feet to him. Kevin instantly fell on top of Steph and Kevin smiled again. 

     " Yeah, you are a nice looking dick," Steph said, looking into Kevin's face. Kevin chuckled and then straddled Steph's hips. " I did offer to give you some nice looking dick," Kevin said. " Do you mean you or you're actual dick?" Steph asked, glancing between Kevin's face and actual dick. " A bit of both." Kevin said, smiling hard. He then lost his smile and raised his eyebrows. He looked into Steph's eyes and looked between their bodies. Kevin instantly frowned. He looked back into Steph's face and spoke. " If you tell anybody I straddled you, I'm gonna end you," Kevin jokingly threatened Steph. Steph smiled and brought his hands to Kevin's hips. " I swear I'm not, my lips are sealed," Steph said, grinning.

     " Good, now unseal them about what you're thinking about," Kevin told Steph. Steph slowly nodded his head and ran his hands over Kevin's thighs. A small silence sat between the two. Kevin quietly awaited an answer from Steph. He watched as Steph's fingers traced over his thighs. Steph quietly breathed before speaking. He pondered whether or not he should tell Kevin his dilemma and eventually came to a conclusion. " I gotta call my mom," he admitted after some time.

     Kevin continued to watch Steph's fingers roam over his thighs as his shorts had hiked up his legs when he got on top of Steph. Kevin nodded his head at the revelation. He quietly spoke. " Okay, do it," he nearly whispered. Steph shook his head and sighed. " I can't," he answered, watching Kevin's face as Kevin concentrated on his fingers. Kevin looked up from Steph's hands and to his eyes. " Why the hell not?" he asked, making a face. " Why do you sound just like Klay?" Steph asked the darker man. " I'm not hitting on your baby bro and your momma, so I don't sound just like him," Kevin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

     " Yeah, thank you for not doing that, but he said the same thing to me...to go talk to her," Steph said, glancing to Kevin. " So that means that you should," Kevin said, uncrossing his arms and bringing his hands to rest on Steph's chest. " There is not a lot me and Klay agree on," Kevin said, earning a chuckle from Steph. " That is so right, but I can't speak with her right now. I think my dad is keeping me from talking to her," Steph said, slowing his roaming hands. " Why do you say that?" Kevin asked, looking into Steph's eyes. " He's not physically, but presence wise he is. I'm afraid of what he's going to say." Steph said, admitting his biggest fear out loud. " Mmmm, you should still go talk to her or at least talk to her away from your dad." Kevin said, trying to help his ex lover. " Can't," Steph quickly answered. Kevin shook his head. " Can't or you won't?" he asked.

     Steph sighed and left Kevin's question unanswered. He looked away from Kevin's eyes and closed his own. He felt Kevin moving his right hand to play with his clothed nipple. and started to laugh. His nipple started to become hard and Kevin pinched it. Steph smiled and jumped a little bit. " Stop that," he told Kevin. Kevin continued doing it and then started with his other hand on Steph's other nipple. " Nope," Kevin said. He looked to Steph's face and smirked.

     " I'm not stopping until you agree to talk to your moms," Kevin said, stopping his nipple torture with one hand. Steph tried to stop him, but Kevin grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He looked down at Steph and smiled. " If you don't, then I won't stop and if I don't stop, then you know how this will end," Kevin said, watching Steph with a smirk.


	16. Kev the Perv

                                                            

 

     Steph sighed as he looked into Kevin's eyes. He felt himself start to get aroused at the closeness of their bodies and wanted to touch Kevin. _Damn, I really do need some release..._ Steph thought, licking his lips and glancing to Kevin's. " I saw that, Golden Boy." Kevin pointed out with a smirk. Kevin brought his lips towards Steph and stopped to where the two were almost kissing. Steph wanted to close the space between their lips, but he refrained himself and smiled in Kevin's face. Kevin felt the smile and pulled back from Steph's face. " Why are you smiling?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to the lighter man. " No reason." Steph said, still smiling. " Bullshit." Kevin said, keeping a tight grip on Steph's trapped hands. Steph continued to smile and shrugged his shoulders.

     " You just complained of me being mopey, now you trippin' about me smiling?" Steph smartly asked, thinking of an idea to get free. Kevin slightly loosened his grip and frowned. " Look smart ass, you don't go from depressed to content in three minutes." Kevin said, straight facing Steph. " Welp, I do." Steph replied. Kevin chuckled before speaking. " Okay, _Stephanie_ ," he said, rolling his eyes and looking over Steph again. Steph furrowed his eyebrows and moved his head slightly to the side before beginning to move his body.

     Steph started to move his body from side to side, trying to escape Kevin's strong hold. " What are you doing?" Kevin asked, feeling a slight friction as Steph moved. " Trying...to...get...lose." Steph said in between the shake of his body. Kevin laughed at the fruitless movement. " You're not going anywhere, Golden Boy." he said, enjoying the slight friction that Steph was giving. " Maybe I'm not trying to get free," Steph said breathlessly, hoping to achieve his goal. " So what the hell are you trying to - Oh!" Kevin said, jumping from Steph's body and onto the floor next to Steph's body. Kevin looked at Steph's erection and back to his face.

     " I touched your hole," Steph said, smiling at Kevin. " That was my no-no circle!" Kevin exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Steph.  " I don't like that," Kevin said, looking back at Steph's erection with a frown. Steph chuckled at Kevin's reaction. " Well, you touch my no-no circle all the time." Steph said, still smiling. " That's different, I turned your no-no circle to a 'Kevin give me more' circle," Kevin said, still frowning from what happened. Steph chuckled at Kevin's statement and sat up from the floor. Kevin shook his head and moved behind Steph. Steph watched as the near 7 footer slithered his body behind him and grabbed him into a sort of bear hug.

   " Aww, c'mon. I was just free." Steph said, struggling in Kevin's grip once again. " Yep, now you can't try any 'no-no' circle business again." Kevin said against Steph's ear. Steph started to wiggle his body again, but couldn't pull free. He gave up and went limp as Kevin started to rock against him. " Man, you have a such a snake grip," Steph said, looking behind him to Kevin's face.

     " Haha, very funny." Kevin said, frowning. " For real, you know snake's are strong, slithery creatures. Can't help what you are." Steph said with a smile. Kevin rolled his eyes and brought a hand to Steph's front. He wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him to his own chest. His hand trailed down his abs and made small, light circles at his belly button. " Fuck you for that one, but back to what is really the issue." Kevin said, bringing his hand to Steph's shorts. Steph watched as Kevin's fingers danced around his the waistband of his shorts. " I'm not sure if I can speak with her." Steph got out breathlessly.

     " Tss tsss tsss," Kevin said, making a snake sound. He took his hand and went in Steph's shorts. Kevin moved his other hand to hold the waistband of the shorts and moved his head to see Steph's underwear. " I like your undies. Batman today, hmm?" Kevin whispered into Steph's ear. Kevin moved his hands back to the waistband of the shorts and smiled at Steph. " You know I love superheros." Steph said, breathlessly. Kevin nodded his head before moving one hand to one of Steph's nipples. " I know that, I would love to see you in some Flash undies." Kevin whispered. Steph watched as Kevin moved his fingers across his nipples. " Uhhh," Steph lowly moaned, wanting to give in to Kevin. Kevin smirked. He moved his other hand to Steph's nipple and began to play with it. He shook his head before speaking. " I'm pretty sure you know where this is headed, so just agree already," Kevin whispered, moving his hands from Steph's nipples. He slid both hands past Steph's abs and to his dick. Steph watched as Kevin opened his shorts and moved his boxers. He watched with wide eyes as Kevin was reaching for his dick.

     " Alright, Kevin. Stop!" Steph said with a slight grin and wide eyes. " I see you're not kidding," Steph said, watching him withdraw his hands. Kevin shook his head and brought his hands back up. He wrapped them back around Steph's chest and made Steph look him in the eyes. " You gonna call her?" Kevin asked Steph, searching Steph's hazel eyes. Steph looked back and smiled. " Yes _dad_ ," Steph said while also nodding his head. " It's not dad to you, it's daddy." Kevin said with a smirk to the smiling man. Steph rolled his eyes and chuckled. " Well, yes  _daddy_." he said, shaking his head. " Good," Kevin said, letting Steph go and getting off the floor. Once Kevin was up he put his hand out for Steph.

     Steph laid back on the court and placed his hands over his eyes. " Hold on a second," he said to Kevin. Kevin chuckled and looked Steph over. He was turning red with a stent in his shorts. " I didn't even touch your dick yet," Kevin said with a smile. " Yeah, well your 'no-no' circle did." Steph replied, smiling from behind his hands. Kevin rolled his eyes. " You should get no pleasure from my circle." he said. " I really should. I bet it's all tight and warm and - " " Stop Steph!" Kevin whined, interrupting the man. Steph chuckled at Kevin's outburst. " What?" Steph asked, sounding innocent. " You know what? You pervert," Kevin said, pouting.  Steph moved his hands and looked up at Kevin.

     " I'm a pervert?" Steph asks, smiling. Kevin nods his head and continues to give a slight pout. " Says the guy who looks at my underwear every time I get dressed, slaps and grips my ass during practice, and makes me drop my soap in the shower in the locker rooms." Steph said, naming a few instances. Kevin lost his pout and began to smile. " You make me sound like a pervert." he said, chuckling. " Because you lowkey are," Steph said before standing up. He grabbed Kevin's hand and Kevin pulled him up.

     " Whatever, I am not a pervert, but you better call your moms," Kevin said once Steph was up. " Negro, youse a pervert." Steph said, looking into Kevin's face. " I am not a pervert and you better call you momma." Kevin said, reiterating his point. " Alright man," Steph called out to Kevin, smiling.  " 'Alright man' my ass. You better or I'm calling my moms,"Kevin called over his shoulder before walking off to the locker room. 

    Steph smiled at Kevin's back. " Man, I need to be calling her for what you did to me," Steph said, glancing down looking at his semi erection. " I don't know what you talking about Golden Boy," Kevin called out before walking out of the gym. Steph shook his head and sighed.

     " Kev the Perv," Steph muttered to himself and then walked out of the gym.


	17. Come on, Wardell

 

 

         

     

~~~~~ _2 weeks later ~~~~~~~~_

 

    _RRRrrriiiinnnnngggg..._

_RRRrrriiiinnnnngggg..._

     Stephen's phone ringed in his living room. He walked past it a few times, contemplating on answering it. He knew who was calling, but just couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. He knew he should answer, but continued to pace in front of it.

     The phone stopped ringing when he stepped in front of it. He looked at the phone that was laying on his couch in his Southern Oakland home.

     After the promises he made to Kevin and Klay, he knew he had to call, or in this case, answer his mother's phone call.

     " God, I'm terrible," he muttered to himself. He watched his phone and went to pick it up. He held the phone in his hands and stared at the screen. The lock screen read that his mother called him 3 times earlier. He slid his finger across the screen, clearing the notifications.

     Steph sighed and slumped his shoulders. He took a seat on the couch and continued to look at the phone. A few minutes of staring, his phone began to ring again.

     The sharpshooter slightly jumped and widened his eyes before placing the phone next to him on the couch. Eventually the phone stopped ringing and he sighed. " Sorry, moms," he mumbled and relaxed into the sofa.

     " I hope you didn't drop calls for Kevin," Sonya, Steph's mother , said before appearing in front of the sharpshooter. Steph jumped from the sofa and stared at his mother.

     " Wait, you didn't tell me you were coming here," Steph said once he was done staring. Sonya crossed her arms over her chest and looked to her eldest son. " Well, I would have had my loving son answered the phone," Sonya said, cocking her eyebrow to Steph.

     " Oh," Steph said, smiling a little. " I had been busy was all," Steph lied, looking away from his mother. Sonya frowned at Steph before calling his lie out. " Of course you have, with not a damn thing," she said.

     Steph made a face at his mother before sighing. " I'm sorry momma," he said, moving from his spot in his living room. He went to hug his mother, who unfolded her arms to hug him back. " Mmhmm, you should be. Had me worrying about your big headed self," Sonya said with a smile on her face.

     Steph squeezed her before letting go. " I'm sorry," he said again, glancing from Sonya's face. His mother smiled again before moving around him. " It's all fine, son. I'm not taking it personal," she said before sitting down on Steph's couch. She settled on the couch and got comfortable. She placed her arms on the back of the couch and stretched out. She crossed her legs and looked Steph in his eyes before saying, “ So, why haven’t you been answering my calls?”.

     Steph sighed. _Of all the times she wants to come over and talk, she picks now_  ...Steph thought to himself. He blinked at his mother and she blinked back, half grinning. " Come on son, I don't have all day. I get older by the minute," Sonya said, watching her eldest son.

     Steph sighed again before clapping his hands together. " Alright, momma," he began. He carefully thought of his words before saying them. " 'Alright momma' what?" Sonya asked, growing impatient. She was giving Steph a stern stare, looking every bit of mean.

     " I haven't been avoiding you," Steph said, raising an eyebrow at his own statement. He unclasped his hands and brought them to his sides. His mother lightly hummed at his response and shook her head. " Do I really have to force it out of you?" she asked, looking the light skinned over. " Of course not," Steph immediately replied.

     " Okay, so what is the issue? Are you avoiding me because your father found out you were gay?" she outwardly asked. Steph cringed his face before answering his mother. " Uhhmmm," Steph said, furrowing his eyebrows. " That is not an answer, son." Sonya reprimanded Steph. Her son sighed before glancing away from her and answering.  " Well...honestly, yes," he said, looking into Sonya's hazel eyes.

     Sonya shook her head at her son's response. She looked into his eyes before replying. " Why?" she asked, moving from the couch. Steph looked to the ground and sighed. " I asked you a question, son." Sonya said, watching the 6'3 guard. Steph kept looking at the ground and shrugged. Sonya sighed at his actions. " Come on, Wardell. Why are you avoiding me?" Sonya softly asked Steph. 

     The troubled man shrugged once again and felt like crying. He sighed again before answering his mother. " Because, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me," Steph said, his eyes getting slightly watered.


	18. I'm Sorry Momma

 

                                        

     

     Sonya frowned at Steph's words. She shook her head and rushed around Steph's coffee table to hug him. She knew he needed the embrace after revealing how he truly felt. She wondered about him sometimes.

     After rushing to the troubled man, she pushed his head into her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his lean frame. Steph rested his head on her shoulder and tried to hold back his tears. " I'm sorry, momma." Steph mumbled to his mother. Sonya shook her head and lightly rubbed Steph's head before she replied. " Do not be sorry, love." she quietly said into Steph's ear. " But -" " Now you listen, just because your father doesn't condone homosexuals doesn't mean I won't stop loving you, Steph," Sonya interrupted, still holding Steph to her. " But dad must hate me," Steph said, his voice cracking as he spoke. " No he doesn't, he is just upset right now. He'll get over it," Sonya assured her son.

     " No he won't, you know I've done everything to be like him and please him," Steph said, tears streaming down his face. He tightly hugged his mother as he spoke. Sonya hugged back as Steph cried. " I know baby, but you don't need to be like him," Sonya replied to her son. " Quite frankly, you're better than him." Sonya mumbled while rolling her eyes at the thought of her husband. Steph heard the statement and shook his head on Sonya's shoulder.

     " I'm not better than him and I have to be like himbor he won't love me," Steph quietly cried out. Sonya rubbed Steph's back and sighed. " What makes you think that Steph?" she asked, wanting to console her son. " I...I...I see it momma. The way he looks at me and how he admires his friends' sons because their all straight," Steph said, thinking about the slick dirty looks his father would give him. Sonya shook her head at her husband's actions. " There is no excuse for that behavior, but that proves nothing, baby." Sonya said, trying to ease Steph's mind. 

     Steph gave a small unhappy chuckle at his mother's words. He knew she was lying to make him feel better. He only hoped he could abide in her words for the time being. " What about the interviews? I...I...I heard him speak on me before." Steph said, trying to prove to his mother the truth. Sonya sighed for what felt like the thousandth time before speaking.

     " I'm sorry for cursing, but fuck that interview and for right now, fuck your father," Sonya said. " I knew you weren't happy being with girls Steph, but I wanted you to find that out for yourself," she continued.

     Steph brought a hand up to wipe at his tears. He sniffled and watched as his tears dried on his mother's shirt." What are you talking about?" Steph asked, trying to feign innocence. Sonya chuckled at her son's actions before replying. " Trust me, Wardell. You and I both know what I'm talking about." Sonya replied. Steph sniffled before speaking, deciding to give up his ignorant act. " Well, when did you know?" he asked. Sonya smiled and squeezed Steph again.

     " When you were in high school, I saw how you looked at your teammate, Jax. I knew you liked him and I think your father knew too," Sonya said, recalling a memory. " Even when I was with Ayesha?" Steph asked as his tears slowed. " Yes, a mother always knows. You were just experimenting," Sonya replied to her son. Steph furrowed his eyebrows. " Even when we got caught having s-" " Yes, those row of used condoms were for experimental purposes only, love." Sonya replied, interrupting her teary eyed son.

     " Eww, don't say it like that," Steph slightly complained while in his mother's arms. " I'm simply reiteritng that a mother knows, son." Sonya replied. Steph gave a small smile, before sighing in his mother's embrace. He furrowed his eyebrows before speaking. " Well, since you know, what am I going to do?" he asked. Sonya squeezed again at her son and chuckled. " I don't know that much, but the only thing you can do is let it play out, son. There is nothing else you can do," she said.

     Steph nodded at his mother's words. He thought about what he did to his siblings and family. He thought about his fans and his team. He even thought about Kevin.

     " Hey, Wardell," Sonya lightly called, interrupting Steph's thoughts. " Yes?" Steph answered his mother. " I want you to look at me son," she said, moving to half way unwrap herself from Steph's hold.

     Steph moved out of her strong embrace and held his mother at arms length. Sonya stared up into Steph's green eyes and saw the tears threatening to fall again. " I want you to promise me that you will be okay," she softly told the 6'3 man. Steph nodded his head. " No, I want you to say it. You speak what you do into existence," his mother said.

     " Alright, I will be okay," he said to his mother, staring back into her green eyes. " Good, now believe you will," Sonya said, lightly rubbing Steph's face. " I really want you to get better and get back to yourself,” his mother continued. Steph licked his lips and nodded his head. “ But how do I get back to that?” he asked.

     Sonya brought her hand to Steph’s unkempt hair and ran her hand over it. She frowned and raised her eyebrows. “ Firstly, cut this mop on your head,” Sonya said. Steph smiled at his mother’s comment. “ It’s not that bad,” he said while trying to glance at his hair. Sonya glanced between Steph’s eyes and hair. “ It is very unruly,” she said while making another face. " No wonder why you can't keep a lady. Looking very jagged." Sonya said, frowning at Steph's uncut hair. Steph smiled at his mother.

     " You know I'm gay, so I don't try to keep a lady." Steph said while watching his mother's face. Sonya smiled back at her son. " You can't keep a man either, son." Sonya said while beaming at Steph. Steph raised an eyebrow at his mother's comment before laughing at her words.


	19. Hardly Have Any Tears

 

                                                            

     

     Steph continued to laugh at his mother. " I didn't know you were good with jokes." he told his mother once he quieted down. " Well, what can I say. I knew a few boys with sugar in their tanks." Sonya said. Steph frowned at the term his mother used. " Momma, please don't ever say that again." Steph said, trying to forget what his mother said. Sonya laughed at her son's expense. 

     " I'm sorry son, I won't say that again." Sonya said, smiling at Steph. She then lost her smile and grew serious. " Now, you know what I'm about to say." she said, staring at Steph and causing him to move in his spot. " Noo, I don't want to hear it." Steph whined. " Steph," Sonya said. " I know, I know..." Steph mumbled and frowned. He gave his mother all his attention, looking at her intently.

    “ Now that I have finally addressed you avoiding me-" " I wasn't avoiding you," Steph interrupted his mother, trying to speak up for himself. " You were. You very much were." Sonya said, softly glaring up towards Steph. " No, I-" " Wardell." Sonya said in a warning tone. Steph quickly shushed his mouth and continued to listen. 

     " Now that I have addressed you avoiding me, the next thing you must do is talk to Dell,” Sonya said, softening her gaze. “ But-” Steph began to say, but was cut off by his mother. “ Shush love, I don’t mean right this moment,” Sonya said, bringing her hand to Steph’s face. " God forbid this moment right now anyway. He is very upset with the way things played out." Sonya said, looking into Steph's eyes.

     Steph looked away from his mother's eyes and frowned. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking to his mother. " When will he stop being mad?" Steph quietly asked, still looking to the ground. Sonya sighed. " I do not know, nor do I care. All I know is whether he is mad or not, you must speak with him." Sonya said, slightly chastising her son.

     Steph looked from the ground and to Sonya's eyes. He slowly blinked a few times and sighed. " But I'm not rea-" “ I’ll handle Dell until you’re ready...,” Sonya said, cutting him off. She looked into Steph’s troubled eyes and felt sympathy for him.

     “ Okay,” Steph said after a moment. " By handle I really hope you mean something good," Steph mumbled. Sonya sighed and broke apart from Steph’s hold. " Anything is good when it's coming from momma Sonya," Steph's mother said, giving a slight smirk. Steph widened his eyes slightly and shook his head. " Not them whippings we used to catch. Those were not good." Steph said, recalling the times he and Seth used to get into trouble.

     Sonya chuckled at her son. " Let's not reminisce on old times, shall we." she said, smiling. Steph smiled back at his mother and nodded his head. “ Good. Now, let us go wipe our tears and grab that famous ice cream I hear you talk so much about,” Sonya said, still smiling.

     Steph wiped at his tears and smiled again. " You hardly have any tears, momma." Steph said, observing Sonya's dry cheeks. " Boy, take me to get ice cream." Sonya said, causing Steph to chuckle before answering. “ Alright, but we are not going back to Ronnie’s,” he said. He moved to go grab his car keys. “ Why not?” Sonya asked from her spot in the living room. “ Because,” Steph began. He walked into the living room with his keys and wallet in hand. “ Mr. Ronnie flirts with you and he’s too old,” he finished. Sonya raised an eyebrow to her eldest son. “ Ooohh, you’re saying I’m too old to flirt?” she asked Steph.

     “ What? I-I-old?” Steph stammered out and turned red. His mother walked out of the living room, laughing. “ Come on, young boy. Mr. Ronnie is waiting,” she called before walking out of the house. Steph opened and closed his mouth twice before shaking his head and walking out of the house.

     “ This old lady’s crazy,” he muttered to himself. “ I heard that!” his mother called from outside. “ I’m coming mother!” Steph said and hurriedly locked the door.

 


	20. The Curry Is Sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klay's back. :-)

 

__

_~~~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~_

 

     " _The Curry Is Sweet_? " Klay read aloud from the tv screen. " Yep," Steph said, slouching on his sofa. " The fuck?" Klay said looking to Steph. “ That’s a weird title,” Klay said, glancing back to the tv screen. “ It’s to catch attention, Klay,” Steph explained, staring at the screen. “ Attention about what? You being gay?” the taller man lightly joked.

     Steph turned his head from the tv to Klay. “ Yes, Klay and that’s not funny. This news has been out for a while, man,” Steph said, growing slightly angry at his friend’s inconsiderate comment. “ I’m sorry, bro, but the title’s just a little weird.” Klay said, while Steph turned back to the tv.

     " I thought curry was spicy, though," Klay said muttered after a moment. " It is," Steph responded, never taking his eyes from the screen. " Oh, that's pretty clever," Klay said, smiling at the arrangement of words on the screen. " Klay," Steph said, moving his eyes to Klay. " Oh, my b, bro," Klay said, apologizing to his best friend for a second time. Klay moved to sit on the sofa next to Steph.

     " If it makes you feel better, your brother likes sweet curry," Klay said after sitting and looking at Steph's face. Steph sighed out loud at Klay's comment. " That doesn't make me feel better," Steph mumbled to Klay. "Sorry," Klay mumbled back. He turned from Steph's face and looked at the tv. The two watched as Stephen A. and Max argued.

     " I don't think NBA players will care much about Stephen's sexuality," Max said, adjusting his blue tie. " Pssh," Stephen A. said. He rolled his eyes and fixed his mouth in a frown. " I highly doubt that. This 'outing' will probably change the locker room vibe and pit some players against him," Stephen A. said.

     Max furrowed his brows at Stephen A. and frowned. " That can't be. I mean, sure players are going to be a little iffy at first, but they'll get comfortable with him again," Max said. "No," Stephen A. said.

     The bald part of his head shined as he lightly shook his head. " I think a lot of his relationships with other players will change," Stephen A. said. " Now how would you know that?" Max asked, clasping his hands over the tabletop. " Because, he's a widely respected player and knows many players around the league. They will have to take a stance on his sexuality, whether they be for it or against it," Stephen A. argued.

     Max nodded his head in agreement. " That actually makes sense and is probably true, but I would hope his relationship with Kevin isn't affecting his play," Max said thoughtfully. " I couldn't tell during the Finals," Stephen A. said. Max slightly shrugged his left shoulder. " I mean, Kevin didn't leave yet, so he was probably alright," Max said. Stephen A. shook his head.

     " I don't understand how that whole fiasco will affect their game, but I hope it's in a good way," Stephen A. said. " Yeah, I can't wait for Stephen's and Kevin's first matchup against Sacramento in a few days," Max said. Stephen A. nodded his head and smirked a little.

     " That'll be a game everyone will be anticipating," Stephen A. said, with his slight smirk. Max gave a slight chuckle before agreeing. " Yep, now onto the next topic, 'Is LeBron going to leave the Land?'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this one on a cliffhanger... Do you guys think LBJ is leaving though, after being swept? Also, congrats to the warriors for having 3 championships in 4 years. These 3 chapters were for you guys.


	21. For Realsies

 

                                                                 

     

     " Uuuhhhhh, I don't want to hear about LeBron James," Klay complained from his spot next to Steph. He got up and grabbed the remote from the coffee table that was in front of him. He turned the volume down and glanced to Steph. He saw his bestie looking worse than before.

     Klay sighed and placed the remote back on the coffee table. He took a seat right next to Steph. He scooted as close as he could and brought an arm around the smaller man. He squeezed at Steph's shoulders before speaking. " Hey, Steph," he whispered. " Yeah?" Steph answered back. " It's okay, bro. Don't let them get you down," Klay said, trying to clear Steph's thoughts.

     " But they made a great point, Klay." Steph said, he looked from the tv and to Klay's face. " What do other players think of me now? What do kids think of me? How about my teammates? What about you?" Steph rambled, his eyes going slightly hazy.

" Hey. Look, I don't think any different of you," Klay said, squeezing at Steph again. " You don't?" Steph asked, his eyes clearing slightly. " Nope, I still respect you and as far as I know, everyone on the team still respects you. Probably except Draymond, but his donkey ass don't count," Klay said. Steph slightly smiled at the last part before frowning. " That covers you guys, but what about everyone else?" Steph asked. " Fuck everyone else, Steph," Klay said. " You have to stop worrying about everyone else. Steph, you're gay. You know, I know, the team knows, everybody in the world knows. The only thing they can do is either accept your fruity lightskinned ass or fuck off, bro," Klay continued and finished. He brought his other arm up and forced Steph into a hug.

     Steph hugged Klay back and sighed. " That's a lot easier said than done, Klay." Steph said into Klay's shoulder as he laid his head down. " I know it is, but you just have to be strong and lean on your friends and family for support, Golden Boy," Klay responded. " Yeah. Thanks, Klay," Steph said, moving to squeeze Klay into a hug. " No problem, bro," Klay said, squeezing the smaller man back.

     Klay broke away from Steph and looked the man in his eyes. " You all good?" Klay asked Steph. Steph looked into Klay's brown orbs and nodded his head. " Yeah, I'm good," he answered back. Klay smirked before speaking. " Like, for realsies good?" he asked, wanting to see Steph smile. " For 'realsies' isn't a thing," Steph smartly responded. " Shut the hell up negro and answer me." Klay said, losing his smirk.

     Steph smiled and raised an eyebrow. " Wait, you want me to shut the hell up or answer you, bro?" he asked, starting to get a little joy from Klay. Klay rolled his eyes. " Close your mouth and then open it again to answer," Klay said slowly, having to break down what he meant. Steph chuckled. " Yeah, man. I'm good." Steph said. " Your good what?" Klay asked, feeling good. " I'm good what?" Steph replied in question. Klay sighed and watched Steph's confused look. " Your good for-" Klay said, leading Steph on. " Oh, for realsies." Steph said, smiling again.

     Klay smiled at Steph before speaking. " Cool, now come on,” Klay began “ We have some shots to go practice on before your big day tomorrow,” he finished.

 


	22. I Hope You're Right

 

                                                                 

 

_~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~_

 

 _SWISH, SWISH,_ _SWISH_

     “ Damn, bro. Save some of that for tonight,” Klay shouted out to Steph as he walked into the gym. Steph turned around to face his best friend and smiled. “ Sorry, man. I’ve been so nervous, had to get the energy out,” Steph replied. “ I see you getting it out by making shot after shot,” Klay answered, walking deeper into the practice gym.

     Steph shrugged his shoulders and smiled again. “ Sorry, bro. I gotta get ready for Sac Town,” Steph replied. Klay strided his way over to Steph and hugged his sweaty form. He pulled back and frowned. “ I shouldn’t have done that,” Klay said, looking down at his clothes. “ But, I’m pretty sure you’re trying to get ready for those reporters.” he said, frowning at his clothes.

     “ You knew I was sweaty and yep. Those reporters are much scarier than Sac Town,” Steph said before starting to move. He walked away from Klay and approached the sidelines. He took a seat out of bounds next to the court and looked at Klay.

     “ Is it bad to feel nervous?” Steph asked from his spot on the court floor. Klay looked the older man in the face and shook his head. “ Nope, it’s your first game since kissing Kevin,” Klay said. Steph shook his head at Klay’s response. “ No it isn’t. The Finals, man.” Steph reminded Klay. “ Oh yeah, I wouldn’t counting that,” Klay said.

     “ I don’t know why you wasn’t, but should I talk to Kevin?” Steph asked Klay. Klay walked from his spot on the court and came to stand in front of Steph. “ Absolutely,” Klay responded. Steph watched Klay’s face and frowned. Klay noticed the frown and immediately opened his mouth. “ I’m not saying it because of dick or something, but because you guys are at a weird time in your careers and I know you’re still feeling the guy,” Klay explained.

     Steph nodded his head at Klay’s explanation. He licked his lips and sighed. “ You’re right. I need to find him,” he said. Steph moved and got up from his spot. He brought a hand up to Klay’s shoulder and patted it. “ Thanks, man. And I can dick anytime I want,” Steph said before walking away.

     “ I highly doubt that,” Klay called back from his spot. “ Fuck you, Klay,” Steph said while walking to the door. Klay smiled at Steph’s back and asked “When?”. Steph laughed and turned back to him. “ No time soon. You know you ain’t big enough for me,” he said and continued to walk out of the gym. “ Aww man, my little peepee gets the job done,” Klay called out before Steph walked completely out.

     Steph walked out of the gym and into the hallway of the practice facility. He headed towards the home locker room. As he walked down the corridor, a few teammates passed him. He saw Shaun running down the corridor and stopped him.

     “ Aye, Shaun. Why you guys running?” Steph asked the older point guard. Shaun took a deep breath before answering Steph. “ They,” he got out, trying to catch some more air. Steph watched the older man with concern. “ Shaun,” he said. Shaun nodded his head and then caught his breath. He breathed before answering. “ You good?” Steph asked while furrowing his brows. “ Yeah, man. Sorry,” Shaun said with a sheepish smile. “ You good, but that ‘they’?” Steph asked, smiling back to Shaun.

     “ They were arguing and it got pretty intense,” Shaun said, losing his smile. “ Who is they?” Steph asked, starting to frown. “ ‘They’ is Kevin and…” Shaun said, his voice dying down. “ Shaun, bro. Come on, negro. Who is it?” Steph said, growing impatient.

     Shaun sighed and brought a hand up to rub through his hair. Shaun looked Steph in his green eyes before saying “ It was Kev and Russ,” .

     Steph furrowed his brows and frowned. “ The hell do you mean Kev and Russ?” Steph asked. “ I heard Kevin and Russ fussing,” Shaun said. He saw the look in Steph’s eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. “ Calm down, Stephen. I’m sure it was nothing,” Shaun said. Steph frowned deeper before responding. “ So why were you running?” the shorter man asked. Shaun squeezed at Steph’s shoulder before smiling. “ Draymond’s donkey ass farted and didn’t tell anybody. That guy has a loud mouth, but his ass is a silent killer,” Shaun said. Steph lightly chuckled at Shaun.

     “ Just go talk to him, I’m sure Kevin is just handling something,” Shaun said, looking carefully at the younger point guard’s eyes. “ I hope you’re right,” Steph muttered to himself before walking past Shaun and down the corridor. Klay came running up behind Steph as Shaun started to walk down the hallway. “ Hey Shaun, Steph,” Klay called, running towards Steph. “ Hey Klay,” Shaun called out to the splash brother and kept walking.

    Klay stopped behind Steph and waited until he turned around. Steph turned to Klay and frowned. “ Why are you running?” He asked the man. “ Because, I heard that Russell was here,” Klay answered. “ So it’s true?” Steph asked.

    Klay slowly shrugged and watched his best friend. Steph took a deep breath and sighed. “ I really hope he’s just talking,” Steph muttered before turning around and walking away.

    “ Hey, where you going?” Klay asked Steph. “ To find Kevin,” the sharpshooter replied as he kept walking up the hallway. Klay shook his head before following Steph.


	23. R.I.P. Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. to XXXtentacion. This is just a short little throw away chapter for him. I’m so sad he was killed...I honestly couldn’t function the other day, but he’s in a better place. You can read this chapter or just skip over it, it doesn’t follow suit of the story.

 

 

                                                                            R.I.P. Xxxtentacion

 

     Steph breathed as he stood in the hot gym. Droplets of sweat dropped from his golden skin and soaked through his clothes. He decided to take his rest period between his reps of shots and heard someone barge through the gym doors.

     “ Yo, Steph!” Klay called out as he walked into the gym. Steph turned to Klay’s frame and watched as the taller man came walking up to him. “ Steph!” Klay exclaimed again. Steph saw his lips moving and removed his earphones from his ears.

     “ Wassup, Klay?” Steph asked, watching the lighter man smile. Klay jumped in the air and squealed like a little girl. Steph watched with a horrid face. “ Okay,” he said slowly, slightly smiling. “ What has you in such a happy mood?” Steph asked, eyeing Klay.

     Klay smiled before answering. “ Bro, I met XXXtentacion.” Klay exclaimed, moving from foot to foot. Steph raised an eyebrow. “ XXXten- who?” he asked the taller man. “ Negro, XXX- ten - ta - ci - on.” Klay said, breaking up the name. “ Who the fuck is that?” Steph asked, looking confused.

     “ Only the best depressed rapper ever, bro. He’s gotten me through some stuff, man.” Klay explained, smiling. “ He can’t be too great if I’ve never heard of him.” Steph muttered before moving away from Klay. “ You listen to that girly shit, Steph. Of course you would say that,” Klay said, following the shorter man.

     Steph walked to a bench where his personal belongings sat. He grabbed a towel from his bag and wiped his face before turning to Klay. “ What exactly is ‘girly shit’?” the sharp shooter asked, raising an eyebrow. Klay smirked before answering. “ Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Fifth Harmony, One Dir-” Klay started before being cut off by Steph. “ I don’t listen to any of those people.” Steph said, chuckling. “ Yes you do.” Klay replied.

     Steph rolled his eyes. “ Finish these lines then. _‘ And we danced all night -’_ ” Klay began before Steph finished for him.  “ _‘- to the best song ever!’_ ” Steph said, smiling. Klay rolled his eyes. “ _‘ And I was like - ‘_ “ “ _Baby, baby, baby, ooohh’_ “ Steph finished. “ These are general songs, Klay. Everybody knows them.” Steph pointed out. Klay pouted. “ Shut up,” Klay said, frowning.

     “ So, I don’t listen to ‘girly shit’.” Steph said, smiling. He turned back to the bench and pulled his phone out of his bag. He unlocked it and went to his music app. Klay snatched the phone out of Steph’s hand and looked through the man’s music.

     “ Negro, is you trying to die today?” Steph asked, trying to get his phone back. “ Shit, you ain’t gone kill me.” Klay said, moving away from Steph. Klay continued to scroll and saw someone he recognized. Steph sighed and gave up trying to get his phone back.

     “ Aye, I know this dude.” Klay said, looking through Steph’s albums. Steph sat on the bench next to his bag. He looked up to Klay before speaking. “ Who?” he asked, resting his arms on the back of the bench. “ Trey Songz, he’s a woman beater, but he’s fine as hell.” Klay said, causing Steph to laugh.

     “ I’m pretty sure a lot of people know Trey Songz.” Steph said, chuckling. “ Yeah, especially all the people I’ve been with. He’s all I play when I fuck.” Klay said, smiling from Steph’s phone. Steph rolled his eyes and smiled. “ You need to expand your sex playlist.” he told Klay jokingly. “ You’re right, but not many people can get it up like he can.” Klay said before winking at Steph.

     Steph rolled his eyes again and waited for his phone. “ Aye, I know this guy, too.” Klay exclaimed. “ Who?” Steph asked. “ Ski Mask the Slump God. How the fuck do you know him, but not X?” Klay asked, raising an eyebrow. Steph furrowed his eyebrows at Klay. “ Wait, you mean XXXten- tenta- whatever- is X who be with Ski?” Steph asked, sounding surprised.

     Klay nodded his head and smiled. “ I knew you knew X with your slow ass.” Klay said, still smiling. Steph smiled and shook his head. “ I didn’t know that and fuck you, Klay.” Steph said. Klay scrolled through Steph’s music and play some Trey Songz. “ Come on, man. I got my **_fucking_ ** music on.” Klay said while Trey crooned over the phone. Steph laughed at the younger man and Klay turned the song off.

     “ But for reals, Steph. You missing out,” Klay said, scrolling through the playlist section. “ With X?” Steph asked, watching Klay. Klay nodded in answer. “ I know. Him and Ski be killing they shit everytime they rap together.” Steph said. “ I know. So, I’m going to save some X albums on your phone and you can go listen to him.” Klay said, going to place some music on Steph’s phone. “ What you recommend I start with first?” Steph asked, watching Klay.

     Klay sighed and took a seat on the bench next to Steph. “ Honestly, you started right with Ski because now, you can venture into X. So, you should listen to a feature like _Off the Wall_.” Klay explained. Steph nodded as he listened to Klay. “ I’ve never heard that song,” he told Klay. “ Shiiitttt!!! It’s lit!!” Klay exclaimed, almost bouncing off the bench. “ Okay! Let it be lit and you hold my phone.” Steph said, watching his phone in Klay’s hand.

     Klay calmed down and smiled. “ My b, bro.” he said, cheesing at Steph. “ Yeah your b,” Steph said, eyeing Klay and his phone. Klay smiled before looking back at Steph’s phone.

     “ Yo, Kev wants to meet up with you,” Klay said while looking at the message from the 7’ footer. “ Why?” Steph asked. He tried to grab his phone from Klay, but the 6’7 man moved from the bench and clicked on the message. He typed a reply out and gave the phone back to Steph. “ Come on, you got a dick waiting for you.” Klay said, smiling.

     Steph took his phone and raised an eyebrow. “ What did you tell him?” he asked, unlocking his phone. He went to his messages and saw Klay’s reply:

_I’m coming, I hope I can say that later tonight ;-* and I’m bringing Klay…_

     “ Oh wow.” Steph said, looking up from his phone. “ Yeah, oh wow. Now come on, your dick’s waiting.” Klay said, picking up Steph’s things and placing them in his bag. “ Why do you keep calling him that?” Steph asked, watching Klay. “ Because he’s a dick, has a dick, and your dick.” Klay explained, while he finished packing Steph’s bag. Steph rolled his eyes at Klay’s reasoning and stood.

     “ But why are you coming?” he asked, going through his bag. “ Because y’all feed me everytime I’m with you guys, like I’m your child. And your dry shirt is right here.” Klay explained, handing a shirt to Steph. “ You’re right, you act just like a child. We’re going to stop feeding you.” Steph said, taking the shirt from Klay and switching shirts. “ That’s child negligence, _daddy_. Now, come on so we can go listen to X in your car.” Klay said, picking up Steph’s bag and handing it to him.

     “ I knew it, you just wanted to show me some more of X and don’t call me ‘ daddy’, _son_.” Steph said, taking his bag. “ Oh yeah, I forgot. That’s dad’s job to call you that and of course. I get excited when I talk about X.” Klay said, starting to walk away from Steph. “ I’m going to ignore the first thing you said, but I thought only Trey Songz gets you excited.” Steph said, following the taller Splash Brother.

     “ It’s a different type of excitement.” Klay said, making it to the gym door. He opened it and held it for Steph to walk through. Steph followed behind him and smiled. “ Please explain the difference between the two excitements.” he said as he walked through the door. “ Gladly, X gets me excited in an emotional standpoint. Trey gets me excited in a sexual standpoint.” Klay said. “ Meaning?” Steph asked. “ Meaning, X gives my heart strength and Trey gives my dick blood.” Klay explained, walking behind Steph into the hallway.

     Steph rolled his eyes at his best friend. “ Okay, Klay. To get away from where that conversation is going, tell me about when you met him.” he said as Klay started to walk next to him. “ Gladly, when I saw him, I told Draymond that the man I saw was X. His donkey ass was like no it’s not Klay, he too short.” Klay said, imitating Draymond’s face. Steph laughed at the poor imitation and Klay continued. “ When he said that, I smacked his ass upside the head and ran away, because that dude hits really hard, and I almost ran X down. He looked up at me and was like you that long face dude who play for the Warriors. I was like not too much of a long face, but yeah that’s me and we took a picture together.” Klay explained, smiling at the story.

     “ ‘Long face dude’?” Steph asked, looking up to Klay. “ He didn’t say dude, but you get what I’m saying.” Klay said, rolling his eyes. The two made it down the hallway and to the exit. Klay went to hold the door and let Klay walk through. “ Thanks, man.” Steph said and stepped through the door. Klay nodded his head and followed the golden man.

     The two strolled to his car and Steph unlocked it. Steph put his bag in the back and Klay got in. “ Alright, give me that bad ass AUX cord,” Klay said, grabbing the cord as Steph came to get in the car. “ Let me at least start the car up before you play something,” Steph said as Klay quickly hooked his phone up and went to his music. Steph shook his head and started the car.

     “ Play that song you told me about.” Steph said, looking over to Klay. “ _Off the Wall_?” Klay asked, looking through his musical library. “ Yeah.” Steph replied. Klay nodded and clicked something on his phone. Soon Steph’s car was filled with the sound of music.

     Steph bobbed his head and backed out of his parking spot. He silently drove and listened to the words that X spilled out over his beats.


	24. Bro, what's going - Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the continuation of the story.

 

 

                                                 

 

     

     Steph lead the way through the hallway. He walked past a couple of doors and then stopped in front of the Home Locker Room. He pushed the door open and Klay followed.

     The two men walked into an empty locker room. Steph saw Kevin’s bag sitting on a bench and raised an eyebrow at the sight of It.

     “ Hey, look over there,” Klay whispered to Steph. Klay was pointing towards another bag in the locker room that Steph overlooked. Steph started to frown. He walked past the bags and further into the locker room.

     He walked past another row of benches and saw Kevin’s practice uniform sitting on the bench. He looked from Kevin’s uniform to his left and saw Kevin being kissed by Russell. “ What the fuck?!” Steph said out loud, making Russell jump back. Klay came running in once Steph spoke. “ Bro, what’s going- oh,” Klay said, looking at a shirtless Kevin and almost stripped down Russell.

     “ Come on man,” Kevin said, pushing Russell back and wiping at his lips. “ What you mean come on man?” Russell asked, while gaining his footing. Russell looked up and saw Steph.

     Steph looked back and frowned, deeply. “ What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, looking between Kevin and Russell. “ Let me explain, Steph.” Kevin said, moving to stand next to Steph. “ Don’t fucking move, Kevin. Just talk,” Steph said, looking directly at Russell. Russell rolled his eyes and looked to Kevin. Kevin stayed still as Russell spoke. “ Yeah, please tell what happened, Kevin,” Russell said, moving to fix his pants.

     “ Shut up, Russell,” Kevin said towards Russell before looking back at Steph. “ He came in and we started talking,” Kevin said. “ Yeah, with your tongues,” Klay muttered from behind Steph. He gave a death glare to Klay and turned back to Kevin. “ He’s right, though,” Russell said. He finished fixing his pants and looked to Kevin. “ No he’s not,” Kevin said and frowned. Russell shook his head and gave a small smirk. “ Well,” He began with an contemplative look, “ If I remember correctly, my tongue was down your throat,” Russell finished, looking to Kevin.

     Kevin sighed and frowned. “ Yeah, my memory serves me correctly, Durantula,” Russell responded with a smirk. Kevin rolled his eyes at Russell. “ Would you be quiet?” Kevin asked the aggressive point guard. Russell shrugged his muscular shoulders and looked to Steph.

     “ That still doesn’t answer my question,” Steph said, looking towards Kevin. “ What the fuck was going on?” Steph asked, growing angry with the situation. Kevin furrowed his brows before answering Steph. He sighed and then began to say “ I-I- I’m not sure what was-“ He was interrupted by Russell. ” We were arguing, then it turned to kissing,” Russell said, interrupting. “ Why the fuck were you here?” Steph asked, getting angry.

     “ I had some business to handle with the big guy, Golden boy,” Russell said, starting to lean on the lockers behind him. He glanced behind Steph and saw his shirt. “ Would you mind giving me my shirt, please Steph? It’s right behind you,” Russell said from his spot on the lockers. “ I’ll get it Steph. You need to calm down,” Klay muttered to Steph. “ Hell no, I’ll get his shirt,” Steph said. He glared at Russell who had a cool demeanor. Russell looked back at him, smirking.

     Steph grabbed Russell’s shirt from the floor and looked at Russell. “ Steph give me the shirt,” Kevin said, reaching his hand out to Steph.

     Steph stared at Kevin’s hand and averted his eyes back to Russell. He walked to Russell, wrapping the shirt in his fist while glaring at the muscular man. Russell looked back at Steph and got up from the lockers with a cool demeanor.

     “ Alright, Golden boy. My shirt,” Russell said.


	25. Oh Shit.

                                           

 

 

     Steph growled while looking towards Russell’s outstretched hand. He frowned and then punched Russell. Russell stumbled into the lockers behind him and brought a hand to his face.

     Klay and Kevin moved to the two. Steph watched as Russell wiped blood from his face and then cursed. “ Fuck,” Russell said before punching Steph back.

     Steph grabbed his face and lightly sighed. He moved his jaw as he felt an dull ache in it. After testing his jaw, he charged at a waiting Russell. Russell and Steph fell to the ground, throwing punches at each other.

     “ Look what you did,” Klay said, looking to Kevin. “ I didn’t do this,” Kevin responded with big eyes. Klay sighed before speaking. “ Come on, go grab one,” Klay said, rushing to grab one of the point guards on the floor. They went to the two as they rolled on the floor. Steph and Russell got a few punches in before they were pulled apart by Kevin and Klay. Kevin held Steph by his shoulders, wrapping him in a one armed hug. Klay held Russell with both of his arms. “ Cheese and Rice, dude. What do you eat Russ?” Klay asked, struggling to hold back Russell.

     Steph and Russell continued to want to claw at each other as they were restrained. “ The fuck is your problem? Attacking me for no fucking reason,” Russell cried out, still trying to grab at Steph. Steph was struggling against Kevin and thrashing as he was held. “ You’re my fucking problem. How the fuck could you kiss him?” Steph asked Russell, still pulling against Kevin. “ We both leaned in to kiss, man why the fuck am I explaining myself to you?” Russell said, calming down a little in Klay‘ arms. “ You finally calm?” Klay asked Russell, wanting to let the muscular point guard go. “ Yeah,” Russell responded and stopped pulling at Klay. “ Cool, I’m letting you go,” Klay said and let the shorter man go. Russell took a step from Klay and frowned towards Steph.

     “ Fuck this. Let me go!” Steph demanded Kevin. He continued to lash at the calmed Russell. “ No, cause you’re gonna do something crazy,” Kevin said, wrapping his arms tighter around the lighter man. “ Of course I am. He’s kissing you in our fucking building,” Steph screamed out. “ Correction, we kissed in your fucking building,” Russell said, while watching Steph struggle. Klay made a face at the comment. “ Uh, maybe you should go,” He hastily said to Russell. “ Why? It’s the truth,” Russell calmly told Klay.

     “ Let me go!” Steph demanded again from Kevin. “ Klay, please take him out of here,” Kevin told Klay. Russell made a face at Kevin. “ I’m not some chick, I can walk myself out,” Russell said. “ Klay.” Kevin said. Klay shrugged his shoulders before ushering Russell out of the locker room. “ I told you I can walk, I’m not some light skinned dude actin’ like a bitch,” Russell said and started to walk out of the locker room.

     Steph struggled even more in Kevin’s arms at the comment. “ Fuck you. At least he has a ring over here,” Steph called out. Russell stopped in his tracks and turned to Steph and Kevin. Klay abruptly stopped and sighed. “ Come on...let’s go,” the taller light skinned said. Klay tried ushering Russell out, but he wasn’t moving.

     Russell gave out a few fake laughs. “ At least I didn’t give up _my_ team, _my_ numbers, and _my_ ass in order to _get_ a ring. I hope he finger fucks you with that ring on and your _daddy_ , his homophobic ass, watches,” Russell said, baring a vein in his neck. The locker room grew silent as Steph went limp in Kevin’s arms. Kevin and Klay watched with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

     “ Oh shit,” Klay muttered.


	26. Yeah Coach...

             

 

     After a silent moment, Steph jumped at Russell. He broke free from Kevin’s hold and launched at the muscular point guard. Klay moved out of the way and ran to Kevin’s side. The two point guards started battling on the floor. Steph punching at Russell and Russell punching at Steph. Slurs were loudly said towards each point guard.

     Kevin and Klay eventually ran towards them again, but they couldn’t pull the two off of each other. “ Man Kevin, you sure know how to pick ‘em,” Klay said to Kevin as they struggled to pull the two apart. “ Shut up and ge-”

     “ What is going on in here?” Coach Kerr asked as he watched Steph and Russell roll around on the floor. Kevin and Klay stopped moving and turned to him. “ Uh, hi Coach K,” Klay said with a sheepish smile. “ Get those two apart!” Coach Kerr yelled as two security guards came rushing in to pull the two apart. One picked Steph up and held him to the farthest side of the locker room and the other did the same to Russell.

     Steph was breathing hard in the security guard’s arms. He was bleeding from the mouth and had a few scratches on his face. He stared at Russell and licked his lip. Russell was on the other side staring, back. He was bleeding from the nose and trying to calm his breathing.

     Kevin and Klay looked between the two and back to Coach Kerr.

     “ What the hell guys?” Coach Kerr asked the four men. “ What the hell are you doing?” he asked. “ Uhm,” Kevin said, trying to think of something. “ I’ll tell you,” Russell said, opening his mouth. “ Your point guard Stephenie attacked me,” Russell said from his side of the locker room. “ Wait, wait, wait,” Coach Kerr said, putting his hands up and shaking his head. “ Russell, why are you here?” he asked. Russell shook his head before answering. “ I was here to talk to Kevin,” he answered. “ About?” Coach Kerr asked. “ Some personal things,” Russell said.

     Coach Kerr shook his head again. “ This has something to do with Kevin, doesn’t it?” he asked, looking between Russell and Steph. “ Yep,” Klay answered. Kevin lightly hit his hip and frowned. “ Thank you, Klay,” Coach Kerr said. He sighed and looked at the security guard holding Russell. “ Joseph, take Russell to the hospitality room to see the doctor on site.” Coach Kerr said. He turned to the security guard holding Steph and spoke to him. “ Once Joseph leaves with Russell, you and Klay head up there too, to see if Russell is okay,” Coach Kerr said.

     Joseph nodded his head and escorted Russell out of the locker room. Russell starred Steph down as he walked out of the locker room. Steph looked back at him with the same intense glare. Once Joseph and Russell made it out of the door, Klay and the other security guard left too. The security guard holding Steph had let him go and left.

     “ Aye, Klay,” Coach Kerr called out as Klay was leaving. “ Yeah Coach,” Klay answered. “ Make sure this doesn’t leave this facility,” Coach Kerr said, motioning to the locker room as he spoke. Klay nodded his head and quickly left.

     Coach Kerr turned to Kevin and Steph. “ Now, it is apparent you can’t keep focus with this whole relationship thing,” Coach Kerr said to Steph. Steph sighed and shook his head. “ I can keep focus, Coach,” he said, looking away from Kerr. “ No, you can’t. I know you’ve been having personal issues and all, but I have to do this,” Coach Kerr said. Steph looked up to Coach Kerr and frowned. “ Do what?” Kevin asked, speaking Steph’s thoughts.

     “ I have to _rest_ you until you can come back from this Steph,” Coach Kerr said.


	27. Kissing A Closeted Gay Man

                                                               

 

 

 

     Steph frowned at Coach Kerr’s words and furrowed his eyebrows. “ What? Why?” Steph asked. “ It’s the only safe option Steph. You are a danger to yourself and others,” Coach Kerr said.  
     " No, I’m not Coach,” Steph countered back with. “ You just harmed another NBA player all because of your relationship with Kevin,” Coach Kerr said. Steph opened his mouth to speak, but Kevin spoke first.

    “ Coach, he was provoked to attack. All of this isn’t on him,” Kevin said, trying to help Steph. “ It’s more than that Kevin and if this gets out, the league would suspend you anyway,” Coach Kerr said, saying the last part to Steph. “ But that’s unfair. The only person I’ve _hurt_ was Russell,” Steph said, growing angry with the situation. “ Physically yes, but you’re emotionally straining Klay and Kevin.” Coach Kerr said. “ But Coach,-”

     “ My decision is final. Go home, get some rest. You can still practice with us, but you’re not suiting up for a while,” Coach Kerr said, interrupting Steph. “ Coach-” “ Kevin, I’ll advise you to be quiet,” Coach Kerr said, while walking out of the locker room. He left Kevin and Steph alone.

     The two men stood in silence as Coach Kerr walked out of the locker room. “ Fuck,” Steph sighed out. He shook his head and sat on the nearest bench to him. “ Fuck!” he yelled and frowned from his seated position. Kevin watched the lighter man turn red. He sighed and licked his lips. “ Look, Steph...I’m sor-” “ No Kevin. Shut up...this is your fault,” Steph said, interrupting Kevin’s apology. Kevin made a face at Steph’s back and frowned.

     “ Hold on, how the hell is this my fault?” Kevin asked, glaring at Steph’s back. Steph placed his head in his hands and sighed. “ Because it just is… I wouldn’t be such a mess right now because of you. My father wouldn’t be so mad because of you. I wouldn’t be fighting because of you. I-” “ Man, shut the fuck up, Steph. You choose to fight Russell. I didn’t make you do anything,” Kevin countered. He frowned deeper and continued.

     “ Your dad was gonna find out you were gay anyway, his homophobic ass was gonna do this to you eventually and I didn’t make you such a mess, Steph. You did this shit to yourself,” Kevin said, fuming. Steph picked his head up and glared at Kevin. “ And how did I do this to myself, Kevin?” Steph asked, glaring hard at Kevin. Kevin gave a mirthless chuckle before answering. “ Well, let’s see. By kissing a closeted gay man on national fucking television,” Kevin said, still fuming. Steph made a face at Kevin’s words.

     “ Excuse me for wanting to show love to you,” Steph said, turning red. “ I get that you wanted to be affectionate, but I wanted to stay closeted. I wasn’t ready yet,” Kevin said. “ For what? You ashamed of your sexuality?” Steph accusedly asked. Kevin glared more at Steph. “ Yes,” Kevin answered lowly.

     The two sat in an uncomfortable silence with Kevin's lone word answer hanging in the air. Steph had a feeling that the answer would be yes, but hoped it wouldn't be for the man he might love. He silently breathed before breaking the uncomfortable silence. " Why would you be ashamed of being gay?" Steph asked Kevin. He looked the 7' footer in the eyes and waited for an explanation.

     Kevin sighed and looked around the locker room. He twitched under Steph's hard glare. Steph waited before repeating his question. " Why would you be ashamed-" " Because," Kevin started, interrupting Steph. " It's not the lifestyle of a NBA player. It's not a part of what is expected for this life." Kevin lamely answered. Steph grew slightly more angry at the lame excuse. 

     " That's a lame ass excuse Kevin and it's not the fucking truth," Steph said, controlling his voice. Kevin huffed a sigh and glared at the lighter man. " It is a lame ass excuse, but it's the fucking truth. Look at you fucking dad. He's a fucking poster child for this shit- a good player, a great team, heterosexual marriage, a fucking family. That dude is a prime example of what the fuck a NBA player is supposed to be." Kevin ranted. He was steaming mad at the end of his rant and looked ready to fight.  Steph watched the agile man slightly move from foot to foot. He rolled his eyes before speaking. " My dad is not a fucking poster child. There is no mold for what we're supposed to be. How can you be ashamed of the way you are?" Steph asked. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the point guard.

     " Look, I've been liking boys since before I hit puberty. Its something I've known and hate. I hate that I'm  _this way_ and that I  _can't change it_. I hate that I can't fuck a man and not be judged for it. I hate having to look my mother in the face, knowing I'm not the man she wanted me to be. I hate seeing the disappointment in her face. That shit is disheartening and shameful." Kevin quietly answered. He looked away from Steph's eyes and glared at the ground.

    Steph listened to the rant, feeling the exact same way Kevin was. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew it too well. He shook his head and continued to glare at Kevin. " That doesn't sound like shame. Sounds like being scared." Steph said, coining a term to the indescribable feeling. Kevin shook his head and looked to Steph's hazel eyes. " I never said I was scared," Kevin said, defending himself. " Yeah you never said it, but your naming the wrong feeling." Steph said, explaining to Kevin.

   Kevin rolled his eyes and loudly breathed through his nostrils. Steph slowly shook his head. " So, that's the reason..." the lighter man mumbled to himself. Kevin looked to Steph and frowned. " The fuck are you talking about?" he asked Steph. " For you leaving... you're scared." Steph said, almost in a taunting matter. " I never said I was scared." Kevin repeated to the shorter man. Steph stared at Kevin in response. He gave a full threatening stare. Kevin returned the glare and the two stared.  

     The two continued to stare at each other, both fuming. “ No wonder you left, scared to be a faggot,” Steph said bitterly. “ Fuck you, Steph,” Kevin said before turning to walk away. “ Where you going?” Steph called behind Kevin. “ Getting the fuck away from you before I say something I regret,” Kevin said and continued walking. “ Why? We might as well lay everything on the table,” Steph called back. “ Whatever,” Kevin replied and walked through the locker room door.

     Steph looked after the door and sighed. His eyes started to water as he looked away from the door and placed his head back in his hands. Steph sat in the locker room alone. He sat slumped on the bench with wet eyes. He placed his head in his hands and let the tears fall. 

     He silently cried to himself while everything crashed around him.


	28. Oh No! Turn Back!!!

 

                        

 

_~~~~ Three weeks later ~~~~~~_

 

     " Yo! Steph," Klay called, walking into the point guard's home. He used the spare key he knew Steph kept under the rug. He placed the key under the rug after opening the door and walked in. " Come on man, I know you're here," Klay called out again.

     He closed the door and walked to the living room. " Steph!" Klay called out once more. He still didn't get a response from the point guard and started to worry. " Where the hell are you, dude?" Klay called out. He sighed to himself and turned to walk out of the living room.

     Klay walked to the kitchen and still no sign of Steph. He shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. " If I was a love sick light skinned, where would I be?" he asked himself. Klay shook his head again and walked out of the kitchen. He walked from the kitchen to the stairs.

     " Steph," Klay called out again while walking up the stairs. He made it to the top of the stairs and looked down both sides of the hallway. " Bruh," he said under his breath and walked to the left of the hallway. He passed two closed doors before getting to Steph's room.

     " I swear to God, if you're playing with yourself..." Klay muttered to himself and opened the door.  " Yeah, Klay?" Steph asked from his heap of covers. Klay raised his eyebrows to the heap. He opened the door and saw Steph laying in the bed or somewhere in the bed. " Where the hell are you?" Klay asked, walking towards the heap of cover. " I'm in my bed," Steph's muffled response came. Klay stopped walking and frowned. " I know you haven't been in here the whole time," Klay said, growing worried. "...No," Steph answered from within his cover. Klay sighed and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the cover from the ends and yanked it.

     " Stop man, leave me alone," Steph whined, once he felt Klay pulling the covers. " No, bro. I know you've been in the bed most of this past month," Klay said, yanking Steph free. " Wait, stop," Steph said, trying to hold onto the covers. " Why?" Klay asked, still yanking the covers. He tugged really hard and pulled the whole cover from Steph. Klay looked to Steph and instantly blushed. " Oh man... I'm sorry, bro." Klay said, averting his eyes to anywhere, but Steph's naked body.

     " Yeah," the point guard said after having his cover taken. " Don't worry about it," Steph said and laid back in the bed. Klay saw Steph lay back and looked back at him. " Come on man, get out the bed. It's been almost a month," Klay said, getting a little angry. " Yeah so," Steph said and turned over, showing his ass to Klay. Klay frowned and crossed his arms. " Turn back over this instant, Wardell," Klay said in an authoritative tone. Steph turned back over and flashed his dick to Klay.

     " OHH NOO, TURN BACK!!" Klay yelled and covered his eyes. Steph smiled and turned back over. " Okay, first put some clothes on and then I'll talk to you," Klay said, keeping his eyes covered. Steph glanced back to the shooting guard and raised an eyebrow. " Are you staying right there while I get dressed?" he asked Klay. " Yeah, now hurry bro," Klay said, still covering his eyes. Steph rolled his eyes at Klay and got up.

     He walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and shorts. He quickly put them on and turned to Klay. “ Alright, Klay. I’m dressed,” he said while waiting for Klay. Klay uncovered his eyes and looked to Steph. “ Might I say, it’s time for a shave,” Klay said while walking to go sit on Steph’s bed. “ What am I shaving for? Kevin isn’t seeing me naked anymore, so there’s no point,” Steph said while crossing his arms. “ I mean, at least when you’re beating it the hair won’t be like, sticking you bro,” Klay said.

     Steph furrowed his brows at Klay. “ My hair doesn’t stick me when I’m doing that,” Steph said. “ That doesn’t happen to you?” Klay asked surprised. “ Hell nah,” Steph said before leaning on his dresser drawer. “ Well it happens to me and Kyrie, so I thought it might happen to you,” Klay said. “ ….no, but since we’re talking about Kyrie, what happened between you and him?” Steph asked, eagerly getting away from that topic.

     Klay rolled his eyes and sighed. “ Nothing happened,” he said. “ That’s a lie,” Steph instantly replied. “ Okay it is, but I don’t want to talk about Kyrie…” Klay said. He glanced to Steph and then away. He started to look around the room and noticed it was relatively clean. “ No, I haven’t been in my room the whole time I’ve been suspended,” Steph said, noticing Klay’s observing glance. “ I wasn’t going to ask that,” the taller light skin said. “ Sure you wasn’t, but back to Kyrie.” Steph said, ignoring the rest of Klay’s glances around his room.

     “ Uhhh,” Klay said before throwing himself back onto Steph’s bed. “ I really hope you and Kevin didn’t fuck on this spot,” Klay said aloud. Steph shook his head and slightly smiled. “ Yeah, actually we did. The night before our last game against the Thunder,” Steph said. Klay instantly jumped up from the spot and screamed. “ OH NO! MY BACK, MY CLOTHES, MY HEAD!” he yelled out. Klay grabbed at his shirt and at his hair as he screamed. Steph leaned on his dresser while laughing.

     “ Klay, bro. Relax,” Steph said between laughs. “ I washed my sheets,” he said. Klay settled down and stopped screaming. He held his hands on his head and slowly walked around the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed frame and just looked at the bed. Steph chuckled at his actions and raised an eyebrow once he started to watch over the bed. “ You don’t want to take a seat?” Steph asked Klay from his spot in the room. “ Hell no. I’m not taking any chances,” Klay said while still looking at the spot.

     Steph chuckled some more before standing up straight. “ Well maybe had you told me what was going on between you and Kyrie, I would’ve let you lay there without ever knowing,” Steph said. “ Ewww…” Klay whined from his spot in front of the bed. Steph smiled and leaned back onto the dresser.

     “ Anyway, what happened between you and Kyrie, man?” Steph asked the taller man. “ Nothing happened. For real.” Klay said. He took his hands from his head and sighed. “ I told you what happened between me and Kevin,” Steph said. “ Yeah, you did, but I don’t have anything to tell you,” Klay said before shrugging his shoulders. “ He left for Boston and I’m in Cali. That’s it,” Klay finished. “ There’s more to that,” Steph said while slightly narrowing his eyes. Klay shrugged his shoulders again. He glanced at the floor before speaking to Steph.

     “ Yeah, like may be the fact I cheated on him,” Klay muttered to the floor.


	29. You Did What?

 

       

 

     Steph glanced at Klay from his spot on the dresser. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave a confused look. " Uhhh, can you say that again?" he asked, making sure he heard the man correctly. Klay grimaced at the request and looked more intently at the floor. " I cheated on him." Klay repeated quietly, looking guilty at his actions.   Steph sighed at the man's revelation and frowned. He made a face at Klay before crossing his arms. 

     “ You did what?” he asked Klay. “ I cheated on him,” Klay said, speaking a little louder. Steph shook his head and frowned. “ Negro, are you stupid?” he asked with wide eyes. “ No, I just was drunk.” Klay said, trying to explain himself. " Being drunk? Really Klay?" Steph asked, raising his eyebrows. Klay looked to Steph and gave a sad look. " I mean... we were celebrating and you know." Klay said, cutting himself off.

     Steph shook his head and frowned again. " Dude...being drunk?" Steph asked, trying to understand. Klay sighed before answering Steph. " I got drunk with a guy at the bar, Kyrie was mad at me. He went up to the room, or so I thought, and I went up there, drunk as fuck and started fuck another dude." Klay explained. " Dude... you fucked up. He's the best one you've been with." Steph said. " I know, I just confused myself." Klay said, explaining himself.

     “ How could you confuse yourself?” Steph asked while shaking his head. “ I don’t know, Steph. I hardly remember who I slept with,” Klay said. He hung his head down and frowned. " Could you at least tell me who it was?" Steph asked, wondering about who his partner was. " It wasn't anyone important, but you know him." Klay quietly said. " Okay, so tell me." Steph said, curious. " Nah, man. I want Kyrie." Klay whined. Steph rolled his eyes at his resiliance and sighed. 

     " Come on, man." Steph said, standing from his dresser. “ I just really miss him,” Klay sighed out in response. Steph shook his head before walking over to Klay. “ Well why didn’t you tell me this when you got back?” he asked Klay once he was in front of the man. “ Because you had a lot going on with Kevin and I didn’t want to add to your stress,” Klay said. He looked from the floor of Steph’s bedroom and to Steph’s face. 

     “ You know I could’ve helped you resolve this,” Steph said. “ How? Kyrie doesn’t even want to talk to me. At all,” Klay said. Steph shook his head at his helpless friend and smiled. “ Leave it to me, Mr. PBS kids sign,” Steph said. “ Fuck you,” Klay said, smiling. “ Isn’t fucking what got you into this?” Steph said, smiling back. Klay rolled his eyes and chuckled.

     Steph chuckled with him. “ Come on,” Steph said before turning to his bedroom door. Klay quickly followed the shorter man out of the door. “ Hey, you know I came here to check on you right?” Klay asked from behind as the two men started to descend the stairs. “ Yeah, I know,” Steph replied before reaching the bottom step. “ And you see I’m okay,” the man continued. He walked into his living room and sat on the couch. Klay followed behind him and watched him sit on the couch.

     “ Are you really?” he asked Steph. Steph stretched out on the couch and relaxed. “ Yes, I am. I needed these few weeks away,” he replied. Klay raised an eyebrow. “  Well, I hate to ruin your mood, but you know Kerr is about to call you in for a meeting, right?” Klay asked. He stayed in front of Steph and waited for an response. “ Yeah. And I’m ready for it. I’m ready to play, relationship be damned.” Steph said from his spot on the couch. “ That’s the attitude, Golden Boy!” Klay exclaimed with a smile.

     Steph smiled back at his best friend and nodded his head. “ Steph Curry’s back!!” Klay shouted throughout the room. Steph laughed at Klay as he watched the lighter man prance around his living room. “ I’m back, baby!!” Steph exclaimed, joining Klay’s celebratory shouts.


	30. You're Alright, Bro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here are few chapters before I go MIA for about 2 weeks. I'm going on an AAU basketball trip and I doubt I'll be lugging a laptop in a van with 12 other people, so... enjoy these few chapters until I get back. Comment, Kudos, and all that good stuff. Thank you. And also, shoutout Katie. You're amazing and always leaving comments, I appreciate them so much.

 

                                             

 

_~~~~~ A few days later ~~~~~_

 

     Steph looked  himself over in the mirror of his bedroom. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks. He had his outfit steamed and was checking out the creases in his pants legs. He sighed before walking away from the mirror. He paced to his bed and then turned back to the mirror. He walked back to it and looked himself over again.

     He turned his head from side to side and looked over everything one more time. “ You’re all right, bro. Come on,” Klay whined from within the room. He sat on a chair in the room and watched Steph as he nervously checked himself over in the mirror. “ I am coming, I’m just making sure everything’s fine,” Steph replied while adjusting his shirt for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

     Klay sighed out loud from his seat. “ Dude, you are fine. Come on. You know Kerr gets older by the passing minute,” Klay said before standing from his seat. Steph smiled in the mirror at his friend’s comment. Klay caught his eye in the mirror and gave a small reassuring smile. “ Look,” Klay began, “ he can only tell you good news,” Klay said, trying to ease Steph’s nerves. Steph nodded his head and sighed. “ I hope so. I’m ready to get out the house,” Steph said. Klay rolled his eyes and folded his arms atop his chest.

     “ I can’t tell, your ass is still standing here when it’s time to go,” Klay said. Steph chuckled at Klay’s actions and shook his head. “ Alright bro. I’m ready,” he said through the mirror before turning back to his friend. Klay unfolded his arms and smiled. “ Good, now come on, my lady,” he said as he walked over to Steph’s door. He grabbed the doorknob and held the door open for Steph to walk through.

     “ I am not a lady,” Steph complained while walking through the door. Klay watched Steph as he walked through the door and followed him out as he passed. “ I know, but as long as it took you to get dressed, you might as well have been,” Klay said from behind Steph. “ Fuck you, bro,” Steph said as he lead the way downstairs.

     The two descended the stairs and headed straight to the front door. “ I’m sorry, but I don’t fuck light skins. Thank you,” Klay said once the two were downstairs. Steph rolled his eyes and walked out of the front door. “ But you want my brother,” Steph said as Klay walked out of his front door. He let Klay passed and locked his front door. “ I just do that to fuck with you,” Klay said as he passed Steph.

     “ Lies,” Steph said as he walked to his driveway and to his car. “ For real. Have you seen any of the girls and guys I’ve been with? They are brown skinned,” Klay said as he headed to his car. Steph shook his head at Klay and smiled. “ Whatever Klay. I’ll see you later,” Steph called out as he got in his car. “ Alright, you better tell me how it goes,” Klay yelled from his car before getting in. “ Will do!” Steph replied before closing his car door and starting his engine. He waited for Klay to pull out of his driveway before doing the same.

     He rolled out of the driveway and cruised towards Oracle Arena to meet with Coach Kerr.


	31. Don't Breathe A Word

 

            

 

_~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~_

 

     Steph pulled into his normal parking spot and cut his engine. He grabbed his phone and wallet before getting out of the car. He sighed as he stood and closed the door. “ Damn,” he muttered to himself before stepping away from his car. He locked his car and headed towards Oracle Arena.

     He noticed how empty the parking lot was and thought about why it was empty. He reached the doors and walked in the arena. He looked around and noticed the secretary wasn’t there. He raised an eyebrow to the vacant spot and kept moving.

     Steph walked down the corridor and to the elevators to the upper floors. He pressed the button and the doors opened. He got on the elevator and pressed the 8th floor button. He patiently waited for the elevator to reach the 8th floor. When the elevator dinged to signal his stop, Steph straightened his clothes one more time. He blew a small breath before the doors opened and stepped off the elevator.

     Steph walked down the nice halls of the office floor and went straight to the door that read ‘Coach’. He raised a hand to knock on the door and gave three raps.

     “ Come in,” Kerr called from behind the door. Steph opened the door and walked through the office. Sitting in the office was Steve Kerr behind his desk and Kevin Durant facing him. Steph licked his lips before speaking. “ Look if I’m early Coach, I can wait outside,” Steph suggested. “ No, you’re not early. Right on time, in fact,” Kerr said as he glanced at his wrist watch on his left arm. “ Then what is Kevin doing here?” Steph asked as he stayed standing by the door. “ He’s in on this meeting, too.” Kerr said while looking to Steph. Steph raised an eyebrow to the statement and held back a grunt.

     “ Look, come on. Sit,” Kerr said while looking at the chair next to Kevin. Steph glanced at the chair and frowned. “ I’d rather stand,” he replied to Kerr. “ That’s fine. This should be a short meeting,” Kerr said while glancing between Kevin and Steph. “ I hope so,” Steph said while watching Kerr’s eyes.

     “ So, what’s up, Coach?” Kevin asked from his seat. “ Well, I wanted to speak to both of you after that decision about the suspension,” Kerr said before glancing between the two men again. “ Well, the league finally contacted me about the relationship that you two have off the court,” Kerr said. “ And what did they say?” Steph asked, curious to know what Commissioner Adam Silver had to say. “ They decided that either you two be split up-” “ That’s a dumb ass decision,” Kevin said, interrupting Kerr. “ Yes, I agree being what that will do to our team, but they also gave another option. I’m sure you two won’t like it right now,” Kerr continued.

     Steph frowned before speaking. “ And what is that?” he asked Kerr. “ Well, they are basically going to exploit you two for being together,” Kerr said. “ Meaning?” Kevin asked from his chair. “ Meaning that you two can stay on the team together, but you have to be seen as a couple and do couple things,” Kerr said.

     “ Oh wow,” Steph muttered.

     “ That’s a dumb ass choice.” Kevin muttered to himself. “ It’s not that bad if you wouldn’t be so scared of being outted,” Steph said from his spot by the door. “ Steph, I told you that I didn’t want anyone to know,” Kevin said, whipping around in his seat to face the younger man. “ I know that, but now it’s either you be comfortable with being gay or be traded away,” Steph said. “ I told you, Steph. I’m not okay with that,” Kevin said while frowning.

     “ The decision doesn’t have to be made on the spot, but I only have a few days to let the commissioner know what the ordeal is,” Kerr said while looking between the two men. “ Decision? This shit is rigged.” Kevin said. He turned back right in his seat and frowned again. “ It’s a business Kevin. You and I both know that,” Kerr said from behind his desk. “ Fuck this business. I’m basically being used and played right now.” Kevin said. “ The decision is on you Kevin. I can try to fight him on it, but I’m not sure I’ll get anywhere,” Kerr said. Kevin quietly shook his head and sighed.

     “ That’s what this meeting was about?” Steph asked from the door. “ No, not the whole thing. I can’t let you back on the court until Kevin makes up his mind. You can still continue to practice with us and suit up, but you can’t play just yet,” Kerr said. “ Uhhhh,” Steph groaned from his spot at the door. He leaned on the door and sighed. “ That’s unfair and ridiculous,” Steph said. “ I agree,” Kerr said.

     “ When do I have to let you know?” Kevin asked. “ Preferably in 3 days before we play Houston. I would love to have Steph back before we play Harden,” Kerr replied. Kevin nodded his head and stood from his seat. He frowned at Kerr before speaking.

     “ I’ll let you know by then,” he said lowly and turned to leave. Steph picked his head up from the door and watched as the near 7 footer walked to the door he leaned on. “ Watch out Steph,” Kevin said. Steph got up from the door and silently moved. Kevin opened the door and walked out. Steph watched Kevin as he left and turned to Kerr once he was gone.

     “ Is this for real?” Steph asked Kerr. Kerr nodded his head and frowned. “ Yes. You two are two of the most prolific players in the NBA. They want to try to cash out on you as having you two on the court at the same time allows for more views for the NBA.” Kerr explained. “ But now you’re forcing your us to be together. Isn’t that against our basic rights?” Steph argued. “ I don’t make the rules Steph. I’m just implying them,” Kerr said. Steph shook his head and sighed. “ You’re playing regardless of what Kevin’s decision is Thursday. So go get some rest,” Kerr said as he dismissed Steph. “ Alright, Coach,” Steph replied before turning to the door of the office and leaving.

     “ Hey Steph,” Kerr called out before Steph walked out of the door. “ Yeah?” Steph called out behind him. “ Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone. I wasn’t supposed to tell you guys, but I wanted you to make your own decision,” Kerr said. Steph nodded his head before walking out of the door.


	32. 7...6...5...

  

 

     Steph quickly left Coach Kerr's office and headed to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. He began to think about the nasty conversation he had with Kevin and how much pressure the man had building up on him. _If me kissing him wasn't enough, I basically called him a pussy on top of that..._ he remorsefully thought while waiting for the elevator. Steph sighed and soon grew impatient. He huffed a breath before deciding to take the stairs and think. Steph walked to the stairs of the arena and slowly descended them. He scrolled past the big golden numbers that told him the floor he was on.

     7...6...5...4...3, he passed them all up before stopping on the 2nd floor. Steph spotted Kevin in the stairwell, sitting against the stone wall. He slowly walked down the stairs before stopping in front of Kevin. He breathed softly as he bent down to check on the taller man. Steph got to his knees before reaching out to touch Kevin. 

     " Aye, Kevin. You alright?" Steph softly asked from his squatted position. Kevin kept his head down and lightly shook it in reply. Steph instantly felt worse for the things he said. He knew he was angry and that all those things he didn't really mean, but knowing that didn't stop the feeling of regret from tolling over his body. " Kevin, I'm -" Steph began before Kevin looked up.

     Steph's words died in his throat when Kevin's brown orbs found his hazel ones. He saw how puffy his eyes were and frowned at the sight. Kevin softly sniffled before bringing his arms to grab for Steph. Steph fell into Kevin’s arms and let Kevin pull him to his chest. The two sat on the stone cold floor of the arena stairwell. They sat in each others’ arms, grasping for the other.

     " Kevin." Steph whispered, wanting to say something. " Shh." Kevin said, squeezing at the lighter man. Kevin held Steph tightly against his chest. He breathed softly as Steph wrapped his arms around his slender frame. Steph felt tears prick at his eyes as he tried to get closer to Kevin. He sniffled before sighing.

     “ I’m sorry,” Steph said, his voice cracking as he spoke. “ Uh uh. Shhh,” Kevin said while shaking his head. He squeezed at Steph more and sighed. “ It’s alright, Steph." Kevin assured the lighter man. " It's not, I said some awful things to you," Steph said as his voice cracked more. He knew the tears were falling now and decided not to fight them. " You were just mad and so was I." Kevin said, reassuring the point guard.

     Steph shook his head and buried his face in Kevin's chest. " No, it's more than that and now you have this to deal with." Steph's muffled reply came. Kevin shushed the hurting man and kissed his forehead before he spoke. " I just have to figure out what I’m gonna do,” Kevin hoarsely muttered. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “ I’m sorry that it’s come to this,” he said while still squeezing Steph.

     Steph sighed into Kevin's shirt and squeezed him once more. _Fuck..._ he thought as the tears continued to fall. He moved his head from Kevin's chest and looked into his brown eyes. He gathered his breath before speaking. “ Whatever you decide," he started to say " I’m honoring your decision,” Steph finished, muttering to Kevin.

    Kevin blinked his red eyes before raising an eyebrow to the statement. “ No matter what I choose?” he quietly asked Steph. Steph sensed the underlying question that Kevin was asking. He snuggled tighter to Kevin’s frame and took a deep breath. “ Even if you decide to leave…” Steph mumbled. He started to silently cry at what he thought.

_" I’ll be okay with it…”_   he said in his mind.


	33. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!! I'm back, lol. I had so much fun on my trip and I think I'mma get a scholarship, too. I have been writing a little bit here there and thought I'll give a few chapters for my absence. Thank you guys for reading and commenting and 'kudoing', all those things mean the world to me. Now, back to the story. Hope you're ready for what's in store.

 

  

     

_~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~_

 

     Steph sighed as he stood in front of his parents' home. _Almost 7 months since I been home..._ he thought as he stared at the door. He frowned and almost turned away from the door. He silently prayed and then knocked on the door. He rapped the door 3 times before stepping back. " Come on. Somebody answer," he muttered to himself. He needed someone to talk to since the events from yesterday and the only person he could think of was his mother.

     He waited a few more minutes before knocking again. He rapped the door 3 more times before stepping back from the door. He waited for someone as he stood there. " Must not be here," he said to himself and turned to walk away. He hung his head and sighed before stepping from the porch. Before he reached the walkway, Sydel opened the door looking ruffled.

     " Where you going, big bro?" she asked from the door. Steph looked back and smiled at his sister. " Man, I thought nobody was here," he said as he turned back around and walked back up the steps to the door. He took in Sydel's rough appearance as he passed through the door and smirked. " What?" Sydel asked as Steph passed her. " You must have Damion over," he responded. " Uhm, no." she said and closed the door. Steph walked to the living room and noticed some clothes on the floor. "Uhm, yeah." he said as he looked at the pile of men's clothes on the floor. Sydel followed behind him and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up to her older brother.

     " Whatever could you mean?" she asked innocently. " Unless Dell started wearing Atlanta Hawks shirts, then I assume Damion's here," Steph said while motioning to the clothes on the floor. Sydel sighed and slumped a little bit. " You gonna tell dad?" she asked, dropping her innocent act. " Nope. Not unless I need something," Steph said. " Why would you need something?" Sydel asked, cocking an eyebrow. Steph shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows. Sydel chuckled at him and smiled. " Alright, fine." she said. " So call him out," Steph said. He walked past the clothes and to the sofa in the living room. He looked at Sydel and gave her a skeptical look. " Did you and him do anything on this?" he asked Sydel. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

     " No, we were in your room actually," she said with a smile. Steph widened his eyes before sitting down. He rolled them and smiled. “ That’s okay because me and Ayesha were up there, too.” Steph fired back with a grin. Sydel rolled her eyes and shook her head.

     Sydel sighed before calling out Damion. " Damion, you can come out. He knows you're here," Sydel said as she looked at Steph. " You better not tell dad," Sydel said. Steph shook his head and frowned. " I haven't spoken with him in a while," he said. Sydel furrowed her brows at Steph. " Why is that?" Sydel asked. Steph looked up and realized what he said. He quickly shook his head before saying " Nevermind,". He spotted Damion walking behind Sydel and smiled.

     " Hello, Mr. Lee." he said from the couch. Damion walked behind Sydel with a caught look. He was shirtless and looking for his shirt. He glanced at it on the floor and looked back to Steph. " Hey Steph," Damion said from behind Sydel. Steph followed his eyes and picked up the shirt from the floor. He held it up for Damion before asking " You looking for this?". " Steph," Sydel said with the roll of her eyes. Damion nodded his head. " Thank you," he said and slowly walked around Sydel to Steph. Steph smiled and threw the shirt to Damion. " I'm not gonna tell my dad, D. Relax." he said once Damion caught his shirt. " For real? Thanks man," he said as he started to put his shirt on.

     " What you doing here anyway?" Steph asked from the couch. " Uh, I came to talk to Syd." Damion said as he pulled his shirt down. " Yeah, 'talk'. " Steph said with a smile. Damion looked shocked. He opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing. " Yes, talk." Damion said before walking back to Syd. " How long have y'all been talking before I got here?" Steph asked, raising an eyebrow to the two. " Steph. Shut up," Sydel said before looking up to Damion. " What's up, baby?" Sydel asked as she looked up to him. " I gotta go." Damion whispered to Sydel. " Okay. Call me when you get back to Atlanta," Sydel whispered to Damion. Damion nodded his head before kissing Sydel.

     " I guess y'all are finished 'talking'." Steph said from the couch as he glanced over the two. Damion pulled away from Sydel and smiled. " We did finish talking...especially on your bed," Damion said. Steph looked at Damion and smiled. " Oh wow," he said. Sydel laughed before kissing Damion again. " Alright, love. Bye," Sydel said. " Bye, baby." Damion said. He looked up to Steph and smiled. " Bye, brother in law." Damion said before heading to the door. " You know we play you guys soon." Steph called out " Yeah!" Damion answered. " Don't get your ass beat, D." Steph called out. Steph heard Damion laugh before hearing the front door close.

     " So...what brings you here, big bro?" Sydel asked, facing Steph. He shrugged and frowned. " C'mon big bro. What's up?" Sydel asked. She walked over to the couch and watched over her big brother. " It's nothing, really." Steph answered. Sydel rolled her eyes before kneeling down to Steph's eye level. " Steph...you know, a woman knows best. So, don't lie to me." Sydel said, looking into Steph's eyes. Steph sighed as he watched Sydel watch him. He knew he had to tell the truth or she wouldn't leave him alone. He knew she was as persistent as their mom and wouldn't stop at nothing. He sighed once more before answering the curious young woman.

     " Alright, but you can not post this or tell anyone about this." Steph warned his sister. " Okay, I'm not." Sydel answered quickly. " NO. I'm serious, not a soul." Steph said. He sat up from the sofa and looked intently into Sydel's eyes. " Okay! I won't. I promise." Sydel agreed. " Not even Ophelia or Damion." Steph said. " I'm not. I promise Steph. Now c'mon." Sydel nearly whined to him.


	34. Off and Off

                                                               

 

   

     " Alright." he said before relaxing back into the couch. He sighed to clear his thoughts. He had to think about what he said before he said it as Sydel is protected from most of the things that he does. " Come on man, my legs starting to cramp." Sydel said as she was still kneeling in front of Steph. She broke Steph out of his thoughts. He nodded his head to clear his thoughts before speaking.

     " You know how Kevin and I are together?" Steph asked Sydel. She made a face before slowly nodding. " Yeah, something like that," she said. Steph glared at Sydel before continuing. " Anyways, you know I've been suspended since the beginning of the season and me and Kevin have been on and off." Steph said. Sydel huffed a sigh before replying. " More like off and off," she muttered. Steph glared at the youngest Curry sibling. Sydel smiled and nodded her head, motioning for him to continue. " Well, in order for me to play again, I have to wait for Kevin to clear a decision." Steph said, omitting some details of the actual situation. " Why are you waiting on Kevin?" Sydel asked, now sitting on the floor. " Because of Coach Kerr. He's forcing us to basically make our relationship public or trade one of us away." Steph said. “ How long do you guys have?” she asked from the floor.

     “ Our next game,” Steph replied. Sydel furrowed her brows and sighed. She recalled the schedule in her mind and frowned. “ That’s in 2 days!” she exclaimed. Steph nodded his head and sighed. “ Yep, 2 days to decide.” Steph said.

     " Only 2 days to make a life altering decision?!?!" Sydel exclaimed out loud. " Yes ma'am," Steph answered. " What the hell kind of time is that? You can't rethink your life in a day. What makes him think you can rethink your NBA one in 2?" Sydel asked Steph. " That's a good ass question," Steph said. Sydel sighed and shook her head. The two siblings sat in silence as Steph's words rang out in the air. "Why is he doing that to you guys?" Sydel asked after some time. Steph shrugged and frowned. " I'm not sure," he answered.

     Sydel sat quiet on the floor as Steph ran through the events of yesterday. A comfortable silence sat between the siblings as they thought on what was going to happen next. “ How are you holding up?” Sydel asked after some time. “ I’m...living,” Steph replied. “ What about Kevin?” she asked, looking at her brother with worry. “ He’s about as well as I am.” Steph said, thinking on the moment between them in the stairwell yesterday. “ Well, that’s not too good then.” Sydel said. Steph smiled at his sister and chuckled.

     “ I am pretty well.” he said, slightly offended. “ Hell no, you’re not. About as well as when momma caught you touching yourself the first time.” Sydel said, chuckling at the memory.

     Steph blushed at the memory. “ Awww….” he groaned, throwing his head back and hiding his face. “ I remember that,” he said, frowning at the memory. Sydel laughed at Steph’s face and smiled. “ Or the time you hit yourself in the balls with a basketball in front of Ayesha,” Sydel recalled. “ Uhhhhh….” Steph groaned some more. Sydel laughed again. “ Come on. Stop bringing up those terrible memories,” Steph said, laughing. “ Then stop saying you’re well and tell me the truth then,” Sydel said from the floor.

     Steph straightened up on the couch and looked at Sydel. “ Alright,” he started, before sighing. “ I’m not okay. I’m worried about Kevin.” Steph admitted. “ For what? He’s grown and can make his own decisions,” Sydel reasoned from the floor. “ Yes he can, but I’m worried about how’s this going to affect him. He has a lot on his plate.” Steph said, finally voicing his thoughts. Sydel nodded her head and got her thoughts together before voicing her opinion.

     “ Well, that is true that he has a lot going on, but at the same time, he has to come to terms with himself. He has to realize that and you have to realize that you can’t force him to do something he isn’t realizing that he has to do.” Sydel said. Steph tried to open his mouth to speak, but Sydel cut him off. “ Shut up and think. You know you’ve been trying to force him to be comfortable with himself.” Sydel said. Steph furrowed his brows at his sister. “ How the hell do you think you know that?” Steph asked, slightly offended. “ Well, from the time I seen you with him about a year ago when y’all were still a secret, I’ve seen you do it once or twice.” Sydel stated. Steph unfurrowed his brows and nodded. “ You’re right, but I was just trying to get him to be more comfortable with himself.” Steph said. “ That’s all fine and dandy, but at the same time, he has to be ready to be okay with it himself first.” Sydel said.


	35. Hello

                                                                   

 

     Steph thought over Sydel’s words. They made sense to him as Kevin was never fully ready to be okay with himself. He sighed before looking up to his sister. “ You’re right. Thanks Syd.” Steph said from the couch. “ No problem. Sometimes a girl knows best,” Sydel said from the floor. Steph smiled and shook his head. “ Yeah, they do, but not in the case of what your dear old brother wants,” Steph said. Sydel raised an eyebrow and questioned Steph. “ And what’s that?” she innocently asked. “ That I need dick,” Steph said with a smile. Sydel laughed at her brother.

     “ Okay, maybe not that, but anyway…” Sydel said once she quieted down. A comfortable silence sat between the two siblings. “ Hey, you know what time Momma’s coming home?” Steph asked after a moment. “ No, but speaking of, I need to get ready to head out,” Sydel said, getting up from the floor. “ Why?” Steph asked, watching Sydel get up from the floor. “ I have someone to go meet before momma gets here.” Sydel said. She raised her arms up and stretched.

     “ You plan on talking to momma?” Sydel asked once she stretched her arms. Steph looked up to Sydel before replying. “ Yea.” Steph said. “ Okay, once she gets here...just speak carefully.” Sydel warned. She was turning to walk out of the living room. “ Wait, what do you mean?” Steph asked from the couch. He slightly sat up in alert. Sydel stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Steph. She sighed before answering Steph. “ Her and dad have been a little rocky lately,” Sydel said.  “ Why?” Steph asked, thinking on the conversation he had with Sonya.

     Sydel shrugged. “ I think it has something to do with you,” Sydel answered. “ Why me?” Steph asked, he furrowed his brows at Sydel’s comment. “ I’m not sure, but I know every time I see him he acts like he’s okay,” Sydel said. Steph frowned at Sydel’s response. He shook his head and sighed. “ Damn. What time does dad get here?” Steph asked. Sydel quickly answered. “ I think 7,” she answered. Steph glanced at his wrist watch and checked the time. _1:00… a few hours until he gets here…_ Steph thought as he sat on the couch.

     “ Alright,” Steph said after checking his watch. “ I’m gonna head out with you and then come back,” Steph said. Sydel watched her brother and sighed. “ Look, I’m gonna go head out, **by myself** ,” Sydel said before turning away. Steph got up and followed Sydel out of the living room. “ Girl, I’m not going with you. Just headed out the house the same time as you.” Steph said behind Sydel.

     Sydel rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. Steph followed her out the door and closed the door. He walked Sydel to her car and helped her get in. Once Sydel was in her car, she rolled down her window and looked at Steph. “ Be safe, big bro.” Sydel said. “ I’m always safe,” Steph replied as Sydel laughed. She shook her head and rolled up her window. Steph backed up from the car and watched as Sydel backed the car out of the driveway. She gave a small wave before zooming off down the street.

     Steph sighed as he watched her go. He hummed to himself as he made his way to his rental car. He unlocked the doors and got into the car. Steph sat in the car and tried to figure out what to do until 7 o’clock. He got an idea of calling a close friend.

     He grabbed his phone and dialed an old familiar number. He brought the phone to his ear and waited as the line rang. A few more rings and someone picked up. A soft kid voice spoke over the line.


	36. It's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I kind of disappeared again, but here you go. Enjoy! Also, since Steph and Ayesha aren't together in this story, I just kind of threw her with someone. He's a real basketball player, but just know she's with someone else. You've been warned. Lol.

                                           

 

     “ Hello,” the little child answered. Steph raised an eyebrow at the voice. “ Hello,” the kid said again. “ Yeah, hello.” Steph answered the child. “ Yes, who is this?” the child asked. “ Uhm, a friend. This is Ayesha’s number right?” Steph asked, thinking he dialed the wrong number. “ Yes. This is my mommy’s number.” the little girl answered. “ Mommy?” Steph asked with a confused tone. “ Yeah, that’s my mommy.” the kid answered. “ Oh okay. Can you bring the phone to your mommy for me?” Steph asked, sitting in the car confused. “ Okay, hold on.” the child answered.

     Steph heard the child call out _“ Mommy!”_ over the line. As Ayesha was being called he started to think. _I know it hasn’t been that long…_ he thought. He sighed before bringing his attention back to the phone.

     “ Hello,” a smooth, female voice answered. Steph felt himself smile at the voice. “ Hey, Ayesha.” Steph said. “ Hey, Steph. Haven’t spoken to you in a while,” Ayesha said over the line. “ I know. I’ve been pretty busy as of late.” Steph answered. He began to play with a loose string on his jeans. “ Yeah, I’ve seen the news and I meant to call you, but I’ve been pretty busy, too.” Ayesha said. “ Uhh, don’t mind that news.” Steph groaned. Ayesha giggled at Steph’s response. “ I was concerned for you...and Kevin.” Ayesha said. “ Yeah, don’t be. You know I’m a big boy, I can handle this,” Steph said, smiling a little.

     Ayesha laughed at Steph. She sighed before responding. “ Sure you are. What’s up though?” she asked once she finished laughing. Steph left the string alone before looking around his parent’s neighborhood. “ Well, I was calling because I was in town and wanted to know if you could hang.” Steph said. He felt nervous for some reason. “ Well, I’m not doing much. We can do something today.” Ayesha responded. “ Cool, I don’t want to be a burden to you, though.” Steph said. “ Never. But, my daughter has to come with us if that’s okay.” Ayesha said. “ It’s fine. I was trying to figure out who that was who answered the phone,” Steph said. Ayesha chuckled before responding.

     “ That’s Riley, she’s a big fan of yours. You can meet her today.” Ayesha said. Steph smiled. “ I would love to meet her, she acts just like her momma from the short conversation we had.” Steph said. Ayesha laughed at Steph. “ Whatever, where you want to meet up at?” Ayesha asked. Steph thought about a meeting place. He wanted to talk to Ayesha and entertain her daughter, so he picked the perfect place.

     “ I’ll meet up with you at Area 51 for 2.” Steph answered. “ A strange place to meet, but okay. I’ll see you there.” Ayesha replied. “ OKay, bye.” Steph said. “ Bye,” Ayesha said before hanging up the phone.

     Steph sighed before hanging the phone up. “ Man, she still does it.” he muttered to himself. He shook his head before checking the time. _I got 20 minutes…_ he thought to himself. He decided he was hungry and wanted something to eat. He glanced at his parents’ home and put the car in drive. He drove off and headed to the nearest McDonald’s.

_~~~~~~~~~~ 30 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~_

     Steph finished eating and pulled into the parking lot of Area 51. He sat in the car and glanced at the near empty parking lot. He sighed as he looked on. He started to think about the events of yesterday and started to grow sad as he thoughts progressed. Steph eventually stopped looking out towards the parking lot and started to space out.

_‘ I’m not sure of what’s going to happen…’ Kevin muttered to him in the stairwell. ‘ Neither am I, but I want you here,’ Steph replied, wanting to cry. He sniffled before looking to Kevin. ‘ Just promise me you will weigh everything.’ Steph said, pleading with Kevin. Kevin sighed and looked towards the lighter man. He licked his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking over his next words carefully._

_‘ I will…’ Kevin promised while looking into Steph’s eyes. ' I don't have much time to weigh anything.' Kevin thought out loud._

_' I know, but I just want you to think about all of your options. I don' want you to leave, I care about you too much.' Steph revealed, furrowing his brows while he looked at Kevin. Steph heard the seven footer sigh before kissing his forehead._

_' I will weigh everything.' Kevin said. ' Say it to me.' Steph nearly whispered._

_' I will weigh everything... I promise.' Kevin said, reassuring the sharpshooter._

_' Steph...Steph...Steph,'_

     “ Steph!”


	37. I Was Wondering If After All These Years You'd Like To Meet

                                    

 

     “ Steph!” someone called from outside of Steph’s car window.

     Steph rapidly blinked before looking over to his window. He saw Ayesha and gave her a slight smile. She smiled back and gave a slight wave. Steph shook his head before turning his car off and opening the door to get out. Ayesha stepped away from the door and waited to wrap Steph in a hug as he got out of the car. Steph stepped from the car and closed the door. Ayesha jumped on him and Steph began to laugh.

     “ Man, it’s been a while.” Steph said, hugging Ayesha as the two stood in the parking lot. “ Yes, it has. I’ve been missing you,” Ayesha said as she squeezed the man. Steph chuckled before pulling back from Ayesha. “ So, where’s the little one?” Steph asked, looking into Ayesha’s eyes. “ She’s inside with a friend of mines,” Ayesha said, pulling out of Steph’s hold. “ Who’s the friend?” he asked, curious to know. Ayesha smiled before walking off from Steph and towards the entrance of Area 51. “ You’ll see who it is,” she called out, leaving a curious Steph behind.

     Steph followed behind Ayesha and the two walked into Area 51. Ayesha walked past the line and to a row of benches where a man and a little girl were getting ready for their time to jump. Steph glanced to where Ayesha was going and saw the man with a little girl. “ Mommy!” the little girl exclaimed to Ayesha as she walked over to the benches. Steph raised his eyebrows and quietly made his way over.

     Ayesha smiled and watched as the little girl was letting the man put her Area 51 socks on. “ Mr. Jeremy can’t get my socks on.” Riley said, watching the man struggle. The man sighed and glanced to Ayesha. “ I can get her socks on, she just keeps moving.” he said, going back to concentrating on Riley’s feet. Ayesha chuckled at the two and smiled. “ I’m sure Jeremy’s trying Riley.” Ayesha said. “ Yeah, I am.” Jeremy said, finally getting one sock on. Riley lifted her other foot at Jeremy and he smiled. He started on the other foot as Ayesha sensed Steph standing behind her. Riley looked from her feet to Steph and smiled. “ Is that him?” Riley asked, looking in awe at Steph. “ Yes. Riley this is Stephen Curry,” Ayesha said, stepping aside and showing Riley Steph. Steph smiled at Riley and she smiled back.

     “ Hi, Mr. Curry.” Riley greeted with a smile. Jeremy finished with her socks and stood up. “ Hey, Steph.” he said. “ Hey Jeremy. Hey Riley.” Steph said, looking at the two with a smile.

     “ Attention, jumpers with a blue band please head through the gate and have fun jumping.” the announcer announced. Riley looked at her wrist and smiled. “ We have blue,” she said, jumping from the bench. “ Yeah, come on. Let’s go jump,” Jeremy said and put his hand out for Riley to grab. She grabbed it and the two walked off to the trampoline part of the park. “ Bye, Mr. Curry.” Riley called back and the two left, leaving Steph and Ayesha alone.

    Ayesha chuckled at Riley. “ That girl had so much to say in the car,” Ayesha said, turning to Steph. “ I bet,” Steph said. “ So what’s up?” Ayesha asked. She decided to take a seat on the bench that Riley and Jeremy were using. “ First, what’s up with you and Jeremy Lamb?” Steph asked. Ayesha smiled and looked at Steph. “ Nothing is going on with us,” she stated from the bench. “ Hmm,” Steph hummed, going to take a seat across from her. “ Why the ‘hmm’?” Ayesha asked. Steph shrugged and glanced to where Riley and Jeremy went to jump at. He caught a glimpse of the little girl jumping and smiled.

     “ How old is she?” Steph asked, watching Riley. “ She turned 6 about a few months ago,” Ayesha responded with a smile. “ 6?” Steph questioned. “ Yes,” Ayesha answered. “ You must’ve had her after me and you split?” Steph asked, turning back to Ayesha. “ Yeah, I did.” Ayesha answered. “ So, where’s her dad?” Steph asked, looking into Ayesha’s eyes. She looked away from him and towards the jumping area. “ I don’t want to talk about him.” she said. “ My bad, ‘Esha.” Steph apologized. “ It’s fine, but what brings you here?” she asked, quickly changing topics.

     Steph sighed before speaking. “ I can talk to you about anything right?” he asked Ayesha, hoping for the answer he wanted. “ Of course, you know I support you all the way.” Ayesha responded, looking back towards Steph. “ Okay, well. My friend is sort of in a dilemma.” Steph started. Ayesha nodded for him to continue. “ And they have to make a major change that will affect a lot of people, including myself.” Steph said. “ What’s the major change?” Ayesha asked. “ It’s basically choosing to move away and start fresh or stay where they are and be publicly critiqued.” Steph said, trying to make the scenario vague as possible.

     Ayesha started to think. She furrowed her brows and slowly nodded her head, taking in the information. She looked to Steph before speaking. “ So, what’s the problem?” she asked. “ Well, let’s say you’re with them and they have to leave you behind along with a bunch of other people or stay with you and be “marketed”. What would you do in the situation?” Steph asked, wanting honest advice. Ayesha nodded her head once more before speaking her opinion. “ Well, since you’re asking me, I would allow for my hypothetical partner to be free to choose what they want.” she said, looking Steph in the eyes. “ Even if that means leaving you?” Steph asked. “ Yes, it’s going to hurt, but I also want them to be happy and not be burdened with what is going on. If they do choose to stay and be “marketed”, then I would support them every step of the way and be there with them. Even when it feels like I can’t do it myself.” Ayesha said, feeling content with her answer.

     Steph sighed and gave a small smile. Ayesha smiled back before speaking. " I'm assuming your friend is Kevin and he has to choose between being publically 'out' and leaving the team right?" Ayesha asked, wanting to know the whole ordeal. Steph gave a sheepish smile before he answered. " Yeah, it's him and he does have to choose between those two options. I just don't think it's fair." Steph revealed, frowning.

     Ayesha studied Steph's face and looked into his hazel eyes. " Look, just let him choose and go from there." she said, advising Steph. The troubled point guard smiled and responded to Ayesha's advice. “ I needed that. My friend- Kevin - needs that.” Steph said, appreciating Ayesha. “ No problem, Steph. I’m always happy to help you and your **_friend_**.” she said, smiling back at Steph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like Ayesha being with Jeremy Lamb? Is that an okay ship? Did I write her out of character? Your thoughts and opinions matter guys.


	38. To Go Over... Everything

        

 

 

     Steph looked into Ayesha's eyes. He stared at the twinkling green orbs and smiled. " Do you need more help?" Ayesha asked, smiling. " Yes, I do, Ms. Give Advice." Steph said, lightly flirting. Ayesha chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes. " I told you, _I'm happy to help._ " Ayesha said, batting her eyes softly. Steph chuckled and secretly looked over Ayesha before he spoke. “ If that’s the case, I need some help myself.” he said. “ Go ahead, shoot.” Ayesha said after nodding her head. Steph lowered his voice and spoke. “ I don’t know how I’m going to talk to my dad,” he nearly whispered. Ayesha raised her eyebrows and slightly frowned.

     “ You still haven’t spoken to him?” she asked. Steph shook his head in response. “ Wardell, it’s been months.” she said, sounding like his mother. “ I know, but I’m gonna speak to him tonight and if I’m alive tomorrow, I’ll let you know how it went.” Steph said. Ayesha smiled at Steph’s comment. “ He’s not going to kill you,” she said. “ You know he almost killed me for kissing you. Just imagine what he’ll do for me fucking a dude,” Steph said in a quiet whisper. Ayesha laughed at Steph’s comment. “ That’s not funny,” Steph said in a normal voice. “ I’m sorry Steph, but it is and he kind of had the right to as you had me in your room with the door closed, on your bed shirtless, with your pants unbuckled, and a condom in your hand.” Ayesha said, recalling the memory. Steph started to smile at the memory.

     “ Yep, and I was trying to get the damn thing open.” he said, smiling. “ But you couldn’t.” Ayesha added, smiling. “ Okay, I’ll let him have that one, but the other time is a no need to kill.” Steph said, still smiling. “ The other time he had a right to. We had just finished having sex in his living room.” Ayesha said, laughing at the memory. Steph laughed. “ Forget it, he may have had the right to kill me,” he said, smiling. Ayesha shook her head and smiled.

     “ You were a dangerous teenager.” Ayesha said. “ I know,” Steph said, smiling. “ I hate to be intrusive, but who were you with after I left?” Steph asked, curious to know who Riley’s dad is. “ Well, I can’t tell you.” Ayesha replied, glancing over to where Riley was jumping with Jeremy. Steph followed her eyes and turned around to see Riley trying to play dodgeball. He smiled before turning back to Ayesha. “ Why’s that?” he asked. “ Because…” Ayesha said. “ You don’t know who he is?” Steph asked, raising his eyebrows. Ayesha shook her head and looked at Steph. “ I know who he is. He doesn’t know who she is.” Ayesha said, looking into Steph’s green eyes. Steph shook his head. “ That’s terrible, she’s seems like a great kid.” Steph said.

     Ayesha shook her head again and sighed. “ She is and it’s very terrible. The craziest thing was, I loved her dad.” Ayesha said. Steph looked over Ayesha and frowned. “ You said 6 years old, right?” he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. “ Yeah, she turned 6.” Ayesha replied. “ When?” he asked. “ July 20th, a few months ago.” Ayesha replied. Steph started to think. “ And you got pregnant… in November, 2012?” Steph asked, trying to connect dots. “ Yeah, but what are you getting at?” Ayesha asked, growing a little uneasy.

     “ That I-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but it's for a good reason. I swear. I'll update soon, I promise, but check out the old lovebirds flirting. Hmmmmm. I wonder what that's about. Anyway, comment, kudos, share and all the other great stuff. Love you guys!!


	39. Hey Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to be gone once again for like a week. So, I'll leave you guys with some chapters. Enjoy!!!

                                   

 

 

     “ Attention: All jumpers with a blue wristband, your time is up. Thank you for flying with us, have a nice day.” the announcer said over the speaker, interrupting Steph. “ Well, that’s their cue.” Ayesha said, looking up for Riley and Jeremy. “ Ayesha” Steph said. “ Yes sir.” Ayesha said, rising from the bench once she saw Riley and Jeremy coming over to them. “ I’m Riley’s -” “Ayesha,” Jeremy called, carrying Riley in his arms. The little girl was half way sleep in his arms.

     Ayesha smiled at Jeremy and went to take Riley from him. “ I’m gonna go put my shoes on and I’ll take her to the car,” Jeremy said, giving Ayesha Riley. “ Thank you, Jeremy.” Ayesha said, now holding her daughter. Jeremy smiled before sitting next to Steph. “ ‘Sup Steph.” Jeremy greeted from beside him. “ Hey Jeremy,” Steph said, slightly frowning. Jeremy moved to grab his shoes and sat back by Steph. He put them on and stood. He went to Ayesha and grabbed Riley from her. “ Grab her shoes please, Ayesha. I’m gonna bring her outside,” Jeremy said.

     Ayesha nodded her head and watched as Jeremy walked away. She watched them walk through the exit and then turned to Steph, who was still sitting on the bench. “ Can you hand me her shoes, Steph?” Ayesha asked, looking at Steph. Steph nodded and grabbed Riley’s shoes. “ Why didn’t you tell me?” Steph asked, frowning. Ayesha shook her head and frowned.

     “ You had a lot going on and telling you I was pregnant after you left was too much for me.” Ayesha said, reaching for Riley’s shoes. Steph handed the shoes to her and frowned. “ What did I have going on?” Steph asked, wanting to understand. “ You had injuries going on, you had your dad having a heart attack, your brother being in a car accident, your sister being involved in a NCAA scandal, and your own self reflections in your head.” Ayesha said,  thinking of the times. She breathed a deep sigh.

     Steph shook his head and looked away from Ayesha. " Ayesha, I did have a lot going on, but I still would've wanted to know that you were pregnant. That's something life changing and really important." Steph said, recalling memories. Ayesha sighed before replying to Steph. " Well, it happened already and I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ayesha said, being in near tears. Steph looked up to her face and frowned. He stood up and wrapped the short woman into a hug.

     " It's alright, 'esha. You did what you felt was right. If anything, I'm sorry for making you feel as if you couldn't tell me." Steph whispered into her ear as he hugged her. Ayesha started to softly cry into Steph's chest. Steph gave her a moment to compose herself. He continued to hug her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. " Does Riley know who I am?" he asked lowly.

     " No," Ayesha answered with the same tone. Steph nodded and sighed.

     " Look, when all this mess dies down with Kevin, I want to meet her as her dad." Steph said into Ayesha's ear. Ayesha nodded into Steph's chest and continued to hug him back. Steph squeezed at her and sighed. " When do you think all that will be over?" Ayesha asked Steph. " I'm not sure, but I don't want to bring her into any of this mess." Steph replied. Ayesha nodded in his chest and pulled away from him. Steph let her go and looked into her brown eyes.

     " I'm sorry," he said again, wanting to make sure she knew. " I'm sorry, too." Ayesha apologized. Steph nodded his head before speaking. " Come on, I'm pretty sure Jeremy's waiting." Steph said, leading Ayesha out of Area 51. She laughed at the statement and followed Steph.

     Steph held the door open for her and let her walk out. She thanked him and lead the way to her car. Steph followed her. Ayesha waved at Jeremy, who was watching the two, and turned to Steph. " I'll call you later," Ayesha said. " You better, I want to talk to my little girl." Steph said, giving a small smile. Ayesha chuckled and smiled. " Whatever boy," she said. " 'Whatever boy' my ass." Steph said before wrapping Ayesha in another hug.

     Ayesha wrapped her arms around him and sighed. " You know I  miss you," Ayesha softly said. " I know, but I'll always be with you. Especially since Riley is basically me," Steph said with a smile. Ayesha chuckled before pulling back from Steph. " Yeah, I know. She acts just like you." Ayesha said, smiling. Steph smiled and shook his head. " Alright, I'll call you later." he said. " Okay, bye Steph. Be careful." Ayesha said, walking to the passenger side of her car and getting in.

     Steph stepped from the car and walked to his rental car. He thought about all the time he missed with Riley as he unlocked the car door and got into the vehicle. He sighed as he sat in the car. He closed the door and turned the car on. Steph shook his head before taking his phone out and checking the time. _6:15..._ he read as he stared at the phone.

     " Damn." he muttered to himself before changing the gear of the car from parked to drive. He knew exactly where he was going and only hoped for the best.


	40. First, I'll Acknowledge

 

                                                              

_ ~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~ _

 

     Steph arrived to his destination, his parents' house.  _ Dell's house... _ he bitterly thought as he parked the car and looked out the window. He checked the driveway of the two story home and noticed his father's car. Steph sighed at the view and shook his head. " Now or never." he mumbled before killing the engine and stepping out of the car.

     Steph quickly exited the car and nervously walked upon the sidewalk that lead to his parents' home. He followed the sidewalk unto the stairs and slowly stepped up the four steps to the door. He nervously licked his lips and sighed, before knocking on the door.

     Steph quietly waited at the door after he brought his hand from the door. He couldn't picture how this talk was going to go, but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

     After a few moments, the sound of the door's locks being turned stirred Steph out of his thoughts. Steph looked up to the person opening the door and instantly wanted to turn away. 

     " Steph." Dell said, frowning towards the light skinned man. " Dell." Steph said, giving the same tone back to Dell. " What can I help you with?" Dell asked, still frowning. Steph furrowed his brows and licked his lips again. " First, I need some Carmex." Steph said, licking his lips again. Dell gave a small smile to his oldest son. " And?" he asked, still smiling towards Steph. " And, I need to talk to you, dad." Steph said, putting his hands in his pants pockets. Dell nodded his head and moved from the door. Steph took the action as an invitation to inside the house and stepped through the door. He closed the door behind himself and walked to the living room.

     Dell was sitting on the couch Steph was sitting on earlier, looking at Steph as he walked in. Steph licked his lips once again and sat across from his father. " Here," Dell said, taking out some Carmex and tossing it to Steph. He caught it with ease and opened the top. He applied some to his lips and capped it back. He threw it back to his dad and sighed. " Thanks," he said, trying to not lick the newly applied Carmex from his lips.

     " You really did need that." Dell said, lightly jabbing at his son. Steph gave a small smile to his dad and nodded his head. " Yes, I did." Steph said, glancing to his jeaned legs. Dell slowly nodded his head. " So, son. What did you want to talk to me about?" Dell asked in a knowing tone as he observed his first born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Lol, I know this chapter is short, but it's for good reasoning. I had to break this chapter up from the next one as the next one touches on some serious discussion topics and can trigger people. I didn't want to burst into it all in one chapter.


	41. I Already Knew It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER!!! TRIGGER!!! TRIGGER!!! This chapter contains a lot of homosexual shaming ( I guess if that's what it's called) and shouldn't be taken seriously outside of this story. I can't tell you to skip it as it plays a role in the plot ( or the story as I honestly don't see my plot, lol.). Please take what it says lightly. Also, it doesn't express the opinions of the real people who say it or the author who wrote it. Again, I am sorry if it offends you, but please don't comment if you didn't read my long ass warning. Thank you and enjoy. TRIGGER!!! TRIGGER!!! TRIGGER!!!

  

 

 

     Steph sighed and looked to his father's eyes. " About what happened." Steph replied, wanting to lick his lips. 

     A moment of silence sat between the two Currys before Dell decided to speak. " With you and Kevin?" Dell asked, raising an eyebrow to his son. " Yes," Steph answered nervously. " I was trying to figure out when you would come see me." Dell mumbled while nodding his head. " I have been avoiding you." Steph said, openly voicing his troubled thoughts. " And your mother." Dell added. Steph nodded. " Yes, her too. But it's because I was scared of what you thought of me." Steph said. " About what? You being gay or bisexual or whatever the fuck you are?" Dell asked, frowning.

     Steph looked back down at his jeaned legs again. He couldn't look his father in the eye as he said those words. 

     He quickly gained his composure before replying to Dell. " Yes. I know you don't like-" " No, I don't have a problem with homosexual people." Dell said, interrupting Steph. " It's only when my first born son, who had a beautiful woman on his side, leaves her for a man and decides to be a homosexual." Dell continued, voicing his thoughts. Steph slowly breathed as he took in Dell's words. " What's the problem with me being gay, dad?" Steph asked, looking up to Dell. He looked into his eyes and watched as Dell spoke. " There is no gay in your genes, son. Your great-great grandfather wasn't gay. Your great grandfather - my grandfather- wasn't gay. Your grandfather - my dad- wasn't gay. And your dad damn sure isn't gay. So why are you?" Dell asked. He was turning red during his small rant, and was fuming at the thought of his family line being tarnished. 

     Steph shook his head and looked away from Dell's eyes. He wanted to cry right then and there from the questioning of his being different. He looked back into Dell's eyes and spoke. 

     " You act as if I choose to be gay." Steph answered. " Choosing whether you want dick in your ass is a choice?" Dell asked, sarcastically. Steph frowned and started to feel frustrated with the conversation. " Look, I'm simply trying to talk to you and your accusing me of choosing to be different." Steph said. " I'm not accusing you of choosing to get on your knees and suck a man's a dick. Why accuse you when you came out to the world?" Dell asked, slightly tilting his head as he spoke. Steph huffed a breath and clasped his hands on his thighs.

     " Why are you treating me like this?" Steph asked, looking down at his clasped hands in his lap. 

     " Because, you didn't come to me first, son." Dell said lowly. Steph sat quietly in his seat and continued to look at his hands. The two sat in silence as Dell's true feelings were coming out. " Of course, I knew you were going to be gay and hell yeah I'm mad that you are, but I wish you would've came to me first, before deciding to go on national television." Dell said, frowning. Steph looked up from his thighs and to his father. He raised his eyebrows at what his father said and frowned. " You knew I was going to be gay?" he asked, sounding surprised. " Of course, I tried to change you, but eventually Sonya told me not to." Dell said, answering truthfully. " She told me to wait and let you come to me." Dell continued. 

     Steph sat wide eyed at the real truth behind his father's venom. He blinked and huffed a breath, wanting to be furious, but finding no need to be. He shook his head at his father and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

     " Why are you so mad then, if you knew I was going to be this way?" Steph asked. Dell sighed before answering Steph. " You're my first born son. I wanted you to carry the genes son. Have kids who play in the NBA, have a happy wife, and have a happy life." Dell said, sounding heartbroken. " I can still do those things." Steph said, trying to wipe the sadness from Dell's voice. Dell shook his head and sighed. " Yeah sure, but now you're going to be the 'wife', and you might not have kids." Dell said. 

     Dell's answer hung in the air for a moment. It floated around Steph's head as the two sat in silence.  _ Wow… _ Steph thought, being surprised by his father’s words. “ Look, son.” Dell called to Steph, peaking his son’s attention. Steph looked at Dell and Dell continued. “ I’m sorry,” Dell said, softly. 


	42. I'm Sorry Wardell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Katie and the many other readers who've been waiting. Sorry guys, I've been gone, but I had to finish some AAU tournaments up. I'm all done with that now, so here you go. I might post a new chapter every day this week. I'm feeling lucky. :-) Anyway, enjoy!!!

 

                          

 

 

     Steph nodded his head and sighed. He searched his father’s eyes and found nothing, but sincerity in them. “ I’m sorry, Wardell.” Dell said, getting up from his seat. Steph watched his dad stand up and walk over to him. Dell stood over his eldest son and looked at him. Steph stared back and decided to stand.

     Steph looked into Dell’s eyes as he stood. He sighed and felt tears prick at his eyes. Dell watched his son and eventually wrapped his arms around him. Steph succumbed to Dell’s touch and let his tears flow.

     “ I’m sorry, son.” Dell said again. “ I’m sorry.” he repeated. Steph quietly cried on his father’s shoulder. Dell rubbed his hand on Steph’s back and squeezed him in his arms. Steph let tears roll down his eyes as he finally spoke with his dad.

     “ I’m sorry, dad.” Steph whispered to Dell. “ Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Dell said while squeezing Steph. The two held each other in a strong embrace.

     “ Dry up your tears, Wardell.” Dell said before letting Steph go. Steph shakily nodded his head and wiped at his tears. “ I still love you son. I was just mad with other things. I wasn’t mad at you.” Dell said, comforting his son. “ Even with the dirty looks?” Steph croaked out with his dry throat. He looked Dell in his eyes as his father spoke.

     “ I was giving those because you were kind of stopping some action between me and your mother.” Dell said, causing Steph to blush. Steph raised his eyebrows at his father’s comment. “ Oh my…” Steph mumbled. Dell chuckled at his son’s expense. “ Older men have needs, too.” Dell said, smiling to his son.

     Steph frowned at his father’s comment and shuttered at his smile. Dell chuckled again before checking his watch. He raised his eyebrows before looking up to Steph. “ Oh, it’s almost time for your mother to get home. You staying with us?” Dell asked, looking into Steph’s eyes. Steph sighed and shook his head.

     “ I can’t, I have a game in two days and I really wanted to talk.” Steph replied. “ So you gotta get back home?” Dell asked. “ Yes sir. I want you to come to the game, if you can.” Steph said, rushing the last part. “ I will be there, me and your mother.” Dell said.

     Steph smiled at his dad before being pulled into another hug. Dell squeezed his eldest son and sighed. “ I really am sorry, Wardell.” Dell said. Steph wrapped his arms around Dell and nodded his head. “ It’s alright,” Steph said. Dell let Steph go and looked him over. “ I suppose I’ll see you on the court in two days.” Dell said after looking Steph over.

     Steph smiled and nodded his head. “ You most definitely will.” he replied, slightly worrying about what Kevin would decide. “ Alright, son. Get out of here before your mother holds you hostage.” Dell said, moving to walk out of the living room. Steph chuckled at his father and walked to the front door of the house. He waited until his father caught him at the door and turned to him.

     Dell raised an eyebrow to the light skinned man. “ Do you need dear old daddy to walk you out the door?” Dell asked, smiling. Steph smiled back. “ Of course, you know kids never get grown.” he replied before turning and opening the front door. Dell chuckled and walked out behind him.

     Steph took a step onto the porch and turned to his dad. Dell stopped in the doorway and pulled Steph into another hug. “ I love you, son.” Dell said, squeezing at Steph. Steph smiled into the hug and squeezed Dell back. “ I love you too, Dad.” Steph said. The two stood in each others arms, enjoying the other’s company. Eventually Steph pulled back and sighed.

     “ I’ll see you later, old man.” Steph said and turned to head to his rental car. “ I’m not too old to kick your ass, Wardell.” Dell said, smiling. Steph turned around and smiled. He raised his arms and questioned Dell. “ Why you say that?” he asked, innocently. Dell rolled his eyes and continued to smile.

     “ For calling me old.” he responded before waving Steph off. Steph smiled and turned back to his rental. He unlocked the door and got into the car. He flashed a peace sign out of the window to his father and started the car.

     Dell waved at him again and Steph took off.

_One problem off the list. Now a million other ones to check…_ Steph thought as he cruised down the street, heading to the airport.


	43. Why Is He Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the week. Much love guys and thank you for the support.

                                          

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~_

 

     Steph was safely at home from his ride from Charlotte. He felt as if weight was lifted from his shoulders once he spoke with his dad and straightened everything out. He felt bad for not staying to talk to his mom, but he knew she would’ve wanted to talk all day. He sighed as he laid in his bed, thinking about the next big “thing” on his list of problems. _I hope everything goes as planned…_ Steph thought. He sighed again and shifted in his king size bed. He slowly closed his eyes and continued to think.

     “ You think waaaaay too damn much.” someone said, standing in Steph’s room. Steph kept his eyes closed and replied. “ I honestly don’t,” Steph replied. The person laughed at Steph’s statement. “ If that were true, I wouldn’t be hearing your thoughts.” the person replied, shifting in the room. The person walked over to Steph and looked over the relaxing body.

    Steph opened his eyes and found himself staring into Kevin’s brown orbs. “ How’d you get in here?” Steph asked, looking into the taller man’s eyes. Kevin smiled and shrugged one of his shoulders. “ I can’t give away my secret, but I heard you thinking and thought I’d come check on you,” Kevin said, still smiling towards Steph.

    “ That’s a damn lie. I had the idea of checking up on you,” Klay called from somewhere in the room. Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. “ I said I should come see you.” Kevin said, speaking more towards Klay. “ And I said let us go see him. So therefore, it’s my idea.” Klay said, crossing his arms over his chest.

    Steph raised an eyebrow at Kevin. “ Why is he here?” he asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged again. “ That’s a good question, I wanted some alone time with you.” Kevin replied, frowning. “ You got alone time. Those 4 minutes it took for your lanky ass to walk up here and wake pretty boy up.” Klay replied, answering Kevin as if he spoke to him.

    Kevin straight faced Klay. “ What? I’m just saying.” Klay said, shrugging his shoulders. Steph smiled at the two and signaled for Kevin to move from over him. Kevin moved and watched as Steph sat up. Kevin quietly hummed, noting Steph’s bare chest. Steph smiled and blushed, while looking to Kevin. Kevin looked back into Steph’s eyes before licking his lips

    “ Why don’t you two just have sex already?” Klay asked, bluntly. Kevin sighed again and frowned to Klay. “ Unlike you, I don’t want to fuck people at first glance.” Steph said, smiling innocently at Klay. Klay rolled his eyes before replying. “ That is not true.” Klay stated, frowning. “ For real, that’s not what happened with Kyrie.” Steph said, raising an eyebrow. Klay started to blush at the statement. “ I’m gonna step outside.” Klay said, before hurriedly stepping out of the room. “ I thought you would,” Steph mumbled, watching Klay leave.

    Kevin laughed at Klay’s reaction. “ Did he really lay eyes on Kyrie and decided to want to fuck him?” Kevin asked once he finished laughing. Steph smiled and nodded his head. “ Yep, sure did. When we played Cleveland two years ago and we won our first championship, we all went out to celebrate at a club in Oaktown. Me and Klay were chilling and he spotted Kyrie walking into the club. Dude hopped up and was like ‘ I’m gonna go fuck.’.” Steph said, recalling the memory.

    “ Oh wow, guy’s terrible.” Kevin said, chuckling a little. Steph smiled. “ Yeah, he is.” he replied. The two shared a quiet laugh with each other. After a moment, Steph looked to Kevin. “ Why you came by? I’m sure it’s not to laugh at Klay.” Steph asked, curious for Kevin’s visit. Kevin stopped laughing and sighed.


	44. Negro, You're 7 Feet Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! I'm really not trying to drag his decision out, but every chapter is knowledgeable. Also, these are a long ass two days. Lol! Anyway, comment if you catch the hint in the story. ;-) Have a great one guys! Until tomorrow...

                 

 

     “ I want you to come with me.” Kevin said, vaguely speaking. Steph raised an eyebrow. “ Come with you? Where?” Steph asked. “ To go to my place.” Kevin said, looking into Steph’s hazel eyes. He moved to sit on the bed next to the lighter man. Steph moved to sit under Kevin and grabbed Kevin’s opposite hand. He intertwined their fingers and looked at their hands.

     “ I hate to ask why I’m coming over, but why am I coming over?” Steph asked, still looking at their hands. Kevin watched Steph as he looked at their hands. He smiled before replying. “ I want you to be there when I talk to my moms,” Kevin answered quietly. Steph softly hummed at Kevin’s words. “ You speaking to your momma about that big decision you got coming up?” Steph asked Kevin.

     Kevin wrapped an arm around Steph. He hugged the shorter man closer to his body and kissed his forehead. “ Yes, I am,” Kevin started “ and I want you to be there.” Kevin finished, speaking softly into Steph’s ear. Steph burrowed deeper into Kevin’s touch. “ I’ll be there, but I don’t want to be there too long.” Steph said.

     Kevin nodded his head. “ That’s understandable. My momma does talk a lot,” Kevin almost whined. Steph chuckled at Kevin’s words. “ Not because of that, but because of what happened yesterday.” Steph said, laying his head on Kevin’s shoulder. “ What happened yesterday?” Kevin asked.

     “ I went to Charlotte and spoke with my dad,” Steph said. “ ABOUT TIME!!” Klay called from outside the hallway. “ What the f-... Klay, get the fuck away from the door.” Steph said, turning to face the door. “ Sorry,” Klay called back. “ Close the damn door,” Kevin said. They watched as the door was closed and heard Klay’s receding steps as he walked away from the door.

     “ Your best friend is a creep.” Kevin said, turning his attention back to Steph. Steph nodded before replying. “ And my ex boyfriend is a pervert.” Steph said. Kevin sighed out loud. “ We already spoke on this.” he complained, taking his arm from around Steph. The lighter rman laughed.

     “ Yes we did, but it’s the truth.” Steph said. He chuckled at Kevin’s expression and brought the man’s arm back around himself. Kevin rolled his eyes and brought the man back to him. “ Anyway, so you spoke with Daddy Curry?” Kevin asked. “ Ewwww, don’t.” Steph said, frowning at Kevin. “ Don’t what?” Kevin asked, smirking. “ Don’t say Daddy Curry. It’s disgusting,” Steph said, looking into Kevin’s eyes.

     Kevin chuckled and smiled. “ Okay, I won’t. Unless I want to be sexy with you,  _ Daddy Curry _ .” he said. Steph sighed. “ Now I’m gonna get a boner while thinking about my dad.” Steph whined. “ No, you’re not, but back on topic.” Kevin said, trying to quickly move away from the topic. “ You and your dad good now?” Kevin asked, watching Steph fidget. 

     Steph nodded his head and smiled. “ Yep, he’s coming to the game tomorrow.” Steph said. Kevin nodded his head and raised an eyebrow. Steph noticed the movement and frowned. “ Why the raise of your eyebrow?” he asked, looking at Kevin’s forehead. “ Because, you think he might want to meet me, like formally as your boyfriend?” Kevin asked, becoming nervous.

     Steph laughed at Kevin’s words. Kevin frowned at Steph and pouted. “ Why are you laughing? I’m serious.” Kevin said, still frowning. “ Because for one, you are not my boyfriend. We’ve never made up, and for two — if he wants to meet you, I’m sure his 6’5 frame will not intimidate you. Negro, you’re 7 feet tall.” Steph said, chuckling at the image of Kevin being nervous to look down at his father.

 


	45. You Don't Have to Say It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil, bwahahaha!!! His decision is literally tomorrow in this story, yet they been talking for the past two chapters. Lol! Anyway, enjoy loves... :-) Share, Comment, and Kudo.

                          

 

     Kevin unwrapped himself from Steph and frowned. “ We still haven’t made up?” Kevin asked, slightly frowning. His question brought Steph out of his chuckling fit. Steph sighed and looked away from Kevin. “ No, man.” he said, looking at a thread in his comforter. Kevin lightly shook his head at Steph’s response.

     “ What is it going to take, Steph?” Kevin asked, wanting to understand. Steph started to bite at the inside of his mouth to keep from answering. Kevin watched him and sighed after a moment. “ What is it going to take, Steph?” Kevin asked again, still intently watching Steph. 

     Steph looked up from the interesting thread in his comforter and answered Kevin. “ I don’t know. All I know is, I need time.” Steph quietly answered. “ How much time, Steph? Not being how we were before is killing me.” Kevin said, revealing his true feelings. “ I don’t know how much time, Kevin. You think I’m not trying to forgive you for what happened… I honestly am, but I’m just scared to be hurt again.” Steph said, his voice shaking towards the end.

     Kevin looked in Steph’s hazel eyes and brought his hand to his face. He looked down at Steph’s lips and licked his own. He sighed before slowly pulling himself to Steph’s face. Steph quietly watched as Kevin moved closer to his own face. He wanted nothing more, but to kiss him. 

     Kevin came within touching distance of Steph’s lips and stopped. He ghosted his own lips against the lighter man’s and sighed again. Steph slowly closed his eyes and closed the small space between their lips. Kevin kissed him with passion and need. He knew he shouldn’t indulge himself within Kevin, but he missed the feeling of his lips against his own. He missed having him by his side, he missed being able to touch him whenever he wanted, and most importantly, he missed him.

     The two’s kiss deepened as Kevin slid his tongue over Steph’s lips. Steph opened his mouth and the two continued to tongue battle. Kevin gently pushed Steph down onto his bed and laid on top of him during the kiss. Kevin started to slowly roam his hands over Steph’s exposed torso. He continued moving his tongue against Steph’s own, trying to show his need for the lighter man. Steph battled back, moving his tongue in a familiar way. 

     After a moment of fighting for dominance, a battle Kevin was clearly winning, the two pulled apart. A thin line of saliva connected between them. Kevin looked into Steph’s eyes as he laid on top of the younger man. He noticed the slight green in his hazel eyes and thought how beautiful the man looked. Steph watched as he was being examined by Kevin and started to fidget.

     “ Stay still,” Kevin commanded in a low tone. Steph instantly stopped moving and looked back into Kevin’s eyes. “ I love you,” Kevin nearly whispered. Steph’s breath hitched and his eyes widened at Kevin’s words. “ You don’t have to say it back.” Kevin whispered. “ I just wanted you to know… I was going to tell you that the night of the OKC game, over dinner.” Kevin whispered, looking into Steph’s eyes.

     Steph licked his lips at the revelation. “ Why didn’t you tell me after I kissed you?” Steph whispered to Kevin. “ I was in shock… I didn’t know you were going to kiss me.” Kevin whispered in response. He shook his head and frowned. His eyes started to gloss over. “ If I could go back and tell that to you after we kissed, I would.” Kevin quietly said, shifting over Steph.

     Steph brought his hands to Kevin’s face and looked into his eyes. “ I love you, too.” he said, looking into Kevin’s glossy chocolate eyes. He brought Kevin’s face down to his and kissed him again. He pulled away and looked back into his eyes.

     “ I’m sorry.” Steph said.


	46. Shirdkening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try saying that title outloud. It's hard as hell, but enjoy this chapter guys. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, school is about to start and my schedule is hard as hell. Senior year is supposed to be easy, but not mine. :_( Anyway, enough of my troubles, please enjoy this chapter. Comment, kudo, and share. Love you guys!!!

                                   

 

     “ I’m sorry.” Steph repeated, still holding Kevin’s face. “ For?” Kevin asked while rubbing small circles in Steph’s skin. “ For kissing you, on national tv.” Steph said. “ Don’t be, it was the wake up call I needed for me being gay.” Kevin said, slightly smiling. Steph shook his head. “ I shouldn’t have done that. You weren’t ready to be outted yet and I’m sorry for exposing you in such a manner.” Steph said after shaking his head.

     Kevin smiled at Steph. “ I just told your ass to not say sorry and you saying sorry.” Kevin said, causing Steph to chuckle. “ Maybe I should tell you to not be my boyfriend and you might do just that.” Kevin said. Steph chuckled and shook his head. He brought Kevin’s face in for another kiss. He and Kevin pecked a few times before Kevin’s phone ringed. Kevin groaned at the noise and pulled his phone out to answer.

     He pulled off of Steph before answering the phone. He moved his body to lay next to the sharpshooter before speaking. “ Hello,” Kevin answered. Steph wrapped an arm around Kevin and snuggled up to the 7 footer as he spoke. Someone spoke over the line and Kevin sighed. “ I’m on my way, momma.” Kevin answered. He glanced down at Steph and suck his tongue out.

     Steph smiled and rolled his eyes. Kevin smiled and listened to his mother. “ Yeah, I was out getting some things to cook.” Kevin replied. He listened as his mother spoke again. “ Yes, I can cook, momma.” Kevin said, frowning at his mother’s comments. “ Alright, love you too, momma.” Kevin said. He mother spoke some more before he sighed and said goodbye. He hung up the phone and looked down to Steph.

     “ You sure you don’t want to come with me to come see my momma?” Kevin asked Steph. “ Yeah, I’m sure. That should be a conversation between just you guys. I don’t want to sway your decision.” Steph said while laying on Kevin’s chest. Kevin nodded his head. “ That’s understandable, but you won’t sway my decision.” Kevin said, squeezing at Steph. “ I don’t know, I’m pretty persuasive when I want to be.” Steph said, sitting his chin on Kevin’s chest and looking at the man with a smile.

     Kevin rolled his eyes at the cocky man. “ Whatever… I thought you were going to say no, so Klay will be my third wheel.” Kevin said, smiling at Steph. “ Aww, you know your momma likes Klay more than me.” Steph said, frowning. Kevin chuckled. “ Nu-uh.” Kevin answered. “ Uh-huh. She asked him for a autograph before she asked me.” Steph said, recalling the memory. Kevin rolled his eyes. “ She asked him first because he was walking in front of you and he walked past her first.” Kevin said. Steph pouted. “ Shut up, she still asked him first.” Steph said.

     Kevin chuckled. “ Whatever. Look, I’m about to go. I’ll come pick you up tomorrow for the game.” Kevin said, signaling for Steph to untangle himself from the man. Steph moved and watched as Kevin sat up from the bed. He sat up and hugged he man’s torso before he stood up. Kevin chuckled at the lighter man.

     “ Just to keep your thoughts busy, I was naked under these covers.” Steph whispered into Kevin’s ear before letting him go. “ WAIT… I can cancel that dinner with my moms,” Kevin immediately said after turning back to Steph. Steph chuckled deviantly. “ What about Klay?” he asked, smirking. “ Leave his ass downstairs. If he hears moaning and walks in, we can tell him were play fighting.” Kevin said, reaching for Steph’s covers.

     Steph laughed and scooted away from Kevin’s reaching hands. “ He’s not 6. He knows what sex is,” Steph said and tugged on his covers. “ He acts like he is, but come on.” Kevin whined. Steph shook his head no. “ Go ‘head and go to your momma, Kev.” Steph said, laying back down in his king size bed.

     Kevin groaned before standing up from the bed. “ Uuuhhhhhh, you are so shirdkening.” he complained. Steph raised an eyebrow at the word. “ Why am I ‘shirdkening’?” he asked, looking at Kevin. “ Because you make my dick hard and you make me sick,” Kevin complained, walking to the door of Steph’s bedroom.

     Steph laughed at the childish man. “ Okay, whatever. Just take Klay and your perverted ass on.” Steph said through his laughing. Kevin rolled his eyes. “ I’m not a pervert and okay. I’m bout to head out.” Kevin said, coming back by the bed to kiss Steph goodbye.

     “ You heading out because you can’t head in?” Steph asked, giggling. Kevin rolled his eyes before bending down to kiss Steph. He kissed the man and pulled away. “ I’m gone,” Kevin said, standing up. “ You gone because you can’t come?” Steph asked, giggling some more.

     “ Uhh, fuck you,” Kevin groaned and walked back to the door. “ Something you can’t do.” Steph said and continued his giggling fit. Kevin rolled his eyes and walked out of the door. “ Love you,” Steph called out from the bed. “ Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you, too.” Kevin called out from the hallway as he made his way downstairs.

     Steph smiled as he heard Klay yell. “ DID I HEAR YOU SAY THAT?!?” he yelled-asked from downstairs. “ NO, NOW COME ON IF YOU WANT TO BE FED!!” Steph heard Kevin yell. He laughed at the two as he heard them walk out the door and laid back in his bed.


	47. Halfway There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooooohhhh, his decision is literally in like an hour or so time in the story. I can't wait.

                                                            

 

_ ~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~ _

 

     “ C’mon man!!!” Kevin called out to Steph. He was waiting downstairs for the 6’3 guard. “ Taking all damn day,” Kevin muttered to himself. He had been waiting a while and was debating on leaving. “ I’m coming!” Steph called out from upstairs. Kevin smirked at the comment. “ You said that a few minutes ago!” he yelled back up the stairs. He immediately heard a thump. He raised his eyebrows in alarm and took a step up the stairs.

     “ You good?” he asked from the bottom step. “ Yeah, yeah.” Steph said from the top of the stairs. He had on his pregame outfit and was slightly out of breath. “ You just caught me a little off guard there with that one,” he said while walking down the stairs. “ Damn, no wonder why it took you so long. You look good,” Kevin said as Steph stepped on the bottom step. Steph smirked and started to tug at his white v neck. 

     “ Yeah, well. You know, I gotta look good for the camera love.” Steph said and walked past Kevin. Kevin watched him as he walked past. “ I thought you was looking good for me,” Kevin said, following Steph. “ Yeah, that too,” Steph said. He walked into the living room and grabbed his bag from the sofa. He turned to Kevin and sighed. Kevin caught his eye and sighed back. 

     “ You ready for this?” Kevin asked Steph from across the living room. “ Not really. You?” Steph asked. “ Hell no. I’m so nervous and scared.” Kevin replied, looking into the younger man’s eyes. “ And you think I’m not?” Steph asked, matching Kevin’s intense look. Steph sighed and watched Kevin.

     Kevin broke eye contact with Steph and looked to the ground. " Kev, whatever you decide...I support you," Steph said out loud to the troubled star. Kevin looked from the ground and to Steph. " Thank you, Steph," he said and frowned. Steph frowned in return. He placed his bags down and walked over to Kevin. He closed the space and hugged him.

     " I love you," Steph whispered to Kevin. " I love you, too." Kevin said glancing at Steph. He hugged him back and relaxed in his embrace. The two stood hugged up, slowly rocking. Steph sighed and squeezed the near 7' footer. " Alright, we gotta get going," Kevin said before kissing Steph's forehead. " I know, but I don't want to go," he said, still squeezing Kevin. Kevin lightly shook his head and chuckled. Steph looked up to him and pouted a little. “ You’re acting like a baby,” Kevin said, squeezing Steph to him. “ I know, but I want to stay here and be alone with you just for a few more minutes.” Steph said, not ready to give up the privacy he had with Kevin. 

     Kevin sighed and nodded his head. “ I understand.” he quietly said before kissing Steph. The two shared a simple peck until Kevin started to lick around Steph’s mouth. Steph opened his mouth and the kiss grew deeper. The two began to tongue kiss and before long, Steph was moaning into Kevin’s mouth. He pulled back and smiled at Kevin who was smirking down at him. “ Alright, let’s go before we get to round 2.” Steph said, stepping back from Kevin. Kevin chuckled at Steph. “ It wasn’t going to be a round 2, not before a game.” Kevin said.

     Steph rolled his eyes. “ Says the guy who just fucked me in my shower 15 minutes ago.” Steph muttered to himself. He shook his head before going to grab his bags. Once he got them he called to Kevin.

     " Alright, let's get a move on it," Steph said, walking to the front door. Kevin laughed and followed him. The two stepped out of the house and went to Steph's car. Steph unlocked the door and the two slipped in. Steph started the car and glanced over to Kevin. He was scrunched up in the seat and made a face. 

     " What the hell man?" Kevin said. Steph raised and eyebrow and wanted to smile. " What?" Steph asked. " This freaking seat, Steph. Who you been letting ride with you?" Kevin asked as he fixed the seat. Steph smiled and shrugged. " Must be your old lady, cause this is too short for a man," Kevin said, getting comfortable. Steph shook his head and backed out of the driveway. " Well, my old lady was in that seat," Steph said as he put the car in drive and drove off. " Who?" Kevin asked, growing out of his joking mood. Steph laughed.

     " You jealous much?" Steph asked, glancing over to Kevin. Kevin looked out into the window with a pout. " No, I'm not jealous. Just curious." Kevin said. Steph smiled again. " Well, the only old lady I got is my momma sooo. You getting jealous about my momma?" Steph asked, smiling.

     Kevin rolled his eyes and slightly smiled. “ Just shut up and drive.” he directed Steph from the passenger seat. “ Yes,  _ daddy _ .” Steph said and the two quietly rode to the Oracle Arena.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Katie for the comment. I appreciate it, also I'm not sure if I'm going to end it just yet. I have a lot of ideas and at the rate I'm typing them, the story could end up being a little over 70 chapters, I think. But yeah, once school starts it might be slow updates from there. Anyway, much love guys.


	48. Three-Fourths of the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to OL and Katie for leaving comments. I appreciate that you guys keep coming back to read my awful work, I really do love you guys for that. Also thanks to everyone who leaves kudos, comments, and just read the story. I really do appreciate that. Anyway, Enjoy!!!

 

                                                         

 

_~~~~~~ 35 minutes later ~~~~~~_

  


     Steph pulled his car in the Oracle Arena parking lot. He slowly pulled his car into his assigned spot and turned the car off. He sighed and looked over to Kevin. He saw the man had a concentrated look upon his face and started to think.

_I hope he knows what he’s doing…_ Steph thought while looking over at Kevin. “ Stop thinking,” Kevin said, sensing Steph’s thoughts. Steph snapped himself from his thoughts and focused on Kevin. “ I can’t help it. Our lives’ are about to forever change, Kevin.” Steph said from his seat. Kevin nodded in agreement.

     “ Yeah, you’re right.” Kevin muttered to himself as if the situation was just now dawning upon him. He looked from Steph and to the entrance of the arena. He glanced back to Steph before speaking. “ Look, don’t worry. Let’s just go talk to Kerr and let everything happen, okay?” Kevin said, grabbing Steph’s hand.

     Steph glanced at their intertwined fingers and smiled. “ Alright, Kev. I just hope things go well.” Steph said before looking back into Kevin’s face. He reached over to Kevin’s seat and placed a gentle kiss along his cheek. Kevin looked over and smiled.

     “ Come on, Golden Boy. Let’s go.” Kevin said, letting Steph’s hand go. He moved to get out of the car and Steph followed suit. The two grabbed their bags from the car and Steph locked it.

     Kevin lead the way to the entrance of Oracle and Steph followed, glancing around the parking lot. “ Where’s everyone else?” Steph asked from behind Kevin. “ Not sure, but we are here pretty early.” Kevin answered, still moving towards the entrance. Steph continued to follow and the two made it to the door.

     Kevin went to grab the door and held it open for Steph. Steph walked through the door and Kevin followed. “ Let’s take the elevator.” Kevin said from behind Steph. “ Sure.” Steph said and the two walked to the elevator.

     Steph pressed the call button for the elevator and the doors opened. They both stepped on and pressed the floor for Coach Kerr’s office. They rode in silence, both in their own thoughts. Steph was drowning in worry as he thought. Thinking about any and everything that could happen.

_What if he’s traded?..._ he thought, while staring at the door of the elevator. _I won’t see him as much. He’ll find somebody else and leave me again…_ Steph thought. Fear started to creep into his thoughts. He started to frown.

     “ Come on, Steph. You’ve been standing there for a bit.” Kevin said, holding the elevator doors. Steph snapped from his thoughts and stepped from the elevator. He nodded his head to Kevin in thanks and lead the way to Coach Kerr’s office. Kevin followed suit and furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

     “ Hey, what were you thinking about in that elevator?” Kevin asked Steph as he followed the lighter man. “ You.” Steph answered, still walking. “ Whatever it was, I’m sure you know my answer and what I’m going to do.” Kevin said, wanting to reassure Steph and quiet his thoughts. “ Yeah, I know.” Steph answered distractedly.

     Kevin shook his head and grabbed Steph’s arm lightly, to stop him. He turned the shorter man to face him and looked deep in his hazel eyes. “ I’m telling you now that I’m-” Steph kissed the man to make him shush. He pulled away and looked into his eyes. “ Don’t say it now.” he whispered and walked away.

     Kevin watched after Steph before sighing. He followed the man until they both reached Coach Kerr’s door. Steph stood in front of the door about to turn the knob until Klay walked right into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I lied, turns out the part I typed out was longer than I expected, so... you guys have to wait for the big decision, although I'm sure you guys know what he's going to say. Bwahahaha. :-)


	49. Brodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't with hold you guys. I just had to post two chapters today. Dang it, I couldn't wait!!!!!!!

       

 

     Steph stumbled back after Klay bumped into him. Kevin put his hands out to catch the shorter man as he stumbled.

     “ Oh shit, my bad, Steph.” Klay said and backed away a little. Steph stood from Kevin’s grasps and huffed a breath. “ It’s cool, man.” he responded before looking to Klay. “ What you doing here?” Kevin asked Klay from behind Steph. “ I should be asking you two the same thing,” Klay responded.

     “ Good thing you’re not.” Coach Kerr called from within his office to the trio. “ Klay walk out so they can walk in.” he instructed the taller Splash brother. “ Coach, can I stay?” Klay asked, turning to Coach Kerr. “ Hell no. This is grown up business.” Kevin answered. Klay turned back to the two in the door and frowned at Kevin. “ I wasn’t asking you,” Klay said, poking his tongue out at Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out.

     “ Klay, I have to agree with Kevin on this one. I need to see them alone.” Coach Kerr said. “ Eww, why would you want to do that? All they do is face fuck when they’re alone.” Klay said, raising an eyebrow at Coach Kerr’s comment. Coach Kerr sighed before responding to Klay. “ That’s extra suicides when I get downstairs,” Coach Kerr said. “ Oop, I gotta go guys.” Klay said, waving to the two men. He hurriedly left the office and Coach Kerr beckoned the two in.

     “ Sorry about him. You know how he is.” Coach Kerr said, once Steph and Kevin stepped into the office. “ Of course. Immature as hell.” Steph mumbled before moving to take a seat.

     “ Alright gentlemen. Let’s not drag this out to be any longer than it has to be.” Coach Kerr began. Steph sat and watched the aging man as he spoke. Kevin opted to stand, watching Coach Kerr’s face. “ So,” Kerr said before looking into Kevin’s brown eyes. “ What’s it going to be?” he finished, glancing between Kevin and Steph.

     Steph nervously turned to Kevin and watched his neutral expression. His nerves twitched with every passing minute that Kevin didn’t answer. He almost wanted to sigh, even though he knew the answer. Kevin sighed before speaking.

     “ I’m going to stay.” he mumbled after a silent moment. Coach Kerr smiled. “ Great, so you know what that means?” the NBA coach asked. Kevin quietly nodded his head. “ No more privacy,” he said once he nodded his head. “ Yeah, but that’s a small price to pay. I’m sure one of you wanted to be public anyway.” Coach Kerr said. Steph looked away from Kevin and glanced down at himself. He felt guilty at the words Coach Kerr just spewed.

     Coach Kerr sighed and stood from his desk. “ Alright Steph, you’re officially unsuspended and you get to suit up tonight against OKC.” Coach Kerr said before walking towards Kevin. He stopped in front of the 7’ footer and looked towards his face. “ And I hope you play well, since you’re _‘Golden Man’_ is back on the floor.” Coach Kerr told Kevin. “ It’s _Golden Boy_ , Coach.” Kevin said.

     Coach Kerr gave a small smile to Kevin and patted him on his shoulder. He walked towards the door of his office before speaking to the two men again. “ Suit up, gentlemen. We have a Brodie to put back in place.” he told them and walked out of the door.

     Kevin looked at Steph in the chair and sighed. He walked over to the Splash brother and bent down to wrap him in a hug. Steph leaned into his embrace and sighed. “ The hard part is over.” Kevin softly said into Steph’s ear. “ No, that was the easy part. The hard part is being in the public eye 24/7.” Steph responded back. Kevin sighed again and kissed Steph behind the ear. “ Don’t worry about that, just do you.” Kevin said before squeezing at Steph.

     Steph nodded his head and Kevin let him go. He stood up and waited for Steph to stand up. Steph followed suit and Kevin grabbed his hand. “ Let’s go suit up. We got a game to play.” Kevin said before leading Steph out of the office and to the locker room.


	50. Pre-Game Warm Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhh.....Loook who's back!!! It's my good friend, Brodie!

 

                                          

 

_~~~~~  45 minutes later ~~~~~_

 

     After getting dressed, Kevin and Steph took to the court to start they’re warm ups. Kevin was practicing his shot and Steph was being stretched by Klay. He sure did miss the feeling of being on the court, especially since he’s been gone.

     “ Mmmm,” Steph quietly moaned as he was being stretched by Klay. Klay held Steph’s right leg and pushed it towards the man’s chest. “ Mmmm,” Steph moaned again as his leg went a little closer to his torso. “ Stop moaning.” Klay complained as he pushed the 6’3 guard’s leg a bit closer to his torso. Steph smiled at Klay.

     “ Sorry man. I haven’t been stretched in a while.” Steph responded from the ground. He looked up at Klay as the taller man smirked down at him. “ I thought Kevin would’ve stretched you out last night.,” Klay smartly remarked as he brought Steph’s leg from his torso. Steph rolled his eyes. Klay chuckled at the older man’s actions before putting his hands out to help Steph up from the ground.

     “ Stretching my legs has nothing to do with stretching my asshole.” Steph responded before taking Klay’s hand. Klay laughed as he pulled the shorter man up. “ So you and Kevin have been having sex?” the taller light skinned asked, smirking. “ Nope.” Steph responded as he stood in front of Klay. “ But, you just said-” “ I know what I said,” Steph remarked, interrupting Klay.

     Klay gave a confused look before shrugging his shoulder.  You ready, bro?” Klay asked Steph as he stood in front of him. “ Hell yeah. I’ve been dying to be on the court again.” Steph answered with great enthusiasm. Klay chuckled at the glee in Steph’s voice. “ Now you sound like the kid.” Klay said, looking onto the court.

     “ Sorry, I’m just excited. I get to play along you, Kevin, and the rest of the team again. I feel like a kid at the candy store, bro.” Steph said, explaining his glee. Klay smiled as he started to look into the crowd. He looked behind they’re team’s bench and saw a familiar face. “ That’s great you feel that way. Now, play like it.” Klay said, glancing back at Steph.

     “ Yes sir.” Steph said before glancing out to where his family was. Klay followed his eyes and smiled. “ Is that your fine ass brother **and** mother?” Klay asked, smirking. “ Uhh, you better not.” Steph said, rolling his eyes in disgust. “ I can’t help it. I get a double taste of Curry. Some a lil’ seasoned and the other just a lil’ sweet.” Klay said, playfully licking his lips at the sight of Steph’s brother and mother.

     Steph rolled his eyes again and sighed. “ I hope my dad sees your perverted ass.” he mumbled, looking back towards the court. “ Your dad can get some Klay, too. I’m gonna be smothered in Curry!” Klay exclaimed, smiling. “ Uuhh,” Steph groaned before walking away from Klay. “ Where you going?” Klay asked, following the shorter Splash Brother. “ To speak to my family.” Steph responded as he crossed the court with Klay behind him. “ You know, you can be covering me, too?” Klay suggested from behind Steph. “ Hell no.” Steph instantly mumbled as he stood in front of the Warriors’ bench. Klay chuckled before halting to a stop.

     “ Hey, Steph!” Sonya and Seth cried from the stands. “ Hey momma. Hey lil’ bro,” Steph said, smiling. He waved to the two and spotted Sydel. “ Hey, Syd.” Steph called to his sister who gave an excited wave. “ You better play good, boy.” Sonya said from her seat. Klay smiled and waved at Sonya before he wrapped an arm around Steph. “ I told him the same thing, Mrs. Curry. And you are looking as lovely as ever.” Klay said, biting his lip.

     “ Oh, thank you, Klay.” Sonya said, slightly blushing at the younger Splash Brother. Steph rolled his eyes and sighed. “ Don’t worry, I’m gonna play. I’m playing for you,” Steph called out before unwrapping himself from Klay. “ And I am too, ma’am, especially for you.” Klay said, mumbling the last part, before waving and walking away. Steph rolled his eyes once again and waved goodbye to his family. He walked away and followed Klay back to their warm up spot on the court.

     “ Dude, stop flirting with my momma.” Steph said as he made his way to Klay. The younger Splash Brother smiled. “ At least it was only your mother.” he said, smirking. Before Steph could respond, the referees called for captains to meet in the middle of the floor. “ Bye, possible son-in-law,” Klay said and went to speak to Draymond.

     “ That confused ass dude,” Steph mumbled as he walked to the center of the court. As he walked, he saw Kevin following behind him. Kevin sent a small smile and winked. Steph smiled back and the two walked together to the center of the court. Russell and Andre Roberson made their way up to the center court. Andre smiled at everyone and greeted Kevin and Steph.

     Russell smiled at the referees and straight faced Steph and Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, OL for the comment. I loved it so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It meant the world to me to read it so I wanted to thank you for it. And I do have quite a few things in store for Mr. Stephen Curry. Oh man, I can't wait.


	51. Almost Tip Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!! I've been away for like a few days, but I've been working on the story. I can't wait to post the part I'm on, it's so juicy. Lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep sending love guys! Also, thank you OL once again for your beautiful comment, those things keep me going and kudos, those things keep me going. Again, enjoy the chapter.

                                                                    

 

     The referees started to talk, vaguely going over the rules and telling the four to mend to their own teams. Steph started to tune the refs out as he saw Russell shooting him dirty looks. He sighed and heard the last thing the refs said.

     “ Now, shake hands and we’ll get started in the next few minutes.” one bald, dark skinned ref said. The four players nodded their heads and all shook hands. “ Good luck,” was said among the four and before they soon separated.

     Steph walked away with Kevin. “ Hey, you’re alright, Golden Boy?” Kevin lowly asked, letting concern drip through his voice. Steph sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “ Yeah, Kevin. I’m good,” Steph responded, trying to convince himself. Kevin shook his head. “ I know you’re worried. Don’t be, just play your game and don’t worry about Russell.” Kevin said. Steph nodded his head and the lights started to dim, signaling the start of the national anthem.

     Kevin grabbed Steph’s hand and led him to stand in line for the national anthem. Steph stood next to Kevin and squeezed his hand as the notes to the national anthem were belted out. He closed his eyes and sighed, taking the time to relax. Kevin squeezed his hand back and leaned a little closer to him. The national anthem was over and the crowd started to cheer. Steph let Kevin’s hand go and opened his eyes. He looked up to Kevin and smiled.

     “ Thank- “ “ Don’t tell me, show me.” Kevin said, before going to take a seat with the rest of the starting five. Steph nodded his head and walked over to the bench. He stood next to Shaun and they waited for the starting line up of the Thunder to be called.

     “ Damn, I haven’t been on the sidelines in so long,” Steph said. Shaun chuckled at Steph’s statement. “ Don’t get used to it. I’m knowing you will be back in the starting line up in no time.” Shaun said, smiling. Steph smiled back. “ I hope you’re right.” he told Shaun. “ Trust me, you will.” Shaun said.

     The Thunder bench had been called and now they were calling the starting five of the Warriors’ bench. Steph clapped and cheered for each one of his teammates as they were called. He smiled at Kevin as he ran past. Kevin smiled back and stopped to peck him on his cheek. The whole arena erupted into instant cheers. Steph blushed before smiling again. _The whole world’ll be talking about that one…_ he thought as the starting five were done being called.

     The team came together and Steph said some words. “ Alright y’all. This is a tough battle tonight, but we got this.” he yelled over the cheers of the crowd. He looked into each man’s face before continuing. “ Stick to the plan and play your heart out. Warriors on 3… 1, 2, 3,” “ WARRIORS!!” they all chanted and broke apart.

     Quinn, Klay, Draymond, and JaVale all took their warm ups off and went to stand on the court for the jump ball. Kevin came to Steph and handed him his warm ups. Steph took it and nodded to Kevin. Kevin kissed Steph on the cheek again and hugged him. “ I gotta put a show on,” Kevin whispered into his ear. “ Please, you’ve been dying to do this.” Steph replied back, hugging Kevin. Kevin chuckled and let Steph go. “ I know,” he said before jogging to his spot on the court.

     The whole arena blared with cheers from the crowd. _I guess people do support us…_ Steph thought as he walked over to the Warriors’ bench and sat next to Shaun. Once Kevin was in his right spot and the Thunder were in their spots, the bald, dark skinned ref walked into the center of the court. He held the ball in his hands as he pointed to the goal that each team was trying to attack. He placed his whistle in his mouth and blew it. He tossed the ball up in the air and the game began.


	52. Game Time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. I'm sorry, I've been gone. I had to figure out my schedule for updates this week. I figured the best time is every Sunday or Saturday as those are the only two days I won't have too much going on with school. I haven't forgot about you guys, so for my absence I've decided to give you guys three chapter today. Also, thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I really appreciated kyyyyyyyyyle heckin' lowry's comment. It was beautiful and made me want to post. So, here you guys go. Much love to y'all.

 

                                                         

 

_~~~~~~~~ During the game ~~~~~~~_   
  
  
     There was tension the entire game. From the way Russell shot side looks to the Warriors bench or whenever Steph got in, you can tell he was out for blood. The looks were starting to make Steph nervous. He had no problems with Russell, he forgave him for the whole incident, but he knew the man could hold a grudge. Russell played aggressive on a normal day, but tonight he was playing with an agenda to kill. It was as if he was trying to bulldoze through the whole Warriors team and he was getting through some of them.

  
     When Steph took the court for the first time in months during the first quarter, everyone cheered in Oracle Arena. He smiled and instantly felt the love that the fans gave. He knew right then and there that there was no doubt about his fans' love. He just wish he could give them a show tonight, something worth their while. He sighed and took a deep breath before checking in the game. It was as if he was playing his first rookie game all over again. Steph was nervous until he shot and made his first three, from there, he shook the nerves and Russell's looks off.

  
     As the game trudged through, Steph was playing well. He was cutting to the basket, finishing with contact, and even found a few open men. He didn't understand why he was nervous in the first place, he was doing his job as if he never left the court. He was finishing open looks, gathering assists, and even catching a few rebounds. Even though he was playing well, the Warriors were down 6 to the Thunder in the fourth quarter.

  
     Steph, Klay, and Kevin were sitting on the bench, and Steph was biting at his nails. “ You nervous much?” Klay asked with a slight smirk. Steph raised an eyebrow to Klay’s comment and the younger man pointed to his nails. Steph smiled and moved his hand from his mouth. “ Sorry man... it’s just we shouldn’t be down. Especially not to a one man show,” Steph smartly said before frowning. Kevin jumped into the two’s conversation. “ You’re right, but some light skinned on the bench wasn’t making shots either.” Kevin said, inputting his own opinion and looking intently in Klay's direction.

  
     “ Well, the only light skinned on the bench is you Steph. So capitalize on your shots, bro.” Klay said, smiling and turning his attention back to the game. “ Negro, there’s two light skins on the bench and I’m making my shots.” Steph said, slapping at Klay’s arm. Klay looked back at Steph and Kevin before he responded. “ I’m not light skinned, I’m white,” Klay responded. Steph looked appalled at Klay’s answer. He was going to speak before Kevin spoke. “ Dude, the fuck you talking about?” Kevin asked, stealing the words out of Steph’s mouth. “ I’m mixed so I can identify with either side and right now I’m choosing white, so I’m white,” Klay said and turned back to the game. “ How-“ “ Don’t waste your breath, love,” Kevin told Steph before he finished his sentence. Steph nodded and turned back to the game at hand.

  
     The second crew was struggling to contain Russell. The man was going on a tantrum and destroying anything in his way. Quinn Cook was trying to stay in front of him, and he was doing a decent job, but Russell was just too strong for the undrafted rookie. Coach Kerr had enough with the second group’s struggle and made substitutions.  
“ Steph, Klay, Kevin.” Coach Kerr said as he scrolled down the bench. The three all stars looked up and Coach Kerr said “ Get them out of there. Now!”. The man’s usually pale face was red with anger. This sight caused the men to move and get ready to go sub the second group out.

  
     Steph stood at the substitution table alongside Kevin. “ Stop shitting yourself,” Kevin teases as he watched the game. Steph gave a confused look. “ I’m not shitting myself. I don’t get nervous,” Steph said, trying to give himself the courage he needed. “ And I get horny... now one of us is lying, and it isn’t me.” Kevin said, trying to make Steph feel better. The lighter man chuckled as he watched the game. “ Alright, I’m a little nervous, but that’s a given.” Steph said. “ I know it is, now stop trippin’ before I kiss you in front of 15,000 people.” Kevin said.

  
     Steph laughed at the older man’s comment, smiling at Kevin's bravado.


	53. Ahhh

 

                                                          

 

     As Steph laughed, Draymond was fouled at the three point line by Steven Adams and was sent to the line to shoot free throws. Steph stood next to Kevin and Klay as he watched Draymond set up at the free throw line. The dark man sunk all three of them, bringing their deficit to 3. Steph looked at the score board and saw they were down by 3. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he thought back to last year.  _Back to what started it all, funny_.... the point guard thought. After Draymond hit the last free throw, all three starters checked into the game. Steph sighed as he subbed in for Quinn Cook. The Oracle fans cheered as Steph stepped onto the court. He clapped Quinn Cook’s hand and took his place as the point guard on the floor. Quinn smiled and walked off the floor.

     The game started back up and the Warrior's were on defense. Steph glanced at the clock once more before he got himself ready. The refs blew the whistle and the Thunder took the ball out. Steven took the ball out from under the goal and passed the ball to Russell. Steph watched as Russell slowly dribbled up the floor and waited to pick him up. He let Russell cross half court before he started to guard him. He got close to Russell's body and got down in a defensive stance. He moved his hands and watched the muscular guard’s hips as he dribbled the ball.

   
     Russell saw Steph's eyes as they switched between his face and his hips. He smirked at the action and decided to make a move. He gave a quick jab to Steph’s left and crossed the ball over. Steph anticipated the cross over and poked a hand in Russell's space. He hit the ball from Russell's control and stole it. Draymond anticipated the steal and leaked out down the court. Steph saw him and passed him the ball. Russell ran past Steph down the court and tried to block the easy layup for Draymond, but ended up fouling the power forward. Draymond missed the layup and frowned at Russell. " Come on, man. You should've gave me that one," Draymond said teasingly as he looked in Russell's face. Russell rolled his eyes and deeply frowned.

  
     The refs blew his whistle and pointed at Russell. " Shooting foul, blue 0!" the ref shouted and held up a fist, indicating zero. The ref ushered a foul to Oklahoma City and Draymond was sent to the line to shoot free throws. Both teams jogged down the floor and set up in the free throw spots. Steph and Kevin stayed behind the three point line and watched Draymond as he walked to the free throw line.

  
     Steph stood next to Kevin as Draymond was shooting his foul shots and started to chew at his mouthpiece. Kevin bent down to Steph’s height and whispered into his ear. “ I miss seeing your fine ass do that,” the seven footer whispered into the lighter man’s ear. Steph smiled and lightly blushed at the comment. “ I always chew on my mouthpiece,” he shyly said after taking his mouthpiece out to speak. He glanced at Kevin and saw him smiling. Kevin looked back and with his smile and winked. “ Trust me, I know,” Kevin whispered back. Steph nodded his head with a smile. " Whatever, man." Steph said and placed his mouthpiece back in his mouth. He shook his head and looked to Draymond’s back as he concentrated on making his second free throw.

     He shot the ball and missed the free throw, but Kevon Looney got the offensive rebound and instantly looked to pass it to the nearest guard. Steph ran down to the confused center and called for the ball. “ Yo, Kevon. Right here,” Steph called from outside the lane. Kevon looked up and passed him the ball. Russell instantly jumped to him and followed Steph as he dribbled out to the top of the key and looked over the floor. He watched as Kevin and Klay stood on the perimeters watching him.

  
     Steph smirked and called a play. “ Divide 30!” The 6’3 guard called. The lane was cleared for him to perform his iso move on Russell. Steph gave Russell a quick in and out with the ball and a hesitation move. Russell stood his ground and continued to watch Steph’s hips. Steph then crossed the ball between his legs, pulled back, and quickly blew past Russell. The muscular point guard jumped to the left and gave Steph room to the goal. He quickly regained his footing and followed the lighter man through the lane. Steph drove through the lane and decided to want to dunk. Russell saw him going up and tried to block the ball. As Steph went up to slam the ball down, Russell came behind him and tried to smack the ball out of Steph’s hands. As he swung, he hit Steph’s head.

     Steph grunted at the contact and missed the dunk. He came down on the wrong side of his ankle and cried out in pain. “Ahhhhh!!!!” Steph cried out as he moved to lay on the ground. Russell came down and stood over the hurting point guard. He stared down at the writhing man, glaring at his rolling form. Steph continued to groan and grab at his ankle as Russell watched him. Time felt to slow down for the Warriors' star as he opened his eyes and saw Russell staring down at him. He felt as if he and him were the only two in the arena until the whistle blew, reminding him of his throbbing ankle.

  
     The referee ushered a foul on Russell and blew his whistle. The Warriors’ players on the floor rushed over to Steph. Russell continued to stand there until Kevin pushed him out of the way. Kevin moved everyone and made his way over to the injured light skinned. Russell was lightly pushed further back by the Thunder players on the floor and moved to their bench.

  
     Steph stayed on the floor, holding his injured ankle. " Ahhh...." the man groaned and frowned. He felt like hitting someone, mainly Russell. “ Steph, Steph.” Kevin said, bending down to attend to Steph. “ Ah, shit.” Steph moaned, frowning still. " You're good, man. Just stay still." Kevin instructed. Steph stopped moving, but kept holding his ankle. “ He did it on purpose,” he got out between groans. “ I’m sure he didn’t,” Kevin calmly said before being pulled away by the medical team. Steph closed his eyes and felt the medical doctors picking him up. He heard the screaming and yelling of the thousands of fans in the Oracle Arena. He opened his eyes and looked at the bright fluorescent lights shined on him. 

  
     The medical doctors picked Steph up and wheeled him away on a stretcher. Steph continued to groan and frown as he was wheeled away. He felt a wide array of feelings for what happened. He felt sad, hurt, and even a little disappointed. He mostly felt anger towards Russell for such a stupid thing. He turned his head to the Warriors as he passed them on the stretcher. Many of them tried to smile reassuringly at him as he passed, but he felt even worse.

     Kevin watched as Steph rolled away and sighed. He felt so angry for what Russell did and wanted nothing more, but to personally beat his ass.He and the Warriors watched as their superstar was wheeled out of the arena. Kevin frowned at the action and sighed at the dreadful feeling he was getting.  The Oracle Arena was loud with claps and cheers from the fans. Some booed at Russell and Kevin understood why. 

     The game continued once Steph was rolled out. The Warriors won by 1 from the free throws Steph was supposed to shoot. Kevin was picked to shoot his foul shots and sunk both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!


	54. Post Game Interview

 

              

 

_ ~~~~~~~~ After the Game ~~~~~~ _

 

     After the game, Kevin and the Warriors walked to the locker room. As Kevin stepped down the hallway, he was pulled aside to do an interview. Doris Burke grabbed one of Kevin’s slinky arms and dragged him into a side part of the hallway. He was dragged to stand in front of a blue background and handed a headset to put on. He put the headset on his head and looked to the camera.

     “ Alright Kevin. You know the drill,” Doris said as she stood behind the camera, readying her questions. Kevin made a long face. " I really want to go check on Steph." Kevin said, nearly pouting. Doris nodded her head in understanding. " I know, but I have to interview you first. Just do your best and it'll be over, I promise." Doris said sympathetically as she spoke to Kevin. She saw the look on his face and felt bad for how the game turned out. " Camera's on in 3...2...1..." Doris said before she started the post game interview.

  
     Steph watched the interview from the Medical room. He laid on the table as Jared, the doctor on duty, was testing out his ankle. “ Ouch,” Steph grimaced as he looked from the TV. “ Sorry, Mr. Curry,” Jared nervously mumbled. He was moving Steph’s ankle from side to side, trying to see where the sprain was.  “ Jared, come on man. As much as I’ve sprained my ankle and as much as I’ve seen you, you still call me ‘Mr. Curry’,” Steph said with a smile. Jared glanced from Steph’s ankle and to the point guard’s face. “ You know I’m professional. I have to call you that unless outside this place,” Jared said before he looked back to Steph’s ankle. “ I’ve been trying to get you to call me Steph outside the work area,” Steph said while watching Jared’s hands. 

  
     Jared smiled and lightly shook his head. “ Mr. Curry,” Jared started. The formal name caused Steph to roll his eyes. “ You have a high ankle sprain,” Jared finished, revealing Steph’s troubles. Steph sighed at the revelation of his pain. He grimaced as he moved his swollen ankle.  " Those are the worst. Are you sure?” Steph asked Jared. He knew about those and honestly hoped it was anything but. “ Yes, I’m a doctor, Steph.” Jared said, moving his hands from Steph’s ankle. “ Hey, you finally called me Steph. And I know you’re a doctor. You haven’t been a pre med student since I’ve sprained my ankle,” Steph said.

  
     Jared raised his eyebrows at Steph’s statement. “ I’ve been a doctor longer than 4 days,” Jared lightly joked, smiling. Steph rolled his eyes. “ My ankles aren’t that bad,” he complained and turned his attention back to the tv. “ Please, my granddad has better ankles than you Steph. Guy has to be 70,” Jared said, chuckling. “ Ha ha ha. You gonna wrap me up?” Steph asked, frowning at Jared. The doctor nodded and proceeded to wrap the injured NBA star. Steph turned his attention back to the TV and watched as Kevin was being interviewed. He watched the fresh sweat drip from his face and mentally sighed.

  
     “ Big game out there tonight, KD.” Doris opened the interview with. Kevin smiled and nodded his head. “ Yeah, it was something tonight.” he quietly replied. “ Yes it was. Steph returned for the first time and we got to see you two in action.” Doris said with an underlying hint in her voice. Kevin lightly chuckled and shrugged. “ Tonight wasn’t too much of anything... just some light touches,” Kevin responded, looking at Doris.  At the comment, Jared chuckled. “ He’s right, I’ve seen you guys do more than just pecks on the cheeks.” He said as he was finishing on Steph’s ankle. Steph shushed him with a smile. “ Whatever man.” He muttered and continued watching the interview.

  
     “ Light touches? You two get heavier than that?” Doris asked with a questioning tone. Kevin gave a knowing smirk to the camera and shrugged. “ That’s up to you to decide that,” the seven footer meekly said. Doris’ laughter could be heard from on the screen. She quieted down and got back on topic.  “ Straying away from unmarked territory,” Doris began. “ He’s already marked,” Kevin muttered. Doris smiled and chuckled. “ How do you feel about tonight and Russell’s actions?” Doris asked, continuing her question. Kevin’s face contorted to an angry expression. “ I feel good about the game- at least the first three quarters, but the fourth quarter, I didn’t like it. “ Kevin answered truthfully.

  
     Steph listened to his answers and nodded his head. “ Alright, baby face. I’m done,” Jared said, grabbing Steph’s attention. “ Thanks, Jared.” Steph said as he carefully moved his foot from Jared. “ No problem, but make sure to take care of it when you get home. You should be good in about two weeks,” Jared said before stepping from Steph. Steph nodded his head and looked back to the tv screen. He saw that the interview was done and sighed. 

     “ Damn,” he muttered as he watched the television. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update Sunday as I have to start the updating schedule. I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters, they were fun to write. Don't forget to comment and kudo. I love reading you guys' comments, they're so supportive and mean a lot to me. When I have writer's block, they keep me going. Anyway, have a good one.


	55. I'm Not Your Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staying true to my words, lol. Enjoy!

                                                            

 

     Klay quietly stood outside of the med room and looked over Steph. He watched the man as he stared intently at the tv screen. He decided to break his thoughts.  “ Why the deep ass sigh?” he asked walking into the room, startling Steph. Steph smiled before he looked from the tv towards Klay. “ Man, I can’t play again for a real injury,” Steph said as he watched Klay walk to him.

  
     Klay shook his head and came to hug Steph. He sighed into the hug and squeezed the short man. Steph squeezed back and enjoyed Klay's warm embrace. The shooting guard smiled before speaking. “ That’s okay, I mean playoffs isn’t until like two months.” Klay said into the hug, trying to reassure the injured superstar. Steph sighed again and held onto Klay. “ But, I really wanted to play with you guys again. I get tired of sitting at home like I’m some NBA wife.” Steph complained in Klay’s arms. Klay chuckled at Steph’s words and let him go. 

 

     " If you think about it, you low key are an NBA _husband_." Klay said, smiling at Steph. The point guard rolled his eyes at Klay's comment and smiled. " I'm in the NBA so I can't be an NBA wife." Steph said, explaining himself. Klay shrugged his shoulders. " You didn't explain being a NBA husband, so you're still an NBA husband. Although, I wouldn't mind it being it honestly." Klay objected, thinking of the image. Steph rolled his eyes and smiled. " Dude, it sounds terrible. Waiting for your husband to get home and having to run around kids all day." Steph said, losing his smile and grimacing at the idea. " Aww, no. I see it now. Getting to get some bomb ass when they come home, making more babies," Klay said, his eyes glossing over as he envisioned the scenario in his head. Steph shook his head at his best friend. " Negro, men can't get pregnant." he said, bursting Klay's fantasy. " Yeah, but a dude can still dream. Jeez. Just imagine little Kevin's and Steph's running around the place." Klay said, smiling.

     Steph cringed at the idea. He already had a little Riley running around that he had to take care of. Klay saw his facial expression and smiled. " Alright, moving away from your little Kev's and Steph's. You do get to see the family play." Klay said, proudly smiling. Steph shook his head and looked to Klay's excited eyes. " What family?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. " Daddy Kev and Baby Klay." Klay instantly responded, puffing his chest out a little. " Oh yeah." Steph said, thinking on the trio.

  
     “ Oh yeah. You're getting to see daddy Kevin and baby Klay play,” Klay said with a smile. Steph smiled at Klay’s words. “ We really are like a family huh?” Steph asked with a smile. “ Hell yeah and daddy’s here,” Kevin said as he walked into the room. “ Hey daddy,” Klay said with a smirk. Kevin rolled his eyes at the shooting guard and walked to Steph. “ Your daddy is outside,” Kevin said, going to sit next to Steph on the cot he was taped on. “ Who is his daddy?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow at the question.

  
     “ Oh no, he’s not my daddy. That’s my sweet Curry,” Klay said, licking his lips. Steph frowned at the younger man. “ Stop bro. I’m gonna put your ass out,” Steph said, looking at Klay. “ I can’t help it. Seth is too damn delicious,” Klay said, licking his lips once again. Kevin laughed at Klay and Steph hit his arm.  “ That shit is gross,” Steph told Kevin. “ I’m sorry, Golden Boy. He just really wants some Curry,” Kevin said, smiling. “ I’m about to put your ass out, too.” Steph said, glaring at Kevin. 

     “ Anyway, why didn’t you tell that sexy ass man to walk his ass in here?” Klay asked Kevin. “ Get out and don’t touch my baby bro,” Steph said, frowning at Klay. “ He’s a grown man who can make his own decisions,” Klay said before following Steph’s command. Kevin laughed at the Splash Brothers’ antics and was soon hit again. “ Come on, I’m not the one you’re mad at,” Kevin said before he stopped laughing. 

  
     “ I’m not mad, just a little worried about my brother being heartbroken by that dude.” Steph said as he sat on the cot. Kevin looked into Steph’s eyes and sighed. “ You know Klay’s a good guy if he does decide to pursue your brother.” Kevin said, trying to reassure the lighter man. Steph shook his head. “ He tries to be, but the guy is a hoe. I don’t want my baby brother being subjected to that.” Steph answered.  Kevin brought an arm up around the shorter man and hugged him. “ Don’t worry about that. Right now we need to be figuring out how to get your bum ass ankle better,” Kevin said, squeezing at Steph. The lighter man rolled his eyes and frowned.

  
     “ My bum ass ankle is a bum because of your bum ass boyfriend,” Steph said in Kevin’s grasp. “ That’s not my boyfriend. Russell is not my boyfriend." Kevin said. He brought a hand up to grip at the shorter's man face and force him to look at him. " I’m sitting with my boyfriend right now,” Kevin said and paused. He looked deeply into Steph's eyes and noticed how green they looked. Steph sighed and moved his face from Kevin's grasp. He looked to the wall in front of him- not daring to look at the slender man- and he responded.

     “ I’m not your boyfriend. I’m not with you,” Steph quietly said, staring to the wall in front of him.


	56. No Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you OL for the beautiful comment. I can't help, but to make Steph so scared to commit back to Kevin. I feel like he would do that in real life if Ayesha were to do this to him. ( I hope she doesn't just because I said she would hypothetically.) Anyway, I couldn't wait until Sunday to post this part, so I HAD TO post today. I hope you guys enjoy this part until tomorrow. Love You guys!!

 

 

 

     Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked to Steph's face and spoke. “ I wish you quit saying that. I want you Steph, I need your aggravating ass.” Kevin said while looking at Steph’s face. Steph looked from the wall and to Kevin’s waiting, brown eyes. He didn't know how to answer the man, or tell him how he was truly feeling. “ I told you," he began, collecting himself before continuing. " I need time, Kevin." he finished, looking deep into Kevin's waiting eyes. He knew he hurt Kevin with what he said. Steph just wished he could express himself easier to Kevin. He wanted to express his pain and sorrow, but didn't know how.

     Steph sighed and calmed himself before speaking. " The shit you pulled doesn’t just get fixed in a few weeks,” Steph said, looking into Kevin’s eyes. Kevin quietly bit at his bottom lip as Steph spoke. He watched the younger man's eyes as he tried to explain himself. After Steph finished speaking, he started to clench his jaw in frustration. " It's been more than a few weeks, Steph." Kevin quietly spoke, staring into Steph's hazel eyes. " I know that," Steph instantly responded, trying to keep Kevin's stare.

  
     Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. " I can't tell. You're acting as if I'm not trying to prove myself. As if I'm not apologizing to you and trying my damn hardest to make up for leaving you." Kevin calmly ranted in his seat next to Steph. The golden man shook his head and finally looked from Kevin's calm face. " I know you are, but I just need more time, Kevin." Steph lamely said, not explaining himself correctly.  Kevin frowned at Steph’s words and got up from the bed. 

     “ I keep asking you how long.” Kevin began as he stood. He looked into Steph's eyes with a furious look. " I keep asking and asking, and all you tell me is that _' I need time_ _'_. How much time do you need?" Kevin asked, slightly raising his voice to Steph. The man in question instantly followed with a reply. “ And I keep telling you, _‘I don’t know’_. I don't know how much time I need, Kevin. Honestly." Steph said, raising his voice to Kevin and growing slightly angry. Kevin rolled his eyes again and looked away from Steph. He huffed a breath to calm himself and turned back to Steph. 

     Kevin shook his head before he opened his mouth. " This is- " Kevin began to say before Steph cut him off. " Look, let’s not get into that right now, please.” He said, pleading with Kevin. The 7' footer shook his head and started to clench and unclench his jaw. He had no words for the shorter man. Steph watched in slight fear, as an angry Kevin is never good to deal with. He sat on the cot in the room and watched Kevin, silently. The two stood in silence until Kevin spoke up.

  
     “ We obviously need to talk about this Steph,” Kevin said, frowning. Steph sighed and frowned. “ I know that, but not right now. Not when I’m dealing with an injury, Kevin.” Steph said, growing upset. Kevin shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. “ You said you love me yet you’re pushing me away,” Kevin muttered. Steph felt tears in his eyes at where the conversation was headed to. He decided to try to put an end to it before Kevin started to put doubts in his own mind. Steph felt the tears stinging at his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

  
     “ Kevin, stop.” Steph said as a tear rolled down his face. “ No, Steph. I’m sick of this back and forth with you. You want me one second then the next you don’t,” Kevin cried out. He unfolded his arms and watched Steph’s crying face. “ I’m gonna leave you alone until you figure out what you want,” Kevin said, lowly.  Steph sniffled before crying out to Kevin. “ No, don’t leave me again.” He desperately said. “ I’m not leaving you, just giving you space.” Kevin said before turning to walk out of the nursing room. “ What about what we said? About loving each other,” Steph asked before Kevin hit the door. 

  
     The 7’ footer stopped in his tracks and turned to face Steph. “ That’s not going to change Steph. I still love you, but I think you need to get your thoughts together.” Kevin advised. “ How can you claim to love me yet you’re leaving me, again?” Steph asked through his tears. 

  
     Kevin frowned at the sharp shooter. “ If you love something, you set it free and if it's meant to be, it'll come back.” Kevin said before turning and walking out of the door. Steph watched miserably as the love of his life slipped through his fingers once again.


	57. Running Rabid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OL, I love talking to you in the comments and I thought the same thing, too. I have never watched the office a day in my life, so I can't say a got some inspiration from there. Don't jump me, please. Anyway, here's the next chapter for today. I just had to update twice, this part was killing me. Enjoy!!!

                                               

 

_ ~~~~ 2 Weeks later ~~~~ _   
   
     “ Yeah, yeah. I know, but how are we-“ Klay was speaking but was suddenly interrupted by someone. “ Ssshh, loud ass.” Seth complained before the two spoke more quietly. Steph listened miserably as he laid in bed for what felt like years.

  
     He hadn’t had much heart to do anything after Kevin vowed to leave him alone to get his thoughts together.  _ Who knows what he’s doing...  _ Steph thought as he stared up to his ceiling. He outwardly sighed and wanted nothing more, but to be alone. He couldn't do the one thing Kevin left him alone to do... think. He shifted in the bed as he heard his brother and Klay shuffle outside of his bedroom door, trying to figure out what to do with him.

  
     “ We have to be real with him,” Klay loudly whispered from outside of Steph’s room. “ What the hell did I just say?” Steph’s brother angrily whispered to Klay. The two returned to quietly whispering.

  
     Steph sighed again and buried himself in his bed spread, too upset with life to deal with anything. _I really fucked up..._ Steph bitterly thought as he closed his eyes and looked into the darkness behind them.  _Why can't I trust him again?..._ he thought as he heard his brother and best friend speak up again.

  
     “ Well, we’re gonna go talk to him and make sure he’s all good first and then we’ll spread the news,” Klay loudly whispered. “ God, I know you’re loud in bed, but...,” Seth loudly whispered back to Klay. “ Of course, Papi Curry,” Klay whispered back before he opened the door to Steph’s room.  “ Hey, bro.” Klay said, walking into the room with Seth in tow. “ Hey,” Steph answered from his spot in bed. “ How are you man?” Seth asked worriedly. “ I’m okay,” Steph answered. He opened his eyes and sared to the ceiling again, not wanting to look into Klay's and Seth's worried faces. He started to think back on that night two weeks ago, remembering how Kevin was fed up with his own indecisiveness.   


     “ That’s a lie negro. We both know you’re not,” Klay said, slightly frowning and breaking Steph's thoughts. The heartbroken man sighed and brought his attention back to the ceiling. “ Then why the hell did you ask me how I was?” Steph calmly asked after finding his spot in the ceiling, dejectedly not looking towards Klay.  “ Because we’re worried about you. Mom and, surprisingly, Dad want to know what’s up with you.” Seth said, explaining what was going on. The younger Curry sounded worry. Steph noticed and felt even worse. He wanted to assure his younger brother that he was fine. He wanted to be seen as okay and the only way he could feel it was to lie.

  
     “ Nothing’s up,” Steph said and turning himself from the ceiling. He turned his back to his best friend and brother and easily lied to the two. “ Is it Kevin?” Seth asked, wanting to understand his brother’s troubles, sensing the pain Steph was in. “ No,” Steph lied. He stared at the window that was adjacent to his bed, his mind wandering. “ Yes it is,” Klay clarified. “ You weren’t this way before I left out of the nursing room. Seth told me you were crying after Kevin walked out,” Klay continued, looking at Steph's back with concern. He knew the older Splash Brother was lying.

  
     “ Man. The fuck did he do now?” Seth asked, growing slightly angry with the 7’ footer. “ He didn’t do anything,” Steph lied once again. How could he explain the pain he was feeling or describe the feeling he felt when Kevin spoke to him in the nursing room before leaving. He knew he was the main reason for him feeling that way. He kept pushing and pushing, and eventually, Kevin finally fell back.

  
     “ That’s a lie again,” Klay said, calling Steph’s lie out. “ Imma start calling your bullshit, bro.” He muttered before speaking out loud to Steph. “ What did he do?” Klay asked, wanting to get to the root of Steph's pain. He hated seeing the man like this and wanted nothing more, but to help. Klay watched as Steph laid with his back towards the two people who cared about him. The room was silent as Klay's question hung in the air, waiting to be answered. Steph laid there and contemplated whether he wanted to tell them the truth or continue to be bleak.

  
     “ You know what? Don’t worry about it, Klay. He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Seth said before he started to move to exit the room. “ Fuck that. I want to know what happened. I’m tired of seeing him cry like a bitch over a dude that doesn’t treat him right. I’m tired of seeing him run himself rabid over Kevin. It’s fucking sickening,” Klay aggressively ranted, standing his ground, growing slightly angry with the situation.  Steph frowned at Klay's words. He turned towards Klay and Seth and sat up in the bed. He faced Klay and glared at him before speaking. 

     “ I’m running rabid over a dude? I’m fucking crying about  _ just  _ a dude?” Steph angrily asked, not wanting Klay to answer. “ I’m doing that because I love this man. He’s not just  _ some dude _ , Klay. You wouldn't understand that, would you? You do the same thing to Kyrie and yet he stays with you knowing you do the same shit- no, you’re fucking worse. You fucking cheat on this man and make excuses as to why you cheat! Seeing me cry over _some dude_ isn't sickening. Watching you treat Kyrie the way you do and try to go after my brother is fucking sickening!” Steph shouted from his spot on the bed, raising his voice the more he spoke. He was seeing red by the end of his rant and wanted nothing to do with Klay at the moment.

  
     The room grew eerily silent as the three men stood in growing tension. Klay had a face of anger that matched Steph's. The two Splash Brothers stared at each other, almost daring the other to move. Seth watched in slight fear at what was going on. He felt that if Steph continued to speak, Klay might actually hit him. Luckily, Steph kept quiet.

  
     Klay took breaths and calmed himself, not wanting to truly hurt Steph. He knew the man was just lashing out because he was hurt, but he felt that he didn't have to hurt his feelings in the process. Klay frowned and shook his head. 

     “ Fuck you, Steph. I’ve done nothing, but try to help you because I love you like a brother. I wanted to see you and Kevin back together because you two are so happy with each other and it's fucking obvious, but if you want to keep playing that stupid ass cat and mouse game with him- leading him on and saying you two aren’t together- he’s gonna leave your miserable ass alone for real. He probably already did which is why you're acting this way. And keep Kyrie and mine's relationship out of your mouth, you don't know what the fuck goes on between us when were alone,” Klay said lowly, harshly speaking the last part. 

     He and Steph glared at each for a long moment before Klay walked out of the room. Steph watched Klay leave the room. He mentally tallied him with Kevin, both leaving him when he needed them.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil... bwhahaha. >:-))


	58. Maybe They're Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, OL. I'm very uncultured, but I'll try to watch the Office some time in my life. Anwyway, here's another chapter for this terrible, terrible story. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll be updating tomorrow too, since it's a holiday and one of my favorite rapper was kind enough to gift us with some good music. Anyway, keep commenting and kudoing and stuff. Love you guys!!

 

     The room grew silent once Klay abruptly left. The two Curry's looked at each other, both feeling the same for the other. Steph sighed and turned his attention elsewhere in the room. The youngest Curry stared wide eyed at his usually collected brother. He couldn't believe Steph would push his closest friend away just for speaking truth on his situation. " Dude, the fuck was that about?" Seth asked, frowning at Steph. The older brother shrugged his shoulders and looked down to his covered thighs. " I don't really know. I just exploded." Steph said, sagging his shoulders in realization. " Yeah, exploded is an understatement." Seth mumbled to himself, still frowning at Steph's outburst.

     Steph shook his head and started to loathe himself. He knew Klay was trying to help, but he still took his anger out on him. " I didn't mean to. I was just upset at what he said." Steph said, trying to convince himself more than his brother about his true feelings. " No, bro. You're mad at the wrong person." Seth said, speaking truth to the older Curry. " That's unfair how you spoke to Klay just now." Seth continued, taking up for his brother's best friend. Steph rolled his eyes as he listened to Seth. " The only reason you're taking up for him is because he creepy ass likes you. Aside from that, I had every right." Steph said, frowning at his covered thighs.

     Seth frowned deeper. " I know the guy has a crush on me, but he was speaking truth. In all honesty, I get sick of seeing you cry over any dude. You did better being with Ayesha." Seth said, taking up for Klay. Steph scoffed at Seth's claim and started to bite at his bottom lip. " Fuck Klay right now. He doesn't understand," Steph said, knowing he was lying. " Get your head out of your ass, Wardell. Klay obviously understands. He gets to watch you and Kevin up close and gets to see how you guys act when your together and individually." Seth said, trying to make Steph understand. The older Curry shook his head and looked from his thighs to the younger Curry.   


     " How the fuck would you know that? He could just be lying to you," Steph questioned, denying Seth. " You're so fucking stubborn. I don't see how Klay or Kevin put up with you." Seth said, growing upset with his the ignorant front that Steph was putting on. Steph looked appalled at the way Seth was speaking with him. His younger brother usually looked up to him, admiring him and wanting to be just like him. 

     " Look, if you're too hurt to see, maybe you should take a step back and examine yourself. Something can't be wrong with everybody else around you." Seth said, hoping his brother turned to him. Steph looked back to Seth and frowned. He wanted to cry all over again, but he wasn't going to cry in front of Seth. Instead, he opted to push his brother away. He  shook his head before he spoke.  “ Fuck that! Is there anything else you want to say?” Steph asked, raising his voice. “ You’re not mad at me,” Seth replied, staring back at his brother's troubled eyes. He knew what his brother was trying to do as he tried to use that tactic before. " You should be mad at yourself," Seth said, holding his ground. 

     Steph looked to Seth and Seth looked back. The two brothers looked back at each other. Steph just wanted to be away from the younger Curry. He knew he was in the wrong with Klay and had drove Kevin away. He understood that, but he didn't need his baby brother telling him that he fucked up. Steph already felt bad enough, he didn't need Seth amplifying the feeling.

     After a moment, Steph decided to tell Seth to go. He knew that Seth was going to side with Klay no matter how much they argued. He also knew the man wasn't going to let him live with the way he treated Klay. Steph sighed and spoke.  “ Get out,” he softly said and laid back down in his bed. He turned from his brother and stared out the window. Seth watched his big brother, the man he admired and wished to be like, turn his back from him. He sighed at the view and tried to take a softer approach to reaching the older Curry.

     “ Wardell,” Seth said. “ No, go. Your right Seth. Right now, I need to think,” Steph answered with his back turned. He closed his eyes and listened for Seth. He waited for a moment before opening his eyes again to the window that sat across from him. Seth sneezed and Steph sighed.  _He never listens..._ Steph thought as he blessed his brother. " Bless you," Steph said, snuggling into his covers. " Thank you," Seth said, standing on side of Steph's large bed. " Are you gonna go?" Steph asked, furrowing his brows at his disobedient brother. " Nope. This isn't like when we were 15 and 13, you can't send me out of your room, bro. I want to make sure you're okay," Seth said, standing his ground.

     Steph chuckled at his brother's persistence. He smiled at the annoying man and lightly shook his head. Seth smiled at his brother's back and watched him. Steph turned back to his brother and shook his head again. " When we were 15 and 13, you at least listened to me." Steph said, looking at his brother. " Well, yeah. You loved touching yourself when I walked into your room." Seth said, recalling the memories in his head. " It was the only way to get you out of my room." Steph said, smiling at the times he would pretend to masturbate to get Seth out of his room. Seth chuckled again. " I liked to spend time with you, big bro." Seth said, smiling.

     " I know, but I'll be fine, Seth. I promise." Steph said, losing his smile. Seth lost his smile and grew serious. " You sure? I know how you get." Seth asked, concern dripping through his voice.  Steph sighed and took a shaky breath. He gave have baby brother a small smile before he replied. “ Yeah. Just go, Seth. I’ll call you later, baby bro.” Steph said. “ Alright, bro. I love you,” Seth said and watched Steph. The older Curry nodded his head and turned back over to the window. Seth raised an eyebrow to Steph's back. He huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes.

     " You not going to say it back, negro?" Seth asked, folding his arms across his chest and frowning. Steph rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. He had a small smile on his face as he spoke. " Love you, too, pink head." Steph said into his covers. " Hey!" Seth exclaimed when he heard the name Steph called him. " It was pink when I was 13, but not anymore." Seth exclaimed, frowning with tinted cheeks. " Mmhmm." Steph groaned as he laid in his bed. Seth rolled his eyes. " Whatever, I'm leaving." he said and  left the room.   


     Steph's thoughts immediately came rushing back to him once Seth left the room. He had the feeling of wanting to cry all over again as he thought of Kevin and Klay. Steph took a few shaky breaths to calm himself, but he knew he was going to cry. He waited until he heard his front door close to let the tears he was holding back fall. He cried out, wanting nothing more but to have Kevin with him. He always made him feel better.

_      Why? Why? ...  _ he thought in his mind.  _ Klay’s right... and Kevin’s right... _ Steph thought as tears ran down his face. He turned over in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 


	59. Self Deprecating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores. I'm not sure I typed that right, but hiya loves. This chapter goes deep and I don't want to offend anyone. So please PLEASE read this warning:  
> !!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!! Chapter contains BAD SELF THOUGHTS and NEAR SUICIDE. They do not express thoughts of real persons. Again, they do not express thoughts of real persons.!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys. I love knowing I got someone reading my terrible work.

                                                                   

 

     Steph sighed as the tears stung his eyes. He couldn't stop crying as he laid in the bed, thinking. He had bitter thoughts arise as he tried to calm his breathing.  _It's funny to be a grown man, crying about another grown man..._ Steph thought as he slowly closed his eyes. " Fuck," Steph hoarsely breathed out as his thoughts turned dark.  _Maybe Seth was right... It's easier to love a woman..._ Steph thought, silently hiccupping in his silent room.

      _I'm fucking useless, can't even love a man right..._ Steph thought, frowning at himself. He started to realize how alone he was, not really having anyone. How can he expect Kevin to stay when he keeps acting the way he does? How can he be with a man he keeps rejecting? How can Kevin stay through all of that? _He can't..._ Steph thought, sighing out loud.  _He can only take so much shit from me..._ Steph thought, turning from the ceiling.  _What's wrong with me? Why can't I trust him?..._ Steph thought, trying to find possible answers to his many questions.    

     Eventually, his thoughts circled back to the conversation with Kevin in the nursing room and how he drove him away. 

      _“ That’s not my boyfriend. Russell is not my boyfriend." Kevin said. He brought a hand up to grip at the shorter's man face and force him to look at him. " I’m sitting with my boyfriend right now,” Kevin said and paused. Steph sighed and moved his face from Kevin's grasp. “ I’m not your boyfriend. I’m not with you,” Steph quietly said._

     " Uuuuhhhhh!!!" Steph screamed out through his tears as he recalled what he said.  _Why'd I say that? Am I really that hurt?..._ Steph thought before crying harder.  _I'm so fucking stupid. The guy obviously cares for me. I should kill myself for saying that shit to him..._ Steph thought inside his mind, wanting to take back those words. He wanted to look to Kevin and kiss him for being so sweet.

      _“ That’s not my boyfriend. Russell is not my boyfriend." Kevin said. He brought a hand up to grip at the shorter's man face and force him to look at him. " I’m sitting with my boyfriend right now,” Kevin said and paused. Steph sighed before he looked back to Kevin. He smiled through the pain in his ankle as he stared into Kevin's brown eyes. " Yeah, you are. Thanks, Kev." Steph said before kissing Kevin on the lips. Once he pulled back, he saw Kevin smiling at him. Steph felt the happiness in his chest and smiled back, enjoying how Kevin was making him feel._

     Fresh tears tinted Steph's eyes as he thought about what he could've done differently when Kevin spoke to him. He wished he could've said that. He wished he could've kissed him and just ignore what he was actually feeling. _How can I be with someone and I'm still holding on to this pain? How do I know he won't leave again?..._ Steph bitterly thought to himself, getting mad at himself for not wanting to trust Kevin again.  _Can't be a relationship without trust..._ Steph thought as his tears dropped.

     Steph then quickly turned away from that dark route and then thought about Klay. " Bro." he sighed out as he then ran through the terrible things he said to Klay. He thought about his words and how awful he must’ve made Klay felt, even though Steph knew he was just trying to help. He knew that Klay wanted him to get better, but something just triggered him to say all those things.

      _" D_ _on’t worry about it, Klay. He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Seth said before he started to move to exit the room. “ Fuck that. I want to know what happened. I’m tired of seeing him cry like a bitch over a dude that doesn’t treat him right. I’m tired of seeing him run himself rabid over Kevin. It’s fucking sickening,” Klay aggressively ranted, standing his ground. Steph frowned at Klay's words. He turned towards Klay and Seth and sat up in the bed. He faced Klay and glared at him. “ I’m running rabid over a dude? I’m fucking crying about _just_ a dude?” Steph angrily asked, not wanting Klay to answer. “ I’m doing that because I love this man. He’s not just  _some dude_ , Klay. You do the same thing to Kyrie and yet he stays with you knowing you do the same shit. Seeing me cry over  _some dude_  isn't sickening. Watching you treat Kyrie the way you do and try to go after my brother is fucking sickening!” Steph shouted from his spot on the bed, raising his voice the more he spoke._

     " I'm sorry, Klay. I really am." Steph said out loud to his empty room. He started to think about how he could've fixed the situation and how he could've just talked to Klay instead of yelling at him.

      _" D_ _on’t worry about it, Klay. He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Seth said before he started to move to exit the room. “ Fuck that. I want to know what happened. I’m tired of seeing him cry like a bitch over a dude that doesn’t treat him right. I’m tired of seeing him run himself rabid over Kevin. It’s fucking sickening,” Klay aggressively ranted, standing his ground. Steph frowned at Klay's words. He turned towards Klay and Seth and sat up in the bed. He faced Klay and glared at him. He took a few breaths to calm himself and spoke to his supporting best friend. " Look, Klay, he's not just any_ dude _. I love him and I just can't see myself settling with him right now because I'm scared. I'm scared he's going to leave again." Steph calmly said, speaking his inner feelings._

     Steph rolled his eyes at himself.  _I should've said that... I'm supposed to be mature and I can't de-escalate a problem..._ Steph bitterly thought to himself. He wished he would've spoken with Klay the right way, instead of exploding at him. Yes, he was mad, but he knew that yelling back would've made Klay angrier.  _I shouldn't spoken that way, not to my best friend..._ Steph thought.  _Fucking stu-_ his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
_Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg..._  
  
     Steph’s phone ringed as he laid in his bed. He had no heart to answer it and let it ring as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Eventually, the familiar tune went off and Steph was left in a silence with his thoughts once again. _Fuck!_ ... the hurting sharpshooter cried out in his thoughts. _I truly fucking hate myself… I’m a terrible fucking person… I’m no good, just a waste… A fucking -_

  
_Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggg..._

  
  
     His phone ringed again, bringing him out of his deprecating thoughts. Steph sighed before rolling over and answering. “ Hello,” his voice cracked as he spoke. “ Hey, Steph. Is this a good time?” Ayesha asked over the line. Steph tried to gain his composure before speaking. “ No, not right now, but what’s up?” He asked, slightly hiccuping. “ Well, I was in town with Riley and I wanted to ask if you wanted to see her,” Ayesha said with a worrying tone. Steph sighed again and sniffed over the phone. “ I’m sorry, but are you okay Steph?” Ayesha asked after hearing the man sniffling.

  
      _I'm not gonna push her away too. There's no point..._ Steph thought before he answered Ayesha. “ Honestly, no.” Steph answered. He heard Ayesha sigh before she spoke. “ Do you still live in the same place?” Ayesha asked. “ Yeah. Can you come over, please?” Steph practically begged. He heard a little shuffling before Ayesha responded. “ Yeah, of course. I’ll be there in a bit.” she replied before the phone went dead.

     Steph sat the phone down and turned back over in his bed, facing the ceiling. He sighed out and silently thought. _Fuck...Fuck...Fuck…_ he thought, wanting to cry. He blinked away tears and closed his eyes, thinking. Steph’s thoughts eventually put him to sleep as he waited for Ayesha and Riley to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww..... That part I put in the scenarios was actually typed out. I wanted to make Steph happy and not deny Kevin, but it wouldn't have made sense with the supposed plot of my supposed story. Anyway, I think I outdid myself on this chapter. Has to be my best one yet. Again, thanks guys. Love you soo much, until Sunday.


	60. Ayesha's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooooo, I love writing in Ayesha. She and Steph have some good chemistry in real life and in this story. I lowkey should've written her in here first, but whatever. Anyway, enjoy guys. Comment, Kudo, and all that good stuff. Can't believe I made it to 60 chapters.  
> Again, enjoy!!!!! Much love to you guys and OL, especially OL.

                                          

 

 

 

_      ~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~ _

 

_ RRrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg _

 

     The phone rang, bringing Steph from his nap. The sound of Steph’s phone made him open his eyes, waking him from his nap. He was still laying in the bed, facing the ceiling. He rolled over and sighed, momentarily forgetting the events that happened before his nap.  As he picked up his phone and looked at who was calling, the events started rushing back to him. Reminding Steph of what he had done and making him feel saddened.

  
Rrrriiiiinnnnggggg....   
  


     The phone ringed again, bringing him of his thoughts. Steph quickly shook his head and  answered the phone, wanting to feel better. " Hello," Steph answered, sighing into the phone. " Hey, we're outside." Ayesha said in a worrying tone. " Alright, I'm coming." Steph answered before the line went dead.

     Steph sat the phone on his bed and sighed once again. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his red eyes. He got up and walked out of his room. He placed his warm feet onto the cold floor and lead himself to the front door, where Ayesha and Riley patiently waited.

      _Alright, Wardell..._ Steph thought to himself before opening the door to reveal himself to the two. " Hey Steph." Ayesha said, taking in Steph's appearance. " Hello, Mr. Curry." Riley said while in Ayesha's arms. Steph forced a smile for his unbeknownst daughter's sake and responded to the little girl.

     " Hey Riley and hey Ayesha," Steph said, smiling tightly. " Come in, guys." Steph said, moving out of the door and letting the two girls walk in. He closed the door behind them and followed the two into his living room. " I'm sure you remember the way around," Steph told Ayesha as he walked behind her.

     " Of course I do. I used to come here enough," Ayesha said as she lead the way into the living room and sat down on the couch with Riley in her arms. Steph smiled and chuckled at her comment. " Barely," he said, walking into the living room behind the two.

     " 2010 through 2012, yeah. Wardell, that's barely two years of me being in Cali and in this house." Ayesha said, holding Riley as she was falling asleep. Steph silently rolled his red eyes and sighed. 

     " I'm happy that you came, Isha." Steph said, watching Riley as she was opening and closing her eyes. " It was nothing, Steph. You sounded hurt over the phone." Ayesha said while rubbing Riley's back. " I was and I am," Steph admitted, wanting to clear his thoughts. " Is it from something recent?" Ayesha asked, searching Steph's face as he looked on to her face. " Yeah. It's very recent," Steph admitted. " Well start talking, Wardell." Ayesha lightly demanded, wanting to help soothe the point guard's pain.

     " We can't wait until Riley falls asleep? She's almost out," Steph asked, observing the little girl's closed eyes and soft snores. Ayesha nodded her head and got up from the couch. Steph walked over to her and put his arms out. " I'll take her to the guest room down here," Steph said, wanting to hold his little girl. Ayesha smiled and handed Riley over to Steph.

     " I hope you didn't do anything in that guestroom with Kevin," Ayesha muttered as Steph grabbed Riley and held her close. Steph smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. " No, Ish. The only person who's done anything in this guest room was me and you." Steph said before leading the way to the guest room. Ayesha followed the two out of the living room and down a hallway.

     " Is this the room we christened?" Ayesha asked with a knowing smile. Steph made it to the room and opened the door. He brought Riley to the bed and laid her down. " Yep, we christened it three times when I brought this house. Remember?" Steph asked and tucked Riley in. He kissed his daughter's forehead and turned to Ayesha. He smiled at her and waited for her reply, knowing she was going to remember.

     " I do remember now." Ayesha said, smiling back to Steph. " And, I gotta say, you were pretty good back in the day." Ayesha continued before the two walked out of the room, leaving Riley in the bed with a little light on. " I did learn from the best," Steph said, lightly flirting with the beautiful woman.

     " I didn't take your virginity," Ayesha said as the two walked down the hall and back to the living room.  " I know, but before our first time, I had only had sex once." Steph said, almost wanting to blush. 

     " No wonder why it took you so long to open that condom." Ayesha said, chuckling at the point guard. Steph shamelessly blushed and smiled. 


	61. Old Time's A Coming

                                                     

 

     The two made it back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Steph sat next to Ayesha and sighed. " It wasn't my fault. Someone else had opened it for me," Steph said, chuckling. Ayesha smiled and laid her head on Steph's shoulder. Steph smiled down at Ayesha and watched the woman's face.

     " I hope people don't open your business for you," Ayesha said, joking with the 6'3 guard. Steph shook his head and sighed. " At the rate I'm going," Steph began, losing his smile. " my business is open for the whole world," he finished, slightly frowning. Ayesha sighed and brought a hand to rub at Steph's arm.

     " What's up? Something, or someone, made you cry," Ayesha asked, lightly rubbing Steph's arm. " I said some really mean things to Klay and I finally pushed him and Kevin away." Steph said, easily opening up to Ayesha. The woman lightly nodded her head and thought. What's she going to say... Steph quietly thought, waiting for Ayesha to speak.

     " How'd you do that?" Ayesha asked after a silent moment. " Well, I told Kevin I wasn't with him and he finally decided to back down." Steph spoke, fighting back tears. " This was after you're game? Me and Riley watched you go down and were pretty upset with Russell." Ayesha asked. " Yeah, we were in the infirmary and he said some lovely things- like he always does- and I pushed him away. He finally decided to give me space and left me alone in that room." Steph responded, recalling the terrible feelings he had felt.

     " Wow. I mean, you know men get tired, too." Ayesha said lowly. " Well, I know now. I just don't know how to say to him that I wanted a break from our relationship," Steph said, finally revealing his true feelings. " Well now he knows. And he's finally giving you that space, too." Ayesha said, giving her voice of reason to Steph. " Yeah, he is. He said he would," Steph responded in a near whisper.

     " Well, getting away from Kevin before you start crying like a girl." Ayesha said, trying to lighten the mood. " I will not cry like a little girl," Steph said, giving a slight smile to Ayesha. Ayesha looked Steph in the face and smiled back. " What happened with Klay?" Ayesha asked, wanting to relieve Steph.

     Steph sighed and lost his smile. He threw his head back and laid it on the back of the couch. " Klay was trying to help me and I kind of blew up on him." Steph said, wanting to laugh at his words. " What'd you say to him? You know it takes a lot to make Klay mad." Ayesha asked, still moving her hands over Steph's arms. " I yelled at him about cheating on Kyrie and digging on my little brother." Steph said, omitting important details. " I know he knows he's a hoe, so why would you throw that in his face?" Ayesha asked, momentarily stopping her arm rubbing.

     " It was more than that." Steph quietly said, bringing his head back up and looking at Ayesha. " Spill. The. Tea. Wardell," Ayesha said, adjusting herself on the couch. She scooted closer to Steph and laid on him. She placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

     Steph chuckled at Ayesha's eagerness. " Well, he said he was tired of me running behind a dude who doesn't love me. So I blew up on him and said that Kyrie does that for him," Steph said. " Wow, you know he basically described his relationship with Kyrie?" Ayesha asked, raisins an eyebrow.

     Steph nodded his head and blew a breath through his lips. “ Yeah. I know he says he loves Kyrie, but his actions say otherwise.” Steph said, mentally going through the long list of incidents between the two basketball stars. “ That’s unfortunate, they look good together,” Ayesha voiced, speaking in a calm tone. “ I warned Kyrie before they even tried to get together, but he just laughed it off.” Steph said.

     Ayesha nodded her head in understanding, knowing the feeling. The two sat in a comfortable silence and enjoyed each other’s presence. Steph quietly breathed and looked down at Ayesha.

     “ You know, I’ve missed you,” the light skinned man said, suddenly speaking his feelings. “ I know, you’ve told me before.” Ayesha mumbled from his shoulder. “ No, I mean, I really miss you,” Steph said, speaking in a husky tone. Ayesha slowly sat up from his shoulder and looked to Steph. She looked into his eyes and saw his dilated pupils, signaling one thing. Ayesha quickly shook her head and sighed. “ I can’t do that with you, Steph.” she said, dreading Steph’s next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Hi guys. I might have to go on hiatus for a week or two. I have plenty to do, right now: I'm writing essays, applying to colleges, and getting acceptance letters. I'm really excited, but kind of stressed. Anyway, enough about my life, how's y'alls going? Thanks for sticking with me guys and I love you guys for everything!!!!  
> Again, thanks!!!


	62. Aww Damn, Steph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. How are you today? OL you give me life girl, I swear. I love responding to you and all comments in general. Post what you guys are thinking, I swear I answer back. LOL. But, here's a chapter for this week. I might not post next week as I lost most of my typed up story and I have to rewrite it. Uhhh!! ' Google Docs supposed to save everything' my ass, it don't save nothing.  
> Enough of my venting, here's the chapter for the week. Enjoy.

        

 

     Steph looked over Ayesha’s face and noticed how beautiful she looked. “ You look amazing, Ish. I’m sorry for leaving such a beautiful woman like you.” Steph said, lowly speaking. Ayesha watched and listened to Steph’s words as if she were in a trance. Steph looked into her green eyes and glanced her red lipsticked lips before leaning in.

     He came close to Ayesha’s lips before the woman broke from her trance. She pulled away and scooted a little bit from the golden man. " Steph, you're with someone and I'm with someone. That's not an option," Ayesha said, scrunching her eyebrows at her former love. Steph slowly nodded his head in understanding. The man had half a mind to apologize, but he didn't. He was sad and the best way to get through his sadness was sex. The man wasn't thinking clearly.

     " I just really need this, Ish. Please," Steph said, vocalizing his thoughts. He looked over Ayesha and gave her some puppy eyes. Ayesha looked back at the man and sighed. She kept silent as she contemplated what she should do. Steph knew she was a great person and very loyal unlike himself, but he was a man with needs. He also still felt something for the woman, it wasn't the love he felt for Kevin, but something else he couldn't name.

     Ayesha continued to watch Steph from her spot on the couch. She had been feeling more attracted to him and was trying to distant herself from him, but when she heard him crying over the phone, she had to make sure he was okay. They were still friends even after he left her for a man.

     " Let me take those thoughts from you," Steph said, speaking in a husky voice and breaking Ayesha's thoughts. He scooted over closer to her and wrapped an arm back around the short woman. She involuntarily snuggled closer to him, enjoying his familiar warmth. Steph hugged her closer to his body and brought a hand to rest over her thigh, remembering her hot spots. Ayesha shuddered from the touch and took a sharp breath.

     " Steph," Ayesha mumbled as she tried to not be aroused by Steph's touch. The man heard her and continued to press on. He rubbed his hands over her and brought his lips to her neck, sucking and abusing the flesh there. Ayesha moaned out at the sensations.

     " Steph, we can't," Ayesha protested. Steph continued to suck on her neck and rub his hands over her body. He didn't know what was coming over him or whether he could stop it. He stopped abusing Ayesha's neck and started to kiss up to her face.

     " Steph- we- we can't," Ayesha struggled to get out. Steph made his way to her lips and slowly kissed them. He stopped and looked to Ayesha's eyes before he continued. " You want me to stop?" he asked while looking intently into Ayesha's green orbs. He could tell the woman wanted to say no, but at the same time, she wanted just as bad as he did.

     " Steph,” she mumbled in response. She looked him in his eyes as he stared back. Steph decided to kiss her again before he asked once more. He quietly shushed her as he closed in to kiss her. Steph closed the space and the two’s lips touched. Steph instantly moaned at the contact and wanted to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along Ayesha’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and the two began to battle, like old times.

     Ayesha pulled back first, slightly gasping for air. " Do you want me to stop?" he asked again before he licked his lips. He watched as Ayesha mentally went through a checklist. He knew she was running through possibilities in her head for what was going to happen afterwards and he felt as if he should have done the same.

     Ayesha sighed out before she gave him her answer. She knew Steph would stop if she said no, but she wanted his touch just as bad as he wanted hers.

     She sighed once again and looked at the point guard through hooded eyes. Steph slowly shook his head and tried to attack her lips again. Ayesha turned her head, avoiding Steph’s soft lips. “ What about Kevin?” she asked, lust dripping through her tone. “ I told you he left me alone,” Steph answered, wanting Ayesha. “ Yes, but-” “ Ssshhh.” he quietly shushed her. “ You’re overthinking it. Just be with me tonight,” Steph quietly pleaded.

     Ayesha looked to Steph’s eyes and saw the need the broken man had. She shook her head and opened her mouth. Steph took the chance and kissed her again. This time she didn’t fight back, she simply went with it. The kiss ignited a flame inside of Steph and made him want Ayesha more than ever. He couldn't get enough of her, he just needed her.

      When the need for air became too much, the two pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Steph looked deeply into into he spoke. " Do you want me to stop?" Steph asked, not wanting to take advantage of the woman. Ayesha quickly answered. " No,". Steph instantly attacked her lips again. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. The two battled and roamed their hands over each other, enjoying the feeling. 

     He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “ Let’s go upstairs,” he suggested. Ayesha silently nodded and Steph lifted her up and carried her upstairs to his room. Once they made it to the room, Steph placed her on the bed and greedily attacked her.


	63. Klay/Seth Story?? Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a break from the main story. I thought of an idea and I just want to hear you guys' opinion on it. Someone did mention it earlier, but I'm finally deciding to start up on it. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys, love you lots. Also, thanks for the beautiful comments, I love responding to them and thanks for those kudos, that means the world to me. Until next week...

                                               

     " Oh yeah!!" Klay screamed out as he stood in the door, watching Seth practice shots. The younger Curry brother stood behind the three point line, shooting shot after shot. He jumped as he heard Klay's shouting and turned to the gym's entrance, giving a confused look to the man in the door. Klay smiled in response and walked further into the door.

     " You shoot just like your big bro," Klay said as he walked up to the younger Curry. Seth gave a small smile and slighlty blushed at Klay's comment. " Nah, I don't think so," Seth said, responding to Klay. The taller light skinned man shook his head and smiled. " Hell yeah, you do. You got the follow through down and everything," Klay said, still smiling. Seth's face blushed deeper as he looked up to the 6'7 guard.

     " Well, uh, thanks," Seth shyly spoke, slightly smiling. Klay looked to Seth's face and noticed how much he looked like his brother. Fine as fuck... Klay thought as he looked onto Seth's round shaped face. Seth noticed him looking and licked his lips.

     " Uhh," Seth said, furrowing his eyebrows at Klay's quiet gaze. Klay shook his head and sighed, soon smiling afterwards. " Sorry, I noticed how handsome you look," Klay lightly flirted, still smiling. Seth looked down at his sweaty practice Santa Cruz Warriors outfit and slightly frowned. " Well, I'm hella sweaty and not cleaned up, so," Seth said, looking over himself.

     " You still look nice although I like 'em a little roughed up," Klay said, winking. He had made up his mind of trying to get with the younger Curry. Klay just had to see how Seth reacted to his subtle hints. He hoped his best friend, Steph wouldn't beat his ass, or his brother, Mychel.

     " Oh, uh, thanks. I hope you get to see me cleaned up," Seth innocently replied, not catching the hint in Klay's voice. _Oooh, he's innocent. Even better..._ Klay hungrily thought as he quickly looked over Seth again. " I hope so, too, though I would prefer you being stark clean," Klay replied. He looked into Seth's eyes before shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

     " I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Klay," Klay said after he gathered himself. Seth chuckled in response as he looked up to the smooth guard. " I knew who you were," Seth replied, smiling. " Nah, baby boy, you knew of me. Now, you know me," Klay said, winking again. Seth giggled at Klay's comment. _Damn, I want him..._ Klay thought as the adorable Curry chuckled at his joke. 

     Klay looked over Seth's face as he giggled and blushed at the taller man. He saw the way his eyes glistened and how his face light up. He thought the man was just gorgeous. _Fuck if Steph or Mychel's mad, I'm gonna get me some Curry..._ Klay thought. The younger Curry stopped chuckling and looked to Klay.

     " You here for your brother?" Seth asked, breaking Klay from his thoughts. " Yep, I have no idea what the hell is taking him so long," Klay lightly complained, looking up from Seth's face to glance around the gym. " I don't know, but I did see him getting freshened up. I thought he had a date," Seth said, glancing to the gym door. " Hell no, that dude ain't pulling chicks and he damn sure ain't getting dick," Klay said, looking back at Seth with a slight frown.

     Seth chuckled at Klay's comment, laughing more as Mychel walked through the gym doors. He was cleaned, dressed, and smiling as he walked up to Seth and Klay.

     " 'Sup Klay, hey Seth," Mychel greeted as he walked up to the two. " 'Sup bro," Klay greeted, smiling at his brother. " Hey," Seth responded with a smile. 

     " So you ready to go?" Klay asked as he looked at his brother. He raised an eyebrow as he smelled the cologne he gave him for his birthday. The dude was smelling good.

     " Oh shit, I forgot," Mychel started as he looked at Klay. " Me and Seth are going out. I don't know why he's not dressed," Mychel finished, directing the last part to Seth. Klay frowned as his brother spoke. " Oh, well you shuld've told me," Klay responded, feeling a bit sad. He quieted down and looked down to the floor as Mychel spoke up again.

     Mychel ignored Klay's prescence and turned to Seth, smiling. " Dude, go get dressed," Mychel said, looking over Seth's sweaty form. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. " Fine, _dad_ ," he jokingly said before leaving the two Thompson brothers in the gym. Mychel said after Seth's retreating form.

     " Great guy, huh?" Mychel asked, speaking with a dreamy tone. " Yeah, he is," Klay quietly replied. " Yeah, he is. I thank God that Steph let me go to second base with him if he likes men," Mychel said, still thinking about Seth. Klay perked up at that information and looked from the floor. 

     " The fuck do you mean second base?" he asked, growing slightly upset. " Well, a few days ago I asked Steph if he'd be okay with me shooting my shot with Seth. He said it's cool, but I think I got him a weird time. He was kind of moaning and had someone else with him and he kept saying ' No, De' - whoever that is," Mychel explained, rambling in his answer. _Fuck... I hope Seth isn't down with men, Mychel don't need him..._ Klay angrily thought in his mind. He hated the idea of Seth being with someone else, even though he just formally met him today.

     " Oh well, good luck with that," Klay quietly said, clenching his jaw once he was finished. " Thanks, Klay. I hope all goes well," Mychel said, smiling brightly at the thought of Seth. He quickly went to hug his brother and squeezed at the taller Thompson. " I can't wait for tonight," Mychel excitedly spoke into the hug. Klay kept his arms to his sides as his oblivious brother hugged him. He was being jealous for a man that wasn't his.

     " Mmhmm," Klay hummed in response. During the hug, Seth walked out of the doors and spoke. " Am I interrupting something?" he asked to the two brothers as he walked towards them. " Oh, uh, no no no," Mychel hastily responded as he separated from Klay. Uh, yea yea yea.. Klay thought as he stood, looking to the 6'2 Curry.

     " I hope not, but you ready, Mychel?" Seth asked as he came to stand right in front of the two. " Of course, after you my darling," Mychel said, smiling. He put a hand in front of him, signaling for Seth to lead the way. " Why thank you, my darling," Seth said, playing along before laughing.

     " Bye, Klay. I'll see you for the Toronto game next week," Seth said before walking out of the gym. " Bye Seth and I'm putting on a show for ya," Klay said. Seth stopped at the gym doors before turning to face Klay. " We'll see," he called back with a wink before leaving. _Okay, either he doesn't know what he's doing or he's gay..._ Klay thought in his mind before turning back to his brother.

     " Alright, well, I gots to go. I can't leave a madam waiting. Bye bro, I'll see ya' later," Mychel said before taking off after Seth. Klay watched as his brother walked out of the gym doors and sighed to himself.

    _I'm calling Mychel in the morning and seeing how this went. Oh God, please don't let Seth go with him. I'll go to church Sunday, just please don't. I'll even pray in the morning for my unforgiveable acts tonight. Just please don't let them get together..._ Klay thought as he looked around the gym.

     He sighed out again before taking his phone out and going to his contacts. Klay knew one person he could call on and knew he wasn't going to be with anyone. Dick's too bomb... Klay thought as he pressed the contact and dialed his number. He brought the phone to his ear and heard it ring.

     " Come on, pick up," he mumbled as the phone ringed three times before it was answered.

     " Hello," someone said, greeting Klay. " Hey, baby, you still in town?" Klay asked as he stood in the middle of the gym floor. " Yep, I'm still in town," the person responded. Klay mouthed the word 'yes' as he bite his lip. " Okay, cool, meet me at my house and, I want you to stay the night," he instructed to the person over the phone. He heard the person sigh before he responded.

     " But, Klay," the voice whined. " Stop whining before I give you something to whine about, Kyrie. Bring your ass," Klay said, his voice growing husky. Kyrie sighed once again before answering. " Alright, fine. I'm on my way," Kyrie replied. " I'm on my way what?" Klay asked, getting aroused at what was about to be said.

     " I'm on my way, _daddy_ ," Kyrie said with a slight moan. " Good, I'll see you in a bit," Klay said before hanging up the phone. He slowly breathed before looking up to the ceiling.

     " I'm serious, God, please just do that for me," Klay pleaded before leaving the gym, preparing his mind for what he was about to go home and do.


	64. Don't Get Hurt

                                                             

 

_(Skip sex scene, lol)_

 

     Steph huffed a sigh as Ayesha plopped onto the bed aside him. They laid in silence as they thought back on their actions. The two had finish after a few hours of releasing their pent up stress. The sun had gone down and it was well into the night, yet they still stayed entangled within the other.

 _Just like old times..._ Steph thought as he laid in the bed, satisfied. He looked up from the dark ceiling to where Ayesha was. He laid in the bed, trying to form her face in his head, doing the same thing he did with Kevin once **they** finished a love making session.  _Fuck..._ Steph thought as his simple actions brought him to the man he was trying to forget. The small woman chuckled and drew Steph's attention, making his thoughts quickly scramble.

     " Why the chuckle?" he asked, curious as to what his ex-girlfriend found amusing. Ayesha shook her head in the dark with what appeared to be a faint smile. Steph focused on her face in the dark and slightly frowned. Ayesha looked back to him. " Stop frowning," she said, not seeing him frown, but knowing he was. Steph deepened his frown at her voice and fought back a sigh.

     " Honestly, Wardell, it's nothing. I was just thinking back on old times," Ayesha said, turning her head from Steph to the ceiling. Steph stopped frowning and followed her gaze to the ceiling. " I was too," he quietly admitted as he laid in the bed, looking at darkness. " I guess great minds think alike," Ayesha quietly stated. Steph gave a faint smile in the darkness before he sighed.

     " You know, we were good together," Ayesha said, speaking out in the dark room. Steph had to nod his head in response.  _She's right, we were..._ Steph mentally noted before he spoke. " We were," Steph agreed before settling back into the quietness of the room.

     The two laid there, thinking back on an older time. A time before Steph grew unhappy, a time before Riley, and a time before Kevin was in the picture.  _I honestly had it all..._ Steph began in his thoughts before quietly sighing.  _But I was so unhappy..._ he continued, furrowing his eyebrows in the dark room.  _I couldn't string her on like that... She deserved better..._ Steph finished before quieting his thoughts. He knew if he continued to think, he would break down in front of Ayesha and he didn't want that.

     In the silence between the two ex-lovers, Ayesha took the time to cuddle up to her ex-love. She scooted over from her spot in the large bed before wrapping her arms around the 6'3 guard. Steph quietly gasped in surprise before he wrapped his arms around Ayesha. He knew he would always love her, no matter what. The two sat in a comfortable silence, neither daring to break it.

     Steph started to close his eyes as the two laid in the dark room. Ayesha shifted on his chest before silently listening to his heartbeat as he breathed. Steph closed his eyes and was almost sleep before Ayesha decided to speak.

     “ I miss this,” Ayesha said, breaking the comfortable silence. Steph was pulled from his near slumber. He opened his eyes and hummed in response. “ Missed the sex?” he asked with a small smile, knowing what she meant. Ayesha quietly giggled at the question and slightly shook her head. “ No. I missed being so close to you,” she revealed.

     Steph licked his lips and breathed. “ After I left, and I found out I was pregnant with Riley, I really missed you,” Ayesha said against his chest. “ Why did you never tell me?” Steph questioned. Ayesha shook her head. “ I couldn’t tie you down knowing you were unhappy with me,” she said. Steph laid in silence and thought about the day Ayesha left and never looked back. “ I was never unhappy with you. Just unhappy that I strung you along for so long,” Steph commented after some time, moving his arm to hug Ayesha closer to his naked body.

     “ The way you acted, I could’ve sworn you were upset with me,” Ayesha said with slight tears forming in her eyes. Steph took a small breath and frowned. “ I was never angry at you. Just angry with myself and it showed in how I treated you. I’m sorry,” Steph said, apologizing for what he put Ayesha through. The small woman sniffled before responding back to Steph. “ It’s okay, I understood that you were troubled and I kind of suspected that you were bi.” Ayesha said.

     Steph jokingly scoffed at Ayesha's comment. “ I’m not bi. I’m gay.” Steph said, smiling. “ You surely didn’t just fuck like you were gay.” Ayesha said, chuckling. “ I don’t recall having intercourse a woman.” Steph said, smiling still.

     Ayesha sat up from Steph’s chest and snaked a hand down his abs. She lightly scratched her nails through his light brown pubic curls and grabbed the base of his dick. She looked up to his green eyes and gave a devilish smile. “ Hmmm, you want to go another round to rejog your memory?” she asked in a low voice. Steph smiled and licked his lips.

     “ Of course,” he responded. Ayesha moved up to kiss him and the two went at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. I'm back with the main story. I hope you guys liked that Seth/Klay start up story. I'm thinking about starting another story while writing this one and then having the two intertwine b/w chapters. Hmmm... Anyway, comment, kudo, and all that. Love you guys, thanks for reading. Until next week...


	65. I Needed This

 

                             

     

_~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~_

 

     “ Mommy!” Riley’s voice carried throughout the house. Steph opened his eyes and thought about last night. He smiled and placed light kisses onto Ayesha’s neck, waking her up. She groaned and snuggled further into Steph’s touch. He continued to give butterfly kisses down her neck until she fully woke up. She looked into Steph’s eyes

     “ Hey stranger,” Ayesha said, looking at Steph’s morning glow. “ Morning,” Steph mumbled back through butterfly kisses. Ayesha giggled and moved from Steph’s grasp. She got up out of the bed and saw her clothes folded up on the dresser next to Steph’s bed.

     “ Thank you, Wardell.” Ayesha said, reaching for her clothes and putting them on. Steph set up in the bed and smiled at the beautiful sight of Ayesha getting dressed. He sighed at the sight and continued to smile. _Man, I wish I could’ve given her everything…_ Steph silently thought as he stared at Ayesha. “ You should take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Ayesha said while buttoning up her pants and turning to Steph. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. “ You’re right, it would,” he said dreamily.

     “ Mommy!” Riley’s voice called upstairs. Ayesha turned to the door. “ Look, I’m gonna head downstairs with Riley,” Ayesha said before moving to walk out of the door. “ ‘Ish,” Steph called, watching Ayesha turn to him. “ Yea?” she asked, looking over the bare chested man.

     “ Thank you,” he said, looking into Ayesha’s eyes from across the room. “ You Welcome,” she responded before walking out of the door. Steph watched her walk into the hallway and heard Riley’s voice. “ Hey mommy!” Riley’s excited voice echoed into his room. He heard them walk back downstairs and sighed to himself.

     He looked around the room and started to think about when it all changed with Ayesha and how it’s changing with Kevin. _It’s very different…_ Steph thought to himself. _Two completely different people…_ he continued in his thoughts. _Two different situations, too…_ he thought. Steph sighed out loud at his thoughts before shaking his head to clear them. He got out of the bed and quickly put on his clothes that he had strewn about the room before walking downstairs.

     Steph was walking down the stairs when he saw Ayesha gathering Riley’s things. Steph stepped down the bottom stair and stopped. “ You two not staying for breakfast?” he asked Ayesha as she held Riley. Ayesha smiled and slightly shook her head. “ Oh no, Steph. We have to go,” Ayesha said. Riley looked at Steph with her matching green eyes and smiled. “ Please, mommy. I’m hungry,” Riley said, looking from Steph to Ayesha. “ Yeah, please mommy,” Steph said, using his baby face to ask them to stay.

     Ayesha chuckled at the baby faced assassin and smiled. “ Alright, fine. We’ll say for breakfast,” she said, agreeing to stay. “ Yes!” Riley squealed in Ayesha’s arms. Steph smiled at the scene. Ayesha shook her head and sat Riley down. “ The kitchen is straight ahead, past the living room.” Steph told the happy girl and she bolted to the kitchen, leaving Steph and Ayesha alone.

     Steph turned and looked to Ayesha. He looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. Ayesha looked back and smiled. Steph went and hugged Ayesha. She wrapped her arms back around the 6’3 point guard and relaxed into his arms. “ I needed this. Thank you, again.” Steph said, laying his chip on top of Ayesha’s head. “ I hope everything goes well with Kevin and Klay.” Ayesha said, squeezing at the point guard. Steph hummed in response and sighed.

     Steph pulled away from Ayesha and looked to the short woman. He smiled before he spoke. “ Your regular for breakfast?” Steph asked, raising his eyebrows with a smile. Ayesha smiled and answer. “ Of course. I hope you can cook it,” she said before walking away from Steph.

     Steph watched as she walked down the hall and he thought to himself.

  
_I hope Jeremy’s treating her right…_ Steph thought, he sighed before he continued to think. _I hope I can fix things with Klay and Kevin…_ he thought before he started walking towards the kitchen.


	66. Grape Lube (Not a Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not posting today. I got swamped with some work from school and had to finish somethings that were due tonight at 11:59, so I just typed up a little something to be read. Take is as you will, I don't think it's connected to the story. Lol.  
> I'll update for real later this week, I promise, but here you go. It's like a small background insight into how Klay and Steph were before Kevin got there. Thanks guys. Love ya lots!!

                              

 

   " Hmmm," Steph quietly hummed to himself as he stared at the two packages in his hands.  _Which one?..._ he mentally asked himself as he stared down at black and blue packages. " Maybe it's this one," Steph quietly told himself as he held up the blue package in his right hand. " But he is kind of tall, so maybe this one," Steph quietly reasoned with himself as he held up the black package in his left hand.

    " Dude, you're still trying to figure this out?" Klay called out as he walked down the aisle to Steph. " I left you here almost 10 minutes ago," Klay said as he approached Steph. The man in question huffed a sigh before he looked up from the packages he held. " Yeah, I know, but I don't know which size to get," Steph said, announcing his troubles. Klay stopped in front of Steph and rolled his brown eyes. 

     " Bro, I'm sure you know what size to get him. You've seen it literally last night," Klay said, frowning down at Steph. " Yeah, I did see it, but, he usually buys these," Steph responded, lifting the packages as he spoke. Klay rolled his eyes again before he huffed a sigh. He checked his wrist watch before he responded back to Steph. " Look, I'm giving you a few more minutes before I pick one for you," Klay said, deeply frowning.

     Steph started to worry at his lips as he looked back down at the two packages.  _Trojan: Bareskin..._ Steph mentally read the blue box before he shifted his gaze to the black box.  _Torjan: Magnum Bareskin..._ Steph huffed a sigh at himself before he walked back over to the condom display in the store. Klay impatiently watched Steph as he walked over to the display and stood there. Klay's phone vibrated in his pocket as he watched Steph. He took it out and saw a text from Kevin saying the guys were headed back to the bus.

     " Alright, Steph, c'mon and pick a box," Klay said as he stepped next to Steph. He stood next to the short conflicted man as they stood in front of the condoms. " I am, Klay. Just wait," Steph responded. He looked between his hands once again and decided to put the Magnum condoms back. " Hmmm," Klay hummed from aside Steph. The shorter man stopped putting the black box back and side glanced at Klay. 

     " What?" Steph questioned. " Is he that small?" Klay asked with a serious tone and a raised eyebrow. " Uhmm, no," Steph said and drew back from the condom display. He instead decided to put the Bareskin condoms back. " Is it fat?" Klay asked as he watched Steph attempt to place the Bareskin condoms back. " I mean," Steph quietly started before quietly shrugging his shoulders. " So he's not the biggest?" Klay asked with a small smirk

     Steph rolled his eyes and sighed. He placed the Bareskins on the shelf and responded to Klay. " You know the answer to that," Steph replied. " So, I'm bigger than the 7' footer?" Klay confidently asked while moving his eyebrows. Steph frowned and kept quiet. Klay burst out in a laugh. 

     " Dude, I didn't even answer you and we were drunk," Steph said, frowning. Klay laughed harder at Steph's words, gaining a few stares from some passing customers. Steph rolled his eyes once again before he took a box of condoms from the shelf and threw them at Klay. The taller light skin got hit with the box and quieted his laughter. He grabbed the condoms off the floor and placed them back on the shelf.

     " Calm down, Golden Boy. I know we were drunk, but you gotta admit, it's pretty big," Klay said through some small chuckles. He turned back to Steph and smiled a cheesy smile to the man. Steph furrowed his brows and shook his head. " Shut up, Klay," he said before walking farther down the aisle to the various lubricants. " I'm assuming your saying my dick's big," Klay called after Steph before he followed the shorter man.

     " Nah, it's actually pretty average," Steph teasingly answered Klay as he stopped in front of the lubricants. " Average?" Klay asked with false hurt. " I can show you average," Klay said, stopping next to Steph. The shorter man shook his head and smiled. 

     " We agreed, Klay. We wouldn't work," Steph said, looking up to see a bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant. Klay stopped smiling as he contemplated Steph's words. He followed Steph's gaze to the strawberry flavored lube.

     " Yeah, I know. I like us better as best friends anyway," Klay somberly said as he eyed the strawberry flavored lube. " Yeah, me too. We work better that way," Steph admitted as he grabbed the lube. Steph gave a small smile at his choice and started to walk off. Klay instantly stopped him. He caught Steph and looked into his green eyes. " Uh, maybe you should try grape. You might like it better," the 6'7 guard said. Steph smiled before he stepped out of Klay's loose grip. 

     " Grape only tastes good on you," Steph responded before he walked from Klay. He left the man there, stunned at his words. " Damn, Kevin, you had to come when you did," Klay muttered to himself before he walked out of the aisle and followed Steph through the store. 


	67. Come On Steph

__

 

_~~~~~~~ 3 Weeks Later ~~~~~~_

 

     “ Come on, Steph. The hell is going on?” Coach Kerr asked Steph as the Warriors held practice. Steph’s ankle healed up well and now he was playing back with the team. Steph’s play was amazing despite his strained relationship between Klay and Kevin. The three haven’t spoken since three weeks ago, but their play hasn’t been affected and the Warriors have been on a win streak. Ste[h felt that everything was going fine.

     “ Nothing, Coach.” Steph answered as he stood next to Kerr. The two were watching from the sideline as plays were being ran. _I hope he dosn't ask me anything..._ Steph thought as he mindlessly watched the men move on the court. “ Something has to be up. You haven’t passed Klay the ball and he’s been open multiple times.” Coach Kerr explained while standing next to Steph.

     Steph knew Kerr was observant, but damn. The man could pick up on emotions. Sometimes Steph loved that about him, but other times, he hated it.

     Steph began to think of something to say. Honestly, he hadn't seen Klay on the court. He's been avoiding looking for Klay, knowing he might be open. He had seen him open a few times, but was hesitant to pass him the ball. Steph mentally sighed before he responded to Coach Kerr. “ I didn’t see him, Coach.” Steph said, easily lying, recalling seeing Klay open.

     “ That’s a damn lie, Steph. You have one of he best court visions in the game. Besides, I know you saw Klay’s bright ass from half court.” Kerr said, lightly chastising Steph. _I can't even lie right..._ Steph thought before he smiled a little at Kerr’s comment. He continued to watch Quinn as he ran the offense against the 2nd unit. Steph had been avoiding Klay for the past several weeks. After Ayesha came by, he had been focused on anything that would take his thoughts away from Klay and Kevin. Steph sighed before turning his attention to Quinn. He saw that the young point guard missed a bounce pass to Kevin.

     “ Look, whatever is going on between you two, just fix it.” Kerr said as he watched Draymond steal the bounce pass and bring the ball up the other side of the court. Steph started to gently bite at his bottom lip as he watched the transition on the court. “ Nothing’s going on, Coach.” he replied and watched Kevin defend Draymond once he crossed half court. Kerr quickly glanced to Steph and saw him biting his lip, indicating he was nervous about something.

     Kerr turned his attention back to the practice scrimmage and slightly shook his head, knowing something was going on. “ Please. Anyone with eyes could see you guys aren’t on the same page.” Kerr said as he watched the play develop on the floor. Steph stopped biting his lip and glanced at Kerr. He was so blunt with Steph, always. He turned back to the scrimmage and kept quiet. Steph watched Kevin run behind Draymond on the court.

     “ You not passing him the ball. Him not passing you the ball. You know your assist totals have dropped since three weeks ago. I’m assuming that was when whatever happened between you two happened.” Kerr said, furrowing his brows as Kevin made a questionable pass on the court.

     Steph stood and started to bite the inside of his mouth, not wanting to tell the whole truth. He knew his coach wouldn't question him, but being on the spot made him nervous. Steph assumed that the tension between him and his best friend must've been obvious.

     “ Alright guys, let’s wrap this up.” Kerr called out to the men before he turned to Steph. “ Look, just get back on good terms with him. We have the playoffs in two weeks and I want you guys to be close again. We need you two’s dynamic.” Kerr said before walking over to the sweating men and leaving Steph.

     Steph sighed before walking behind Kerr and coming to the circle he called.

     “ Alright, men. As you know, the NBA season is winding up and our post season is about to start. From how things are looking, we will most likely play Utah in the first round. Let’s gear up for Donovan, but first let’s focus on ending our season. Now, practice is dismissed. Get some rest guys, we got a game in three days in Toronto.” Kerr lectured to the men before walking out of the gym.

     Steph watched as some of his teammates walked out of the gym. He saw Klay and Kevin talking with Shaun and Draymond. He sighed and waited until they were done. He watched as Klay waved off Shaun and turned to the sideline of the court. Draymond said goodbye to Kevin and left with Shaun. Steph knew he had to speak with Klay, he had to clear his conscious.

     Kevin smiled and turned to Steph. His smile slightly faltered as he watched Steph and he walked behind Klay to the side of the court. Steph’s heart hurted as he saw Kevin’s smile falter. He sighed and threw precaution out of the window. _Here goes nothing…_ he thought as he followed Klay and Kevin over to the sidelines.

     Kevin and Klay sat on the benches and started to talk. The two stopped talking when they saw Steph walk up to them. “ Hey guys,” Steph said, glancing between the two. Klay scuffed and leaned back into the bleachers. He placed his arms on them and looked over Steph with a frown. Kevin gave a better reaction with a slight smile. “ ‘Sup Steph.” he greeted.

     “ Look, I have individual problems with both of you,” Steph said, wanting to get right to the point. “ No you don’t,” Klay mumbled, still frowning at Steph. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the nasty attitude Klay was having. “ As far as I know, you only had an issue with me.” he said, sounding confused. Klay rolled his eyes and loudly sighed.

     “ Obviously, I’m wrong,” Kevin said, looking between the two.

     Steph frowned at Klay's attitude.  _You have no idea, Kevin..._ he thought to himself as he looked to Klay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnnddddddd, there's the real story. I'm so sorry I haven't posted any real chapters. I've been swamped in school work, being a senior is lowkey hard, but it's gonna be worth it. Anyway, here's a real chapter and I'm posting tomorrow, too. Right after I post another chapter for last week.  
> Don't leave me yet guys, I'm still cooking some stuff up.  
> Love ya guys and thanks for reading.


	68. Enough Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting tomorrow , too. Enjoy loves.

                       

 

 

    

     “ You’re wrong. I do have a slight issue with baby face,” Klay said, almost fuming. “ Look, I want to apologize, Klay.” Steph said, speaking nervously. “ I don’t want your fuck ass apology,” Klay said, fuming. Kevin silently watched the two.

     “ Look, I was wrong. Completely wrong, for everything.” Steph said, trying to get Klay to understand him. “ Fuck you and fuck your fucking apology. I don’t want it,” Klay said with such venom in his voice. “ Look man, I’m honestly trying to be a grown up here and apologize to your light skinned acting ass.” Steph said, trying to control his temper.

     Kevin raised an eyebrow at the two used to be best friends. Klay sat up from the bleachers and made a sound that sounded like a growl. “ I don’t care if you’re trying to be a grown up. You were acting too damn grown three weeks ago, throwing shit in my fucking face.” Klay said, his voice dripping with disdain. Steph sighed to calm his nerves.

     “ Fuck Klay! Why are you being so difficult?” Steph asked, turning red. “ You throw shit in my face when I’ve been your fucking friend longer than a dude’s been dicking you down.” Klay said, turning red. Kevin kept silent as he sensed who the conversation was underlying. “ That’s no reason for you to be such a dick,” Steph said. Klay stood up and looked into Steph’s green eyes.

     Brown and green clashed as Klay and Steph glared at each other. “ I’m not being a dick, Wardell.” Klay said into Steph’s face. “ You are when you picked dick over your own best friend,” Klay mumbled the last part. Steph shoved Klay in retaliation. Klay stumbled back and gained his footing. He licked his lips and pushed Steph back. Steph tackled Klay to the ground and the two wrestled on the floor.

     Kevin watched the men in shock. Once the two went down, Kevin jumped up and looked to the ground at them. “ You son of a bitch!” Klay yelled as he pinned Steph to the ground. Steph struggled underneath the 6’7 shooting guard. “ Let me go, you asshole!” Steph shouted, wriggling under Klay’s hold.

     “ Dude, let him go,” Kevin said, standing behind the two. “ Stay out of this, Kevin. You’re the reason why we’re fighting,” Klay said, looking from Steph’s eyes to Kevin’s face. “ The fuck are you talking about?” Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. “ Klay, shut up!” Steph yelled and moved some more under the stronger guard. “ No, fuck. He needs to know how you fucking feel.” Klay yelled, looking back to Steph’s face.

     “ Steph, what is he talking about?” Kevin asked Steph as he struggled under Klay. “ Nothing!” Steph said and continued to struggle. “ He’s fucking devastated,” Klay said, looking from Steph’s face back to Kevin. “ Shut the fuck up!” Steph said and overpowered Klay.

     Klay landed on the floor and Steph hurriedly got up. He looked down at Klay and frowned. Klay stood from the floor and frowned back. “ This has nothing to do with him,” Steph said, looking over Klay’s rough appearance. “ This has everything to do with him,” Klay said, wanting to lunge at Steph. Kevin stepped between the two and looked between them.

     “ Y’all just relax and talk,” Kevin said, sensing one of them were ready to lunge again. “ Fuck relaxing and talk,” Steph mumbled, glaring at Klay. “ Shit, I bet fucking and relaxing is better than talking,” Kevin mumbled, causing Klay to chuckle. “ Yeah, it would be.” Klay said, calming down. Steph stopped frowning and smiled a little.

     Kevin glanced between the two and raised an eyebrow. “ Who knew saying fucking would get y’all to chill,” Kevin said, smiling. “ He probably just need some dick,” Steph said, smiling at Klay. Klay smiled and shook his head. “ Shit, I do. I’m just a little uptight,” Klay said, chuckling.

     Kevin smiled and raised his eyebrows at the comment. “ Who knew you took it up the ass,” he said. Klay shook his head and smiled while Steph laughed. “ I don’t take it up the ass, I stick it in the ass,” Klay responded, smiling. The three superstars smiled and laughed together like old times. They quieted down and continued to smile.

     “ Enough about dick in ass. You guys all good now?” Kevin asked, looking between the Splash Brothers. Klay looked at Steph and shrugged his shoulders. “ I’m sorry, bro.” Klay said, looking into Steph’s eyes. Steph licked his lips and shook his head. “ Nah, I’m sorry, bro. I was a real dick.” Steph said, making a sad face. “ Didn’t I just say enough about dick and ass?” Kevin asked, looking between the two.

     Klay raised his eyebrows with a smirk before answering Kevin. “ Actually you said dick in ass, but he only said dick.” Klay answered, smirking. Kevin straight faced Klay and sighed. “ And you’re acting like an ass so dick and ass,” Kevin explained, still straight facing Klay. Steph laughed at the two and smiled.

     “ Anyway, y’all done acting like a couple chicks with dicks?” Kevin asked once Steph quieted down. “ Didn’t we agree to stop talking about dicks?” Klay asked, smiling. “ Klay.” Kevin said in a warning tone. “ Alright, dad, relax.” Klay said, still smiling. Steph shook his head and sighed. _I missed that light skinned dick…_ Steph thought before he spoke.

     “ Look, I am truly sorry, Klay. You weren’t doing anything, but trying to help me and you got fed up with my behavior. I’m sorry, again, bro.” Steph said, sincerely apologizing to Klay. Klay nodded his head and smiled. “ It’s all good, bro. Like I said, I’m sorry, too. There was no need for me to flash out on you when you were in a vulnerable state,” Klay responded, still smiling.

     “ Good, now hug it out,” Kevin said, moving so the two can have contact. “ I don’t want to hug him. He literally just straddled my ass on the floor.” Steph said, raising an eyebrow. “ Hey, you gotta admit, all this Klay on top of you had you a lil’ hot,” Klay said, wiggling his eyebrows. Steph smiled and thought to mess with Kevin.

     “ Oh yeah, that’s why I was thrashing so much. If I would’ve kept still, you would’ve got you some dick,” Steph said, smiling devilishly. Klay followed his lead and responded. “ So we hugging?” he asked, slightly moving his hips. Steph playfully glanced down and smiled. “ Hell yeah,” he said while moving in to hug Klay.

     “ Hell no!” Kevin said and stepped in between their hug. Steph and Klay wrapped their arms around Kevin and smiled. “ I see you still want the Golden Boy,” Klay smartly said, hugging the two tighter. “ Shut up, Klay. We aren’t even together,” Kevin said, frowning in the group hug and reciting Steph’s favorite line.

     “ I can’t tell. You’re literally cock blocking. As my cock was about to touch S-” Klay was saying before being interrupted by Kevin’s hard tone. “ The fuck it wasn’t. Ain’t no cock touching Steph,” Kevin said, frowning deeper. Steph looked at Kevin and smiled. “ Your’s is touching me,” he said, smirking.

     Kevin frowned and straight faced Steph. “ And mine’s is touching you, too. Especially your nice as-” Klay began saying before being cut off by Kevin again. “ Shut up, Klay!” Kevin said, frowning deeper. “ Threesome hug!” Klay exclaimed and hugged the two teven tighter.

     “ Y’all are gay!” Kevin exclaimed and tried jumping away from the two. Klay and Steph laughed and let Kevin go. Kevin watched as Klay and Steph laughed at his reaction. He shook his head and frowned.

     “ Relax, Kev.” Klay got out between laughs. “ I was just playing. You’re not my type, Big Daddy.” Klay said, finally quieting down. Steph kept laughing at his face. “ Yeah, Klay only likes people shorter than him.” Steph said, quieting down. “ Yeah, but he does got the other two things I like though.” Klay said, smiling.

     “ Which is?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow. “ He’s dark and older, but you too damn tall.” he answered, frowning. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. Steph smiled and shook his head. “ My mom is not dark,” Steph said, pursing his lips. “ Yeah, but she aged well. Fine as wine,” Klay said, licking his lips. Steph sighed and frowned. “ It’s time to go,” Kevin said, smiling.

     “ You should ask your dad to let me taste some Curry, Steph. I’m knowing she’s good and hot.” Klay said, dragging a hand down his chest and stomach. Steph frowned and shook his head. “ I’m not even with you today, bruh.” Steph said, starting to walk away from the two. “ What!” Klay exclaimed from behind Steph.

    “ Nothing, dick.” Steph responded before walking out of the gym, leaving a laughing Klay and Kevin.


	69. Roll Up Like Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any typos and OL, I loved your comment!!! It was beautiful and thanks to all the guest who leave kudos. I appreciate them greatly. I love you guys, leave some comments and let me know what you're thinking!!! Have a great week, until next time.

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~~~~~_

 

      _This dude..._ Steph thought as he listened to the phone. He shook his head as he looked around his hotel room, enjoying the view. Steph turned his attention back to the phone as he heard his name.

     “ Come on, Steph. Roll up like old times,” someone said over the phone to him.  _Here he goes again..._ Steph thought while he shook his head at the man's pleading. He smiled as he stood in his hotel room and turned to the window, looking out at the beautiful sight of Toronto. He was enjoying the conversation with the man over the phone.

     The Warriors flew to Toronto a day before the game and had recently booked their hotels. Coach Kerr advised for the men to rest as they had their final game of the 2017 season left to play. Steph went into his hotel room and settled down. An hour after he settled in, a received a phone call from an old friend.

     “ Look, I can’t pull up. We play tomorrow,” Steph responded, still looking out the window at the city. “ Yes, you can. We can go grab a few drinks and chill. I haven’t talked to you since the thing going on with Kevin.” Steph’s friend said, trying to coerce Steph to join him. Steph shook his head at the man’s antics.

     “ Maybe after the game tomorrow,” Steph suggested, watching as cars passed through the busy streets. “ You promise?” his friend asked, giving a slight husky tone to his voice. Steph chuckled at the needy sounding man. “ Yeah, man. Mind if I bring a friend?” Steph asked, smiling. “ If you’re friend is over 8 inches and gets hard when I touch him, then hell yeah.” his friend said. Steph rolled his eyes and chuckled.

     “ You’re still as nasty as I remember,” Steph said, slightly shaking his head. “ Yep, and that’s not even all of it. You know that,” Steph’s friend said. “ I know, but you know I’m with someone.” Steph said as he contemplated Kevin. “ No, you’re not. You’re all free and ready for me to take you,” his friend answered.

     " So persistent," Steph quietly noted as he looked onto the traffic outside. He heard the man chuckle over the phone, making him wander what was funny. " Why you laughing? I'm serious," Steph asked, raising an eyebrow to the man's soft laughter.

     The voice stopped chuckling and responded. " I know you're serious, but I want you," the man answered, stating how he truly felt. Steph quietly hummed as he looked up from the traffic. He looked to he busy buildings that were across from his hotel. He sighed before he spoke. " Look, we talked about this. I'm -" Steph started before he was cut off.

     " I know, Steph. I wish you'd drop him, he did you wrong," the man said, cutting Steph off. Steph sighed again, knowing the man was right, but he knew he still had strong feelings for Kevin. He couldn't just drop him, no matter how badly he wanted to.

     " I didn't do you like that," the man answered, revealing some past truths. Steph knew he was right. Being in a relationship with Kevin was different when he was with him on the phone. Steph had to admit that to himself, but he didn't feel the same intense feelings he felt for Kevin with the man over the phone.

    " You're right, but you know how I feel for Kevin," Steph responded after some time. The man over the phone sighed. A moment of silence sat between the two ex-lovers. Steph intently studied the skyline as he sat and waited for him to respond.

     " I know you do, but just forget it. Come out with me after the game," the man said, breaking the silence. Steph quietly thought about the proposition and smiled to himself. " I don't know, man," Steph said, still smiling. He didn't want to cause any more problems with Kevin when he still had some to fix.

     " Well, you coming out with me. I'll come get your ass out y'all tunnel," the man said. Steph heard the smile in his voice and knew he couldn't deny the man.

     “ De-” Steph started to say before he was interrupted by someone entering his hotel room.


	70. Either This Is What It Is or This Is What It Ain't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, enjoy the read.

 

 

     “ Yo, baby dick,” Draymond called out as he walked into the room. “ I’mma call you later, man.” Steph said over the line. “ A’ight, I’m coming get you after the game,” his friend replied. Steph rolled his eyes at the man's answer and smiled to himself.

     " Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Steph said before hanging up the phone and turning to Draymond. " OOOOOhhhhh," Draymond teased as he came into the room, smirking to himself. Steph rolled his eyes again and looked towards the darker man.  _Here he goes..._ Steph thought as he waited for the man to speak.

     " You already know what I'm about to ask," Draymond says while raising an eyebrow and smirking still. Steph loved his teammate Draymond, but sometimes he felt the man was some obnoxious. He was the first one to straight out ask if Steph was _' getting dick from a snake'_. " Hmmm," Steph quietly hummed to himself at the awkward memory he mentally recalled. Steph felt he couldn't really tell Draymond any relationship stuff. He felt it best to play it safe.

     " And that is?" Steph asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. " That's Kevin? Y'all tryna get a quick fuck tonight?" Draymond asked, smugly smirking to the shorter man. Steph frowned at the question. Before he answered, he got an idea to mess with Draymond.

     " Why would I call him if he's literally across the hall?" Steph smartly asked still smiling. He quickly spoke up again before Draymond answered him.  " I could've just walked in his room and started sucking his dick already. You wouldn't understand how good it tastes in my mouth, like Dray, that shit is-," " ALRIGHT! I get it, I shouldn't have asked that question," Draymond said, quickly interrupting Steph before he could finish. Steph chuckled to himself and smiled to Draymond. The darker man frowned at Steph's words, causing Steph to chuckle harder.

     Steph took a breath before he responded to the frowning man. " Well now you know," he said, quieting down. " Eww, you know I hate when you do that," Draymond said while looking to Steph. The sharpshooter gave a toothy grin before responding. " You and most of the straight Warriors do, but wassup?" Steph asked, growing serious.

     " Well, baby dick-" Draymond started before Steph interrupted him.  “ I know you not talking. _Donkey_ dick,” Steph said, smiling at Draymond. The darker man smiled and nodded his head. “ You would know, I know you’ve seen it.” Draymond replied before nodding his head with a big grin. “ Yeah ‘ Mr. My Phone Got Hacked’. Knowing damn well, you leaked your own dick pics.” Steph said and laughed.

    Draymond rolled his eyes and frowned at the lighter man. “ What-the fuck- ever.” Draymond said in a high pitch voice. Steph chuckled before speaking. “ What you need, Dray?” he asked, looking over the dark man. Draymond shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “ I’m low key looking for advice, but at the same time, I’m not.” Draymond answered.

    Steph made a face at Draymond and frowned. “ Negro, either you is or you ain't,” Steph said, moving around Draymond. He moved over to the table that sat in the hotel room and sat down at it. “ Okay, well I kind of do, but you’re gay and I’m having  **fe** male problems.” Draymond said, watching Steph move to sit in the chair.

     “ A relationship is a relationship, Dray. It works whether you’re gay or straight,” Steph said from his sit. He looked into Draymond’s eyes and saw the confliction in them. “ You right, light skin, but think of the time when you were chasing girls. And you was with one woman, let’s say Ayesha.” Draymond said, furrowing his brows.

     Steph nodded his head in thought. “ Alright and donkey?” Steph asked, watching the darker man stand about. “ Okay, well. You’re with Ayesha and some other fine ass girl is trying to talk to you, but you trying to be faithful to Ayesha.” Draymond said, seeming conflicted. “ I’m just staying with Ayesha, bro.” Steph answered as if it was the easiest question. “ But, you didn’t stay with her when you were with her originally. You left her and then started messing with some dude.” Draymond said, poking a hole in Steph’s answer.

     Steph nodded his head and sighed. “ I left Ayesha because I wasn’t happy, Dray. Had I been okay with my sexuality, then I would’ve stayed with her. It had nothing to do with my wants of another person, it dealt with my true happiness.” Steph explained, looking away from Draymond’s eyes and thinking about what happened.

     “ Oh. I understand,” Draymond said quietly. “ Yeah, if you’re unhappy with Jelissa, then talk about it first and then if that doesn’t work, just mutually leave.” Steph advised, wishing he would have listened to his own advice. Draymond nodded his head as Steph spoke.

     “ Thanks, Steph. I needed that. Jelissa’s been tripping lately,” Draymond said as he pulled his phone out. “ No problem, Donkey. That’s what I’m here for,” Steph said with a cheesy smile. Draymond smiled back and dialed a number. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to answer. 

     Steph watched Draymond as he listened to the ring over the phone. A moment later, someone picked the phone up. “ Yeah, hello. Jel,” Draymond greeted and silently waved at Steph. Steph waved back and Draymond took his conversation outside of the room. Steph watched Draymond walk through his hotel door and sighed as the door closed, leaving him in his hotel room for the night.

_      I really should take my own advice… _ Steph bitterly thought before getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, how'd you like that chapter? I personally love it and I have to say it's my best one so far. This is how I picture Draymond's and Steph's dynamic in real life. Also, I hate to break up my lovely fantasy, but did you know that Klay and Steph ARE NOT friends in real life??? I was so shocked when I found that out. Anyway, I loved those comments and I love the kudos. Have a great one, until next week. Love ya guys!!


	71. Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY!!!!! I'm not dead, I just was super busy for the past two weeks. I'm sorry I haven't posted much of anything. To make up for that, I'm posting four chapter today. I really had a lot going on and I was in this nasty state of artist block until I heard about Draymond and KD feuding. That's terrible news, but it helps put some stuff in my story so enjoy.

                    

 

_~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~~_

 

     Steph was stepping out of the shower, his skin glazed in little water droplets. He was grabbing for a towel when he heard someone knock on the door. Steph grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slender frame. There was another knock at the door, causing Steph to hurry in the bathroom.

     Steph walked out of the bathroom door and into the bedroom. He walked over to the front door and someone knocked again. “ What the fuck, bro.” Steph muttered to himself. “ I’m coming,” Steph said louder for the person to hear him. He came up to the door and looked through the peephole. He saw a clothed chest and sighed, not knowing who was at the door.

     The person knocked again. Steph blew some air out his mouth and opened the door. “ ‘Bout time you opened the d-” Kevin said before cutting himself off. He ran his eyes over Steph’s still dripping body and licked his lips. “ Door.” he finished under his breath as he looked back up to Steph’s face.

     “ What’s up?” Steph asked, holding the door. Kevin racked his eyes over Steph’s body again and stopped at his dick print. “ Nothing,” Kevin whispered. Steph tilted his head and followed Kevin’s eyes. He smiled before catching Kevin’s attention. “ Eyes up here, snake,” Steph said, smiling. Kevin shook himself from a trance and looked at Steph’s eyes.

     “ Sorry,” Kevin said, giving Steph a smile back. “ It’s all good, but what you need?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow. “ I just wanted to come chat with you. You know like how we usually do,” Kevin said, smiling. “ You mean come sleep in the bed with me, huh?” Steph asked, smiling. “ Of course… not. I just want to come talk to you, for real.” Kevin said. “ Alright, if you say so. Come in,” Steph said, inviting Kevin into his room. He moved from the door and left it open for Kevin to follow him.

     Steph walked into the hotel room and went to his suitcase, grabbing some boxers to throw on. He glanced up as he heard the door being closed. He saw Kevin walk into the room and sat on the bed.

     “ So, what’s on your mind, big guy?” Steph asked, turning around to put on his boxers. He dropped his towel and bent over to step into his boxers. Kevin watched Steph as he moved. Bending over, spreading his cheeks, and stepping into his boxers. Steph stood up as he pulled his boxers up and turned to Kevin. “ See something you like?” Steph asked, smirking. Kevin licked his lips and smiled. He looked away from Steph and shook his head.

     Steph chuckled before walking over to the bed. He sat next to Kevin and sighed. “ Come on, speak. I don’t got all night,” Steph softly said, watching Kevin. Kevin chuckled and sighed. “ You should already know what I want to talk about,” Kevin said, turning his head to look at Steph. “ I’m not ready to talk about that just yet,” Steph said, looking into Kevin’s brown eyes.

     “ It’s been almost a month, Wardell.” Kevin said, watching the lighter man. “ I know, Kev. If I tell you what I’m thinking, I’m certain we might end up in this bed together.” Steph said, glancing away from Kevin’s eyes. Kevin sighed and brought a hand up to Steph’s face. He forced him to face him. Steph looked away from Kevin’s face.

     “ Look at me,” Kevin softly demanded. Steph blinked before looking back at Kevin. “ Tell me how you feel,” Kevin said, speaking low. Steph shook his head and sighed. “ Tell me, Wardell. I want to know.” Kevin said. Steph shook his head again in defiance. Kevin’s eyes grew hard as he looked at Steph’s eyes. He breathed before lunging at Steph’s lips.

     Kevin kissed Steph aggressively. Steph kissed back, bringing his hands to grasp at Kevin’s body. Kevin pecked at Steph’s lips before pulling back. He observed Steph’s dazed look and missed how he made him look that way. Steph opened his eyes and looked at Kevin through hooded lids. “ You gonna tell me now?” Kevin asked, still holding Steph’s face.


	72. Come On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~ WARNING: ORAL SEX IN THIS SCENE ~~~~~~~~  
> Okay, this chapter is quite sexy. So, only mature folks can read it. I can't be serious, but this chapter does have oral sex in it so read it at your own leisure. Also, enjoy. I had quite the fun listening to a sex playlist as I wrote it. I opened Spotify and saw ' Sex Playlist' as the playlist of the day. Lol. Much Love guys. XOXO

                   

 

     Steph stared into Kevin's brown eyes as the man held his face in a strong grasp. He wanted to pour out his feelings to the taller man, but he was too scared of being hurt again. He wanted to tell Kevin how he truly felt and that he loved him more than anything, but he couldn't let the hurt go. As Steph thought over his answer, his heart and head were battling over what he was going to do. His brain said _' don't tell him'_ , but his heart said _'_ _tell him'_. With logic, Steph chose not to. He felt a feeling of hurt rush over his body as he parted his lips and answered Kevin.

     “ No.” Steph said, defiantly answering Kevin. Kevin sighed in frustration before he pushed Steph down to the bed. He climbed on top of his barely clothed body and dragged a hand across his chest. He moved it down to his boxers before bringing it back up to Steph’s face. Steph watched as Kevin caressed his body and quietly moaned.

     Kevin kissed Steph again and the two tongue battled. Kevin moved his tongue around Steph’s mouth and started to grind into him. Steph moaned during the kiss. He brought his hands up to grab at Kevin. The slender man continued to take over Steph’s mouth. Steph moaned again before pulling back.

     “ You gonna tell me how you feel now? I know you’ve missed this,” Kevin asked as he went to kiss along Steph’s jawline and face. Steph moaned as Kevin started to suck along his neck. “ I- I can’t tell you, Kev.” Steph moaned out. Kevin sucked harder at Steph’s neck and trailed his hands down to Steph’s boxers. He pulled back from Steph’s neck and looked down at his boxers. “ You’re going to tell me,” Kevin mumbled as he looked at Steph’s boxers.

     “ Wow, Joker underwear this time. Not gonna lie, purple looks good on your golden thighs.” Kevin said as he looked at Steph’s boxers. Steph huffed out a chuckle and smiled. “ Are you going to take them off?” Steph asked, wanting to be touched by Kevin again. Kevin looked into Steph’s eyes as he brought his hands to touch his clothed dick. “ Nope,” Kevin answered, squeezing at Steph’s throbbing member.

     Steph moaned in response and placed his head on the bed. “ Why?” he asked, his voice coming out breathy. “ Because, you won’t answer me.” Kevin said as he started to move his hand over Steph’s dick. The Golden Man moaned at Kevin’s touch and sighed out. Kevin started to move his hand faster and the sensation of the cotton on his sensitive skin started to get to Steph.

     He groaned out loud as Kevin continued to move his hands, enjoying the sight of Steph coming undone. “ Come on, Kev.” Steph quietly whined. Kevin smiled at the point guard and shook his head. He moved his body to Steph’s lower half and kneeled off of the bed. Steph moved his head to watch the 7’ footer kneel between his legs. The sight was mesmerizing to the point guard.

     Kevin looked at Steph as he kneeled between his legs. He brought his face close to Steph’s skin and began to place kisses on his golden thighs. Steph watched as Kevin kissed everywhere, but where he wanted him to. Kevin continued to kiss up his thighs until he got close to Steph’s dick. He purposely stopped and glanced at Steph, smirking.

     “ Come on, Kevin.” Steph whined again, nearly frowning. Kevin ghosted his face over Steph’s hard member. He placed a few feathery kisses to the throbbing appendage and smiled up at Steph. “ You ready to tell me now?” Kevin asked, his warm breath ghosting over Steph.

     Steph thought about giving in and sighed in frustration. He shook his head and looked down to Kevin. “ Nope,” Steph said, popping the p. Kevin growled lowly and cocked an eyebrow to Steph’s defiance. He shrugged and smiled. “ That’s okay, I’ll get it out of you,” Kevin mumbled before sitting up and roughly sliding Steph’s boxers down.

     Steph lifted his his hips and moaned as he sprang free from his boxers, leaking pre cum. “ I’ll tell you how I feel, too.” Kevin said as he grabbed Steph’s hips and slid him to the edge of the bed. Steph bit his lip as he stopped. Kevin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “ Come o-” Steph began to say before moaning as Kevin quickly engulfed him.

     “ Fuck,” Steph muttered from the sensation. Kevin expertly moved his tongue around Steph’s member and moaned as he felt the head hit his throat. Steph closed his eyes and concentrated on Kevin’s tongue movements. Kevin watched Steph as he bobbed his head up and down Steph’s dick.

     Steph opened his eyes to see Kevin looking back at him from between his legs. “ Shit,” he muttered at the sight. Kevin continued to move his head. He moved his head back and stopped at the head of Steph’s member. He took a large hand and wrapped it around the base. He puckered his lips and hollowed his cheeks. He began to bob his head and stroke Steph at the same time.

     “ I’m gonna cum soon, Kev.” Steph warned, feeling that wonderful sensation pooling in his lower belly. Kevin continued, but in a faster pace. Steph’s moans became louder as he got closer. “ Kevin, I’m- I’m close.” Steph warned, watching Kevin go faster. A few moments later, Steph warned again. “ Kev, I’m- I’m-” Steph started to stutter.

     Kevin moved his mouth and clamped his hand at the base of Steph’s dick. Steph opened his eyes and looked down at Kevin in his flushed state. “ Why’d you stop?” Steph asked with red cheeks. Kevin looked up and licked his lips. “ I want you to tell me how you feel or you won’t get any release,” Kevin said, still holding onto Steph’s pending orgasm.

     Steph sighed and frowned. “ Come on,” he said.


	73. If You Don't Tell Me...

                                        

 

 

     Kevin looked at Steph in his compromising position. He knew he had all the control over Steph, he just had to work the answer out of him.

     " If you don't ..." Kevin started as he stroked Steph, causing the man to slightly jump, before clamping his hand again. “ You won’t be coming ” Kevin finished in a warning tone. “ Fuck,” Steph said and moaned when Kevin stroked him again. “ Alright,” Steph said, looking into Kevin’s brown eyes. He saw want and desire in them, but he also saw the love hinted in there. He knew he loved the man, he just couldn’t subject himself to that hurt again. Kevin stroked him again as he thought he was spacing out. Steph moaned out before responding.

     “ Alright, Kevin. I love you, I really do. I want to be with you, I miss you, I want you, I need you.” Steph said, breathly. Kevin smiled before going to suck at Steph’s member again. He licked the head and then deep throated him whole. Steph moaned as Kevin moved his head. Kevin moved up and then slammed back down, causing Steph to cum.

     “ Ahhh, Kevin.” Steph moaned out as he shot warm, white ropes in Kevin’s mouth. Kevin continued to milk Steph until he was pushed away. “ Stop, Kev.” Steph quietly said, pushing Kevin’s head away. Kevin pulled off of Steph’s member and smiled. He snaked up Steph’s body and placed little, subtle kisses as he moved. Once he came to Steph’s face, he looked into his green eyes.

     Steph stared back and quietly breathed through his nose. Kevin moved in to kiss to Steph and the two shared a simple kiss. Kevin moved Steph’s cum into his mouth and pulled back with a smile. “ Why?” Steph asked with his own juices in his mouth. Kevin smiled and winked at the golden man.

     “ You know, I don’t swallow,” Kevin answered, smiling. Steph rolled his eyes and moved Kevin from on top of him. Kevin laid on the bed and watched Steph get up. “ Where you going?” Kevin asked, knowing where Steph was headed to. “ W’ere d’ou t’ink?” Steph rhetorically asked, heading to the bathroom.

     Steph heard Kevin’s laughs as he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and went to the sink. Steph looked into the mirror over the sink and noticed the marks on his golden skin. _I hope Klay doesn’t give me shit…_ Steph thought as he looked at the soon to be hickies on his neck and chest. He shook his head before spitting his cum out into the sink. Steph turned the water on to run it down the drain and then turned it off.

     Steph looked back into the mirror and sighed. “ Really, Kev?” he asked out loud. He moved out of the bathroom, turning the lights out as he left. “ What do you mean ‘really’? What I do?” Kevin asked from the bed. He moved to be under the covers, his clothes folded and sitting on the closest dresser. Steph looked at the slinky man as he laid shirtless under his covers. “ Nothing,” he answered, walking to the bed.

     As he walked, he stopped to get his underwear from off the floor. “ No, stay naked.” Kevin said. Steph nodded and left his underwear on the floor. He continued to the bed, looking out onto the city of Toronto. He enjoyed looking at the beautiful lights and loved looking at the city at night. The night lights brought back so many memories, many he cherished.

     “ Stop thinkin’ for the night,” Kevin said from the bed. Steph sighed and walked over to the bed. He stood on side the bed and looked at Kevin. The slender man moved the covers over for Steph to get in. Steph smiled at the motion and got in the bed. He laid under the covers and snuggled up to the 7’ footer. Steph laid his head down on Kevin’s chest and placed a hand on his chest. He ran his hand down Kevin’s chest and to his briefs. “ You still have clothes on,” Steph noted out loud, looking up from Kevin’s chest.

     Kevin had his eyes closed and was enjoying Steph’s warmth. “ I know, I just enjoy the feel of your skin. Besides, I’m not trying to do nothing,” Kevin quietly answered, his eyes still closed. “ But you made me cum,” Steph said, looking at the relaxing form of Kevin. Kevin gave a slight smile and quietly hummed. “ Yeah, and you made me cum, too. The sight of your golden skin was enough for me,” Kevin answered tiredly.

     Steph laid his head back down and wrapped his arms around Kevin. “ I love you, Steph.” Kevin quietly said before drifting to sleep. Steph listened to Kevin’s quiet snores before he whispered back to his sleeping form.

     “ _I love you, too Kevin._ ” he quietly said before drifting to sleep, mentally preparing himself for the game tomorrow.


	75. Too Gay

 

 

 

_~~~~~~ The Next Day, Before the Last Game ~~~~~~~_

 

     “ Oh shit. It’s like a damn blood sucker was on your neck,” Klay said as Steph, Kevin, and Draymond stood in the guest locker room getting dressed. “ Shit, no. It was like Dracula couldn’t find your fucking veins,” Draymond said, raising an eyebrow at the numerous hickies on Steph’s golden skin. “ Both of y’all wrong, it was like a snake was biting your ass,” Kevin said before getting up to hug Steph.

     Steph blushed at the men’s comments and sighed into Kevin’s hug. “ Ain’t no covering them up, though,” Draymond said before he took his jacket off. “ I hate to agree with Donkey here,” Klay began to say. Draymond threw some socks at him and he ducked, chuckling. “ But, the media is gonna be all over you and Kevin once they see them,” Klay finished, picking up the pair of socks Draymond threw at him.

     Kevin chuckled and hug Steph tighter to him. “ Don’t trip, we finally gonna give our first couple interview,” Kevin said, smiling as Steph quietly moaned into his hug. “ A couple’s interview?” Klay asked, throwing Draymond’s socks back at him. “ Yeah, a couple’s interview. We gonna be the first NBA couple, so we gotta come up with our own stuff,” Kevin said before he let Steph go.

     “ You do know that other couple’s exist right? Like John and Bradley,” Klay said. “ Or Shaun and Andre,” Draymond said as he picked his socks up and placed them in his bag. “ How about Lonzo and Kyle?” Klay suggested. “ Oh yeah, those two young love birds. And, my personal favorite,” Draymond said. Kevin frowned at Draymond and the darker man cleared his throat. “ Not everyone wants to see you two all the time, but my personal favorite - DeMar and Kyle.” Draymond continued, smiling.

     Klay clapped his hands and smiled. “ Yes! Yes! Yes! I love seeing those two together, they are honestly the cutest.” Klay responded before he sat in his locker. Draymond smiled and dapped the taller Splash Brother up. “ Yea, party city goatee. They honestly are,” Draymond said before smiling.

     “ What the fuck ever. Y’all literally have the most gayest successful NBA couple right here,” Kevin argued, furrowing his brows. “ Technically, if we go by Steph’s account, y’all not together.” Klay said, bursting Kevin’s bubble. Kevin rolled his eyes and scuffed. “ If you going by me, since I’m the oldest and the one that calls the shots, we definitely together,” Kevin countered back, smiling smugly.

     “ Actually, I call the shots in our relationship, you’re more like the submissive one,” Steph said, finally deciding to jump into the senseless argument. Draymond and Klay chuckled at Steph’s response. “ Must be a power struggle in the power couple,” Klay said, causing Draymond to laugh louder. Kevin rolled his eyes before moving to push Steph against his locker. He grabbed him by the face and roughly kissed him. Steph kissed back.

     Kevin pulled back and looked Steph in the eye. “ Now, be a good boy and sit down for me,” Kevin quietly said. Steph shook his head and sat inside the locker. Klay and Draymond watched with wide eyes.

     “ Oh hell no, this shit too gay,” Draymond said, causing Klay and Kevin to laugh. Steph blushed at the comment and looked at the floor. “ Hey, that shit was pretty hot. Weird as hell, but pretty hot.” Klay said, gaining looks from the other 3 all stars. Klay shurgged his shoulders and smiled. “ Hey, I gotta admit when shits hot, it’s hot.” Klay said before turning to his bag, preparing himself for the game.

     “ I’m going grab me some to eat. I’m not for the weird gay shit today.” Draymond said, standing up to walk out. “ Aye, you want me to come with you? This Splash Bro is starving,” Klay asked, standing up. “ Don’t be acting weird Klay.” Draymond said before turning to Kevin and Steph. “ You guys want anything?” Draymond asked the two all stars. “ Nah, I’m good.” Steph answered while Kevin shook his head ‘no’. “ A’ight, come on, Klay. Let’s go,” Draymond said before walking out of the locker room.

     “ Alright, Dray.” Klay answered before leaving his wallet in his bag. “ Klay, you leaving your wallet.” Steph called to his best friend. Klay looked back and smiled. “ I know, Dray’s paying for my food. Last time we went out, I helped him get some girl’s number and he said he’d buy me some food. His cheap ass won’t buy it for me unless I don’t have no money. That rich broke bum,” Klay said, looking at Steph and Kevin.

     “ COME ON, KLAY.” Draymond called from outside the locker room. “ You better go, you know how he gets,” Kevin told Klay. “ You right. You guys better not fuck in here,” Klay said before waving goodbye with a gorgeous smile. Steph and Kevin watched the younger man walk out of the room and chuckled at his antics.

     “ Your best friend is weird,” Kevin said before sitting in the next locker to Steph. “ I know, but I love him… as a friend,” Steph said, saying that last part for Kevin specifically. Kevin chuckled.

     “ I know that already,” Kevin said, smiling.


	76. I Have To Make Sure You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys... Sorry I didn't post Sunday, the internet at my house is acting wonky. Here's the chapter from Sunday, I hope you enjoy. It's a really fluffy chapter. Enjoy!!

 

     Steph shook his head. " I have to make sure you know," Steph said as he shrugged. Kevin chuckled and smiled a little. The taller man looked down at Steph and admired the beauty of the lighter man. " I don't know why you say that," Kevin replied, raising his eyebrows and giving an adorable smile. Steph rolled his eyes at Kevin and smiled.

     " You know how you get. Remember when you thought me and Klay were something?" Steph asked, looking directly into Kevin's brown eyes as he spoke. Kevin immediately started to laugh at his past self. " You went crazy and got mad jealous," Steph said, while laughing at the situation. " Aww, man. You guys are never going to let me live that down," Kevin said, quieting his laughter. 

     " Hell no, that was crazy and then the best part was you were just getting to the team," Steph said, smiling at the memory. He always recalled how jealous Kevin would be and it would always make him laugh. Steph knew Kevin had feelings for him, way before he got with him. "Anyway, getting away from that, I'm glad you're all free now," Kevin quietly said as he sat next to Steph.

     Steph and Kevin sat next to each other, enjoying the other's presence. They sat in a comfortable silence, neither man saying anything. Kevin grabbed Steph’s hand and held it in his own. He ran a thumb over Steph’s knuckles and brought his hand to his lips to kiss it. Steph blushed at the contact and smiled. “ I can’t wait for that couple interview,” Kevin said, smiling at Steph.

     Steph raised an eyebrow before dropping his smile. “ What the hell is that?” he asked, looking into Kevin’s eyes. “ It’s basically like our regular post game interview with Klay and Draymond, but instead of all 4 of us, it’ll be me and you.” Kevin explained, easing Steph’s nerves.

     Steph nodded his head in answer. “ Cool,” he mumbled before he remembered the hickies. “ What about my neck?” he asked, looking down at the floor of the guest locker room. Kevin observed Steph’s neck and sighed. “ Don’t worry about it, love. Just relax,” Kevin said. Steph nodded his head. The two went back to a comfortable silence.

     Steph looked at his and Kevin’s clampsed hands and smiled. “ Come out with me tonight,” Kevin said, sounding hopeful. “ Su-rrrrr- I can’t, Kev.” Steph answered, looking from their hands to Kevin’s face. “ Why not?” Kevin asked. “ Because someone else asked me out already,” Steph explained, licking his lips. “ Who? It’s Klay? Just tell him hang out with Shaun.” Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

     Steph chuckled. “ You know Klay doesn’t like to be alone with Shaun. And it’s not him. It’s a friend of mine who asked me yesterday,” Steph said. Kevin nodded his head. “ OKay, how about we have a date before we go back to practice later this week?” Kevin asked, really trying. Steph thought about his schedule for the week and frowned. “ Uhh, okay. Where you thinking to?” Steph asked. “ My place, a nice home cooked dinner.” Kevin responded.

     “ Okay, cool. I can’t wait, I’mma come dressed to the T.” Steph said, smiling at Kevin. “ Great, we having din din at the house house and then I’m getting in the buns.” Kevin replied, singing jokingly with Steph.

     The point guard laughed at the 7’ footer’s comment and smiled when he finished. Kevin smiled back and looked into his eyes. He leaned over and slowly kissed the golden man. Steph kissed back, enjoying the feel of Kevin’s lips. Kevin darted his tongue along Steph’s lips, asking for access. Steph quietly moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Kevin to tongue kiss him.

     Before the two could go any further, Shaun and Andre walked into the locker room. Kevin and Steph pulled apart and nervously smiled at each other. “ Hmmmm,” Andre hummed out loud. “ Save some of that for you guy’s interview.” Shaun said as he walked past the two. “ Don’t you just love these couples?” Andre asked, going to his locker.

     Kevin sneaked in a quick kiss before unclampsing his hand from Steph’s. The 7’ footer went to join Andre and Shaun’s conversation. “ Of course, I do.” Kevin answered. The other two men laughed. Steph chuckled before zoning out the rest of their conversation.

 _Oh boy, this night will be fun…_ Steph thought as more players started to file into the guest locker room.

 


	77. Uh-Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaccckkk.......  
> Anyway, I'm not dead, but I have been really business. I've recently had my finals and I've had a few basketball games. I came out victorious in my finals and my games. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me guys. I'll post everyday this week for the rest of the week, I promise. I've been missing out on my chapters, but things are getting heated. Anyway, I'll check back tomorrow, promise.

****

 

**_~~~~~~~~_ ** _Warm Ups before the Game ~~~~~~~_

  
     Steph and the team walked out onto the court for warm ups.

     " Yo, I'm gonna go put some shoots up with Dray," Klay said as he and Steph walked through the tunnel, shoulder to shoulder. Steph nodded and watched as Klay walked over to Draymond. He looked behind him and saw Kevin walking towards him. Steph smiled as Kevin approached him.

     " You want to put some shots up together?" Kevin asked with a smile. Steph continued to smile before he answered. " Nah man. We may be together, but we ain't gotta do everything together," Steph joked with the 7' footer. Kevin chuckled at Steph's joke.

     " You're right, I'll go shoot with Iggy," Kevin said. He bent down and kissed Steph on the cheek, earning a few cheers from some players. Quinn walked pass the two chanting.

     " AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" he chanted, being joined by other players. Steph rolled his eyes as the players walked around them chuckling about. He loved the support from the team, but he hated being put on the spot. Kevin pulled him from his thoughts with another kiss. The two pulled apart and Kevin winked at him, walking away from the sharpshooter.

     Steph smiled in his daze and watched Kevin walk onto the court, instantly finding Andre.  _I guess I should get out there..._ Steph thought as he looked at the court. He eventually stepped onto the court and found Shaun. He called to the man as he saw him holding a ball.

     " Hey Shaun, pass it to me," Steph said, holding his hands up as he walked to the three point line. Shaun looked up and smiled. He nodded his head and threw the ball to Steph. Steph caught it and rapidly shot the ball. 

_SWISH_...

     The ball sailed through the net. Shaun caught the ball and passed it back. The ball constantly sailed through the net as Shaun continued to catch it and pass it back to Steph. 

_SWISH...SWISH...SWISH_ …

     “ Oh yeah, Curry. Splash them 3’s.” Klay called out during the warm ups. Steph chuckled and called for the ball. “ Aye, Shaun.” Steph called the older point guard as he stood underneath the basket. Shaun looked up and passed the ball to Steph.

     “ Thank you,” Steph said and walked over to Klay. “ You better come out with 30, man.” Klay said once Steph walked over to him. Steph chuckled and rolled his eyes. “ Man, whatever.” Steph said as he stood next to the taller Splash Brother. “ Man, whatever my ass. For real, this the last game of the season against the Raptors. We got this,” Klay said, looking at Steph.

     “ Man, the Raptors a good team.” Steph said, raising an eyebrow. “ Yeah, but not good enough for us to not score 60 combined.” Klay smugly said, poking his chest out a little. “ Man-” Steph began before being interrupted.

     “ Stop shit talking, Klay.” DeMar said, cutting Steph off. Klay smiled at the shooting guard as he walked behind Steph. DeMar wrapped an arm around Steph’s shoulder and smiled back at Klay. “ I can shit talk all I want, DeMar. I can’t say the same for you, love.” Klay smugly answered DeMar. Steph smiled at the two and brought an arm back around DeMar’s back.

     “ Please, with your fake ass goatee. I can shit talk,” DeMar said, playfully jabbing at Klay. “ Nah, you really can’t shit talk, De.” Steph said, playing into Klay’s and DeMar’s jabbing. DeMar rolled his eyes at the two Splash Brothers. “ Whatever, Splash Hoes. I’m sticking up for my team. We don’t have no 4 damn all stars.” DeMar said, looking between the two men. Klay and Steph laughed at DeMar’s comment.

     “ You lowkey sound jealous, Mr. Canada.” Klay said, cocking his head to the side. DeMar rolled his eyes again and shrugged. “ It don’t matter how I sound, it matters how I play. And I got a treat for you,” DeMar said, looking down at Steph. He brought a hand to Steph’s face and stroked it. He looked up and stroked Klay’s face. “ I got a treat for you, too.” DeMar said, winking at the two Splash Brothers.

     Klay smiled back at the shooting guard. “ Well, I want my treat right now,” Klay said, speaking lowly. Steph chuckled at the two. “ I can’t give it to you right now, Klay Daddy.”  DeMar said, entertaining the tallest Splash Brother. “ Aw, fuck. How about after the game? I can take you somewhere,” Klay asked, licking his lips. Steph rolled his eyes and laughed. “ I’m going out tonight, daddy. Besides, my treat is dropping 30 on your head.” DeMar said, saying the first part in a high pitched voice.

     Steph laughed in DeMar’s grip. “ You can drop 30 on my dick, too.” Klay said, wiggling his eyebrows. DeMar laughed and shook his head. “ Your ass sound like Kyle, bruh. A damn freak.” DeMar answered, chuckling. “ Sorry, man. You know I gotta get you while you away from Daddy Kyle. Unless y’all both want me.” Klay said, shaking his body. DeMar smiled and looked down at Steph. “ Your best friend is weird.” he told Steph. “ I know,” Steph and Klay both said together.

     Klay continued to laugh until he looked past DeMar and Steph. He saw Kevin frowning at the scene of Steph being touched by DeMar. Klay turned back to DeMar and Steph. “ What you was looking at extendo neck?” DeMar asked, smiling still. Klay shook his head and shrugged. “ Just enjoying y’all closeness, really.” Klay said, smiling. “ Wasn’t he just trying to get into my pants?” DeMar asked Steph.

     Steph chuckled and squeezed DeMar. Klay glanced back behind the two and saw Kevin basically stomping to the three.

     " Uh oh," Klay muttered to himself as he saw an angry Durantula making his way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys didn't know DeMar was with Steph before. :-)


	78. What Did He Call Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!!!! I loved all of the comments and I'm glad I'm back for you guys. I hope you guys love this chapter!! I know I had fun writing it. Anyway, much love to you guys and, again, thanks for the comments. I really appreciate it.

                      

 

     " _Uh oh_? Why are you _uh oh-ing_?" DeMar asked, raising an eyebrow at Klay's words. Steph looked to his best friend's face and saw the man crease his eyebrows. 

     " Uhmmm," Klay hummed as he grimaced. Steph looked at him confused and decided to speak up. “ What’s up man?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow to Klay. “ Uhh, your boy is coming over.” Klay said, looking at Kevin’s long legs cross over to them.

     “ Who? Kevin?” DeMar asked. Before Klay could answer, Kevin walked up around DeMar and Steph. He walked over to Klay’s side and answered. “ Yeah, Kevin.” he answered DeMar, glaring at the man’s arm. DeMar unwrapped his arm from around Steph and smiled at Kevin. “ ‘Sup, Kevin.” DeMar said, looking up to the small forward.

     “ ‘Sup,” Kevin answered, glaring daggers at DeMar. Steph and Klay felt the anger radiating off the usually peaceful man. Steph decided to calm him down by sending DeMar away. “ Yo, I’ll catch you later, De.” Steph said, hoping DeMar catches the signal. DeMar nodded before speaking. “ Alright, _Golden Boy_. I’m dropping 30 on you, Klay.” DeMar said, speaking the first part to piss Kevin off. He smiled and hugged Steph, making sure to squeeze the shorter man to his body. DeMar winked at the point guard and walked back to his side of the court.  Klay made a face at the pet name DeMar said and started to laugh.

     Kevin glared after DeMar as he walked away. He turned his evil look to Klay when he started laughing and the man instantly coughed to hide it. “ Aww, man. That guy, huh, KD.” Klay said before slipping away from Kevin and Steph. “ Catch y’all during the game,” Klay quickly said and left, leaving a fuming Kevin and an amused Steph.

     “ Relax, Kev.” Steph told Kevin. He was trying not to smile at the jealous man, but failing. “ This ain’t nothin’ to be smilin’ ‘bout,” Kevin said, still glaring. Steph stopped trying and just smiled. “ You know, it’s cute that you’re jealous.” he said, looking into the 7’ footer’s face. “ I’m not jealous.” Kevin answered sharply. “ Yeah, sure you’re not. Besides, De’s a friend. You know that,” Steph said, trying to get Kevin to calm down.

     “ I know he is, but _De_ shouldn’t be hugging you so close and calling you what I call you.” Kevin said, still clearly upset. “ What did he call me?” Steph asked, genuinely not knowing. “ He called you _Golden Boy_. Only I call you that.” Kevin said, clearly jealous.

     Steph raised an eyebrow and frowned. “ I didn’t know he called me that, and you are not the only person to call me that.” Steph spoke, sounding sincere. Kevin frowned and sighed. “ I mean like in an affectionate way.” Kevin said, crossing his arms. Steph didn’t understand his jealousy fit, but wanted to mess with Kevin. “ Klay calls me that as a friend,” he said, slightly smirking.

     “ Klay doesn’t kiss you, put your dick in his mouth, and fuck you from the back,” Kevin said, quietly exploding at Steph. Klay walked back pass the two and overheard Kevin's statement. “ Woah!” he exclaimed and stared at Kevin’s back in shock. “ Keep walking,” Kevin commanded, speaking in a menacing tone. Klay slightly jumped and scurried away from the angry man.

     Steph stared back at him with wide eyes. “ Woah, calm down, Kevin.” Steph said, surprised at the usually calm man’s words. “ I am calm,” Kevin nearly growled. Steph blinked a few times and stepped back from him. He had half a mind to fuss back, but he didn't want to mess up the nice spot he was in with Kevin. Steph decided to back down and simply focused on the what was important, the game.

     “ Look, let’s just get focused for the game,” Steph suggested, wanting to get away from Kevin before he exploded again. Kevin grunted in response and stalked off, leaving Steph alone.

     “ DeMar,” Steph muttered to himself, shaking his head at DeMar's actions. He always knew DeMar loved toying with his current loves, but Steph knew he went too far. Steph sighed again, clearing his head before going to get himself prepared for the game.


	79. Sink That Shot, Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys!!! I'm holding true to my promise. Here's another chapter, hope you guys like it. Love ya guys a lot, have a great one!!

                  

 

 

      _~~~~~~ The Game ~~~~~~_

     The first three quarters were a battle for the superstar and the Warriors. He was struggling against DeMar, who was winking and getting under Kevin's skin, and he was having a tough time cutting through the Raptor's defense. Klay was so excited to drop 30 tonight, but Steph was struggling to get his team involved which resulted in the Warriors falling behind.

      _One more thing for the media to criticize me about. tonight.._ Steph thought as the game carried on. Eventually, Steph found his footing in the 4th quarter and he was torching the Raptor's with 30 foot bombs. With his strong 4th quarter performance, Steph had the Warriors rallying back against Toronto, helping to cut the Raptors' lead to one.

    There was 2 minutes left in the fourth quarter and the Warriors had the ball. Klay passed the ball in after DeMar had just scored in their basket. Steph caught the ball and walked it up the floor, letting Klay get set for the play he was about to call.

     " Blue Three!" Steph called out, dribbling the ball past the half court line and instantly being checked by Kyle Lowry. Steph continued to dribble as the Warriors on the floor - Kevin, Klay, Draymond, and Javale- moved about, setting the play in motion.

     Steph saw Klay get to his spot on the left wing, so he gave Kyle a small in and out, causing the 6 foot guard to stumble a little. Steph saw the stumble and took the oppurtunity to attack. He crossed over and drove to the basket, leaving Kyle to follow behind him. Steph saw Jonas Valanciunas step up for help off of JaVale and euro-stepped pass the 6'11 big man and shot a layup. Jonas jumped and swung at the ball, fouling Steph in the process.

     The 6'3 point guard fell to the floor, watching as the ball flew into the net. The ref blew the whistle and the arena exploded into boos. Steph smiled and flexed his muscles as he sat up from the floor. Jonas looked down at Steph and frowned. He shook his head and went to complain to the ref. Steph looked up and saw the players on the floor coming to help him up. He saw his best friend was first to get to him.

     " Let's go!" Klay screamed as he ran over to the shorter man and helped him up. Steph jumped up from the floor, getting pats and celebratory shoves from the other three players.

     " The basket's good. One shoot," a ref said as he walked away from Jonas and the celebrating Warriors. Klay watched the ref and screamed again.

     " Oh yeah! Sink that shot, baby boy," Klay exclaimed as he rubbed Steph's short hair. Steph smiled at Klay and looked up to the other Warriors on the court. Various ' Good jobs,' came from around Steph, but he was focused on Kevin. He still looked mad about DeMar's actions. JaVale, Klay, and Draymond walked away from Steph, leaving Kevin next to him.

     Steph frowned and hugged Kevin. The 7' footer looked taken back, but he quickly hugged Steph back as he saw the ref walking back over.

     " Line 'em up, men," the ref said as Steph and Kevin hugged. Kevin squeezed Steph and let him go.

     " I needed that," Kevin said before he hurried over to his spot at the free throw line. Steph softly smiled before he rushed to the free throw line. Everyone else was there and waiting for the ref to pass the ball. Steph took this time to concentrate on his free throw. He sticked his mouthpiece out of his mouth and chewed on the silicone.

     Steph breathed a deep breath as he set up to shoot his free throw. The Warriors were up by 1 with the And-One just made. He had to relax to make this free throw. He knew his team needed it.

     " Alright, gentlemen. On the release," the ref said as he looked at the six players lined up. Steph took the moment to glance at the player next to him and instantly wished he hadn't. DeMar had winked at him with a slight smirk and Kevin saw.  _Shit..._ Steph thought as he noticed Kevin saw. He saw Kevin frown and sighed, losing his concentration for his free throw.

     " Here we go," the ref said and bounced passed the ball to Steph from under the basket. The 6'3 guard caught it with ease and chewed on his mouthpiece. Steph lined himself up and shot the ball. The ball bounced at the back of the rim and dropped in. Steph put his mouthpiece back in and did his celebration, pounding his chest and pointing to the sky. The Warriors now had a 2 point lead thanks to Steph.

     Steph ran back up the court and set up for defense. He quickly glanced at the clock on the opposite goal and prepared himself for what was to come.

      _113-111...5_ _5 seconds... Do your worst De..._ Steph mentally challenged as he saw DeMar walk the ball up, getting ready to make something happen.


	80. I Told De-No Buckets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!! I kept my promise and I'm gonna write a Christmas chapter. Keep look out for chapters guys...  
> Also, I love you guys sooo much. Don't quit on me now guys, there's so much to come. Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve Eve. Lol.

      

 

     DeMar DeRozan calmly walked the ball up the court, staring down Klay Thompson as he did so. The 6'7 guard had to make a play for the Raptors as they were down by 2 with less than 50 seconds left on the clock. Steph Curry watched his former lover as he crossed half court and passed the ball to the man he was guarding, Kyle Lowry.

      _Shit..._ Steph thought as he stepped outside of the three point line, playing the 6' foot guard closely.

     "  _LET'S GO RAPTORS, LET'S GO!!"_ the crowd chanted as Kyle started to make a dribble move. Steph stayed with the short guard and forced him to pass the ball back to the next open man. Kyle passed to an open DeMar and saw that Kevin was on him.

      _Stay with him, Kev..._ Steph thought as he followed Kyle away from the ball. DeMar called an isolation play and all the Raptors on the floor gave him space. Steph followed Kyle to the left corner and watched Kevin, slightly jumping for help side defense.

     DeMar gave a slight hesitation dribble to the 7' footer. Kevin stayed with him, slightly turning his hips. DeMar quickly glanced at the clock and hurriedly made another move. The man had less than 10 seconds left on the shot clock. DeMar steeled himself and drove to the basket with Kevin right in front of him. The 7' footer was playing great defense as he forced the talented 6'7 guard to pull up for a contested mid-range shot.

     Steph watched as the ball sailed to the rim, clanking off the back. The point guard ran for the rebound and grabbed the ball. He glanced at the clock and slightly smiled.  _22 seconds..._ he thought as the floor cleared up. Raptors and Warriors players ran back, setting up in their respective defense and offense.

     Steph started to dribble the ball up the court. Kyle quickly picked him up and followed the superstar. Steph tried dribbling the clock out, but Kyle reached for the ball fouling him. The ref blew his whistle and stopped the game. He ran to the table and called out the foul.

     " White, 7. Reach-in," the ref said to the table before he called for the ball from Steph. The star point guard looked back at the clock and sighed.

      _10 seconds..._ he thought as the ref called for the ball. Steph passed him the ball and watched as the ref pointed to where the in-bounder had to be. The Warriors set up in an inbounds play and the Raptors set back up in defense. Draymond ran to the spot of the in-bounder and the ref blew his whistle, starting the game. He handed Draymond the ball who took it and quickly passed it to Steph.

     Steph caught it and stood there, waiting for a foul. Kyle stood in front of Steph as DeMar ran and fouled Steph, holding the light skinned guard in his arms. The ref quickly blew his whistle and turned to the table.

     " White, 10. Reach-in," the ref said to the table before turning and calling for the ball. Steph threw it to him and turned to see DeMar guarding him. 

     " It's a bit late for this," Steph said as he teased DeMar. The 6'7 guard smiled and shook his head in response. He placed a hand on Steph's hip and got down for defense. Steph shook his head and looked down at DeMar, smiling back to the taller man.

     Draymond stood back in position, getting ready to pass the ball back in. The teams set back up in their systems and got ready for the game to start. The ref blew his whistle and handed the ball to Draymond. Steph quickly shook DeMar and got open. Draymond passed him the ball and the 6'3 guard caught it. He quickly saw a wide open Klay at the three point line and threw the ball to him. The 6'7 light skin caught it and shot the ball.

     Steph watched as the ball sailed to the net and smiled. He raised his arms up and waved them as he saw the ball go through the hoop. As the ball fell through the net, the clock buzzed signaling the end of the game.

      

_~~~~~~ After the Game ~~~~~~~_

 

     “ OH YEAH!!!!! I TOLD HIM! I TOLD HIM!” Klay yelled in the locker room as the Warriors walked through the door. “ The hell is he yelling about?” Draymond asked Steph as the two walked into the locker room behind a screaming Klay. They watched as the taller Splash Brother jumped around cheering and yelling.

     Steph shook his head at him and answered Draymond. “ Something about dropping like 30 points on DeMar. I guess he did it,” Steph said, watching Klay tell everybody he had 45 points. Draymond chuckled at the over excited man child. “ He act like he won the damn championship with all that damn jumping and shit.” Draymond said, shaking his head. “ Right,” Steph answered before walking off to his guest locker.

     “ I TOLD DE-NO BUCKETS! I TOLD HIM!” Klay yelled throughout the locker room. Steph laughed at his best friend and shook his head. “ Shut the fuck up, bruh.” Kevin said, frowning at Klay’s jumping and shouting as he walked through the door. Klay turned to Kevin and smiled. “ Come on, lighten up, Kev. We just blew out the Raptors, dude.” Klay said, turning down his excitement. Kevin shook his head and walked over to his locker.


	81. Happy Christmas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Merry Christmas. I hope you guys have had a great Christmas and got to spend time with families and friends. Just wanted to post a chapter, I meant to do it earlier, but... Anwyay, enjoy!!! Love ya guys, there might also be a New Year's chapter. Stay on the look out.

   

 

     " Okay so this is how it went," Klay said as he stood in front of his closest teammates.

    _" Happy Christmas!!!" Klay yelled as players filled into the locker room. The tall man-child was jumping around excitedly as the Warriors walked into the locker room, preparing for tonight's game. Steph walked into the locker room, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He couldn't believe the 26 year old still got excited about Christmas._

_" Happy Christmas, Andre. Happy Christmas, Shaun. Happy Christmas, Dray," Steph heard Klay greeting the players and slightly smiled at his antics. He stopped in the doorway of the locker room and Kevin stopped behind him._

_" He does that every year?" the 7' footer asked as he looked over Steph at Klay. He started passing out candy canes to everyone. Steph chuckled at the younger man and nodded in response._

_" Yep, you'll get used to it since your new around here," Steph responded to Kevin. He turned and saw his newly acquired teammate almost grimacing at Klay's holiday spirit. Steph smiled at Kevin and shyly looked the man up and down. " Hopefully, you stay to get used to him," Steph said before turning and walking into the locker room, ready to embrace Klay. Kevin stayed in the doorway a while, a little puzzled at Steph's words. He shook his head before walking into the locker room._

_" Happy Christmas, Steph!" Klay exclaimed before rushing over to Steph with a yellow and blue candy cane. The taller man embraced Steph and kissed him on the cheek. Steph hugged Klay back and chuckled at the kiss. " Love ya, man," Klay said as the two pulled away._

_" Love ya, too, bro. Can I have my candy cane?" Steph asked as he looked at Klay. The taller man nodded and gave Steph the candy cane, smiling as he passed it to him. Steph took it and watched as Klay skipped over to Kevin, pulling another candy cane from somewhere. Steph furrowed his brow in confusion as he only saw Klay with one._

_" Where was that candy cane?" Steph curiously asked. Klay stopped in front of Kevin and turned to Steph. " Don't worry about it," Klay said and turned back to Kevin. The taller light skinned winked at Kevin with a smirk and passed him the candy cane. He leaned up to Kevin's height and whispered something to him that Steph couldn't hear. He kissed Kevin and eventually stepped back. Steph watched as he skipped over to Festus, pulling out yet another candy cane._

_" Come here," Kevin called to Steph as the shorter man watched Klay. Steph looked from Klay to Kevin and walked over to him, shyly glancing about. He made it to Kevin and was pulled closer to the 7' footer's body. Kevin held him in one arm before kissing him, passionately._

" Hold on, hold on, hold on," Kevin called out, interrupting Klay's story. The taller light skinned stopped his story and glanced to the 7' footer who was curled up on a couch with Steph. Klay frowned at Kevin and furrowed his eyebrows. He was a little upset the man interrupted his retelling.

     " What?" Klay asked as he stood in front of some of the Warriors in his house. This was the second story that got interrupted and Klay wasn't having it.

     " None of that happened like that," Kevin said as he crossed his arms on the sofa. The 7' footer didn't recall any of the events from last Christmas. He knew Klay was making stuff up. Klay raised one eyebrow in question. 

     " Yes, it did," Klay said, nodding his head as he spoke. He watched as Steph slowly moved his hand under the blanket Kevin and Steph were sitting under. He brought his eyes back up to Kevin's face and saw the man frowning.

     " No, it didn't. I didn't kiss you," Kevin argued back, still frowning. Klay rolled his eyes in response. Draymond, one of their teammates in the room, spoke up. 

     " Maybe y'all did, there was a mistletoe in the locker room door," Draymond said, egging the argument on. Klay smiled and nodded.

     " Thank you!" Klay exclaimed. " That's the only way I would kiss your dry lipped ass," Klay told Kevin causing the other people in the room to laugh. Steph giggled next to Kevin before speaking up. " His lips aren't dry, and I don't recall this either," Steph said, trying to save his boyfriend. Klay rolled his eyes at Steph's comment.

     " Thanks, Steph," Kevin said before kissing Steph on the lips. Klay rolled his eyes again before he glanced back down to Steph's hand, it was moving faster.

     " He's just saying that because he doesn't want everybody to know I kissed his man first," Klay said before he sent a teasing smile to Steph. Andre decided to speak up before Kevin could open his mouth. " If it helps, I do remember getting a candy cane from Klay and then him going over to you, Steph," Andre said, proving some of Klay's story.

     " Thanks Andre, I'm telling you this happened. Accept the fact you locked lips with me," Klay said, smugly smiling. " I know I inspire your desire," Klay said still smiling. The room erupted into laughter. Kevin cracked a smile at the wise cracking Klay. He sometimes couldn't believe this man was his teammate.

     " So this proves you two kissed, can we get on with the rest of the story?" Shaun asked as he laid on Andre. He wanted to hear the rest of Klay's hilarious retelling.

     " No. This doesn't prove shit, but that his perverted ass thinks we kissed," Kevin said, still denying the possible moment. Klay heaved a sigh and frowned again. He held his frown for a second before looking sad.

     " Look, I might be a possible sex addict, you can't be saying those things to me," the 6'7 guard said, looking very upset. The men in the room furrowed their brows.

     " What the hell is he-" Draymond began to ask before Steph spoke up, breaking his question. " It's a long story, Donkey," Steph said, shaking his head. The room grew eerily silent. The men all looked at each other. Klay looked at Kevin, Steph looked at Andre, and Shaun looked over to Draymond. The men had nothing to say to Klay's possible truth. Eventually, Kevin spoke up, breaking their silence and quick glances.

     " Sex addict or not, we didn't kiss," Kevin said, speaking his peace. The men in the room all sighed. " Here he go again with this shit," Draymond said causing the guys to laugh.

     " We did. Me kissing you made him want you more,": Klay said, pointing to Steph as he spoke. Steph rolled his eyes at Klay's comment as the other men laughed. " That's for sure a fucking lie," he said as he looked at Klay.

     " Okay, yes it is, but the kiss isn't. I kissed Kevin," Klay said, admitting to his actions. Kevin shook his head and frowned. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped one around Steph, pulling him closer to him.

     " Nope, we didn't kiss. I wouldn't kiss you, bro. Your lips have probably been on everybody in this room," Kevin said while shifting on the couch. Klay glanced back at Steph's hand and licked his lips. He knew what those two were doing, he could literally see it.

     " FUCK NO!" Draymond outwardly denied, causing everyone else to laugh. He shook his head and frowned. " I wouldn't let that walking hoe think about it," he said, looking at Klay. He furrowed his brows at the lighter man, knowing he was about to say something.

     " Hey, I like sex," Klay said with a sheepish smile and a small shoulder shrug. Draymond frowned again before speaking. " And you like it with men and I ain't a man who with that," Draymond said, making sure to establish his heterosexuality. The other men continued to chuckle at Draymond. He always made sure people knew he wasn't gay.

    " But you're hanging with men who are," Shaun said as he finished chuckling. Draymond looked confused before he looked at all the men in the room. Every single one of them were  _with that_. 

     " Aww, fuck. I'm all good with that, but no gay shit coming from y'all," Draymond said as he licked his large lips. He completely supported his teammates and the cute NBA couples, but he didn't want his name thrown into any of that stuff. The other men chuckled and nodded.

     " Understood, now back to the story," Shaun said, speaking up again. Klay was about to speak before Kevin spoke before him.

     " Shit, no. He doesn't get his facts right because I know we didn't kiss," Kevin said a little breathy as he looked up to Klay. The tall light skinned smirked as he saw what Kevin and Steph were doing. " If my facts ain't straight then you can damn well stand up and tell me they're not," Klay said, knowing how to make Kevin be quiet.

     Steph blushed as he caught on to Klay's antics. He leaned over and whispered in Kevin's ear. " Just let him have this one," he softly told Kevin. " Or I won't finish," he finished. Kevin heaved a sigh before giving Klay a death stare.

     " Just finish the story," Kevin tightly said as Steph continued his hand movements. Klay smiled and gave himself a mental note to tease them later. He then quickly changed his mind and decided to tease them now.

     " Aww, our baby faced assassin got turned into a baby faced freak by a snake," Klay said while innocently smiling. Steph instantly turned a bright shade of red while Kevin tried keeping his composure. The other three men looked on, confused.

     " Don't worry about that, on to my story," Klay said, going back into his retelling.

     


	82. Inside the Locker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, guys!! I hope you guys love this chapter. Also, thanks for the comments and kudos and reads. I'm going to post New Year's Eve and New Year's chapters. Keep a look out for those, they won't tie into the story, but they'll tie into each other. Aside from that, love you guys!!! Enjoy!!

              

 

  
    Kevin ignored Klay's comment and continued gathering things from his locker. The whole demeanor of the locker room changed when he walked in. Everyone quietly got dressed and headed out of the locker room, not wanting to be near the upset superstar. Steph and Klay stayed, sending quiet glances at each other. Kevin sighed and broke their glancing by walking to the bathroom. Klay waited until he heard him lock a stall to quickly walk over to Steph.

  
    “ Dude, the fuck happened?” Klay quietly asked Steph. The point guard shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. “ The hell if I know. He’s been like that since before the game.” Steph answered, thinking on why Kevin was so upset. “ You think he’s still jealous about DeMar?” Klay asked, glancing back at the bathroom. “ I don’t know,” Steph answered, turning back to his locker to get dressed. “ He might be, the dude was basically rubbing his nuts on you while defending you and smiling about it,” Klay whispered. Steph chuckled at the shooting guard and shook his head.  
“ Nah. De wasn't doing that, you're imagining that,” he answered, pulling off his sweaty uniform. Klay rolled his eyes and smirked. " You and I both know the dude had to have a boner by the end of the game," Klay said, raising an eyebrow at Steph. The shorter man shook his head and turned his shirtless body to Klay.

  
    " He did not, when we hugged I didn't feel anything," Steph answered. Klay rolled his eyes again as his best friend was acting to oblivious. " No wonder the dude is booty hurt," Klay muttered. Steph rolled his eyes in turn and frowned. Klay looked at his best friend and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he heard Kevin coming out of the bathroom. He hurriedly moved back to his locker and started to change out of his uniform.

  
    Kevin stalked back into the locker room and walked over to Steph. Steph stood shirtless before turning to Kevin, facing the distraught man. “ I’m sorry,” Kevin said and looked down to the floor. Steph looked up to him and searched his face. He knew Kevin was feeling jealous about DeMar, but he felt the man was over reacting. Steph didn't want to start an argument, so he answered the best way he could.

  
    “ It’s okay, Kevin. Just put your clothes on and let’s go,” Steph said, bringing a hand to rest on Kevin’s face. He lightly pushed the man’s face to look at his own and he smiled. “ There’s no need to be moody, baby. DeMar was just getting under your skin,” Steph said, trying to reassure Kevin. “ Yeah and he did. I played terrible the whole game and was so focused on being jealous,” Kevin told Steph, looking into his hazel eyes. The two stood and looked into each other's eyes. Steph was about to speak before Klay was heard across the locker room.

  
    “ Yeah, he acting all ass hurt over a dude who’s way in Canada,” Klay said from his locker. Kevin and Steph looked at him and he looked back. Klay shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bags. “ I was just saying,” Klay said before walking out with his bags. 

  
    Steph laughed at the man and looked at the locker he was just at. He saw that Klay left something.  _He forgot his warmup pants and them ugly ass shoes..._ Steph thought before he focused back on Kevin. " He left his ugly ass shoes," Kevin said as he looked at Klay's locker. “ I know, but you know he’s right about Mr. Canada,” Steph said, lightly running his fingers on Kevin’s face. Kevin sighed before he answered. “ I know, but I can’t be letting him know that I know that. Dude’s cocky as hell,” Kevin said before turning his face and placing a soft kiss to Steph’s hand. “ I wasn’t ass hurt either,” Kevin said before moving to his locker to get dressed.

  
    " If you wasn't ass hurt, then I'm not light skinned," Steph said before he rolled his eyes. Kevin took his shirt off and looked to Steph. He frowned at Steph and rolled his own eyes. " Welp, you ain't light skinned," Kevin said before turning to resume getting dressed. Steph smiled at Kevin's naked back and walked over to the 7' footer. He tiptoed up to the man and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. He placed a few soft, butterfly kisses on his back. After kissing him, Steph laid his face on Kevin's back.

  
    " I know DeMar was doing a bit much tonight, but don't worry about him," Steph quietly said as he listened to Kevin's soft breathing. Kevin looked down at Steph's hands, he took one of his hands and laced it with one of Steph's. " I'm not worried about him, I was worried about you and how you would act," Kevin answered honestly as he looked down at his and Steph's hands. The shorter man quietly listened at Kevin's words as he spoke. When he finished, Steph placed another kiss to Kevin's back and spoke.

  
    " You should know that I'm with and for you," Steph nearly whispered to Kevin as he felt the taller man playing with his fingers. Kevin slightly frowned as he squeezed Steph's hand. " I'm not very sure about that at times," Kevin admitted. Steph frowned and listened to Kevin's calm, even breathing. He knew he brought Kevin's insecurity on himself. Steph honestly wished he hadn't. He wanted to speak on the topic, but thought better of it. Steph sighed and stepped away from Kevin's back.

  
    Kevin felt the younger man pulling away and turned to face him. Steph downcast his view as Kevin pulled him. The two's hands stayed intertwined as Kevin pulled Steph closer. The taller man hugged Steph to him and slowly inhaled his scent. He licked his lips and kissed the shorter man's forehead. Steph looked up from the ground and into Kevin's face.

     " Don't worry about that right now, we still got a interview," Kevin said before he leaned down and kissed Steph on the lips. The shorter man kissed back and the two soon were in a heated kiss. The two shirtless men started to run their hands over each other. Steph rubbing at Kevin's tattooed chest and Kevin pulling the shorter man to him by his hips. Kevin eventually gained access to Steph's mouth, causing the man to moan out loud. Kevin moved one of his hands down to Steph's ass, grabbing one of his muscular cheeks.

    Steph moaned again and broke the kiss to push Kevin down into the locker behind him. Kevin gracefully fell into the locker and had Steph climb on top of him, continuing their kiss.

  
    " Steph, Kev, y'all still - wooahhh!" Klay exclaimed as he walked into the locker room. The man saw his two closest teammates huddled in a locker. He looked at the two as they jumped apart from each other. Steph stood up with his lips slightly parted as Kevin looked up to Klay, dazed. " Ohhh, uhmm..." Klay said, blushing at his best friend and his best friend's lover. The man was at a lost for words until he thought of something. He smirked at the two before he spoke.

     " Oooohhhh, _mommy_ and _daddy_ are getting it onnnnn _right_ before their interview," Klay said as he looked at Steph's flushed face and Kevin dazed look. Steph cleared his throat and huffed a sigh. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this from Klay. He also just remembered the interview. " Shut up," Steph said before he caught Kevin's attention. Klay chuckled at Steph's comment before he walked over to the locker he was using.

    " Shit," Kevin mumbled to himself before he spoke up. " Fuck you, Klay," Kevin said as he continued to sit in his locker, looking at the tall light skinned. Klay chuckled as he looked back at Kevin. " What happened to fucking  _mommy_?" Klay asked before he walked over to the locker he used. He grabbed his pants and his shoes. He ushered them into his bag and turned back to the two superstars.

    " I'm sleeping with you guys tonight, bye  _mommy_ and  _daddy_ ," Klay said and winked. He gave a dazzling smile before he walked out of the locker room, leaving the two men alone. Kevin blinked and looked over to Steph. " I hope he's joking," Kevin said before he got up and started getting dressed.

    Steph shook his head with a smile and grabbed his hoodie to put on for his and Kevin’s interview. He and Kevin quickly got dressed and grabbed their bags. They walked out of the locker room and headed to the press room. Steph was about to enter before Kevin pulled him back, softly by the arm.

    “ Hey, whatever is asked or how were attacked, I got you okay?” Kevin asked, trying to assure Steph. “ I know and I’m behind you, too. Time to go bear our dirty laundry.” Steph said and turned back to the door, walking through it. Kevin followed and the two were greeted by reporters. Steph sat his bag down and walked to the first chair furthest to the right. He sat down and watched as Kevin placed his bags on the floor and took the empty chair next to him.

  
    “ Mr. Curry,” “ Mr. Durant,” “Steph,” “ Kevin,” their names were called as they looked across the small space. Steph scanned the room and mentally sighed.

     _Fuck..._ Steph thought as he licked his red lips and looked over the crowd of reporters.


	83. Happy New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! My much un-needed New Year's chapter and my last chapter of 2018, hopefully the story finishes next year. Have a great ebd of the year and make sure y'all follow y'all resolutions. Lol! Anyway, love you guys a lot. Have fun and be blessed!

  

 

     " Yes! Yes! Right there," Seth exclaimed from within the house. Steph rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh as he sat in his living room, waiting for family to arrive. He sat on his couch, thinking about his past year and all the things he did. It could've been worse... he thought before his thoughts were interrupted.

  
     " Yes! Ha ha!" Seth yelled from upstairs in one of Steph's spare guestrooms. The older Curry frowned at his yelling brother. He didn't want to hear him yelling from the first floor of his house, it was disturbing. " Man," Steph sighed out, he couldn't wait for someone - anyone to get here.

  
_DING-DONG!..._

  
     " Thank God," Steph muttered before getting up from the couch. " Yes! Yes! Ahhh!" Seth yelled again as Steph made it to his front door. He eagerly reached the door and instantly opened it, not seeing who it was. He was greeted by a tall body, someone he wasn't really in the mood to speak with. Kevin looked at Steph as the shorter man frowned at his appearance.

  
     " Hey," Kevin softly said as he looked down at the shorter man. " Yes!" Seth exclaimed loudly from within the house. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the screaming and Steph stopped frowning. " Ignore him, but hey. What you need?" Steph asked as he stood in front of his front door, guarding his home. Kevin slowly nodded before he answered Steph's question.

  
     " Well, I wanted to talk to you," Kevin replied, looking hopeful as he spoke. Steph made a face, showing he didn't want to talk. He hmphed and took in Kevin's appearance. The tall man was dressed casually, looking as if he was headed out. " Well, what's up?" Steph asked as he shifted in his front door. Kevin nervously smiled before he spoke.

  
     " Wouldn't you be more comfortable talking inside?" he smoothly asked as he took in Steph's demeanor. The shorter man leaned against his front door frame and replied. " I'm good right here, besides my brother is playing his game and screaming a lot," Steph answered. Following his answer, Seth immediately screamed. " GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!!" the younger Curry screamed. Kevin slightly smiled at the screaming. He had never met Seth, but he knew the man loved his games.

  
     " Well, come outside then. We can talk out here, maybe?" Kevin said, raising his eyebrows and slightly stepping back from Steph's door. The younger man took a breath before he nodded his head. Kevin stepped back again and Steph stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and the two men stood outside, looking anywhere, but at each other. Kevin glanced down to the ground before he glanced up at Steph's smooth face. He quietly sighed before he spoke, catching Steph's attention.

  
     " Look, I know we've been teammates for the better part of three months, but I think I'm fairly interested in you. Uh, I would be elated if you- you know- uhm, you and me, uh...fuck, sorry," Kevin said, stumbling over himself. The man nervously rambled on, trying to get his words out, but all Steph caught was his first few words.

  
      _You and me, elated.._. Steph mentally thought as Kevin continued to ramble in the background. The brighter man had approached Kevin nearly two weeks ago.

_~~~~~~ Two Weeks Ago ~~~~~~_

_" Hey Kevin, can I talk with you for a bit?" Steph shyly asked as he walked up to Kevin in the empty locker room. The Warriors had just finished practice and much of the team had things to do. All of the men got in the locker room, grabbed their things, and left- except Kevin, Klay, and Steph._

  
_" That's good, Steph," Klay encouraged Steph from his locker. Steph looked back at the man and frowned to him. Kevin glanced at Klay and looked back down to Steph. " What's up?" Kevin asked Steph, ignoring Klay's comment. The shorter man sighed before he spoke._

  
_" Well, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" Steph asked, gaining his confidence as he talked. Kevin licked his lips and kept quiet. Steph saw his actions and started to speak again. " Maybe we can go see a movie or go out to eat or..." Steph said, suggesting things and growing quiet as Kevin kept quiet._

  
_" Uh, I'm not free tomorrow night, Steph and I'm kind of not looking for anything," Kevin eventually replied. " Oh, wow," Klay muttered from by his locker. Steph blew out some breath before he replied back to Kevin._

  
_" Oh, well, that's okay. How about another time then?" Steph quietly asked, a little taken back by Kevin's answer. Kevin licked his lips again and breathed through his nose. Klay intently watched the two men, hoping something sparked between the two._

  
_" Okay, that's cool. Uh, again, I hope you're not trying to- you know," Kevin said, shrugging his shoulders. He kept his brown eyes on Steph's hazel one's. The shorter man felt heartbroken at the time, but he wouldn't let it show._

  
_" Oh, uh, that's fine. Did you just get out of a...?" Steph asked, trailing off as he spoke. Kevin raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, answering Steph's question. " Yea, I'm kind of breaking up with someone now. It's a bit nasty, but maybe we could try something," Kevin answered, shrugging his shoulders. Steph nodded in understanding and shrugged his shoulders, too._

  
_" Okay, uh, get back to me on that then, and I hope everything goes well," Steph answered, feeling dishearted. Kevin nodded his head and looked at Klay. The taller light skinned man frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Kevin frowned and looked back at Steph._

 

_" I, uh, I gotta go," Kevin said, turning to grab his things and leave. Steph nodded his head and stepped back from the man, giving him space to walk out. Kevin walked past Steph and walked to Klay. Steph saw the two men frown at each other before Kevin walked out of the locker room, leaving a rejected Steph and a sad Klay._

  
_" Well, it's okay. You still got Mr. Canada himself," Klay said, trying to brighten the mood once Kevin walked out of the door. Steph frowned and shook his head. " You still got Greek Yogurt wanting to swirl," Klay said, smirking. Steph smiled and shook his head._

  
_" That's not happening," Steph said with a smile. " Shid, I wish he would want me. The dude's body is sexy as fuck and seeing how tall he is I can only imagine how big he is," Klay said, licking his lips as he thought about the young Greek man. Steph rolled his eyes. " Stop being a pervert," Steph said before he grabbed his things and walked out of the locker room._

  
_" I'm just saying!" Klay called out behind the older man._

_~~~~~ Now ~~~~~_

     " Why are you so awkward?" Steph asked, smiling at the taller man. Kevin closed his mouth and stopped rambling. He smiled back and shrugged. " I am not awkward, just nervous," Kevin replied as he smiled at Steph. The shorter man nodded his head and lost his smile.

 

     " I thought you weren't looking for anything," Steph said, raising an eyebrow to Kevin. The7' footer huffed a sigh and nodded his head. " I wasn't, but me and Russell are done and a tall birdy told me there might be a Greek Freak who's on your mind," Kevin replied. Steph rolled his eyes at Kevin's statement.

  
     " Oh, wow," Steph muttered. Kevin raised his eyebrows. " Did I do something wrong?" he nervously asked after Steph muttered. The shorter man smiled and shook his head. He looked up to Kevin and replied. " Of course not, I'm saying that because of that tall birdy," Steph answered. He couldn't believe Klay lied to Kevin to get him to talk to him. _I'll have to thank him later.._. Steph thought before he asked Kevin a question.

  
     " So, did you want to go out?" Steph asked as he looked up to the taller man. Kevin brightly smiled and nodded his head. " Yes, preferably tonight. I know it's New Year's Eve and you probably were going out with the Greek Freak, but-" Kevin said before being interrupted. " Who told you that?" Steph asked with a raised eyebrow. Kevin sheepishly smiled and answered. " Klay," Kevin said.

  
     Steph smiled and spoke. " I should've know, but continue," Steph said, kind of commanding Kevin. " Hey, I like that commanding tone, it's sexy Steph," Kevin said before finishing his previous statement. Steph blushed at Kevin's words and listened to him.

  
     " Like I said, I know it's New Year's Eve and all, but I want to take you out... if you're into men," Kevin said, hurriedly adding the last part. Steph chuckled at Kevin's words. " I'm pretty sure I'm into men, Kev," Steph said, smiling at the taller man. Kevin shrugged and smiled.

  
     " I gotta make sure, I approached my ex and he wasn't with it... at first," Kevin said, giving a devilish smile. He gave a sexy bite of his lips and winked at Steph. The light skinned gave a cute giggle and answered Kevin. " I could've sworn you were innocent," Steph said as he began to view Kevin in a different light. He know knew a little bit about the mysterious man from OKC.

  
     " Nah, maybe you can find out how innocent I am later tonight. Over dinner?" Kevin asked, growing confident with himself. Steph smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but a car pulled up behind Kevin, honking.

  
     A silver Malibu pulled up in Steph's driveway behind Seth's car. Sonya honked the horn, seeing Steph and Kevin by the front door. Kevin turned and saw the Curry family getting out of the car. " You having a family party?" Kevin asked Steph as he glanced to Steph. The shorter man nodded his head and smiled as his mother and sister walked up the stairs. He lost his smile once he glanced at his father.

  
      _Just a few more days..._ Steph thought as he looked back to his family, tearing his thoughts away from his dad. He didn't want to deal with those problems and he didn't want to flare up anything with his dad by having Kevin here.

  
     " Hey, Wardell!" Sonya exclaimed as she locked the car once everyone got out. She smiled widely at her eldest child and greeted Kevin. " Hello, Kevin," Sonya greeted before she walked up the stairs, going to hug Steph. The two embraced and pulled apart. " Hello, Mrs. Curry," Kevin said, smiling at the woman. Sonya smiled back and lightly jabbed Steph in the side.

  
     " Hello, Kevin. Don't you look nice today," Sonya said, putting emphasises on nice and throwing hinting looks at Steph. Her son sighed and frowned. " Momma," he complained before moving to open the front door. Sydel walked up the stairs with some bags in her hand and spoke to the two men.

  
     " I was just saying son. He's a nice, good-looking man," Sonya said before going to walk through the front door. " Hey, Wardell. Hey, KD," Sydel said as she chuckled at her mother. The college graduate smiled and followed Sonya inside. Steph heard his mother ask about Seth before he turned his attention to his approaching father. The man straight faced Steph and gave a small smile to Kevin.

  
     " Wardell, Kevin," he said before walking inside, following Sonya and Sydel. Steph huffed a breath and smiled before looking to Kevin.

  
     " Well, my hands are full tonight, but how about tomorrow?," Steph asked, knowing he would need to get away from his family soon. Kevin smiled and nodded his head. " Of course, we can head out for dinner?" Kevin asked, looking hopeful to the younger man. Steph licked his lips and nodded his head. He was very excited, but he had to play it cool.

  
     " That's cool. I guess it's a plan," Steph said as he looked up to Kevin. The 7' footer smiled and went to hug Steph. The shorter man looked shocked before he hugged back, inhaling Kevin's scent. Kevin squeezed him and let go. Steph loved the feeling he got from Kevin's warmth and wanted to hug him again.

  
     " I'll see you tomorrow, then and Happy New Year's Eve," Kevin said before moving to walk to his car. " I'll see you tomorrow, Kev. Happy New Year's Eve," Steph called back as Kevin made it to his car. Kevin smiled and unlocked his car. Steph watched as Kevin got in his car and drove away. _Man, I might actually like the dude..._ Steph thought as he turned to walk back into his home. He stepped to his door and opened it. The eldest Curry came face to face with his mother and was met with a question from her.

  
     " So, you like him?" Sonya asked Steph as she stepped from out of the way.

  
      _This is going to be a long New Year's Eve..._ Steph thought as he stepped into his house and answered his mother.


	84. Happy New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated New Year's!! My internet went out yesterday so I couldn't post this chapter, but here it is. I hope you guys like it. Also, i hope you guys had a great New Year's and simply stick with your resolutions!!! Anyway, love you guys a lot and enjoy...

                       

 

_" So, you have a date with him?" Klay asked Steph as the two stood in Steph's kitchen. Steph continued putting dishes away before he answered the younger man. He had told Klay what happened yesterday and now the man was asking him about their get together. Steph placed a plate in a cabinet and turned to Klay._

_" Well, yeah. I guess it's a date," Steph answered as he looked to his closest friend. He was nervous about his and Kevin's date. The man was going to be there soon and he was getting cold feet. Steph wanted more than anything to go out with Kevin, but he was growing very nervous. He didn't want to mess up anything he might have with Kevin, even though this would be their first date._

_" That's cute. Why didn't you go out last night?" Klay asked, looking into Steph's face. " You know exactly why. Everybody was here last night," Steph answered as he leaned against his kitchen counter. He crossed his arms and looked to Klay._

_" Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, you nervous?" Klay asked as he leaned against Steph's kitchen island. He was super excited for his best friend. Klay wanted him to enjoy himself with Kevin and, potentially, get into a relationship._

_" Well, a little bit. I don't know how it's gonna be," Steph answered as he looked at Klay. The more he thought about his impending date, the more nervous the younger man grew. He had only gotten to known Kevin on a more personal level and he was growing nervous that he might not be all he was looking for. Klay basically saw the gears turning in Steph's head and decided to speak up._

_" Look, don't overthink this. Just go and hang out, don't think of this as a date, love muffin," Klay advised as he tried to calm Steph. He didn't want the older man stressing over nothing or chickening out from the date he originally initiated. Klay had seen how confident Steph was around people he liked, he's never seen him act so... girly._

_Steph sighed and uncrossed his arms. " You're right. I gotta just be myself and everything will work out," Steph said, trying to psyche himself up. He was trying to calm his nerves before Kevin got there. He didn't want the calm, collected 7' footer know he was a little nervous._

_" Yeah, it will. Speaking of working out, is your mother still in the home gym?" Klay asked as he started to smile. Steph rolled his eyes and slightly frowned. Klay's been borderline obsessed with the older Curry and Steph's been finding it weird._

_" Yes, she is," Steph wearily answered. He knew Klay was up to something when he saw the man start to smile. Klay gave a bright smile and slowly nodded to himself. He got up from the kitchen island and stood in front of Steph._

_" Cool, I'm gonna go say hello," Klay said, still smiling. Steph frowned and furrowed his brows. He didn't like the idea of Klay being alone with Sonya. It was slightly disturbing. Steph opened his mouth to object to Klay, but his doorbell ringed, interrupting him._

_DING-DONG..._

_" Oooohhh, must be Kevin," Klay said with a smile. The taller man looked to Steph and saw his face. He looked panicked. Klay sighed and swept Steph into a warm hug. He squeezed at the older man and kissed him on the cheek. He rested his head on Steph's shoulder and spoke into his ear._

_" You got this big daddy. Don't worry," Klay softly said before he squeezed Steph again. The 6'3 guard hugged Klay back and chuckled into his arms. He slightly chuckled and hummed to himself._

_" This is why people think were together, and thanks Klay," Steph said into the embrace. He hugged Klay back and the two soon parted. Klay smiled and shrugged his shoulders._

_" Hey, I'm gay. I love to give love," Klay responded with a smile. Steph chuckled at the younger man and smiled back. People always coupled the two together, but they were just really great friends. He hated explaining that to people, but he would keep doing it just to keep his best friend._

_DING-DONG..._

_The doorbell rang again, breaking the moment between the two superstars. Steph sighed and tried shaking his nerves off. He didn't want to show his nervousness to Kevin. The man didn't need to know how he made Steph feel._

_" I know you do, now I got a date to get to and don't be a pervert around my momma," Steph said as he moved from Klay, heading out of the kitchen and to the front door. Klay smiled and shook his head. He moved to head to Steph's home gym._

_" I can't make any promises, sugar lumps," Klay called out as he headed to the home gym._

_Steph rolled his eyes with a smile and reached the front door. He took a breath and calmed himself before he opened the door. He pulled the door open to a smiling Kevin Durant who held a small bunch of roses. Oh, wow... Steph thought as he stood in the front door, looking wide eyed at Kevin._

_" I brought these for you," Kevin smoothly said and held up the roses, smiling widely. He looked at Steph and saw the man was stunned. He started to lose his smile before Steph spoke up. The brighter man cleared his throat and spoke to the 7' footer._

_" Thank you and hey, Kevin," Steph said, trying to keep cool. He reached out for the flowers that Kevin held and grabbed them from the man. He held them and looked back up to Kevin. The man looked back, looking hopeful. Shit, where's my manners?... Steph thought as he looked at Kevin._

_" Come inside, please," Steph said and stepped back from the door. Kevin nodded and walked through the door. He stood and waited for Steph to seat him._

_" Man, I haven't done this in a while," Steph said to himself. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. " That's alright, I think it's cute anyway," Kevin said, flirting with Steph. The lighter man shamelessly blushed and looked back to Kevin. " Uhh, thanks. Uhh, let me go put these in a vase and then we can go," Steph said, trying to be smooth. Kevin was catching him off guard with his assertiveness. The 7' footer was usually very quiet and reserved, but this was something new._

_" Cool, I'll wait here. Don't be too long," Kevin said, winking towards the lighter man. Steph flushed again and left Kevin to put the roses in water. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a tall glass from his glass cabinet. Steph filled the glass and placed his roses in them, leaving the roses out on the window above his sink. Steph took a moment and calmed his nerves. A man has never made me this nervous... Ayesha never made me this nervous... Steph thought as he stood at his sink. He sighed before heading back to Kevin who stood by the front door._

_" I thought you were gonna leave me hanging, but I'm glad you came back," Kevin said as he flirted with Steph. The man is extremely confident... Steph thought as he was greeted by Kevin. " Uhh, man. You're really making me blush," Steph said as he flushed. He wasn't this easy to flush with anyone before. Kevin chuckled at Steph's comment and smiled._

_" I'm just trying my hardest to make sure we have another date," Kevin admittedly honestly. Steph flushed again and mentally cursed at himself. It shouldn't be this easy... Steph thought as he tried to stop blushing. " We haven't had our first one yet," Steph said, smiling at Kevin. He was excited that the man wanted another date before he even had the first one._

" And then you guys had a date at Sammy's Grill and fucked afterwards," Klay said as he rushed Steph's story. Steph stood in front of some his closest teammates as he was retelling the first time he and Kevin went on a date. It was New Year's Day 2017 and some of the Warriors were gathered at Steph's house, enjoying each other for another year. Steph ahd decided to call the attention of the men and tell them what happened to him a year ago on this day.

    " Wait, how does he know that we had sex after the first date?" Kevin asked from his spot on one of Steph's couch. Steph looked at Klay angrily and frowned. The man was exploiting his business and pissing him off by breaking his story. 

    " Wait, you had sex on the first date, Kev?" Andre asked, surprised. The man looked wide-eyed at Kevin as Shaun hugged close to his body, sharing the same look. Kevin shook his head and frowned.

    " Uhhh, yeah, but we had a little bit of a lot to drink," Kevin answered, looking slightly ashamed of his answer. No one was supposed to know that the two men hooked up drunkly after their first date. They awoke the next day in each other's arms, embarrassed by their actions.

    " A little bit of a lot?" Seth asked, surprised. The younger Curry shook his head with a smile. " Go 'head, Kev. He needed some at the time anyway," Seth said, smiling at Kevin as if it was an accomplishment. Kevin shook his head and frowned again. The 7' footer looked up to Klay and opened his mouth to speak.

    " Again, how does he know we slept together before we got together?" Kevin asked as he looked at Klay. The tall lightskinned man shrugged and smiled. Kevin frowned and looked to Steph. The point guard looked at Kevin and nervously smiled back. " Sorry, Kev. He wasn't supposed to say anything," Steph said, frowning at Klay.

    " Sorry, you guys interrupted my story. I just wanted you to hurry up and finish, but you guys having sex after y'all date is pretty believable," Klay said, apologizing for his abrupt interruption. Steph rolled his eyes and frowned. Kevin sat on the couch and crossed his arms, he looked hurt.

    " Yeah, I'd believe you guys fucked after Sammy's," Shaun said, agreeing with Klay. Andre silently shook his head and squeezed Shaun in a hug. " Yeah, I second that," Andre said before kissing Shaun on his forehead. Draymond nodded his head, too. He opened his mouth and spoke his piece on it.

    " Yeah, besides, if you guys were to be dating in real life I think y'all would fuck after the first date," Draymond said, putting in his two cents. Seth hummed in response, knowing how the two men were. " Yeah. I think Steph Curry and Kevin Durant would do that, too. They are pretty close. Closer than Klay and Steph off the court," Seth said, breaking the fourth wall. He stood behind Steph's couch and over Kevin.

    " Yes, they would be the best NBA couple," Draymond said, smiling at the image in his head. The darker man could imagine the two being together. " And they are honestly the best looking, aside from Lonzo and Kyle," Draymond said, finishing his thoughts. Andre rolled his eyes and exaggerated a sigh.

    " Nah, the old couples are good, too. Me and Shaun are cute," Andre said with a smile. He kissed Shaun on the forehead again, smiling at the man. Klay rolled his eyes and frowned at the older men. " Hell nah, Kyle and DeMar were so damn cute and I know the readers would agree, those perverts," Klay said, smirking to himself.

    " Oh, yeah!!" Kevin exclaimed, smiling at the thought of the two men. " I hate that the Raptors traded DeMar. He and Kyle were really good together, on and off the court," Kevin said, frowning at the thought of the two men separating.

    " Yeah, me too, but let's continue with the story so the readers won't get bored," Klay said. All of the men in the room - Seth, Kevin, Steph, Draymond, Shaun, and Andre- agreed.

    " But yeah, let me finish my fucking story. You are not going to interrupt me in my own house," Steph said, putting his foot down. Kevin looked surprised at Steph's outburst and rose from his seat. " Hey, maybe you had a little too much to drink, golden boy," Kevin said as he got up and approached Steph. The shorter man frowned and sighed.

    " No I haven't, Klay's just mad he can't tell his story, but I'mma tell mine," Steph said as he pointedly looked at Klay. The taller light skinned man looked back and smiled. " I ain't mad, and I've already finished your New Year's Day story. It's somebody else's turn," Klay replied as he looked at Steph.

    " That's not fair," Steph complained as Kevin neared him. The 7' footer hugged Steph and kissed him on the forehead. " It's  _your_ rule," Klay countered as he stood near Seth, snaking a hand around the shorter Curry's waist. Steph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in Kevin's hug. " He is right, though," Kevin said, agreeing with Klay. Steph frowned and looked up to Kevin's face.

    " Who's side are you on?" the older Curry asked as his boyfriend smiled down at him. Klay smugly smiled and stuck his tongue out at Steph. Steph saw the action and flipped Klay the bird, earning chuckles from everyone in the room.

    " You two act like children," Andre stated as Klay and Steph continued being childish. The two stuck their tongues out at each other and blew raspberries. Kevin and Seth sighed with small smiles.

    " I know," the two simultaneously said as they held their respective lovers. Steph stuck his tongue out once more before he left Klay alone. He hugged Kevin's lean body and spoke out to the room.

    " Since my stories  _over with_ ," Steph started, sending a death stare to Klay. " Who's next?" Steph asked into Kevin's arms. The men in the room all looked amongst themselves, sharing looks of reluctance. Klay rolled his eyes at the others and spoke up, deciding to put his  _dad_ on the spot.

    " Alright, dad, tell us a memory from last year," Klay said as he looked at Kevin. The 7' footer leaned back from Steph and looked up to Klay. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Klay used the parent analogy with him and Steph. Kevin found it kind of weird.

    " I am not your _dad_ , and fine, since you asked," Kevin said, looking at Klay. Andre looked between the two and smiled. He had heard Klay refer to Steph and Kevin as mom and dad, but he didn't know he did it so regularly.

    " Yes, you're the best,  _daddy. Mommy_ should kiss you for that," Klay said, giving an excited child-like squeal. The men in the room laughed at the childish man. Kevin sighed once again as he thought it was pointless correcting the adamant man.

    " I am not your,  _dad-_ " Kevin began talking before Steph grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. " It's okay, I'll call you _daddy_ ," Steph said before kissing the 7' footer. The two shared a deep kiss before Kevin pulled away. " Well in that case," the 7' footer said and pulled Steph closer to his body. Klay pulled away from Seth and went over to the two. He stepped between the two and looked at them.

    " No! No! No! Hell no," Klay said as he separated the two. He didn't want to see them sucking face, he knew it would lead to other things. The other men in the room laughed at Klay and his antics. " _Mommy_ and _Daddy_ deserve to kiss, Klay," Draymond said, smiling at the Klay. The 6'7 light skinned frowned and shook his head. He looked to Kevin and patted his chest.

    " Tell your story, papa," Klay said before he took  _Mommy_ and walked him to the couch Seth was standing behind. Kevin smiled at Klay's antics and watched the man walk away with his boyfriend.

    " Well, since my  _son_ insist, I'mma tell my story," Kevin said before he launched into a story about one of his New Year's Days.

    

 


	85. Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys! This is back to the main story. I love all of you guys and I really appreciate everyone reading, commenting, and kudoing. I hope you guys enjoy and I wish you guys a fun day back to school. Much Love, enjoy!!

               

 

 

    The two took their seat, awaiting their first _"couple's interview"_ and not knowing what to expect. Steph scanned the room and started to feel nervous, knowing he was really facing the world’s judgement. Kevin picked up on it and held his hand under the table. Kevin squeezed it in assurance and looked back to the crowd of reporters.

    “ Kevin,” one reporter said, catching Kevin’s attention. Kevin scooted to the microphone that sat on the table and scooted up to speak into it. “ Uhm, yes. Mr. Wil…” Kevin started, dragging out the name he couldn’t really see. “Cox, from ESPN.” the reporter finished, standing from his chair. “ Mr. Wilcox, shoot away.” Kevin said, putting all his attention to the reporter.

    “ How was the season for you, sir? With all of the off court _distractions_.” the reporter asked before sitting back down. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows at the last part. “ What is an off court distraction?” Kevin asked in reply. The reporter stood back up and spoke. “ Your relationship with Mr. Curry.” the reporter clarified. Kevin shook his head and smiled. He took his hand from Steph’s and moved his arm around the lighter man.

    “ My relationship with Stephen isn’t a distraction. It’s something that has bettered me as a person and something that helps drive me as a player. Also, the season was great. Another winning season, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is competing for the championship.” Kevin answered truthfully. He moved his arm from Steph and spoke again. “ Next question,” he said. The room started to go into a frenzy. Reporters started calling for both superstars’ attention.

    “ Mr. Curry!” another reporter called, catching Steph’s attention. “ Yes, Ms. Black.” Steph asked, speaking to the woman. “ My question for you is what problem, if any, did you have with Mr, Durant’s past interest- Russell Westbrook?” the woman asked. Steph raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded his head before he spoke. “ I do not have any tension with Russell. Everything is just friendly competition between us and we are on...terms.” Steph smartly answered. The room went back to a frenzy, reporters calling names.

    " Stephen, Kevin!" one short reporter called out, drawing the two superstars' attention. Steph licked his red lips and looked to her. He got to the microphone and spoke. " Yes, ma'am. Mrs...." Steph said, addressing the short woman. " Jackson, from FOX," the woman replied, standing to be heard. " Well, yes Mrs. Jackson?" Steph questioned as he looked at her.

    " I noticed you had a few on you," the woman began, causing Steph to blush and the room to chuckle. "  Is this due to the rough play on the court tonight?" Ms. Jackson asked, smiling at the lighter superstar. Steph looked surprised as he tried speaking into the microphone. " Well... uhm... yes," Steph stuttered out, causing Kevin to smile. Steph glanced at him and continued his answer. " It was a very physical game tonight. Our guys were playing through the contact and really trying to get through the hard D," Steph innocently answered. Kevin smiled and chuckled at Steph's words. The man was so damn oblivious at times. Some reporters murmured before they broke out into a frenzy.  _Shit, that came out wrong..._ Steph thought. After his answer, reporters called back out to the men.

    “ Durant, Curry,” one reporter said, calling the both of them. Steph looked at Kevin and Kevin smiled. He turned to the mic and spoke. “ Yes, Mr. Smith?” Kevin asked. The reporter stood up and spoke. “ Yes, Mr. Durant and Mr. Curry. You two plan on getting married?” the reporter asked, causing everyone to laugh. Steph smiled and looked up. He looked back at the reporters and shook his head. Kevin chuckled and smiled.

    “ Aww man,” Kevin said, speaking into the microphone. “ Aww, that’s an off guard question,” Steph said, speaking into his microphone. “ I don’t know honestly, but I do know that this guy right here-” Kevin began to say before he looked to Steph. “ Is my boyfriend for now,” Kevin answered and pulled Steph to him. He kissed his cheek and Steph smiled. The room lit up again as Kevin kissed Steph.

    “ Alright, guys. Y’all have a good night,” Steph said and stood. Kevin smiled and stood. The two grabbed their bags and held hands. The room exploded more with buzzing reporters at the action. Kevin lead Steph out of the press room and to the hallway.

    “ Damn, they really in our relationship,” Steph said, smiling. He was looking down at his and Kevin’s intertwined hands. He couldn’t help, but think how far they’ve come from the summer. “ I know right, they asking all them crazy ass questions. Like am I marrying you. Ha.” Kevin said and lightly swung his and Steph’s hands back and forth. “ What you mean ha? You wouldn’t marry me?” Steph asked, sounding slightly shocked. Kevin smiled and looked at Steph.

    “ I don’t mean it in a bad way. Come on, Steph.” Kevin said before stopping in his tracks. Steph frowned and lightly pulled his hand from Kevin’s. “ You wouldn’t commit to me long term?” he asked, looking into Kevin’s eyes. “ Steph, don’t ask me that. You can’t be asking me that,” Kevin answered, losing his smile and growing serious, “ Why the fuck can’t I be asking you that?” Steph asked, growing upset. “ Really Steph? Come on, man.” Kevin said and shook his head. “ You’re the man one who was being scared of commiting back to me,” Kevin said, looking at the shorter man. “ I had ample reason to be scared of staying with you. You fucking left me, Kevin.” Steph argued, frowning.

    Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. “ Here you go with this shit again.” Kevin said, speaking lowly. “ This shit is real shit. Kevin we had a serious relationship and you ran away from me when I needed you the most,” Steph said, clearly mad. “ The only reason you needed me so bad was because you want to kiss me and out both of us to every-fucking-body. You did that shit to yourself,” Kevin said, growing uset. “ Fuck you, Kevin.” Steph said.

    “ You can’t get over this can you?” Kevin asked, growing heated. “ I can,” Steph responded, nearly yelling. “ You obviously can’t. You won’t even commit to me now. How the fuck can I ask somebody to marry me when they can’t even trust me enough to commit to me?” Kevin asked, yelling and fuming. “ I am committed to you, you blind fuck.” Steph responded, yelling back. Kevin shook his head and gave a mirthless laugh.

    “ How? You won’t even claim to be with me. Yeah, you say you love me, but you don’t claim me. At all.” Kevin said, explaining how he was feeling. “ I tell you how I feel, I say I love you. I don’t need no label for me to show I’m with you,” Steph argued back, frowning. “ Then why does it matter that I marry you?” Kevin asked, quieting down. “ That’s nothing, but another _label_ , signifying a bond you claim that you don’t need labeled.” Kevin said, sounding heartbroken.


	86. See You Later, Golden Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Guys!!! I loved the comments I read and replied to. They were awesome and very truthful as Kevin seems to mess up things right when they're about to get fixed. Although, there might be some issues on Kevin's side, too. Anyway, let me stop slipping things out and let you guys get to the chapter. Keep sending the love guys, I appreciate every reader, comment,kudo, and whatever else you guys send my way. I hope you guys love this chapter, I know I loved writing it. Enjoy!!!

                           

 

 

    Steph kept quiet and just stared back Kevin. The two stood in silence as Kevin waited for his answer. A moment passed before Kevin huffed a breath and turned away from Steph. “ Obviously, you're still bullshitting,” he said in a low tone that Steph barely caught. His words hung in the air for a moment before Kevin spoke up again. " I'mma go before something else is said," Kevin said and walked down the hallway. Steph watched as he walked away and sighed. He knew he should’ve answered the man, he knew he deserved an answer. He just couldn’t give him one. 

    He hung his head and looked down at the floor, wanting to cry. His love was leaving, again. Steph stood there at a lost for words, he felt as if he wanted to cry, but couldn’t.  _  Living up to my dad’s standards again… _ Steph thought, shaking his head. He knew he wanted nothing more, but to please his father. He wanted to blame him for his rocky relationship, but knew it wasn’t all him.

    “ Hey, Steph.” a voice called to the saddened man. Steph looked from the floor and was pulled from his thoughts by hearing that. He turned to where the voice came from and it was DeMar. He was smiling, looking at the light skinned man. “ Hey,” Steph answered, watching DeMar walking to him. “ Are you okay?” DeMar asked, getting closer to the man and seeing his expression. “ Yeah,” Steph answered, trying to shake his emotions. 

    “ Oh kay. I’m not gonna push you, but are you still up for my offer?” DeMar asked, smiling towards the end of his question. Steph looked at the man’s contagious smile and smiled back. “ Yeah, I am. Where’d you have in mind?” Steph asked, smiling back at DeMar. “ Oh, it’s a surprise.” DeMar responded, smirking. Steph laughed and the two made way to wherever DeMar had in mind.

 

_     ~~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~~~~ _

 

    “ Aw man, De. That was fun,” Steph said, walking from the arcade-restaurant that DeMar took him to. “ I know it was, Steph. I come here all the time with Diar.” DeMar said, smiling at Steph. The two walked closely together as they walked into the parking lot. “ Diar must love that place, De. I know I did,” Steph said, smiling still. DeMar smiled at Steph and slowed his walking. Steph slowed down, too, trying to stay with DeMar.

    “ You feeling better?” DeMar asked, glancing at Steph as they continued to walk. “ Yeah, I feel much better than when you found me.” Steph said, looking at the parking lot. DeMar nodded his head and brought an arm around the shorter man. “ You know, my other offer is still on the table?” DeMar asked, squeezing at the point guard. Steph started to blush at DeMar’s questions.

    “ I’m not doing that with you. You better use your hand tonight,” Steph answered, smiling up at DeMar. The taller man laughed and halted to a stop as he walked Steph to his car. Steph stopped and looked at his car. “ My hand doesn’t compare to you, especially if you still know how to do the stuff you used to do,” DeMar said, smiling down at Steph. 

    The shorter man looked up at DeMar and smiled back. “ You know, we don’t do that anymore and I’m with someone.” Steph said, speaking truly. “ You aren’t really with Kevin, he abandoned you. I didn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t have done that to you,” DeMar said, looking into Steph’s eyes. The troubled superstar sighed at DeMar’s truthful words and shook his head. “ De, we’re friends. That’s it,” Steph said, looking at DeMar.

    “ We can be what we were again. Give me a chance, Steph.” DeMar said, speaking lowly and trying to plead with Steph. “ DeMar.” Steph said, speaking sternly. DeMar sighed and nodded his head. “ Alright, I’mma back off. For now, but you take care of yourself and good luck in the playoffs.” DeMar said and hugged Steph. Steph hugged him back and held DeMar’s warmth as it pushed away the brisk Toronto cold.

    Steph sighed and squeezed at the taller man. “ You know we making it to the Finals.” Steph said, speaking into DeMar’s coat. “ I know that. It’s still good sportsmanship, Golden Boy.” DeMar said, squeezing Steph again. “ Alright, don’t get sweeped against the Cavs,” Steph said, smirking. DeMar pulled Steph back and looked into his face. He brought a hand and gently grabbed at Steph’s face, holding it intimately. 

    “ We’re not getting swept, we gonna at least win one game.” DeMar said confidently. “ We’ll see about that when Bron come and sweep you guys, I’m calling it right here, love,” Steph said, smirking still. DeMar rolled his eyes. “ Whatever, Steph. Hug me again,” DeMar demanded, pulling Steph back to him. Steph chuckled and went back to hugging the shooting guard.

    DeMar’s phone made a beeping sound. He slightly pulled away from Steph and took his phone out. He looked over it and sighed before looking back at Steph. “ I gotta go,” DeMar said, looking at Steph’s hazel eyes. “ It’s Diar?” Steph asked, looking back at DeMar. “ Yeah, her momma has somewhere to be. I’ll see you, later,” DeMar said, still looking into Steph’s eyes. “ Yeah, I’ll see you after you guys get swept.” Steph said, teasing DeMar.

    DeMar rolled his eyes at the cocky man and sighed. “ We’re not getting swept and you better call me,” DeMar said before letting Steph go. “ I will. See you later, De.” Steph said, watching the shooting guard get ready to go. DeMar stood in front of Steph before kissing Steph on the cheek and causing him to blush. “ See you later, Golden Boy.” DeMar said and walked away to his car. 

    Steph watched him walk away and began to bite at his lips in thought.

_     Damn, he’s still as fine and lovely as ever… _ Steph thought.  _ I should’ve taken him on his offer years ago… _ Steph thought before getting in his car and driving off.


	87. He's Curious!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Guys!!! I'm not dead or missing, but I have been busy. Here are two chapters for the day. I'm sorry for missing last Sunday, but I should be back on my posting schedule. Anyway, enjoy this follow up to Steph's encounter with DeMar.... i also loved the comments and kudos, thanks a lot!!

 

                        

_~~~~~~ Next Week ~~~~~_

 

     “ Is your mom gonna be there?” Klay asked from his spot in the fitting room. Steph rolled his eyes and continued to look at his phone, scrolling through his social medias. “ Yea,” Steph answered, sitting in the chair outside the living room. Klay walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Steph.

     Steph looked up and looked over Klay. He saw the pants the 6’7 guard had on and chuckled. “ Those pants are too short, and why the hell do you always ask about my momma?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow to Steph. “ They’re supposed to be short, negro. You don’t know real style,” Klay said, turning from Steph and looking at the mirror that was in front of them.

     “ I asked about your momma because she’s fine as hell. She’s fine, your brother’s fine, your sister’s cute, your dad is sexy- in a dad kind of way, but I don’t know what the hell happened to you,” Klay said, looking at Steph through the mirror and winking at him. Steph glanced up from his phone and shuddered at Klay’s description. “ There’s nothing wrong with me, you just say that cause I told your ugly ass no years ago. And stop calling my momma fine, that’s nasty as hell.” Steph said, looking back at his phone.

     Klay rolled his eyes at Steph’s words and turned back to him. “ I’m getting these pants and I could have you if I want you, but Kevin is scary as hell and DeMar was scary as hell.” Klay said. He started to look at his legs in his new pants as Steph speaked. “ I wasn’t with DeMar and you honestly can’t, Klay. You’re not my type.” Steph said, locking his phone and looking at the 6’7 guard check out his ankles.

     “ Your mom is my type and your brother. Especially since he’s curious.” Klay said, smiling. Steph shook his head. “ Go take them Isaiah Thomas pants off and leave my damn momma alone.” Steph said, growing a little irritated at Klay. The other Splash Brother laughed and smirked. “ Your brother won’t notice how short they are when they’re on the ground.” Klay said, running to go change out of his pants. “ He’s not curious,” Steph called out as Klay ran out.

     “ He is. Talk to him,” Klay called back as he slipped out of his pants. Steph rolled his eyes. “ I don’t believe that,” he said, telling Klay from the waiting room. “ Well, he is. You know that night when we had dinner a few months ago?” Klay asked, putting on his pants and fixing himself. Steph thought back and remembered Klay coming to the door shirtless. “ Yeah,” he called back.

     Klay finished and walked back into the fitting room’s waiting room with the short pants on his arm. “ Well, he gave a lap dance before you came and let me say…” Klay started and groaned before he finished. “ The dude’s ass works.” Klay said, smiling. Steph furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “ You’re turning my brother out,” Steph said in shock. Klay quickly shook his head and spoke.

     “ Hell no, you know I don’t force anybody for anything. And trust me, the guy is curious. Very curious.” Klay said, planting a bug in Steph’s ear. “ Alright, I’ll talk to him, but why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Steph asked, furrowing his brows. “ Well, he said he would tell you and that wasn’t my place.” Klay answered, looking at the price tag on his pants. “ But he was grinding his ass all on you. You could’ve told me,” Steph said, standing from his chair.

     “ I’m sorry, Steph, but he made me promise and apparently after nearly 9 months- he wasn’t telling you,” Klay said, looking at Steph. Steph shook his head. “ I can’t believe I didn’t catch that,” Steph mumbled to himself as he stood next to Klay. “ Don’t beat yourself, Steph. He just didn’t want to bother you while you were dealing with Kevin.” Klay said, reassuring the point guard.

     Steph nodded his head in response. “ Thanks for not fucking him,” Steph said, walking out of the fitting room. Klay followed him and spoke. “ I couldn’t fuck my best friends brother without me letting him know, but I would with his fine ass momma,” Klay said, licking his lips. Steph sighed and rolled his eyes. “ Especially when she comes to the Warriors’ dinner.” Klay said, steering Steph to the register.

     Steph allowed himself to be pushed by Klay until they reached the line for the register. “ I might tell her not to come,” Steph said, glancing around the store. “ No. Please tell her to come and to wear red. That’s my favorite color and she looks absolutely amazing in it,” Klay said, smiling. Steph shook his head and looked back to his phone, scrolling back through his social media.


	88. Is The Curry Cooling???

       

    

     “ Hey, why is there a picture of you being hugged up with DeMar?” Klay asked as the next person went, causing them to move up in the line. Steph moved his phone away from Klay’s eyes and peered down onto his screen. TMZ had a picture of Steph and DeMar hugging and had a comment underneath the picture.

_Is the Curry cooling down in Toronto?_ Steph read, raising his eyebrows. Steph looked up from his phone and looked to Klay. “ Uhh, I thought you and DeMar were done,” Klay said, raising an eyebrow and switching his short pants to his other hand. “ We were never together,” Steph said, trying to hush Klay. “ Yes you were,” Klay said, scrunching his eyebrows at the shorter light skin. “ No, we weren’t. Shush Klay.” Steph said quietly as he noticed people listening to their conversation.

     Klay looked around them and noticed them too before nodding his head. “ We’ll talk about that later,” Klay said, walking up as the person before him went to the register.  Steph stepped with him and nodded his head. He looked to change the subject and, regrettably, decided to speak about his brother.

     “ Is your brother coming?” Klay asked, beating Steph to his topic. “ I don’t think so,” Steph said, locking and putting his phone in his pocket. “ Aww, his sweet little ass should come. I love seeing him dressed up,” Klay said, smiling at an image of the man dressed up in his mind. Steph slightly shuddered and frowned. “ He has a function in Dallas and no wonder why he’s thinking about being gay,” Steph said, saying the last part to himself.

     Klay continued to smile and looked at Steph. “ It’s not because of me. He told me this was about when you first came out to your moms,” Klay said. “ But I was-” “ 24,” Klay interrupted Steph and finished his sentence. Steph furrowed his brows in thought. “ But I don’t think he was in the house. He was gone with a friend of his.” Steph said, recalling the situation. “ His friend was a dude, huh?” Klay asked, causing Steph to really think back.

     Steph slowly nodded his head before it dawned on him. “ Damn. My dad can barely handle me. I know he won’t be able to handle two boys being fruity,” Steph mumbled, thinking about his dad’s possible actions. Klay nodded his head and agreed. “ He’s gonna lose his mind,” he said before the cashier called the two men next.

     Klay walked up to the register with Steph in tow. Steph silently stood next to Klay as he purchased the too short pants. He stood in silent thought as he watched the cashier service Klay.

_I really need to speak with Seth before Klay actually acts on something…_ Steph thought as he watched Klay thank the cashier and somewhat flirt with the young clerk.

     “ Your eyes are just as beautiful as you are.” Klay said, looking into the clerk’s blue eyes. The young light colored man smiled and chuckled. “ Mr. Thompson, I have to move my line.” the young clerk said, glancing behind Klay. “ Alright to get me out of your line, give me your number,” Klay said, cutting to the point and charming the young clerk.

     “ I can’t do that while I’m on the clock,” the clerk said, smiling at Klay. “ Alright, how about you put it somewhere where you won’t get in trouble-” Klay paused as he glanced at the clerk’s name tag “ Rick.” Klay finished, smoothly talking to the clerk. “ Alright, fine.” Rick said, playing into Klay’s charm. He took Klay’s receipt and wrote his digits on them. He handed the 6’7 guard his receipt and smirked. Klay grabbed the receipt and looked back into Rick’s eyes. “ Bye, Mr. Thompson.” Rick said in a sultry voice.

     “ Bye, Rick with the pretty eyes.” Klay replied and walked away from the register with Steph in tow. The two walked out of the store and into the mall. “ See what I mean? A damn pedophile,” Steph said, speaking up next to Klay. “ No, I’m not a pedophile and he’s like 23. He’s also fine as hell.” Klay said, smiling and putting the receipt in his pocket. Steph rolled his eyes at Klay and spoke again. “ You lowkey a pedophile, man. Always preying on boys.” Steph said.

     Klay turned to Steph and smiled again. “ No. I just like sex and young ass is the best sex,” Klay said before turning back straight again. “ I got a team with a pedophile and a pervert. What else?” Steph mumbled to himself. Klay snickered at the man’s comment as the two continued to walk through the mall.


	89. You Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is another chapter for you guys!! I hope you like it... I really struggled getting this out, but I wanted you guys to read this. So, enjoy!

 

 

                         

_~~~~~~~ Three Days Later ~~~~~~~_

            Steph sat on the bench in the Warriors’ practice facility. The team had just finished up a practice and a few members left. Steph, Klay, and Kevin stayed behind, all deciding to do some extra work. The playoffs were about to start and they had to get in all the work they could to battle the Jazz.

            “ Hey, you good?” Klay asked as he walked up to Steph, who sat on the bench. The younger man noticed Steph was in deep thought as he hadn’t moved for sometime. Steph looked up at Klay before he answered.

            “ Yea. Yea, I’m good,” Steph answered as he watched Kevin shoot jumpshots on the court. Klay followed Steph’s gaze and instantly frowned. The 6’7 guard had sensed something between the two superstars during practice. They weren’t doing their usual banter and annoyingly “cute” flirting. They were trying to keep their contact to a minimal, and Klay noticed that.

            “ You sure?” Klay asked, turning his head back to Steph. He didn’t want to pry, but he wanted to know what the latest lover quarrel was. Klay felt it had something to do with the label of their relationship since he saw Steph in DeMar’s arms just a few days ago.

            “ Nah, man. I’m not doing so good,” Steph admitted before looking away from Kevin. Steph made a long face before looking back at Kevin and following his movements with his eyes. Klay hated seeing that look in his face- that _‘ I fucked up’_ look. Klay sometimes wished Steph would’ve stayed with DeMar, he was never this much trouble.

            “ I can tell that and I’m assuming your pain is coming from the man shooting three’s over there,” Klay said as he looked to Kevin, watching the 7’ footer shoot effortlessly. Steph gave a small smile before he replied back to Klay.

            “ No, it’s on me. That day at the store when you saw that picture,” Steph prompted Klay as he quietly watched Kevin. The man was working on fade-aways at the corner of the free throw line now.

            “ Yeah, that picture TMZ posted all over the internet where DeMar was hugging you real close,” Klay said, tearing his eyes away from Kevin to look at Steph.

            “ Yeah, well I went to hang out with DeMar after I had started a fight with Kevin,” Steph admitted as he watched Kevin. The man sighed as he watched his lover shoot the ball. Steph knew he could’ve handled that situation better, but he didn’t. _Fuck…_ the troubled guard thought.

            “ Well, why’d you guys fight?” Klay quietly asked, hoping Kevin hadn’t heard what they were discussing. Steph kept quiet, knowing Klay had an understanding for what the two were fighting for.

            “ Well, let me guess… you’re relationship label?” Klay asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest and looking at the 6’3 superstar. Steph looked to Kevin and sighed. He quietly nodded his head and answered Klay’s question.

            “ The most stupidest thing to be fighting for,” Steph said as he looked back at Kevin, disappointed with his own actions. Steph couldn’t get over himself. He really wished he went about that whole situation differently.

            “ No, that’s not stupid. If you feel that’s something important to you, then it’s important for your relationship,” Klay said, trying to reassure his best friend. He didn’t want Steph to be so down on himself over this. It was something so little.

            “ Yes it is, Klay. I’m finding all of these little things to keep myself from attaching fully to him,” Steph said, revealing his true trouble. Klay stood shocked as he knew that, but didn’t know if Steph did. He was tiptoeing around that because he didn’t want to upset the man, but it was appearantly self-conscious.

            A moment of silence passed between the two friends as they watched Kevin Durant practice his shots on the court in front of them. Steph thought about what was truly wrong with him and why he kept ruining his own relationship. He knew he was the main reason for many of the problems the two had, but he couldn’t help pointing out the issues he had with Kevin.

            “ Hey, Klay!” Kevin called out to Klay from the court. Klay broke his stare and looked up to Kevin, slightly gasping.

            “ Can you go out and grab my shirt from your bag, please?” Kevin asked, walking towards the two light skins. Klay stood quiet before he answered and Steph watched the 7’ footer walk over to them. He tensed a little before he was calmed by Klay’s voice.

            “ Uh, yeah man, I forgot I brought it home,” Klay said before he glanced at Steph. The shorter man sent a worried to look to him. Klay gave a small smile of reassurance before he ran out of the gym, heading to the locker room.

            “ I’ll go grab that shirt for you, Snake,” Klay called out behind him. Kevin and Steph watched as the 6’7 guard rushed through the door, leaving the two of them alone.

            Steph sat on the bench, quietly glancing around him. Kevin looked at the timid man and sighed out loud. He sat on the bench with Steph and looked to the worried man. He wanted to make things better between them, but he didn’t know where to start.

            “ Look, about the other day,” Steph started, breaking the silence between the two. He had to address this problem or it would lead to bigger things and none of them good. Kevin watched Steph, keeping quiet as the man spoke.

            “ That’s all my fault,” Steph said, not truly apologizing, but stating the truth. He wasn’t ready to apologize, but he knew he had to start somewhere. He had been feeling terrible these past three days, but he didn’t want Kevin knowing.

            “ It’s not all your fault, Steph,” Kevin said, opening his mouth. The 7’ footer couldn’t let Steph take all the blame for the argument the two had. It takes two to tango and two to argue.

            “ Yes, it is. If I didn’t always challenge all the small issues within our relationship, things wouldn’t happen this way, Kevin,” Steph quietly said, speaking his mind. He had to discuss his own issues about what he did.

            “ I know you do that, but I’m good with it. If you didn’t do that, those small issues would grow into bigger ones and we would fuss more than we do,” Kevin answered, trying to reassure Steph. He was okay with some of the issues Steph had. Those issues were why he loved him, but the smaller man was too ignorant to realize this.

            “ No, man. Don’t try to turn it into something good. I hate that I do that,” Steph said, down-casting his stare to the ground. He wished he didn’t do it, but he couldn’t control it. He was a bit of a perfectionist, he always found fault in something.

            “ No, stop saying that. The things you do, the way you do them, your reasons for doing them are all why I love you,” Kevin said, looking towards the shorter man. Steph still had his eyes down to the ground, avoiding Kevin’s eyes.

            “ Yeah, I know that’s why you do, but there’s something else,” Steph said, lowly speaking. He didn’t know how he would tell Kevin about DeMar. He already knew the man had a small dislike for him just from how their game in Toronto was going.

            Kevin quietly sat as listened to Steph. He wanted to know what was on his mind. He wanted to understand how Steph was feeling, so that the two could go back to being lovey, dovey. He honestly missed the simpler days between the them.

            “ Well, after the game – “ Steph began before Klay ran back into the gym, yelling with a shirt in hand. Klay waved the shirt as he ran to the two on the bench.

            “ Dad, I got your shirt!” Klay yelled, smiling as he said that. Kevin rolled his eyes and frowned at the shooting guard while Steph gave a small chuckle. Steph looked up from the ground and watched as Klay ran with a shirt to Kevin. The grown man really did act like a child.

            “ Here ya go, _daddy_ ,” Klay said, handing the shirt to Kevin. The darker man grabbed the shirt and rolled his eyes once again. He couldn’t believe Klay acted like he and Steph were his parents. It’s extremely weird.

            “ Thank you, Klay,” Kevin said before he looked back to Steph. The shorter man looked up to Kevin, meeting his gaze for the first time. Steph gave a small smile at his best friend. The man always knew how to change the mood.

            “ Uhm, I’ll see you guys later,” Kevin said as he shared eye contact with Steph. He wanted to know what Steph had to say, but he didn’t want to talk about it in front of Klay. Sometimes Kevin did see him as a child.

            “ But I just got back,” Klay quietly whined, causing both men to smile. Steph continued to look at Kevin, the two smiling at Klay’s words. Kevin broke contact with Steph and looked at Klay. He replied to the younger man, making his leave.

            “ Yeah, but I have somewhere to be, _son_ ,” Kevin said, patting Klay’s head. Klay frowned at the action and rolled his eyes. Steph watched the two men with a small smile.

            “ Just like any typical dad, leaving when I get here,” Klay said, smiling at his retort. Kevin chuckled and flipped a bird to Klay.

           “ Fuck you, Klay. I’ll y’all later,” Kevin said as he looked between the Splash Brothers. He grabbed his bag from beside Steph and walked out of the gym, leaving Klay and Steph alone.

            Klay waited until Kevin was gone before he opened his mouth.

            “ Alright, _momma_ , what’s up? Did you tell him?” Klay asked, wanting to know if any progress happened. Steph shook his head and smiled. He knew Klay was trying to drive Kevin out so he could talk to him.

            “ Nothing really happened and yeah, I told him somethin’,” Steph said, standing from the bench. He had been sitting awhile. He was ready to stretch his legs and leave the depressing ass gym.

            “ Awwww, you’re lying. Somethin’ happened!” Klay exclaimed, furrowing his brows at the shorter man. Steph smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed his things from by the bench and turned back to Klay.

            “ I’m not lyin’, but I gotta go. Riley’s in town,” Steph said, putting his bag on his shoulder. He looked at Klay who stood confused.

            “ What?!” Klay stuttered as he stood in place. Steph chuckled and continued to the door. He couldn’t leave his little girl waiting for him. As he reached the door, Steph turned to Klay and called out to him.

            “ I’ll tell you tomorrow, I promise,” Steph said before walking through the door. Klay continued to stand in the gym before he called back to Steph.

            “ You better!” he yelled as Steph walked into the hallway.

            Steph chuckled at Klay and continued on to his car, preparing himself for the meeting he had with Ayesha. He was excited to see his daughter again and catch up with Ayesha.


	90. Favorite Two Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!! Sorry I'm late, but I hope you guys enjoyed your weekend and enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you for the kudos and the comments. They mean the world to me! Again, thanks guys!! Enjoy...

 

_~~~~ Later That Day... ~~~~~_

 

     “ Steph!” Riley cried out as she saw Steph walking up to Ayesha and her outside of Steph’s home. The light man smiled at the little girl and rushed to crouch down to her, grabbing her up in his arms.

     Steph did feel a little hurt when he heard her say ‘Steph’ and not ‘dad’. He wanted his first daughter to call him that, but he knew he had to take baby steps with the little girl. He didn’t want to explain that he was gay to a 6 year old. He could barely explain it to his dad, that was hard enough.

     “ Hi, Steph!” Riley exclaimed as she hugged Steph. She latched her arms around his neck and lightly squeezed at the man. Steph smiled into the hug and picked her up, looking to Ayesha as Riley settled in his arms.

     “ Hey Steph,” the woman greeted, smiling at the scene. Steph smiled back and looked the woman over. _She still looks beautiful…_ Steph thought as he onced over the woman. Nothing changed on her through all these years.

     “ Hey ‘esha,” Steph greeted and moved to one arm hug the woman. Ayesha giggled and stepped into his arms, embracing the superstar. He squeezed at the short lady and smiled. He sometimes couldn’t believe he left her, but he also believed everything happened for a reason.

     “ Steph, can we go inside?” Riley asked Steph, bringing him from his wandering thoughts. The point guard looked to Riley and nodded in response. “ Yeah, c’mon. I got you some ice cream,” Steph said, smiling as he stepped away from Ayesha.

     “ Yay!” Riley exclaimed, doing a cute little dance in Steph’s arms. Steph chuckles at the woman and sets her down on the ground, letting her run up to his front door. Steph raised an eyebrow at the view. He knew Ayesha had a spare key to his home, he didn’t know why they were waiting outside for him.

     “ You know she doesn’t need that ice cream,” Ayesha said, giving Steph a meaningful eye. Steph sheepishly smiles and shyly shrugs.

     “ Every girl needs ice cream, including you,” Steph said, lightly flirting with Ayesha. The woman looked at him a little shocked before replying to the man.

     “ Hmm, and every guy apparently needs sugar,” Ayesha said, smirking at her comment. Steph stood, shocked. He knew Ayesha alluded to the fact that he was gay and it was funny. He had to admit.

     “ Alright, I’ll give you that one, but -” “ Come on! I want some ice cream,” Riley interrupted, yelling to the adults so she can get inside. Steph looked up to the little girl and smiled. He called out to her and signaled for Ayesha to go ahead of him.

     “ Alright, Riley, we coming,” Steph replied before he and Ayesha made way to his front door. Steph made it to the door and Riley excitedly moved about him, ready to get to the ice cream. The point guard unlocked the door and he let the girls go in first. After the girls went in, Steph’s phone buzzed- signaling he got a message.

     “ You gonna get that?” Ayesha asked, standing in front of Steph with an excited Riley. Steph pulled his phone out and saw Klay texted him. The light skinned looked up from his phone and nodded. “ You guys can go to the kitchen, the ice cream’s in the freezer,” Steph said, pointing to the direction of the kitchen.

     Riley squealed and jumped around. Ayesha looked down and smiled at the little girl. “ Come on momma, ice cream!” Riley squealed again. Steph smiled and chuckled at Riley’s excitement.

     “ Y’all go ‘head, I’ll come get some after I text Klay back,” Steph said. Ayesha nodded and lead Riley to the kitchen, the little girl squealing along the way. “ Hurry up, Mr. Steph,” Riley said before disappearing with a chuckling Ayesha.

     Steph smiled at the little girl’s antics and stayed by the front door, checking his cell phone. He really hoped Klay didn’t send a crazy text. He knew that Steph had a day with Riley today. _He better not be playin’..._ Steph thought as he unlocked his phone.

     Steph tapped the Message from Klay and opened it. The point guard read the message and sighed.

_Steph, dude… major trouble ahead_

     “ What?” Steph mumbled to himself as he read over Klay’s message. He thought about what Klay could possibly mean with this message. He had no idea what Klay was warning him about, but he knew it was nothing good. Steph typed out a message and quickly sent it.

_What?_

     Steph waited and watched the screen, noticing the three typing bubbles popping up from Klay’s side. The three bubbles disappeared and Klay’s message came through. Steph quickly read the message and quietly cursed.

_KD knows, bro. He called and asked bout De_

     “ Fuck,” Steph muttered before typing out a quick reply to Klay and locking his phone. He heaved a sigh and put his phone in his back pocket. Steph knew he couldn’t worry about that. It was something bound to happen and the situation was out of his control.

     “ Steph! Your ice creams melting!” Riley exclaimed from the kitchen. Steph sighed once more before he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He had a daughter to be with and he couldn’t worry about Kevin. He’d cross that bridge when he got there.

     “ Hurry up ‘fore I eat it!” the small 6 year old exclaimed again from the kitchen. Steph chuckled at the demanding little girl and called out to her.

     “ Don’t eat my ice cream!” Steph said, childishly screaming throughout the house causing Riley and Ayesha to giggle at his actions. He walked into the kitchen and spent the rest of the day with his number one and two girls, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.


	91. Bi-Curious Ass

 

_~~~~~~ The Following Week ~~~~_

 

     This week has been pretty quiet for Steph as he has been going to practice and preparing himself for his first playoff game of the 2017 season. He was feeling a mix of emotions, all ranging from nervous to scared. Nervous because that comes with all his “first” and scared because he didn’t know what to expect. He was still having problems with Kevin and he honestly had been avoiding the man, but he had bigger problems to worry about. The Spurs had clinched that final spot nearly 2 weeks ago and a healthy Kawhi wasn’t something the superstar was ready to play against.

     Steph was catching his breath as he stood, sweaty in the Warrior’s practice gym. Seth had decided to come put some shots up with him in the gym to get him warmed up for his big day tomorrow. The two were drenched as they stood in the center of the court, looking into each other’s eyes.

     Steph tucked the ball he held in his right arm and bent over, slowly breathing. He was looking at his brother, trying to get him to spill what he was feeling. He knew that the man was curious, but just couldn’t force himself to bring up the topic. “ You gonna keep staring at me or you gonna make a move?” Seth asked, breaking Steph from his thoughts.

     Steph shook his head and a few droplets of sweat fell from his face. He huffed a breath and stood, holding the ball to his hip still. “ You know I win if I score,” Steph said, smiling at his younger brother. Seth nodded his head and smirked. “ If you make a basket. How you've been shooting this morning, you can't hit an elephant's ass with an iron board,” Seth said, teasing Steph for his performance. Steph rolled his eyes and got an idea.

     “ Okay, since you obviously don’t think I’ll win baby bro, how about we make this interesting?” Steph asked, hoping to raise his brother’s interest. Seth gave Steph a weary look and slowly nodded his head. “ Ooookay. Sure.” he agreed, standing from his defensive stance. “ Great. How about if I score, you tell me what has you so interested in Klay?” Steph proposed. Seth bit at his lip and shrugged. “ Why the hell not. Go ‘head.” the younger Curry said, getting back low.

     “ Alright, we starting now.” Steph said before crossing half court and pulling a shot in Seth’s face. Seth jumped to contest the shot, but Steph quickly shot the ball. He landed and smirked at Seth as the two heard the ball sail through the hoop, hitting nothing but net. “ You cheated.” Seth whined out, folding his arms over his chest and pouting like a baby. Steph smiled and shrugged. “ I scored and won. Now bring your bi-curious ass on by the bleachers and talk to big ol’ brother Steph.” Steph said, walking away from his brother and making his way to the bleachers.

     Seth sighed and rolled his eyes before he followed the golden man to the bleachers. The two sat on the bleachers together and took a moment to breath. Steph grabbed a Powerade bottle from his bag and opened it. He gulped it down as he watched his brother sit next to him. He drunk half the battle before placing it next to him and looking to his brother.

     “ Now, what’s going on with you and Klay?” Steph asked, giving his undivided attention to Seth. The younger Curry shook his head and leaned back into the bleachers. “ Nothing, Steph. You know I’m not like that,” Seth said, looking to his brother. “ You’re at least thinking about it,” Steph said, raising an eyebrow. Seth shook his head.

     “ Nah, dad would kill me. He nearly killed you,” Seth said, smiling lightly. “ Honestly, he would’ve freaked had he found out I was kissing dudes in college.” Steph said, smiling at the thought. “ Right,” Seth agreed, chuckling. “ But honestly, Seth are you at least a little curious? You’ve been knowing the longest I was gay,” Steph asked, wanting to know. Seth nodded his head and sighed. “ Honestly, I’m not curious. I really don’t know what I am.” Seth answered truthfully.

     “ Hmm,” Steph quietly hummed as he took in Seth’s answer. “ If you are nervous though, I can just tell you about it, but I don’t want to sway your liking.” Steph said, offering advice. “ Nah, man. I’m not letting dad kill me over that. Besides, I like women.” Seth said, lying badly to Steph. The older Curry licked his lips and sighed. “ Dad isn’t going to kill you. He accepted me as is.” Steph said, furrowing his eyebrows.

     Seth shook his head stubbornly. “ Nope, that took nearly years for him to accept you. If I tell him I’m gay, he’s gonna expect Syd to say she is next.” Seth said, denying himself. Steph mentally rolled his eyes before speaking. “ Stop denying yourself.” Steph said, almost feeling upset. “ I’m not denying anything. I’m just saying,” Seth said, looking at Steph.

     Steph physically rolled his eyes this time. “ Negro, I see the way you look at Klay. I hate it, but I know you’re feeling him.” Steph said. “ Nope, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seth said, denying Steph’s claims. “ Whatever bruh. Just if you were feeling him, I don’t give no blessings.” Steph said, rolling his eyes again. “ WHAT! Why?” Seth asked, sitting up from the bleachers. Steph jerked his body in a fake surprised motion and smiled at his little brother.

     “ You don’t like him, so why the forceful question?” he asked in mock surprise. Seth rolled his eyes and sighed. “ Alright, maybe I am feeling the dude a little, but I’m not gay.” Seth said, admitting the truth. “ Ahaha! I knew it, but I’m still not consenting.” Steph said, leaning back into the bleachers and relaxing. “ Why?” Seth asked as he looked into Steph’s hazel eyes.

     “ Because he’s no good for you. I know this. He’s still in a relationship with Kyrie and acts like he’s single as a pringle.” Steph said, frowning at Klay’s actions. “ The dude is terrible for you. He’s a legit man whore.” Steph continued, speaking truth on his best friend. Seth shook his head. “ He may not be, but why can’t you let me experience that for myself?” Seth asked, frowning. “ Because there are hundreds of other closeted men in the NBA. I don’t understand why you choose to want to be with him,” Steph said, shaking his head.

     “ I don’t want to be with him. I just like his presence as a person. He’s cool,” Seth said. “ Yeah he is, but it’s not you I’m worried about. It’s him. He can’t control himself. It’s like he has to have sex with any and everything.” Steph said, envisioning the many times he’s seen Klay lick his lips at the sight of a passing man. Seth shook his head. “ Just don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen, you gotta trust me,” Seth said, pleading with Steph.

     The older Curry shook his head. “ Nope. Besides, you just said you weren’t gay.” Steph said, smirking at the younger Curry. Seth blushed and looked at Steph with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a triple post tonight!!! I'm gonna be out of town next weekend, so I'll be posting another chapter for next Sunday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	92. I'm Not Gay... I Don't Think So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter guys!! Again, I'll be out of town come next weekend and I don't think I'll have access to my laptop. So tonight, I posted three chapters for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed and you love the building suspense... Anyways, kudo, comment, like, and subscribe. Lol

                   

 

     Seth stared at his brother who just basically called him gay. Steph stared back at the man as he waited for his answer. He knew his brother wasn't going to attempt to lie. He saw the attempt as pointless. After a moment of silence, Seth got a somewhat coherent answer out.

     “ I’m not gay… I don’t think so. I mean- I might be- I guess so.” Seth said, stumbling over himself as he spoke. Steph chuckled at the bashfulness of Seth’s answer. “ Look, whatever you are- I support you, bro. Know that,” Steph said, getting up from the bleachers. “ But I’m straight,” Seth said with a confused look.

     “ Well, whatever you think you is, I support you. You supported me when I had no support so I’mma do the same for you baby bro.” Steph said, standing from the bleachers. “ Thanks, Steph.” Seth said and stood from the bleachers. The two embraced in a hug and squeezed at each other. “ So this means I can talk to Klay?” Seth asked in the hug. Steph sighed and pulled back from the hug. “ You are grown so I can’t technically tell you nothing, but I’ll strongly advise you against it.” Steph said, looking into Seth’s brown eyes.

     Seth started to smile and instantly pulled Steph back into a hug. “ Thanks Wardell, I love you man.” Seth said into the hug and squeezed Steph again. “ I love you, too.” Steph said, and he squeezed Seth back.

_I gotta talk to Klay ASAP…_ he thought as he and his brother pulled apart and sat back down. A moment of blissful silence passed between the two before Seth opened his mouth to speak up. " Soooo, how'd Kevin find out about you and De?" Seth quietly asked, curious to know how it happened. Steph rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Klay told Seth about what happened. The man couldn't keep his mouth shut sometimes.

     Even though he knew the answer to this question, he asked Seth anyway. " Who told you?" Steph asked the younger Curry as he looked to him. Seth smiled and shrugged. He gave a knowing look to Steph and the older Curry shook his head. " Damn, Klay," he muttered to himself. Seth chuckled at Steph's actions and smiled towards the sharpshooter. 

     " Don't worry, he didn't give it away so easily," Seth said before becoming serious. He looked to his brother and really analyzed him. He noticed how tensed he was and knew it was either about Kevin or the playoffs. Steph noticed the analytical stare and raised an eyebrow to Seth.

     " Look, stinka, I'm alright and honestly, I don't know how Kevin found out," Steph said, trying to reassure his brother and respond to his earlier question. Seth slowly nodded his head and spoke to his brother. " Don't call me that, and Klay thinks it was somebody in the league," Seth said, still looking over his brother. Steph frowned and licked his lips. There was a possibility that somebody in the NBA could've told Kevin, especially since the man was ' The Nicest Man in the NBA' and he knew everybody.

     " Nah, stinka, I'm sure it was TMZ," Steph said and calling out a childhood name of Seth. The younger Curry sighed out and rolled his eyes. Steph knew he hated that name, but he did it to get the man to stop looking at him so hard. He hated being looked over when someone could just ask if he was okay.

     " Uhh, anyway, the picture on TMZ just said you and De were spotted. It didn't say anything about y'all bein' together," Seth said, mentally recalling the post from Instagram. Steph thought about the post the post and tried to remember the caption. Seth was right. The post only speculated that he and DeMar went out as friends.

    " Hmmm," Steph quietly hummed as he thought. Since Seth brought the point up, Steph knew his baby brother was right. Someone that he knew told Kevin about his relationship with DeMar.  _Fuck..._ Steph thought as he quietly sat in thought. Someone had to tell Kevin, but hardly anyone knew about his relationship with DeMar. The Toronto Raptor wanted to keep their relationship low.

     Seth quietly watched his brother as he went into thought. " Aye, I see the gears turning in your mind, bro," Seth said, trying to draw Steph from his thoughts. He knew how lost Steph could get and he wanted to avoid that. Steph blinked twice before turning to his brother and giving the man his attention.

     " Yeah, they are, but only a few people knew about me and De. I might have to go speak with some people," Steph said, stating the last part more to himself. He was making a mental list of all the possible players. He felt that he could trust all of them, but apparently not.

     " Look, you are not making no list like Santa Claus are you?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow to his older brother. Steph smirked and looked to his brother. Seth knew the man well. 

     " Yep, and I'm checking it twice," Steph said, half-joking with his brother. Seth chuckled at the older Curry and smiled to the man. Steph chuckled back at him before he spoke up again.

     " Look, enough 'bout my list. Let's go shoot some more, bro," Steph said, getting up from the bleachers. He wanted to get a distraction from his 'list'. He didn't want to think about any of the people who might've crossed him. Seth understood that and followed Steph's lead. 

     " Good. The faster I get out of here, the faster I can go by Klay," Seth said while standing from the bleachers. Steph made a face and sighed. He hates when Klay says something about Seth, but he dreads Seth saying something about Klay.

     " Please, don't," Steph whined as he walked away and on to the court. Steph grabs a ball as Seth follows him, chuckling. " I know he likes young ass, and I'm the youngest Curry male," Seth said, smiling. Steph shutters at the younger Curry as he noticed Klay was already corrupting his little maybe straight brother.

     " Oh my, I remember when you were innocent," Steph said as he got into a triple threat position with the ball. Seth laughs as he gets down into a defensive stance. "Once you get older and hit puberty..." Seth said, trailing off as Steph started to dribble the ball. " Let me hurry up and kick your ass," Steph cockily said causing his brother to chuckle.

     The Curry brothers spent another hour in the gym and Steph prepared himself for his big day tomorrow.


	93. You Know How I Am Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, guys!! I'm back!! Also, I loved loved LOVED the comments. They were awesome and I just want to thank you guys for taking the time to read the story and type out a comment. Anyway, enjoy these two chapters and I should be posting next Sunday, but I might be celebrating. My high school basketball team made it to semi finals in my state, so I might be busy with that. Anyhow, enough with my personal life... Enjoy!!

                                 

_~~~~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~~~~_

 

     Steph was relaxing on his sofa in a pair of sweatpants. He had just got in the house from the gym and wonderful conversation he had with Seth. He felt like he got somewhere with the confused Curry, but at the same time he knew he barely scratched the surface. He understood why his brother was in denial about himself as he saw firsthand what his father did. Steph just wished he could get him to admit how he was truly feeling and wished that he would stray away from Klay.

     “ Hey,” Klay called as he walked into Steph’s house. Steph blinked from his thoughts as he heard the man in question’s voice. He looked up from where he was staring and frowned at the sound of Klay. “ Steph,” Klay called and appeared in Steph’s living room. “ How the hell did you get in here?” Steph asked as he watched Klay walk into his living room. “ I know where your spare key is, Golden Boy.” Klay said and walked to the other empty couch that was in Steph’s living room. He took a seat and sighed as he relaxed into the plush sofa.

     Steph rolled his eyes at Klay and continued to frown. “ I told you where that was for emergencies only,” Steph said, looking over Klay. The younger Splash Brother smiled and looked at Steph. “ Yes and this was an emergency. I’m kind of in a crisis.” Klay said as he relaxed further into Steph’s couch. Steph rolled his eyes once again before bringing himself to ask Klay what was wrong.

     “ Okay, so what’s up?” Steph asked, sitting up from his couch to talk to Klay. “ Well, that dude’s number I got at the store the other day,” Klay stopped, mentally searching for the man’s name. “ Rick.” Steph filled in. “ Yeah, Rick. Well, that guy belongs to someone.” Klay said, pouting. Steph raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “ And so do you, but that never stops you.” Steph smartly replied.

     Klay rolled his eyes and frowned. “ Oh ha, ha, ha. Me and Kyrie are on a hiatus, but Rick is seeing someone or trying to anyway.” Klay said, sending a dead panned face to Steph. “ I’m assuming you know that person,” Steph said. “ Yes and you do, too.” Klay said while cringing at what he was about to say. Steph raised his eyebrows. “ Who is it?” he asked with full curiosity. “ Shaun.” Klay answered. “ Shaun?” Steph asked in surprise. Klay nodded his head and answered.

     “ Shaun, man.” Klay said, amazed. “ Damn.” Steph muttered. “ Yeah, your ass is turning the whole team out.” Klay said, smiling. Steph shook his head and smiled back. “ How?” he asked, wanting to know. “ Well, there’s me, Kevin, Shaun, and I think, Quinn.” Klay said, listing people on their team. Steph rolled his eyes to Klay’s answer.

     “ Kevin was turned out before he got here. You’re ass is like a dick magnet. I didn’t know Shaun was like that and Quinn is far from gay. That dude ain’t turned out.” Steph said, poking holes in Klay’s list. “ I like how you described me. Too bad I can’t attract your brother’s fine ass.” Klay said, licking his lips. Steph shuddered and slightly shook his head. He was instantly reminded of his and Seth’s conversation from earlier that day.

     “ Hey, speaking of my baby bro. I spoke with him.” Steph said, turning serious. Klay sensed the mood change and stopped smiling. “ About?” he asked, moving his arms to rest on the back of Steph’s sofa. “ About him possibly being gay and he’s definitely curious or at least interested.” Steph said, speaking his brother’s condition. Klay smiled at the words. “ That’s great, I can teach him everything there is to taking dick. Unless he wants to be the one doing the fucking. At that point, I’ll willing bend over for him and I don’t do that for anyone.” Klay said, envisioning the possibilities.

     “ Klay.” Steph said, frowning. “ Yea, Seth. You can stick it in.” Klay said with glossed over eyes. “ Klay.” Steph said a bit more forcefully. Klay shook his head and turned his attention back to Steph. “ Sorry, Steph. I can’t help it.” Klay said, smiling. Steph shook his head at Klay’s antics. “ You might have a serious problem.” Steph said, scrunching his brows. Klay nodded his head in response. “ I think I do, but I’m not going to a doctor. They ain’t gonna do nothing, but prescribe me pills and not the little blue ones that make my dick hard.” Klay said.

     Steph rolled his eyes again at Klay. “ Anyway, stepping away from that. I told him that he can be with anyone,” Steph said, speaking his words carefully. Klay’s eyes widened with glee as he listened to Steph’s response. “ That even means…” Steph paused before finishing. He sighed and continued. “ you,” he said. Klay shot up from the couch and quickly crossed the living room to get to Steph. He dropped to his knees and hugged the shorter man tightly, squeezing his smaller frame to him.

     “ Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Klay chanted as he squeezed at Steph. “ Ah ah ah. First, you have to leave everyone completely alone.” Steph said in the hug. Klay stopped moving and quickly leaned back from Steph. “ What? Why? We just said I might have a problem.” Klay asked with big eyes. “ Because, I don’t want my little brother feeling used by you. Klay, I know how you are. I see you do it all the time.” Steph said, looking into Klay’s big brown orbs.

     Klay sighed and leaned back onto his heels. “ I don’t know if I can do that. I mean I don’t sleep with many people.” Klay thought aloud, biting his lip. Steph nodded his head and spoke. “ Yes you do. You collect numbers like they’re lottery tickets, call people up for booty calls, and then go running back to Kyrie.” Steph responded, choosing his words carefully. Klay looked into Steph’s eyes and sighed.

     “ I can’t just let Kyrie go. He’s my everything.” Klay slowly said, his tone changing as he spoke. “ Well, look. It’s between you two, but I would like if you left Kyrie alone to talk to Seth.” Steph said, changing his words to keep his friend together. Klay looked into Steph’s eyes as he kept quiet. He frowned and slowly nodded his head. “ I’ll talk to Seth first. I don’t want to drop Kyrie like he’s nothing, when he’s not. I kind of _like like_ him.” Klay said, speaking his feelings.

     Steph scrunched his brows in confusion at what he heard Klay say. “ You what?” he asked. “ I _like like_ Kyrie. You know all those numbers I’ve been getting, I don’t call anyone anymore. I just get ‘em and give ‘em to some friends who’re looking for people to talk to now. I haven’t slept with anyone since Seeeet-dric.” Klay said, nervously chuckling at the end of his words.

     Steph narrowed his eyes at Klay’s slip up. “ Who’s Sedric?” he asked, giving Klay a strong stare. Klay nervously looked around. He started to blush before he spoke. “ He’s the guy I told you I fucked when I cheated on Kyrie.” Klay answered, licking his lips. Steph nodded his head and slightly hummed. “ This was way in January, Klay. Plus, you told me I knew the guy.” Steph said. “ Yep. I haven’t cheated on him since and, shit man, I thought you knew him. My b.” Klay said, quickly cleaning his words up.

     Steph slowly nodded his head. “ I don’t know a Sedric, but he must’ve made you rethink everything.” Steph said, looking over Klay as he sat on the floor. Klay nodded his head. “ Something like that, but hearing you might let me talk to Seth is news man.” Klay said, changing the topic. “ I’m not letting you talk to him. I’m just allowing for him to make his own decision. He’s a grown ass man.” Steph said.

     Klay nodded his head at Steph’s words and slightly smiled. “ You’re right and I won’t mess it up.” Klay said before he got up and sat next to Steph on the sofa. The older man looked over Klay and frowned, remembering that he told Seth his business. Klay noticed the look and gave the man a beautiful smile.

     " Why you looking at me like that? Kyrie only looks at me like that when he wants something, so I'm assuming you want something," Klay asked as he smiled at Steph. The older man rolled his eyes and sighed. 

     " How'd Seth get my business from you?" Steph asked, raising an eyebrow to the taller man. Klay lost his smile and started to blush. Steph recalled some of Seth's words and he nearly frowned at what he did to get Klay to tell him.

     " Well, he facetimed me and he was basically naked," Klay said. Steph started to frown before Klay opened his mouth, correcting his statement. " Hold up, hold up, hold up before you give me that disappointed look," Klay said, raising his eyebrows as he tried to fix his statement.

     " He called me while he was in a towel and fresh out of the shower. You know me, we just said I might have a problem," Klay said, trying to explain himself. Steph wanted to laugh at the man as he whined towards the end, but he had to seem angry. " What the fuck, Klay," Steph calmly exclaimed. Klay sheepishly shrugged and gave a sad puppy look.

     " You could've hung up the phone, dude," Steph said, giving Klay a deadpan face. Klay sighed out and threw himself back onto the couch he and Steph sat on. He looked on in despair and looked up towards the ceiling.

     " He was toying with me, Steph. I couldn't help it, I was thinking with my dick," Klay said as he stared at the ceiling. Steph chuckled and finally dropped his act. " Dude, you gotta do better," Steph said before leaned back into the sofa and looked up at the ceiling with Klay. The taller light skinned rolled his eyes and smiled. " I know, but Wardell, your brother has sexy powers," Klay said with all seriousness and a smile.

     Steph made a face and broke out into a laugh. Sometimes he really loved Klay, even though he got on his nerves at times. The man was still loveable. " Shut up, negro," Steph replied, causing Klay to laugh. The two men chuckled at each other and spent the rest of the day relaxing. Gearing their minds for the battle that laid ahead.


	94. Aren't You Excited?

                   

 

 

_      ~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~ _

 

     " Man, aren't you excited?" Klay asked as he buzzed next to Steph. The two stood in the center of the locker room as they talked. They came early for their first playoff game of the 2016-2017 season as it is their tradition.

     " I'm excited," Steph answered as he looked to Klay who was almost bouncing in his spot. " I'm so excited." Klay said again as he moved in place. " I can't believe we made it to the playoffs again." Klay said. " Are you serious?" Steph asked. He looked at Klay and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

     " Well, I know we were gonna make the playoffs, but still. It's the novelty, bro." Klay said, smiling. " But, aren't you excited to play the Spurs?" Klay continued, his eyes glowing as he spoke. Steph chuckled at the man's appearant glee and walked away from him to his locker.

     " Playing Kawhi? You really excited?" Steph asked as he sat down in his locker. He watched Klay bounce from foot to foot and smiled at the younger man’s energy. “ Hell yeah.” Klay answered excitedly. “ I can’t wait to play Kawhi later today and hopefully grab our first dub of the playoff season. I think we got this in the bag honestly.” Klay said, slightly rambling on. Steph smiled at Klay’s happiness and looked around the locker room.

     Steph’s eyes landed on Kevin’s locker which was across from his. He frowned at the thought of Kevin as he didn’t get the chance to speak with him after they argued or since he found out somebody told him about his past relationship. His mood instantly changed as he stared into Kevin’s locker. 

     Klay bounced some more until he saw that Steph grew quiet. He calmed himself and looked to Steph’s vision, landing on Kevin’s locker. Klay rolled his eyes and spoke to Steph. “ Aye, you good?” Klay asked from the center of the locker room. Steph continued to look at Kevin’s locker and shrugged. “ I’m good, Klay.” Steph answered, clearly lying.

     Klay sighed before he inevitably asked about Kevin. “ Is this about who told him?” Klay asked. The taller light skin walked from the center of the room and to his locker which was next to Steph’s. He watched Steph as his eyes glassed over.

     “ Nah, I haven't had the chance to talk to him," Steph replied in a hurt tone. Klay frowned before turning the topic towards the seven footer's actions. " So, what did he do this time?" Klay regretably asked. He hated asking about the two's relationship especially as of late. There's been a lot of problems between the two and Klay just wants to see them resolved.

     " It’s more like what I did. We had a argument,” Steph answered. He looked from Kevin’s locker and to the locker room floor. Klay nodded his head in thought. “ Well, when was this?” Klay asked, curious to what happened between the two love birds. “ After the Raptor’s game.” Steph answered, sadness dripping through his tone. “ Before you hung out with DeMar?” Klay asked, raising an eyebrow at the coincidence. 

     Steph’s eyes widen as Klay’s words were thought over in his head. “ Shit,” he said, frowning in thought. Klay tilted his head to the side and licked his lips. “ I thought you and DeMar were done?” Klay asked, watching over the nervous light skinned man who sat in front of him. “ Me and him are done. You think DeMar might've told him about us?” Steph asked, worry showing through his eyes. Klay continued to look confused before it hit him. “ Shit yeah, Kevin was pissed at the dude and knowing Kev, he probably coaxed it out of him,” Klay said, raising his eyebrows at the situation.

     “ That's what I feel like what's happened,” Steph quietly said, sitting in his locker. “ Damn, have you at least talked to either one of them?” Klay asked, hoping his best friend did the right thing. “ Nope. De's been busy with playoffs and Kevin probably thinks I was cheating on him,” Steph said, slightly shaking his head at the thought of an angry Kevin. “ Oh yeah, they are playing the Cavs. DeMar needs all his concentration on that, but Kevin is a Jealous Jude and with DeMar’s fine ass, I would be worried, too.” Klay said, thinking about what Kevin might do. Steph sighed at Klay’s words and shook his head. “ Thanks, Klay,” he said, sarcastically speaking.

     “ Sorry. What were you two arguing about anyway?” Klay asked, trying to change the topic from what was at hand. “ About our relationship or label of our terms.” Steph answered truthfully. “ Hmmm, I told you there’s only so much a man can take. Besides, you were basically outright denying the man.” Klay said, speaking truth on what Steph did. 

     The shorter man sighed in his seat and placed his head in his hands. “ I know, Klay.” Steph said, closing his eyes and trying to relax. “ It’s okay though. Just explain to him what happened.” Klay said. He tried to be optimistic for Steph’s sake, but was denying the good outcomes in his head. 

     Steph shook his head in response. 


	95. Superstar

 

     Steph continued to sit in the locker, trying to calm his breathing. He looked down at the floor, trying to combat what was rushing to him, but he started to breath heavier. Every breath was a battle he was losing. It felt as if nails were scratching the inside of his lungs and there was nothing he could do about it. Klay noticed Steph nearly hyperventilating and his eyes widened at the sight. He had never seen his best friend like this. The man was always composed, usually.

     “ Oh shit, Steph. Calm your ass down, bro.” Klay said as bent down to Steph’s level. He noticed that the point guard's body started to slightly shake from the lack of oxygen. Klay thought to say the only thing he could think of at the time. “ Breath, negro,” Klay calmly said, placing a hand on Steph’s shoulder. He didn't want his best friend to pass out or hurt himself or worse, die. Klay was freaking out at not knowing what to do, but he was trying to hide it.

     Steph tried to calm his breathing, but failed. He couldn’t force himself to relax with the idea of Kevin leaving for good lurking in his mind. The point guard started to have hazy visions and thoughts of Kevin walking away from him. He wanted to reach out to him and tell him come back. As much as Steph hates to admit it sometimes, he loves Kevin and can't bear to be without him.

     Another hazy vision of Kevin turned his back on Steph in his mind. “ No,” Steph weakly cried out, slightly rocking in his locker. Klay heard this and really started to panic. He didn't know what to do. He had a quick idea that sprung up from his one week of Health Ed in college. Klay quickly shook his head to try to calm himself and spoke out to Steph.

     “ Dude, please calm down. Deep breaths,” Klay said, panic lingering in his tone. Steph tried again at breathing deeply, but he was failing. Klay's mind started to panic as he watched Steph battle with his own lungs and brain. Steph groggily looked up from his hands and reached out to Klay, grabbing the taller man's shoulder. He squeezed at it as he tried to breathe in some air. Klay grabbed Steph's arm and thought to bring him to the medic. They surely would be of more help than he would. Klay tried to stand Steph up, but the shorter man fell to the floor on his knees. 

     " Oh shit, you're much heavier than I thought," Klay muttered to himself before he picked Steph up a second time and helped the older man stand up. Steph shakily stood on his feet, but mainly leaned on Klay. He was seeing more visions of Kevin leaving and having more thoughts about the 7' footer not coming back. The man was near a breakdown. Klay looked into Steph's face and saw tears threatening to come. " Sugar honey ice tea, sugar honey ice tea," Klay hurriedly mumbled to himself. 

     Steph's green eyes scanned around the locker room in panic and Klay decided to get a move on.

     “ Come on, I’m getting you to the medic,” Klay mumbled again, panic stricken. “ No,” Steph said again. His eyes began to close and his vision began to fade. Steph forced his eyes open and tried to focus on walking. “ Come on. One step at a time, baby face,” Klay said, holding Steph up. He tried to usher Steph into walking, but was failing. Steph seemed to be floating in and out of reality.

     Steph’s eyes began to close again as he tried to take a step. He forced them back open and took a deep breath. As he let out, he took another step. Klay almost smiled at the progress they were making. He felt he had to encourage Steph to keep going so he opened his mouth and started talking.

     “ There you go, bud- oh shit!” Klay exclaimed as Steph passed out. The older man closed his eyes and fell face down to the floor. Klay began to panic again, not knowing what to do. “ Oh shit!” Klay exclaimed again as he got down to the floor to Steph’s body. He tried to get Steph to open his eyes, but nothing was working.

     As Klay frantically tried to wake Steph, Kevin walked through the locker room door. The 7’ footer looked up from his phone and saw the scene. He dropped his bags to the floor and rushed over to Klay and Steph. “ The fuck happened?” Kevin asked as he looked from Klay’s face to Steph’s unconscious form. The scene worried him tremendously. Kevin maybe mad with Steph, but he doesn't want anything bad to happen to the man.

     “ He started hyperventilating and, I- I tried to calm him down, but he- he - he wouldn’t. Then I- I tried to get him out of the locker room and- and he passed out,” Klay explained, bringing his hands to pull at his own hair. The usually jokey man was frantic and turning red in the face as his best friend laid on the floor, unconscious. Kevin noticed the man's demeanor. He tried to get him to relax before doing anything else. He didn't need two light skins passed out on the floor.

     “ Okay, calm down, Klay. I don’t need you to pass out,” Kevin said, joking to try to get Klay back to normal. Klay deeply sighed and nodded his head. He knew his friend needed him, so he quickly recollected himself. Klay blinked a few times, pushing back those frustrated and scared tears that threatened to fall, and nodded to Kevin to show he was ready. Kevin nodded back before he spoke.

     “ Good. Now come on. Let’s take him to the medical room,” Kevin told Klay. The youngest Splash Brother stood up and watched as Kevin lifted Steph’s unconscious form with ease. Kevin cradled Steph’s body in his arms and looked down at the golden man’s face. He couldn't believe he was so mad at him earlier before. The man was beautiful and, he somehow knew he had something to do with this panic attack.

     “ Come on, Kev, we gotta get _momma_ to the med bay,” Klay calmly instructed, sounding like a scared child. Kevin thought to make a fuss about it, but he let it go- knowing Klay didn't need to be fussed at. Kevin frowned before nodding and the two set off for the medical room. Hoping no one was in the halls, watching them go by with an unconscious superstar in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, guys!! I'm not dead, and I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been super busy as of late and haven't had the chance to post anything for the past 3 weeks. I'm sorry, senior year is lowkey kicking my booty, but it's okay. It gives me motivation to write some chapters out. Anyway, sorry about this measly chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like, comment, Kudo, subscribe (lol). I appreciate them a lot guys, let's me know this story ain't dead yet. Jk, have a great week guys. Love Ya!!


	96. Kevin & Klay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I absolutely forgot to post a chapter Sunday so here's that chapter and also, thank you guys for the beautiful comments. I loved them. I don't have much to say for this one except to just stick with me here guys. I think I'm on to something...  
> Anyways, kudos, subscribe, comment, and upvote. Lol.

 

 

 

     Kevin and Klay had walked the superstar point guard to the med bay within the arena. The two walked past their teammates who asked questions. Klay quickly shot the concern down by smiling and giving some kind of joke for his unconscious friend. " We're just carryin' momma around bridal style," Klay would say to anyone sending looks of concern. This easily allowed the men to bring Steph to the nearest doctor.

     They made it to med bay and laid Steph on a bed. The doctor on site asked what was wrong as he looked over Steph. The man still laid motionless and the sight of him for Klay and Kevin worried them. 

     " Dr. Tyson, you have to see what's up with Steph," Klay immediately answered, the concern dripping through his tone. This was his best friend of six years. Klay valued this man for everything that he's done for him, even though sometimes he pisses Steph off for fun, he still loved him like a brother.

     " Well, I am paid for that, but what's wrong?" Dr. Tyson asked, glancing towards the two basketball players and back to Steph's unconscious form. Klay frowned, not wanting to disclose personal business to a stranger. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kevin spoke before he said something rude.

     " We found him in the locker room, passed out," Kevin answered. He wasn't lying since he did find Steph on the floor with Klay hovering over him. This reminded him to question Klay when he got a chance.

     " Okay, well it looks like the best we can do is let him wake up. So, you guys need to go and prepare for you're game, I'll pull Coach Kerr aside," Dr. Tyson said after he looked up from Steph's body. Klay wanted to raise hell, there had to be something to help Steph. " Damn it," Klay said, frustrated at the entire situation.

     Kevin felt Klay's frustration. He was more upset than anything, he has no clue as to why Steph was on the floor when he walked it. He had to question Klay. kevin did the most sensible thing he could do at the time. " Thank you, doctor. Klay and I will leave him be. Come on, man," Kevin said, turning from the doctor and urging Klay with him.

     Klay frowned at the doctor once more before turning to follow Kevin. " Thank you, doctor. Some doctor you are," Klay called over his shoulder, mumbling the last part to himself as he followed Kevin out of the door. The 7' footer chuckled at the shooting guard as they walked out of the med bay. He quieted down and looked to Klay. The shorter man was still frowning as the two walked.

     " Look, you pouting isn't going to help him wake up any faster, so lose it and talk to me," Kevin said, using a slightly commanding tone with Klay. He hated to see him so mad, the dude acted like a man-child for real when he was this emotional. Klay took a small breath and calmed himself. He knew he was mad, but he was mad at the wrong person. The doctor was telling the truth, he just didn't want to hear it. He gathered himself and then looked to Kevin.

     " What you mean 'talk to me'?" Klay asked, knowing damn well what Kevin meant. The 7' footer gave a deadpanned face to Klay before rolling his eyes. " You ain't that damn stupid, Klay. I'm mean what the hell happened in the locker room?" Kevin asked. Klay kept quiet and kept walking. Kevin furrowed his brows and kept walking with the man until he answered him. He didn't want to push Klay or he might explode at him.

     As they walked the arena, Kevin frowned as he realized he thought about Steph's motionless body, passed out on the floor. " What happened?" Kevin asked Klay again as thoughts of Steph laid motionless in his arms came to mind. The feeling of his limp body was unpleasant to the 7' footer. It made the situation feel unreal.

     Klay kept quiet once again as the two walked. He didn't want Kevin to feel bad about the situation and he also didn't want Steph to feel betrayed in anyway when he woke up. " Klay, Klay, negro," Kevin chanted as Klay stopped walking and stood in the hallway. They were outside of their locker room. Klay blinked and frowned, he's going to be honest with Kevin. It was the best thing to do for Steph right now.

     " He panicked about you finding out about him and DeMar," Klay said, speaking lowly. " I knew it. Fuck!" Kevin said, angrily cursing as he looked at Klay. The 6'7 shooting guard continued to frown. Now, he had to be the one to calm Kevin.

     " Look, you gotta chill, dude. That won't help him right now," Klay said, sounding mature at that moment. Kevin angrily sighed before speaking. " Yeah, you right. Come on, let's go get ready," Kevin said before walking off into their locker room. Klay sighed before following the man in the locker room and trying not to think about the Curry brother he didn't want to fuck.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_      “ Daddy! Get up,” a light voice spoke through the darkness. Steph sighed and tried to open his eyes. “ Come on, daddy.” another little voice said. Steph moved his eyes and finally opened them. Two little boys laid on top of him as he laid in an unfamiliar bed. Steph furrowed his brows as he looked to the two children. _

_      “ What’s taking you guys so long?” another voice asked from outside of the unfamiliar room. Steph felt like he knew it, but couldn’t place it. “ Daddy is being a lazy butt.” one light skinned boy, who really resembled him, said. “ Really now?” the voice asked as if the person has been through this before. _

_      Steph blinked at the two boys and stared at them confusingly. “ He’s acting weird, dad. Maybe he’s still sick.” the brown skinned boy said, observing Steph as if he were a science project. “ Canon and Ryan, stop staring at your daddy and go downstairs.” the voice said. Steph looked from the familiar looking children and to where the voice was coming from.  _ Kevin... _ He thought as he stared at the man standing in the doorway. _

_      “ Aww, but you said we can wake him up.” the Steph look alike whined. “ Yeah and he’s up, now go eat.” Kevin said as he walked over to Steph. “ But dad,” the brown skinned boy whined. “ Uncle Klay’s downstairs.” Kevin told the two boys. They immediately jumped up at that. They got down from Steph’s bed and ran out of the room, laughing and shrieking throughout the house. _

_      “ No running boys.” Kevin yelled as they ran out of the room. He smiled and shook his head as he heard their little feet slow down. Steph looked over Kevin and furrowed his eyebrows. “ No need to look confused. This is all a dream.” Kevin said as he came close to the bed and sat down next to Steph’s body. “ How? This feels so real,” Steph asked as he attempted to sit up. Kevin placed a hand on Steph’s shoulder and smiled. “ Stay laying down. You’re head should be killing you.” he said, removing his hand from Steph’s shoulder. _

_      As soon as the words left Kevin’s mouth, Steph’s head instantly started to hurt. He had  pain and a throb on the right side of his head. “ Mmmm,” he groaned and laid back onto the bed. “ How’d you know that?” he asked from his position on the bed. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. _

_      “ Because I love your aggravating ass and I care about you. You also passed out.” Kevin said, looking over Steph’s body. “ I don’t remember that.” Steph said as he stared up to the ceiling of the unfamiliar home he was in. “ I wouldn’t remember anything after face planting onto the floor either, love,” Kevin said, glancing at Steph’s head. _

_      “ Ha ha ha. Very funny.” Steph said, slowly blinking at the white ceiling. Kevin chuckled again and smiled. The two sat in a nice silence. Steph continued to stare at the ceiling as he tried to figure out why he was dreaming this dream. Kevin saw him thinking and decided to speak. _

_      “ You know, I’m sorry.” he said, looking down to the hardwood floor within the room. Steph blinked and glanced at Kevin. “ Why are you sorry?” he asked, raising an eyebrow to the slender man. “ For that argument. I didn’t mean to say those things to you. It’s funny how we’re married here and we were fussing over getting married.” Kevin said, laughing lightly at the ironic situation the two were in. Steph laughed a little, too. He thought back on the conversation and realized how dumb it was. _

_      “ You don’t need to say sorry. That’s all you’ve been doing, apologizing for my stupid mistakes.” he said, speaking truth. Kevin looked up from the interesting spot in the hardwood floor. He looked to Steph’s face and spoke.  _

_      “ I have fault on my side, too. I know I abandoned you and I expect you to forgive me so we can move on. I know it doesn’t work that way, especially since I really messed you up with that. Telling you I would never leave you and then leave. I know that makes you hesitant to trust me, but I really want you to trust me again. Steph, I love you too much to let you go and it’s like you’re playing with my emotions. I know you don’t mean to, but it just stings when you say I’m not with you. All the things I’ve done to, for, and with you- I want to have that with you forever.” Kevin said, expressing his true feelings to Steph. He had a troubled look in his eyes when he finished, hoping to not be rejected again. _

_      Steph sighed at Kevin’s beautiful words and blinked back tears. He knew the man was sincere and that since this was a dream, he knew the man would have said those things in real life. “ Kevin, I want to give you chance, I really do, but I’m scared.” Steph quietly admitted from the bed. Kevin nodded his head in understanding. “ I know you’re scared, but life is about taking risks right?” Kevin rhetorically asked Steph. The golden man nodded his head and sighed once again.  _

_      “ Why can’t the real you say those things?” he asked, still staring at the ceiling. Kevin chuckled at Steph’s question. “ You won’t give him the chance to.” Kevin replied, speaking truth. Steph slightly chuckled and shook his head. “ That’s true, but you’re a little different from him.” Steph responded. Kevin smiled at the statement. “ Well of course. I’m your husband for one and I’m the sweet, loving Kevin that drove you crazy when you first met him at Davidson all those years ago.” Kevin responded, still smiling. Steph rolled his eyes. _

_      “ You’re just as cocky as him, that’s for sure.” he said, glancing at the slender formed man. Kevin chuckled and smiled. _


End file.
